El pequeño hurón
by LaChicaRiddle
Summary: -Señor Potter ¿si usted besa a Herms quiere decir que es su novia?- pregunto el pequeño Scorpius, -no, ella es mi amiga ¿por qué preguntas?- -quiero que sea mi nueva mamá, así que ¡aléjese de ella, yo voy a hacer que sea novia de mi padre!- expreso como solo un Malfoy puede hacerlo, sorprendiendo al ojiverde – pequeño hurón marcando su territorio-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, espero les guste esta locura literaria es mi primer historia. **

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios ya que estos son una parte fundamental para mí. **

**sin más los invito a leer.**

**pd: los capítulos están siendo editados para corregir la redacción y ortografía, facilitando una mejor lectura **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón **

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Summary: -Señor Potter ¿si usted besa a Herms quiere decir que es su novia?- pregunto el pequeño Scorpius, -no, ella es mi amiga ¿por qué preguntas?-

-quiero que sea mi nueva mamá, así que ¡aléjese de ella, yo voy a hacer que sea novia de mi padre!- expreso como solo un Malfoy puede hacerlo, sorprendiendo al ojiverde – _pequeño hurón marcando su territorio- _

Acotaciones: las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes

La historia se desarrolla 9 años después de la batalla.

_**Introducción**_

_Ron y Luna se casaron hace seis años y de esta unión nacieron unos gemelos: Rose y Hugo de cinco años actualmente. El pelirrojo es un famoso jugador de Quidditch y su esposa lleva la revista de su padre: El Quisquilloso. Son una pareja estable por decirlo de algún modo, claro con sus altibajos pero nada que no se pueda resolver. La familia Weasley-Lovegood vive en una zona exclusiva del mundo mágico "Square", son vecinos de sus amigos Hermione y Harry. _

_Draco Malfoy es viudo hace apenas un año ya que su esposa Astoria falleció de una rara enfermedad, dejando a nuestro guapo rubio con un hijo de cinco años llamado Scorpius. Ellos poseen una inmensa fortuna debido a ser unos Malfoy, a pesar de esto el rubio mayor trabaja en publicidad mágica. Viven en una casa a la que se acaban de mudar, tratando de hacer menos dolorosa la perdida de Astoria, no es tan grande como su mansión pero es suficiente para ellos dos. ¿Ya se imaginaron a donde se fueron a vivir?... Exacto a la misma zona "Square" jajaja quien lo diría. _

_Harry terminó su relación con Cho porque era demasiado celosa, ella no soportaba verlo con su amiga Hermione. Él era el mejor auror, rico y famoso por ser quien venció al Lord Tenebroso, su nueva situación no le disgustaba de hecho lo disfrutaba tanto que era algo engreído. _

_Hermione había mantenido una relación con el más sexy jugador de Quidditch Oliver Wood, según la revista corazón de bruja. Aquel noviazgo concluyó a causa de los celos por parte de él hacia la amistad que ella tenía con Harry. Al ser una heroína de guerra tenía un alto rango en el ministerio de magia en el departamento de cooperación internacional. _

_¿Tendrían razón Cho y Oliver al malinterpretar la relación de amistad entre Harry y Hermione? _

_Efectivamente su amistad iba más allá de ser solo eso, de hecho juntos habían descubierto lo que era la pasión, el deseo y las sensaciones más placenteras posibles. Al principio lo hicieron por querer salir de la tan famosa y en ciertos casos desastrosa primera vez pero se habían entendido tan bien que, siempre que discutían con sus parejas o se reunían por cualquier cosa, terminaban enredados en las sabanas o en cualquier lugar, era algo normal y necesario para ellos. _

_**Capitulo 1 Conociendo a mis vecinos**_

El domingo en la mañana dos amantes se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente después de una noche algo agitada.

-Harry despierta están tocando la puerta- la chica trato de mover a su amante pero él simplemente se negaba

-Hermione tengo sueño ve tu, además es tu casa-

Al no conseguir nada, ella se levantó, tomó su bata y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrar a un guapo rubio de ojos grises y su copia un tanto más pequeña.

-Hola buenos días Granger disculpa que te moleste…-

-Buenos días Malfoy, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-No quiero molestar, como te habrás dado cuenta me estoy mudando…- señalo hacia el otro lado de la calle donde había un camión de mudanza, -…lo que pasa es que mi hijo Scorpius…- un niño de cinco años idéntico a su padre salió detrás de él – …necesita pasar a tu baño-

-Hola señora- esbozo tímidamente el menor

-Ya veo, claro adelante es la puerta al final del corredor-

\- con permiso señora- Scorpius se dirigió al baño dejando solos a los adultos con la incomodidad y silencio en el aire.

Draco fue el primero en tomar la palabra –¿Así que vives aquí?- No pudo evitar mirar la casa, no era una mansión, era una casa grande lujosa hasta cierto punto pero era diferente, podía sentirse como un hogar con los colores cálidos, la decoración, lo que daba ese toque eran las fotos de familia y amigos.

-Si quien diría que llegaríamos a ser vecinos…- dijo la chica sacándolo del escrutinio a la casa. Ella lo observo detenidamente comenzando por su rostro, era el mismo del colegio pero su expresión era más suave, reflejaba la madurez de la guerra, una barba de algunos días lo hacían ver atractivo. Vestido ya no de negro como siempre, ahora utilizaba un pantalón color caqui, zapatos café claro, camisa azul claro doblada hasta los codos, mostrando un aspecto informal pero no perdiendo su estilo Malfoy. -…¡_Wow Malfoy! esta como quiere debo admitir, concéntrate por favor-_

-Granger, lamento despertarte tan temprano…- para él no paso desapercibida la castaña, usaba una bata de dormir muy por arriba de las rodillas dejando mucho a la imaginación, sus piernas largas y torneadas, el cabello se notaba más dócil, lo que más llamó su atención era su rostro, era la misma pero ahora se veía contenta con un brillo especial, mucho más que cuando regresaron a Hogwarts pasada la guerra, a ella y a sus amigos les debía mucho, gracias a su ayuda pudo evitar pisar Azkaban -… _¿Dónde quedo aquella chica del colegio? esta nueva Hermione es bastante atractiva, ¿Seguirá con el bobo de Wood?, Draco enfócate- _

Sintiendo una mirada que la inspeccionaba de la cabeza a los pies -No te preocupes, Malfoy si me permites la pregunta ¿Qué hacen mudándose al estilo Muggle?-

-Raro ¿no?, veras Scorpius a desarrollado una gran curiosidad sobre lo Muggle, ha visto en algunas películas de como es que se mudan y quiso experimentarlo-

La chica no pudo reprimir una sonrisa – ¿Creo que eso no fue de tu agrado cierto?-

-Aunque no lo creas a mi también me gusta todo eso, solo que no lo demostraba por mi padre- con una mirada seria y triste

-Muchas gracias señora- expresó el pequeño rubio tímidamente uniéndose a ellos

-De nada cielo, aun es algo temprano ¿Ya desayunaste?-

Scorpius movió la cabeza negando el hecho,

-¡Malfoy ¿por qué no ha desayunado?, sabes que es el alimento más importante!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si le di un vaso de leche!-

-Aun tengo hambre padre…- llevándose las manos al estómago -…Winki nuestra elfina siempre me hace hot cakes –

Hermione tomó de la mano el niño dirigiéndose a la cocina, -ven te voy a hacer unos hot cakes, porque tu padre es un inconsciente –

El rubio mayor no podía salir del asombro, ella lo había puesto en vergüenza frente a su hijo – _¿cómo se atreve?, soy su padre… aunque ella se ve muy bonita cuando se enoja_\- caminó detrás de ellos.

**-o-0-**

-Mmmm que rico huele, seguro Hermione se levantó a hacer el desayuno- el ojiverde salió de la cama dirigiéndose a la ducha, unos 10 minutos después caminó directo al closet de su amiga.

-Veamos ¿donde esta mi ropa?...- examinó el mueble, decidiéndose por unos pantalones de mezclilla, playera blanca un poco pegada al cuerpo no dejando nada a la imaginación, enmarcando su musculatura, por ultimo una chamarra de cuero negra. Su cabellera rebelde como siempre y su rostro adornado por una barba de escasos días. –…Bueno estamos listos a desayunar antes de que lleguen los niños y acaben con todo-

**-o-0-**

Harry entró en la cocina encontrando la imagen de una Hermione encantadora como siempre con un niño rubio y al hurón Malfoy quien no dudaba en apreciar la belleza de ella.

–¿_Que hace ese hurón aquí y más viendo a Mione de esa manera? ¿cómo se atreve?... ¿por qué estoy molesto?, ¡ Harry ubícate!- _

-Buenos días- saludo Harry y fue directo a besar a Hermione en la comisura de los labios, provocando en ella un ligero sonrojo.

-Potter buenos días, tanto tiempo sin vernos… _¿qué hace el cara rajada aquí? ¿cuándo tocó la puerta? O ¿ya estaba aquí? …Draco no tienes porque hacer esas preguntas… cierto no se que pasó-_

-Lo mismo digo Malfoy-

-Buenos días señor Potter- dijo el pequeño

-¿Tu debes ser Scorpius cierto?- preguntó el ojiverde

-Si señor- después de contestar siguió comiendo

-Mione creo que debes ir a vestirte estamos por salir …. y p_ara que ese Malfoy quite la mirada lujuriosa-_

-Es cierto Harry ahora vengo-

En ese momento tocaron de nuevo el timbre

-Yo voy Mione- se adelantó el ojiverde

El chico fue a abrir la puerta encontrando tras ella a tres pelirrojos y una rubia.

-Harry amigo, espero no molestar llegando antes de lo acordado, los niños estaban impacientes por llegar y mi Lunny no los quiso hacer esperar más-

-Hola Ron, Luna, para nada adelante niños su madrina esta en la cocina- los pequeños se despidieron de sus padres y corrieron directo a la cocina

-Gracias Harry, Ronny y yo estamos tan contentos de que pasen tiempo juntos con los niños-

-No tienes nada de que agradecer Luna, sabes que lo hacemos con mucho cariño ellos son nuestros ahijados, además es justo que pasen un tiempo en pareja-

-Amigo nos vemos el lunes gracias por todo- tendiéndole la mano a Harry, mientras que Luna le besó la mejilla y salieron casi corriendo.

-Si hasta luego, Ron, Luna… _Se nota la prisa que tienen- _

-¡Madrina, madrina!- los pelirrojos se acercaron a Hermione abrazándola con Harry tras ellos.

-Hola corazones ¿Cómo están?-

-Bien ¡felices!-

-Que bueno niños, miren ellos- dirigiendo la atención a los dos rubios que estaban en la habitación – Son nuestros nuevos vecinos el señor Malfoy y su hijo Scorpius-

-Hola- esbozaron los pequeños Weasley

-hola que tal- contestaron los Malfoy

-Madrina Mione ¿puede Scor venir a jugar con nosotros?-

-Padre ¿puedo?- el pequeño rubio preguntó

-Hijo no lo creo, estamos en medio de la mudanza, aun queda mucho por hacer-

-Vamos Malfoy no seas aburrido y deja que se divierta…- dijo la castaña –…te prometo cuidar bien de él-

-Esta bien hijo diviértete… _Draco ¿Cómo es que te convención tan fácilmente?...no lo se-_

Los tres infantes salieron de la cocina para ir a jugar.

-Granger ¿esta bien si paso en unas horas por él?-

-No lo creo, mejor pasa por Scor en la noche, Harry y yo pensamos llevarlos a la feria Muggle-

\- Si no te molesta claro- exclamó Harry dirigiéndose al rubio

-Para nada Potter…- centrándose en la chica -… bueno me retiro, gracias por todo Granger, paso en la noche-

-De nada Malfoy y no te preocupes por Scor- dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

\- _Wow ella se ve tan bien sonriendo…_ Potter hasta luego…_ estúpido cara rajada quien se cree-_

-Adiós Malfoy…_maldito hurón deja de ver a Hermione- _

La castaña acompaño a Draco a la puerta

-Nuevamente gracias Granger-

-No tienes porque agradecer-

Cuando ella al fin cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta vio a Harry con una expresión dura en el rostro.

-Harry ¿qué tienes te noto muy serio?- se acercó a él tomándolo de las manos, - ¿Te molestó la visita de Malfoy?-

-No, bueno lo que pasa es que ese hurón no te quitaba los ojos de encima-

-Por favor no inventes cosas donde no las hay…- ella tomo el mentón del chico tiernamente y lo miró directo a los ojos - …¿a caso estas celoso Harry?-

-¿Yo?, para nada, lo que pasa es que no me agrada simplemente… _por supuesto estoy muy enojado y si pudiera le parto la cara a ese hurón estúpido, solo yo te puedo ver así, pero no puedo decirlo, vas a querer una relación formal y no estoy preparado-_

Hermione acortó la distancia que los separaba, sus labios se unieron tímidamente para luego convertirse en un beso pasional, sus manos comenzaron a buscar la piel del otro, ella las ubicó en la nuca y espalda de Harry, él las posaba en la cintura de la castaña. Sus cuerpos pedían estar más cerca, la sensaciones que se despertaban se iban haciendo más fuertes, la temperatura subía…

-Señora puede darme jugo por favor…- pidió el pequeño Scorpius dando un tirón en la bata de la chica -… se lo iba a pedir a su elfo pero Rose y Hugo dijeron que no tiene-

Los adultos se separaron un tanto acalorados, ella se dirigió a la nevera por el jugo del niño, entretanto Harry trataba de controlar la excitación de ciertas partes de su anatomía.

-Aquí tienes Scor-

-Gracias señora-

-De nada ,por favor llámame Hermione-

-Gracias Hermione-

-Por cierto en 10 minutos salimos a la feria- el pequeño rubio fue de nuevo a jugar dejando solos a los acalorados amigos.

-Harry iré a cambiarme para poder irnos-

-Si claro, pero ¡no puedes dejarme así!-

-¿Así como?- él señaló su entrepierna, ella sonrió seductoramente

-Lo siento Harry pero hay niños en la casa y no quiero que pase lo mismo que hace rato, tal vez después-

-Tienes razón , creo que tomaré otra ducha y fría-

Los dos soltaron una carcajada, era cierto que adoraban pasar tiempo con sus ahijados pero a veces olvidaban que debían contenerse un poco más.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, dejen comentarios por favor y gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, aquí va otro capítulo. **

**Gracias a todos los que se han tomado un momento para leer esta historia y dejar sus comentarios. **

**Una mención especial a Kary**

**Sin más los invito a leer. **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón **

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_Acotaciones: las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes_

_**Capitulo 2 La furia de Hermione **_

Varias horas después de haber ido a la feria los pequeños Weasley y Malfoy estaban completamente cansados y a punto de quedarse dormidos.

-Niños vamos a su cuarto para que descansen- dijo la castaña dirigiéndose al cuarto que arreglo especialmente para cuando sus ahijados se quedaran a su cuidado. Harry llevaba cargando a Rose y Hugo, mientras que Hermione a Scorpius.

Llegaron a la habitación donde había dos pequeñas camas, un librero con sus cuentos favoritos muggles y mágicos, una pequeña mesa con sillitas para cuando Hermione dibujaba con los ellos.

-Harry acomoda a los niños mientras yo aparezco otra cama para Scor, aunque no ha de tardar el hurón de su padre-

-Claro Mione- el ojiverde ayudo a los pelirrojos, puso pijamas, lavo dientes y por último los arropó.

Hermione no podía aparatar la mirada de él, estaba en su papel paternal, esa parte le encantaba, se preguntaba cuando Harry al fin iba a aceptar que fueran una pareja. -_Él se ven tan paternal, tierno y sexy…- suspiro-…me gustaría tanto formar una familia con él, espero sea pronto- _

Hasta que un ruido la saco de su divagación…

-Hermione están tocando la puerta-

-¿qué dices Harry?-

\- Tocan la puerta, a de ser Malfoy, voy yo porque creo estas en otro planeta- El ojiverde fue a abrir la puerta dejando a la chica embelesada.

-o-0-

-Potter buenas noches-

-Malfoy-

Detrás de Harry apareció Hermione con Scorpius en brazos, el rubio mayor contempló esta imagen y algo dentro de él se removió.

_-Wow Hermione se ve encantadora, es como si tuviera un brillo especial, la forma en que carga a mi hijo, su mirada y gestos son tiernos…Draco tu hijo te espera reacciona-_

-Malfoy aquí esta Scor- la castaña se aproximo a Draco quien tomo a su hijo en brazos, siendo inminente el contacto de sus pieles, una electricidad los recorrió y conectó sus miradas, así pasaron algunos segundos.

El ojiverde al darse cuenta de esto experimentó emociones no muy buenas como la ira y cólera. Tanto así que se acerco a ella impulsivamente, tratando de alejarla de Draco colocó su mano en el hombro de Hermione haciéndolos salir de ese trance por llamarlo de alguna manera.

-Gracias Granger-

-De nada Malfoy, Scor es un niño encantador-

-Potter hasta luego…_Potty ojalá Umbridge se te aparezca en la noche-_

-Adiós Malfoy…_Estúpido hurón, como me gustaría que la señora Norris te diera unos buenos arañazos en esa cara de bobo- _

Cuando Draco se comenzaba a retirar su pequeño hijo despertó buscando a la castaña con la mirada y esbozo unas palabras

-Hermione gracias, me divertí mucho- ella le sonrío

-o-0-

Lunes en la mañana en la casa de los bien parecidos Malfoy.

-Hijo ¿cómo te fue en la feria ayer?- cuestionó Draco a su hijo

-Es divertido, los juegos y comida son buenos- En realidad lo que el rubio mayor quería conocer era a cierta Castaña, no aguantó más y soltó la pregunta.

-Que bien hijo, ¿y que tal Granger?- el mini Malfoy se sorprendió

-A pues es es … - Scorpius observó a su padre, lo veía raro como… emocionado – …Ella es divertida, sabes me compró un helado de fresa mi favorito y el de Hermione también, yo estaba muy feliz pero hubo un momento donde vi a un niño con su mami, me puse triste…-

-Hijo ya hablamos de eso…-

-Lo se padre, Hermione me dijo que no debía esta triste, mamá querría que yo siempre fuera feliz y con muchos amigos-

Draco se quedo pensativo, cómo Hermione tenía el tacto de tratar esos temas con un pequeño que acababa de conocer, mostrándose comprensiva y tierna.

-Bueno Scor termina de vestirte para ir a la escuela-

-Si padre-

-o-0-

-Rose, Hugo terminen de desayunar para irnos a la escuela- Hermione servía más leche a los peques

-Si madrina- siguieron comiendo

-por cierto ¿Dónde esta su padrino?-

-no sabemos-

Hermione fue a su cuarto encontrando a Harry muy dormido aun, ella sin ninguna consideración comenzó a lanzarle almohadas.

-¡Harry James Potter!, levántate ya, tenemos que llevar a los niños a la escuela-

-Cinco minutos más por favor- el ojiverde se comenzaba a acomodar de nuevo para dormir

-Levántate ahora, voy a contar hasta cinco y si no, ya conoces de lo que soy capaz- Harry al escuchar esto se levantó como rayo

-¡No!, ya estoy listo-

-Te espero abajo en 15 minutos- dijo la castaña con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.

Hacer enojar a Hermione no era una muy buena experiencia para Harry.

-Si Hermione…_No quiero desatar la furia Granger bastante tuve hace unas semanas cuando …-_

_Flash back recuerdo de Harry _

_La chica esperaba impaciente la llegada de Harry, habían acordado hace unos días asistir juntos a la fiesta de compromiso de Neville. Hermione se había esmerado tanto en su arreglo para sorprender a su amante, con un vestido negro largo que enmarcaba su figura y que dejaba al descubierto la piel de su espalda. Sin embargo éste llevaba una hora sin aparecer, no contestaba las llamadas, ella estaba realmente muy molesta porque todo estaba planeado para una noche perfecta. De repente se abrió la puerta y él entro..._

_-Hola Mione, ¿Qué haces vestida así?- ella solo lo miró y con sarcasmo contestó_

_-No se, tal vez solo esperaba ir a Jugar Quidditch, de donde supongo tu vienes- él no sabía que había hecho pero estaba seguro de una cosa; Hermione estaba muy furiosa _

_-Si los chicos del cuartel…- con voz nerviosa-…organizaron un partido amistoso y no podía decir que no- _

_-Ok entiendo, ahora ve a ducharte y cambiarte, recuerda que tenemos la fiesta de compromiso de Neville- Hermione era demasiado inteligente para hacer una escena pero sabía como lo haría pagar._

_-Por Merlín lo olvide…- Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza-…lo siento tanto Hermione-_

_-Anda ve, apúrate- _

_E impulsivamente el chico hizo la pregunta más estúpida que se le puede hacer a una mujer enojada._

_-Mione ¿estas enojada?-_

_-No Harry, solo quiero ir a la fiesta- él se acercó a ella pero en ese momento una cubeta de agua le cayo encima empapándolo todo_

_-¡Hermione ¿que te pasa?!, estoy todo mojado- _

_-cierto Harry y eso ocurrirá cada vez que te acerques a mí, un hechizo muy eficiente ¿no?- _

_Así fue durante una semana completa, el ojiverde no pudo estar cerca de su amiga… _

_Fin del flash back _

_Si eso fue horrible no quiero repetirlo así que me apuro a cambiarme.- _

Varios minutos después los cuatro estaban listos, los niños con su uniforme escolar, Harry con su traje azul marino con una camisa blanca que le sentaba muy bien, Hermione portaba un saco y falda gris con su blusa favorita blanca, por ultimo unas zapatillas negras. Parecían una familia sacada de revista Muggle.

Al salir a la calle se toparon con los Malfoy…

Los rubios vestían elegantemente, Scor con un pantalón blanco, camisa azul a rayas y un pequeño corbatín rojo, por su parte Draco traía un traje gris con camisa azul.

-Hola Hermione- saludo Scor a la Castaña

-Hola Scor- contesto ella

-Scor amigo- los pequeños pelirrojos saludaban a su nuevo amigo

-Hola amigos, Rose, Hugo-

Las miradas de Draco y Hermione se cruzaron, él sonrió sorprendiéndola, ella correspondió el gesto. Mientras que Harry fruncía el ceño.

El ojiverde tomo la palabra -Ya se saludaron todos, ahora tenemos que ir al colegio- sujetando a Hermione y ahijados, apresurándolos a continuar su camino.

-o-0-

La escuela se encontraba a algunas calles y para la mala suerte de Harry, Draco y su hijo se encontraban frente a ellos nuevamente.

-¡Malfoy ¿a caso nos estas siguiendo?!- manifestó enojado Harry avanzando hasta el rubio mayor- _Por Merlín este hurón ya me tiene cansado, ¿por qué siempre tiene que estar allí? _

-¿Te crees muy importante Potter?- vocifero Draco –_Tonto Potter_ _¿quién se cree para hablarme así frente a mi hijo?- _

El ambiente comenzaba a sentirse muy tenso… los chicos estaban a punto de sacar sus varitas…

\- ¡Rose, Hugo!, entren al colegio por favor, recuerden que su madre viene por ustedes- exclamó hábilmente Hermione para evitar que estallara ese mar de testosterona, logrando su cometido distrajo a todos.

-Adiós madrina y padrino- recitaron los niños adentrándose a la escuela.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya- habló la chica agarrando la mano de Harry para arrastrarlo con ella – Adiós Scor, Malfoy-

Unos cuantos metros después…

-¡Harry James Potter!, ¿que pasó hace un momento con Malfoy?...- ella lo miraba ceñuda – …los niños estaban presentes-

-Hermione no se que pasó, lo siento mucho-

-Mientras reflexionas sobre tus actos nos vemos luego, voy a trabajar…-

-Hermione yo…- antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase ella desapareció con un sonoro crack

-o-0-

En el cuartel de aurores Harry se encontraba en su oficina, estaba de muy mal humor revisando los informes de un caso.

-Sr. Potter disculpe- él levantó la vista para ver quien osaba molestarlo, era su secretaria la señora John una mujer bajita y rellenita.

-¿pasa algo?, pedí que no me molestaran- profirió Harry en un tono molesto

-Lo se señor, pero lo requieren en…-

-Señora John iré en cuanto pueda, ahora retírese-

-Si señor- la mujer salió de la oficina con paso apresurado topándose con un hombre en la puerta

-Vaya Harry, estas de un humor de los mil demonios y como siempre la señora John lo paga todo-

-Ron amigo, pasa- el pelirrojo tomó asiento frente al escritorio de su amigo y comenzó a interrogarlo sobre su estado de ánimo aunque intuía el motivo.

-¿estas así por que Hermione nuevamente te sacó el tema, de cuando van a ser más que "amigos"…- ejemplificando las comillas con las manos -y formalizar su relación?- soltó el chico de ojos azules quien no soportaba hablar de ese tema, odiaba tener que tomar partido o salir enojado con Harry porque aun no entendía las razones de éste para no formalizar la relación con Hermione.

-No es eso Ron, de hecho hace unos días que no hablamos de eso- el ojiverde pasaba sus manos por su tan famosa y rebelde cabellera, era su tic de preocupación.

-Entonces Harry ¿qué pasa me estas preocupando?-

-Tenemos un nuevo vecino y es nada más y nada menos que el hurón Malfoy- manifestó molesto el ojiverde

-¿solo es eso?- Ron soltó una sonora carcajada- ¡jajajajaja!, no puedo creer que estas enojado porque Malfoy es nuestro vecino, pensé que ya habíamos arreglado las diferencias de Hogwarts-

-Si ya todo había quedo claro, pero no soporto que se acerque a Hermione, he visto como la mira, eso me enfurece-

Ron observó detenidamente a su amigo - _nunca lo había visto así de ¿celoso?, seria posible que al fin Harry se estuviera dando cuenta que esta enamorado de Hermione-_

-Harry pero no tienes porque estar celoso…-Potter se pasmó-… aunque lo niegues esa es la palabra correcta a lo que sientes, sabes me sorprendes, no te había visto así ni cuando Hermione estaba de novia con Wood, ¿por qué con Malfoy si?-

-No se Ron…_tengo miedo de perderla por mi tonta indecisión de decir lo que siento – _

-Harry no creo que debas estar celoso, además ella solo ha visto a Malfoy unas cuantas veces y eso no quiere decir que vayan a salir y "enamorarse"…- el ojiverde lo fulminó con la mirada al decir esto ultimo –…relájate amigo-

-Tienes razón Ron, estoy haciendo mucho escandalo por algo que no ha pasado y no creo pase algún día- Harry se tranquilizó

-Así es amigo, ahora que te parece si vamos por algo de comer, muero de hambre-

-Que raro que tengas hambre Ron-

-o-0-

"_A casi un mes del rompimiento del héroe del mundo mágico el señor Harry Potter con la señorita Cho Chang, a él se le ha visto en innumerables ocasiones con la señorita Hermione Granger, en situaciones un tanto acarameladas que nos hacen pensar que hay algo entre ellos dos más allá de una simple amistad. ¿Será el señor Potter, la razón por la cual la señorita Granger terminó con el sexy jugador de quidditch Oliver Wood? Para contestar esta pregunta nos dimos a la tarea de entrevistar al señor Potter, aquí la entrevista: _

_Entrevistadora: -Señor Potter ¿conoce el motivo del rompimiento de la señorita Granger con el señor Wood?-_

_Señor Potter: - No lo se- _

_E: -¿ Es cierto que mantiene una relación con la señorita Granger?-_

_P: -Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que es solo mi amiga y vecina desde hace varios años y como salgo con ella podría salir con cualquier otra amiga, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos novios- _

_¿Será que la señorita Granger es solo un pasatiempo? ¿no cumple las expectativas o no esta a la altura de nuestro héroe mágico? Muchas preguntas sin resolver y para nuestro siguiente numero trataremos de averiguar más…" _

Hermione no soporto leer tanta basura, arranco la hoja de la revista corazón de bruja y la tiro a la basura. Se marchó de su oficina enojada y absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que habían derramado café en el piso, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Adolorida por el impacto trató de levantarse cuando vislumbró una pálida mano frente a ella.

-Granger ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- dijo Draco esperando a que la castaña tomara su mano

-Disfrutando de la vista desde este ángulo- ella cogió la mano del rubio- Eres un bobo Malfoy-

-No, soy un encanto y no solo lo digo yo, sino la mayoría de la gente- esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

-Si tu lo dices- ella comenzó a caminar

-Granger espera, quiero hablar contigo- Mencionó el rubio que corría detrás de la chica

-¿De que?- cuestionó Hermione sin detener el paso

-Es importante, vamos por un café yo invitó o a menos que tu novio Potty se enoje-

Draco había recordado a la chica el motivo de su enojo haciendo que ésta se detuviera.

-¡El no es mi novio, así que vamos por ese café!- exclamo Hermione molesta entretanto el rubio sonreía abiertamente y su mente

_-Genial esta soltera, Draco no es momento para pensar en "ligar" con ella, ¿por qué no? Si es tan guapa, inteligente y esta soltera, te recuerdo que no te tiene en buen concepto, lo se pero eso puede cambiar…- _meditaba Draco

-Vamos Malfoy ¿qué esperas?- dijo la Hermione saliendo de allí

-Si ya voy-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar comentarios. Nos leemos hasta el otro cap. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios me emociona que les agrade mi loca historia.**

**como siempre un agradecimiento a mi editora en jefe **

**pd: una disculpa por la falta de ortografía en el capitulo anterior **

**adelante lean el capitulo **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_Acotaciones: las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas _

_**Capitulo 3 Un trato cordial **_

El rubio y la castaña se adentraron a una cafetería del Londres muggle, era pequeña pero suficiente para poder platicar.

-Malfoy me sorprende tu reciente fascinación por lo muggle, mira que venir a este sitio, ¿quien lo diría?-

-Lo sé Granger-

Eligieron una mesa cerca de la ventana, Draco como buen caballero retiró la silla para que Hermione se sentara.

-Como te expliqué anteriormente, a mi también me gusta lo muggle, solo que no lo hacía tan evidente y ahora con Scorpius… estoy tratando de ser un buen padre-

Ella podía ver en la expresión del rubio algo de preocupación, nadie se imaginaba que Draco Malfoy se esforzara por ser un buen ejemplo para su hijo.

-Aunque no conozco mucho a Scor, puedo decirte que es un buen niño- dijo la castaña tratando de quitar parte de preocupación a Draco.

-Sí, es un buen niño, algo curioso, inteligente, en ocasiones algo latoso…- el rubio se lleno de orgullo hablando de su pequeño – y bien parecido como su padre-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo ultimo que dijo él.

-Vaya, que modesto eres Malfoy-

-¿Que te puedo decir? Simplemente soy Malfoy-

\- ¿En serio?... –en un tono bromista y rodando un poco los ojos - …dime algo que no sepa-

Con una sonrisa un tanto seductora – Algunas cosas ya las conoces Granger, pero con gusto te las digo de nuevo, soy Draco Malfoy, tengo 26 años, soy viudo, guapo, sexy y un encanto…-

La chica no logró contener la risa – Jajaja Malfoy, te faltó engreído jajaja-

El rubio la observaba divertido le agradaba verla sonreír, pocas veces la había visto hacerlo y solo era en compañía de Potter y Weasley , jamás con él. Entonces Draco mostró una expresión sería…

-Granger, sé que no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo, pero me gustaría que nos lleváramos civilizadamente-

-Por mi no hay problema, el pasado es pasado, todos cometemos errores- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Platicaron de todo un poco, de lo que habían hecho después de la guerra, los estudios que cursaron, cuál era su trabajo, entre otras cosas; pero todo esto sin hondar en la parte sentimental.

Ella relató que después de la guerra, se dio a la tarea de localizar a sus padres, quiénes se encontraban en Argentina con un hechizo obliviate, los internó en San Mungo y afortunadamente ya estaban bien viviendo en el Londres Muggle. Posterior a esto, estudió leyes Mágicas obteniendo las mejores notas de su generación lo que te permitió encontrar un buen trabajo en el ministerio de magia, específicamente en el departamento decooperación internacional.

Por su parte, Draco le contó, que el término de la guerra marcó un cambio en su vida, el no haber ido a Azkaban, el fallecimiento de sus padres fue el inicio de una nueva etapa, pero eso no impidió que la sociedad lo señale aun por sus errores. Cursó los estudios en publicidad mágica, al finalizar su carrera abrió un despacho publicitario, el cuál es líder en el mundo mágico. Por último, que hace un año murió Astoria y debido a esto se mudaron Scor y él.

El tiempo se les había pasado volando, Hermione vio la hora en su reloj sorprendiéndose de las horas transcurridas.

-Malfoy fue agradable platicar contigo, pero debo regresar al ministerio- dijo la castaña levantándose de la silla al igual que Draco.

-Claro Granger, yo también debo irme, pero una última cosa… ¿te gustaría ir al cine muggle…- la chica se sorprendió e iba a contestar pero el rubio se anticipó - con Scorpius y conmigo? Es para agradecerte todas las atenciones que has tenido con mi hijo- _-por la cara de extrañeza que hizo pensé que me iba a golpear-_

Ella relajó su expresión _–y yo pensando que íbamos a salir solos… Hermione despierta tienes que contestar- _

-Por supuesto, nos vemos el fin de semana ¿te parece bien?-

-Sí, como tú digas Granger-

-Entonces nos vemos luego Malfoy-

-Adiós Granger-

**-o-0-**

Un par de días habían transcurrido después de la platica entre Hermione y Draco. Al ser vecinos se veían seguido y como habían establecido que su trato iba a ser cordial, cada vez que se encontraban se saludaban aunque a cierto chico de ojos verdes no le agradaba mucho.

Días después Luna fue a visitar a Hermione a su oficina ya que había ido al ministerio a hacer unas entrevistas por la edición especial del Quisquilloso.

La rubia tocó la puerta…

-Pasen por favor- contestó la castaña, Luna se adentró y saludó a su amiga

-Hola Hermione-

-Lunny, que milagro que me visitas aquí en el trabajo, toma asiento- ella se sentó

-Vine por lo de la edición especial del Quisquilloso-

-¿Cuál edición especial?- cuestionó Hermione

-Te lo dije ayer, ¿recuerdas?-

-Ah, sí, es cierto. Disculpa-

Luna se percató que su amiga estaba muy despistada

-Herms, te noto algo distraída ¿estas bien?-

-Si… - la castaña llevo su mano izquierda a su tabique nasal – bueno no, Harry me mando un mensaje esta mañana, diciéndome que lo vea esta noche en su casa porque me tiene una sorpresa-

-¿cuál es el problema con eso Herms?-

\- la supuesta relación de amistad que llevo con Harry…- se levanto de su escritorio - … Luna me estoy cansando de esa situación, tengo 26 años y quiero sentar cabeza, formar una familia…-

\- Herms ¿por qué si sabías que esa supuesta relación no te iba a llevar a ningún lado aun sigues en eso?-

La castaña se sentó de nuevo – No lo se… Harry y yo siempre nos hemos atraído físicamente, hemos compartido tantas cosas juntos, lo quiero mucho…-

-¿Pero eso es suficiente para que sigas en esa "relación"?- interrogó Luna haciendo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra

\- Lunny, por eso eres mi mejor amiga…- tomando de las manos a la rubia - … hablaré hoy con Harry-

-Es lo mejor, pero cambiando de tema ¿qué te parecen nuestros nuevos vecinos?-

\- Bien, de hecho hace unos días fui a tomar un café con Malfoy-

Luna se asombró- ¿cómo… y por qué no me lo contaste?-

\- Lo olvide, sabes que tengo la cabeza hecha un lío…-

-Si lo se, ¿de que hablaron… vamos cuenta me muero de la curiosidad?-

\- Luna, calma. Platicamos de todo un poco y acordamos llevar una relación cordial…-

-Eso esta muy bien Herms-

-Ah, por cierto, voy a ir al cine con él y Scor…- la rubia se mostro impresionada - … Luna quita esa cara, me invitó a salir para agradecerme por cómo me porté con Scor cuando fuimos a la feria-

-No pues, sí que Malfoy está cambiando-

Un memorándum se coló por la ventana de la oficina llegando hasta el escritorio de Hermione, quién lo leyó.

-Luna, si me disculpas tengo que ir a dejar unos papeles-

-Sí, yo igual tengo que irme, nos vemos luego-

-Chao-

**-o-0-**

La noche llegó y con eso el arribo de Hermione a la casa de Harry.

Ella llamó a la puerta, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, de modo que se aventuró a entrar; topándose en un principio con una total obscuridad, por lo que sacó su varita para iluminarse y justo en el momento que iba convocar el hechizo, las luces se prendieron. Lo que vieron sus ojos fue una mesa preparada para una cena romántica, en el centro de ésta un ramo de sus flores favoritas: Jazmines. Hermione se acercó para disfrutar de su aroma cuando se percató de un cuerpo detrás del suyo y unos fuertes brazos que la acercaban más, un delicado y sensual beso fue depositado en su cuello estremeciéndose por el contacto.

-Harry ¿qué significa todo esto?- la castaña señaló la mesa.

-Mione, solo quería sorprenderte ¿no puedo hacerlo?-

Ella se giró para mirar al ojiverde soltándose de sus brazos – Claro que puedes hacerlo, simplemente me impresionaste, déjame decirte que a veces eres un romántico y otras un completo imbécil-

Harry se pasmó por la ofensa que le lanzó la chica –Mione, no empecemos otra vez con lo mismo-

-Harry estas circunstancias me confunden y tú lo sabes, no sé qué esperas de esta relación…-

-Solo disfrutemos el momento y lo demás no importa- él se acercó nuevamente al cuerpo de la chica tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Harry ¿por qué no tomas nada enserio?, esto es tan fácil para ti pero yo ya no quiero algo momentáneo que…-

El chico no le permitió terminar la oración besándola apasionadamente, la abrazó acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo; Hermione trataba de resistirse, siempre que hablaban de ese tema él buscaba distraerla y vaya que lo estaba logrando en ese momento. La castaña ubicó sus manos en la nuca de Harry atrayéndolo más para profundizar ese beso, sus labios se movían frenéticamente y sus lenguas se tocaban con avidez.

El ojiverde conocía los puntos más sensibles de ella, así que puso manos a la obra, comenzó besándola en el cuello, le encantaba sentir su piel erizada ante el roce de sus labios y las pequeñas mordidas. La castaña disfrutaba la sensación y revuelo hormonal que los labios y el picor de la barba de Harry le ocasionaba. Él la cargo en sus brazos conduciéndola al sofá donde la colocó suavemente permitiéndoles continuar la excitante tarea.

Sus miradas se conectaron, en éstas, se podían encontrar un mar de emociones… Harry la besó en la comisura de los labios guiándose por la mandíbula, luego el cuello, hasta la clavícula; Hermione por su parte desabotonaba la camisa del chico, estaba ansiosa por tocar su piel, sus caricias comenzaron en sus hombros, bajando por su musculoso abdomen el cuál delineaba con sus dedos haciendo que él se volviera loco. Si bien él conocía los puntos clave para hacer explotar a ella, Hermione no se quedaba atrás no por nada llevaban varios años siendo amantes.

El ojiverde desabotonó la blusa de la castaña, guiando sus manos hasta llegar a sus senos… se detuvo unos instantes para apreciarla…

-¡Diablos Hermione, eres tan bella!-

La chica mostró una sonrisa coqueta y sujetándolo del cuello lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo. La ropa iba cayendo poco a poco, las caricias se intensificaban, su respiración era agitada… necesitaban ser uno mismo. Lo único que los separaba era su ropa interior, por lo que Harry le retiró el sostén a ella dejando al descubierto sus pechos, los labios de él se acercaron tratando de hacer que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. Después de esa oleada de sensaciones Hermione empujó a Harry quedando a horcadas sobre él, acariciando su abdomen con sus labios podía notar la emoción del chico. El ojiverde la atrapo nuevamente entre sus brazos para hacerle notar su excitación provocándole un gemido. Él la recostó para poder quitarle su última prenda.

Sus pupilas no podían estar más dilatadas que ahora, sus juicios se obnubilaron, las sensaciones y hormonas eras las que predominaban…

Él se despojó de su ultima prenda… las partes más intimas de su anatomía se rozaban, no podían contenerse más… Harry iba a adentrarse en el cuerpo de ella…

Un sonoro golpe en la ventana los sacó de su burbuja de excitación distrayéndolos…los dos vislumbraron una lechuza café, el chico se levantó al reconocer el ave del cuartel de aurores, ella lo detuvo de la mano.

-Harry ¿no puedes atender después?-

-Espera puede ser un mensaje urgente del cuartel- el ojiverde se acercó a la ventana tomando la nota del animal.

-Mione, no me tardo, solo mando unos documentos-

_-Estúpido cuartel de aurores, no pueden ser más oportunos-_ pensó la castaña vistiéndose con la camisa del chico.

Harry tardó quince minutos en mandar los dichosos documentos, cuando al fin terminó…

-Listo Mione, ¿en que íbamos?- él se volvió a mirarla pero la encontró dormida plácidamente en el sofá, menuda suerte la de Potter, no le quedo de otra que cogerla entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación para que continuara durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior…

_-Ese Potter siempre se sale por la tangente… Bueno pero no te vi molesta por eso Hermione … lo se pero no pude resistirme… entonces no te quejes.- _

La castaña miró a Harry que dormía pacíficamente, ella se levantó de la cama para entrar a la ducha cuando el chico despertó.

-Hermione ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?, hoy no trabajas, regresa a la cama…- abriendo las sabanas dejando al descubierto parte de su cuerpo.

-No Harry, no puedo voy a salir…- sentándose en la cama para ver al chico - … ayer no me dejaste terminar de hablar, no pude decirte que voy a ir al cine con Malfoy-

El ojiverde se incorporó de inmediato - ¡¿cómo que vas a salir con él? ¿por qué?!-

_-Jajaja sufre un poco Potter-_ \- No solo saldré con él…- contestó Hermione

-¿Qué dices? ¿Con quién más?- Harry no cabía de la sorpresa y enojo

-… Saldré con Draco y Scorpius, como muestra de agradecimiento por las atenciones que tuve con el pequeño.- ella evaluaba la respuesta del chico

-Ok, que te diviertas- dijo Harry regresando a la cama y acomodándose para dormir, _\- No puedo comportarme como novio celoso, no tengo derecho de exigir algo sin dar nada a cambio-_

Hermione se levantó, entró al baño azotando la puerta, estaba muy molesta por la actitud de Harry, en un principio se mostraba celoso y después como si no pasara nada.

**-o-0-**

Hermione ya se encontraba en su casa arreglándose para su salida con los Malfoy.

-¿Qué me pongo, vestido o pantalón?- ella se encontraba revisando su guardarropa.

Después de varios minutos, casi horas, estaba lista; había elegido usar unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino que se adhería bastante bien a su cuerpo, blusa blanca con un pequeño escote y un saquito café al igual que sus botas de tacón.

Llamaron a su puerta, ella se apresuró a abrirla, topándose con un pequeño rubio vestido con un pantalón café y una camisa azul a rayas.

-Hola Herms, luces muy bonita- saludo Scorpius

-Hola Scor. Vaya, que galante eres, gracias- Draco, quién usaba pantalón gris y camisa azul se acercó a ellos.

-Eso lo aprendió de mí-

-Malfoy- Saludó la chica

-Hola Granger, y reafirmo lo dicho por mi hijo, luces muy bien- observándola de abajo hacia arriba por lo que ella se sonrojó.

-Gracias ¿podemos irnos ya?- manifestó tratando de ocultar su incomodidad ante la mirada del rubio mayor.

Los Malfoy se acercaron a un lujoso coche negro, Scorpius se adelantó a su padre para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Adelante Herms, hoy será todo al estilo muggle- dijo el niño

-Gracias Scor- contestó la chica.

Todos abordaron el automóvil y emprendieron el camino al Londres muggle.

En la entrada del cine el pequeño Scor sujetó de la mano a Hermione, quién se asombró pero a su vez se enterneció por el gesto. Los tres caminaron hacia la cartelera.

-Bueno ¿qué película te gustaría ver Scor?- preguntó la chica agachándose para quedar a su tamaño

-No se cuál, Herms- contestó el rubiecito

-Mira esa…- señalando la imagen de la película –trata de una familia con súper poderes…-

-¿Qué es eso Granger?- cuestionó Draco

La chica se levantó para dirigirse a él – Sí Malfoy, son muy fuertes, se hacen invisibles, corren muy rápido-

-Oooh, qué interesante- expresó el rubio mayor

-¡Sí, esa me gusta! Vamos a verla- brincó Scor de la emoción.

-Ok, voy por lo boletos. Hijo, quédate con Granger-

-Papá ¿puedo ir con Herms a comprar palomitas?-

-Claro hijo, toma…- le dio unos cuantos billetes muggles

-Malfoy, no es necesario, puedo pagar yo-

-Para nada Granger, tu eres nuestra invitada-

La castaña y el pequeño rubio fueron a comprar las palomitas y refrescos. Cuando entraron a la sala Scor hizo todo lo posible para que Hermione quedara sentada junto a su padre.

Ella equivocó su refresco con el de Draco haciendo que accidentalmente sus manos chocaran, sintiendo nuevamente esa electricidad que había experimentado antes cuando lo rozó el día que ella cargaba a Scor.

-Lo siento- atinó ella a decir mientras que Malfoy le sonrió

Las luces se apagaron y dio comienzo la película, Draco aprovecho esos momentos para observar a la chica sin ser visto, por su parte Hermione lo miraba de reojo. Así transcurrió la mayor parte de la cinta entre miradas clandestinas hacia el otro, cuando al fin ésta terminó…

-Me gustó mucho…- dijo Scor – …¿y a ustedes?- dirigiéndose a su padre y Hermione.

-También- contestaron al unísono.

-¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?-

Malfoy fue quien respondió – Cuando el papá se hace invisible-

-Papá, eso no sucede, ¿Qué estabas viendo entonces?-

_-Una linda castaña-_ pensó Draco, quién se incomodó y trató de cambiar el tema.

-Vamos a comer y luego por un helado-

-Sí papá-

Los tres pasaron un día muy divertido, comiendo, bromeando, platicando; podría decirse que era una familia pasando un buen momento. Al anochecer era hora de marcharse.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Draco

-Pero papá…- rezongó el pequeño.

Hermione intervino – Scor, cariño, ya es tarde. Que te parece si en la semana te invitó a comer pizza a mi casa, ¿Vale?-

\- ¡Si!- brincó de emoción Scorpius

-Bueno, ahora vámonos- la chica tendió su mano al niño quién la tomó y juntos caminaron hacia el auto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la castaña Draco se bajo del coche para abrirle la puerta.

-Gracias Malfoy- ella bajó

Scorpius salió del coche y abrazó a Hermione. Bueno, más bien se abrazó a sus piernas, considerando su altura. -Herms me divertí muchísimo, gracias por venir conmigo y mi padre- la chica acarició la cabellera del pequeño

-Que bien que te divertiste, yo también lo hice-

El niño la miro -¿Podemos ser amigos Herms?-

-Claro Scor- él soltó a Hermione

-Adiós- dijo dirigiéndose a su casa que estaba cruzando la calle del fraccionamiento.

– Papá, te veo en casa- Se fue dejando a los adultos solos.

-Granger, fue un día muy entretenido-

-Sí, lo fue Malfoy-

-Espero se pueda repetir-

-Yo encantada, Scor es un amor-

\- ¿y yo?- con una sonrisa seductora

-Tu eres simplemente Malfoy- _-aunque debo admitir eres muy divertido cuando quieres-_

-Ok Granger, no me lo digas aún, pero se que también piensas que soy un encanto-

-Hasta mañana Malfoy- ella le ofreció su mano, él la cogió y tiró de ésta para acércala más y besó su mejilla.

-Adiós Hermione- Draco se retiró dejando a la chica pasmada por su conducta.

Después de algunos segundos ella entró a su casa, aun no podía creer que Malfoy la besara en la mejilla y mucho menos las emociones que le despertó.

**-o-0-**

Scor espiaba por la ventana a su padre, cuando lo vio dirigirse a la puerta salió corriendo a su cama.

Draco tardó unos minutos en llegar hasta la habitación del pequeño para supervisar que se acostara.

-Hijo ¿ya traes la pijama?- abrió la puerta encontrando a Scor con la pijama puesta y lavándose los dientes.

-Si papá-

-Muy bien hijo, ¿cómo te la pasaste hoy?- cuestionó el rubio mayor a su hijo ayudándolo a entrar en la cama.

-¡Genial!, Herms es genial- Draco tomó asiento en la cama de Scor

\- Lo sé hijo, ella es muy divertida, inteligente… _muy atractiva-_

-Papá ¿puedo decirte algo?-

-Claro hijo ¿qué pasa?-

-Quiero que Herms sea tu novia y mi nueva mamá-

-Sí, yo igual- dijo Malfoy en voz alta sin darse cuenta y cuando se percató de lo que hizo ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Pues hazlo papá!-

-Scor, es complicado…-

-Para nada, yo te voy a ayudar-

Draco le siguió el juego a su hijo, no creía que un niño de cinco años pudiera hacer algo para que Hermione Granger lo aceptara como pareja.

-Esta bien Scor, gracias. Ahora duerme- lo arropó y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, yo en especial ame a Scor es un encanto... bueno dejen dudas/ comentario o lo que se les ocurra.

Gracias y nos vemos en el otro capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, una disculpa por la tardanza ahora si se me complicó un poco pero ya esta el nuevo capitulo espero les guste **

**agradecimientos como siempre a todos los que se toman un momento para leer esta loca historia**

**a mi editora en jefe como siempre y en especial este capitulo va dedicado a su majestad Ed, a toda mi loca bandita ya saben quienes jajaja**

**no olviden seguirme en mi pagina de face Lachicariddle ahi pondre material inedito y otras cosillas **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_Acotaciones: las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas _

_**Capitulo 4 Declaración de guerra **_

El pequeño Scorpius se encontraba en el colegio, el mismo donde estudiaban los niños Weasley. La hora del descanso había llegado… todos se apresuraban a salir de las aulas, el día se veía favorable para jugar en el patio.

-Hola Hugo, Rose- saludo el rubio menor desde un columpio

-Scor- dijeron los pelirrojos llegando hasta su lado

Se divirtieron por más de treinta minutos, estaban agotados así que se recostaron en el pasto…

-Oye Rose, ¿sabes cual es el color favorito de Herms?- interrogó Scor

-mmm, creo que el lila-

-Y ,¿sus flores favoritas?-

Hugo se adelantó a su hermana – mi padrino Harry siempre le lleva jazmines-

El pequeño Malfoy meditó la nueva información_ \- ¿Por qué el señor Potter le llevará flores?, ¿ será su novio?- _no se quiso quedar con la duda_ \- _¿Tu padrino es su novio?-

-No se, pero siempre pasan mucho tiempo juntos- contestó Rose

_-tendré que investigar si tiene novio- _

-Scor amigo, ¿quieres venir a jugar a casa con nosotros el viernes?- preguntó Hugo, su hermana interrumpió a Scorpius antes de responder

-Hugo recuerda que ese día nos vamos a la madriguera a visitar a los abuelos-

El pequeño pelirrojo odiaba que su hermana estuviera al tanto de todo – Rose ¿cómo lo sabes todo?- ella solo rodo los ojos

-Bueno Hugo ya será para la otra- expresó Scorpius levantándose al escuchar la campana que indicaba el terminó del descanso.

Los niños se dirigieron a sus salones para continuar sus clases.

**-o-0-**

Seis personas estaban congregadas en la sala de juntas del consorcio Malfoy. Un apuesto rubio encabezaba la reunión.

-Como les decía señores, es importante que consigamos la cuenta Benett´s, así que espero sus propuestas lo más pronto posible-

Un joven moreno de complexión robusta , cabello negro y ojos azules que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa habló…

-Señor Malfoy, ¿qué va a pasar con la cuenta Johnson?, piden tratar directamente con usted…-

-Que bueno que lo menciona señor Hamilton…- Draco se dirigió a su asistente una mujer delgada, de piel blanca y cabello negro; que estaba a su lado izquierdo -… señorita Gibbs, por favor comuníquese con el señor Johnson para agendar una cita-

– Si señor Malfoy- Ella anotó en su libreta

La junta transcurría, se trataron los pendientes con las otras cuentas, se discutieron ideas, cerraron tratos y agendaron citas con compañías interesadas en sus servicios; no por nada eran de los mejores.

Draco Malfoy era un líder nato, sus empleados lo trataban con respeto y afecto, ya que gracias a él varios de ellos habían conseguido empleo. Puesto que al terminó de la guerra varias familias de mortífagos, que nada tuvieron que ver en eso eran discriminadas y por tanto era muy difícil obtener trabajo, el rubio fue quien les brindó una oportunidad.

La reunión terminó y casi todos salieron a excepción de Malfoy, Alice Gibbs y Brad Hamilton…ellos comenzaron una amistad desde los inicios del consorcio y se ha ido fortaleciendo con el paso de los años, haciéndolos personas fundamentales en la vida de cada uno.

Brad se aproximo para quedar cerca de sus amigos – Draco, ¿qué te pasa luces diferente?-

La chica habló también – Es cierto Draco, Brad tiene razón, luces un tanto diferente-

El rubio estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos _–¿habrá sentido algo Granger con ese beso en la mejilla?-_ que no se percató que sus amigos le hablaban

-Tierra llamando a Draco- Alice agitó su mano frente a la cara de éste haciendo que reaccionara

-Perdón chicos estaba divagando un poco- se excusó

-Ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo Brad

Alice observó detenidamente a Malfoy, era cierto que estaba diferente pero ella se percató de un brillo inusual en su mirada…

-Draco Malfoy… ya dinos ¿quien es la afortunada?- éste se sorprendió por la pregunta de su amiga…

-¡¿qué?!... ¿cómo lo sabes Alice?...-

-Realmente no lo sabía…- esbozando una sonrisa- … pero lo acabas de confirmar y lo sospechaba, recuerda que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido-

_-Que tonto fui me eché de cabeza, bendito sexto sentido de las chicas- _

Brad que hasta ahora se encontraba como espectador aduló el ingenio de Gibbs para poner en aprietos a Draco… - ¡Wow!, me sorprendes Alice–

Draco se vio acorralado por él mismo y como conocía bastante bien a sus amigos, no iban a quitar el dedo del renglón hasta que hablara, así que prefirió decir todo…

-Efectivamente se trata de una chica y no es cualquier chica, ella es…._cómo describir a Hermione…- _pensando en la castaña no se dio cuenta que mostraba una cara de fascinación - … es inteligente, hermosa y divertida…-

-Por como la describes y por tu expresión no cabe duda de que… ¿te gusta verdad?-

-Te apoyo Alice…- dirigiéndose a su amigo -…Draco es obvio que te gusta esa chica- expresó Hamilton

\- Bueno…si me gusta y mucho…-

-y ¿cómo se llama?- cuestionaron Brad y Alice

-es Hermione Granger-

-¡¿Tu compañera de Hogwarts?!- exclamó Brad asombrado pues era de su entero conocimiento la mala relación que estos llevaron en la escuela.

-Si la he vuelto a ver, es mi vecina y hemos aclarado el pasado…también salimos al cine…- Alice estaba a punto de recriminarle que no le haya contado nada cuando Draco aclaró -… no salimos solos, Scorpius iba con nosotros y él la adora-

-Si Scorpius la quiere es porque ella es una mujer genial…- sentencio Hamilton y la chica afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza

-Disculpen…- Una tímida voz que provenía de la puerta atrajo la atención de los amigos -… señorita Gibbs la asistente del señor Johnson esta por la red flu y quiere hablar con usted-

-Gracias Martha en seguida voy…- contesto Alice y se levantó de su lugar para salir -… _o por Merlín espero sea importante, este chisme esta buenísimo_… no me tardo chicos-

-Bueno Draco espero que Hermione caiga rendida ante sus encantos- bromeo el chico

-Por supuesto lo hará recuerda que soy irresistible- le respondió siguiéndole el juego a su amigo

-Vaya que confianza la tuya, ¿no hay nada que te preocupe respecto a la chica?...- el rubio se extrañó por el comentario -… digo, ella es una mujer muy atractiva en todos los sentidos como lo haz dicho, ¿no tiene pretendientes?-

_-Tonto Brad siempre sabe como sacarme de quicio… _supongo tiene varios pretendientes es lo más lógico, pero hay algo que no me gusta de su amiguito Potter…-

-Pero tu sabes que siempre han sido amigos ¿no?-

-Si …_Yo creo que a Potter le interesa Hermione como algo más que una amiga pero es un tonto si cree que no voy a hacer algo para conquistarla-_

Alice regresa a la sala de juntas para informarle a su jefe y amigo que el señor Johnson lo quiere ver el viernes en sus oficinas de E.U., para que hable con algunos inversionistas de su empresa…

-Pero eso quiere decir que estaré todo el fin de semana fuera- manifestó molesto Draco

-lo siento mucho, ya te reserve el traslador para el viernes en la mañana-

-Señorita Gibbs es obvio que viene conmigo, sabes que necesito a mi eficiente asistente-

-Esta bien Draco, reservaré otra habitación-

-Ahora solo queda resolver una cuestión, ¿con quien dejar a Scorpius? Winki la elfina tiene el fin de semana libre- dijo Malfoy dirigiéndose a su amigo y éste se eludió rápidamente

-Sabes que te ayudaría pero eso de cuidar niños no es lo mío-

-Si no te preocupes, veré si lo puedo dejar con los Weasley ya que son sus nuevos amigos… ahora regresemos al trabajo-

**-o-0-**

El reloj marca las siete de la noche, hora en que los Malfoy cenan después de un arduo día en el trabajo y colegio. Es uno de los momentos que más disfrutan, hablan de todo lo que les ocurre, lo que piensan y sienten.

-Scor, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?-

-Bien papá, juegue con Hugo y Rose, ellos son mis mejores amigos-

-Que bueno hijo, oye ¿ te gustaría quedarte con ellos todo este fin de semana?-

-¿por qué?- el pequeño era demasiado perspicaz

-A por que el viernes tengo que salir de viaje y llegaré hasta el domingo, además Winki tiene el fin de semana libre-

-pero mis amigos se van a ver a sus abuelos…-

-Bueno entonces tendrás que venir conmigo-

Scorpius odiaba ir a los viajes de negocios con su padre, eran siempre aburridos, reuniones, señores de traje con platicas tediosas; así que encontró una mejor solución…

-Papá y ¿si le pides a Hermione que me cuide?, ella es mi amiga y de seguro dirá que si-

_-Granger, como no lo pensé antes_… esta bien, nada perdemos con preguntarle, ahora termina de cenar para ir a acostarte-

-Si papá-

**-o-0-**

Otro día de la semana Hermione se alistaba para salir a trabajar, en esta ocasión portaba vestido negro hasta las rodillas y un delgado cinturón que enmarcaba su figura, sin olvidar sus zapatillas negras. Al tener todo preparado salió de su casa cuando de repente aparecieron dos rubios frente a ella. Scorpius vestía su uniforme escolar mientras que su padre un traje negro.

La castaña se sonrojo ligeramente debido a que era la primera vez que veía a Draco después de ese beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Granger- saludo el rubio mayor _–Tan guapa como siempre-_

_\- Vuelvo a ser Granger ¿qué pasó con eso de llamarme Hermione?... _Hola Malfoy, Scor-

-Hola Herms-

-Y, ¿Cómo has estado Granger?-

-Bien ¿y tu?-

-También-

El pequeño no soportó más esta sosa conversación, decidió tomar la palabra…

\- Papá que aburrido, ya pregúntale lo que le quieres decir-

-¿A que se refiere Scor?- cuestionó Hermione dirigiéndose a Draco

-Bueno… yo…- ella lo animó a continuar

-¿Si?-

-Ash… lo que mi padre quiere decirte es que si me puedo quedar contigo el fin de semana, porque él sale de viaje de negocios y nuestra elfina Winki no va a estar, sino me quedare solito…- esta ultima frase la dijo haciendo cara de niño triste -… ves papá no fue tan difícil decirlo-

-Si Scorpius ya vi…- miró a Hermione -… ¿entonces que dices, podrás hacerme ese favor?-

-Verdad que si Herms- dijo el pequeño

-Claro por mí no hay problema- contestó la chica

Efectivamente para ella no era ninguna molestia puesto que le tenía un gran aprecio al niño.

-Gracias Granger, te debo una-

-Si de nada Malfoy-

Scorpius comenzó a saltar de alegría – si que bien y así comemos esa pizza que me prometiste ¿Vale?-

Por Merlín a los niños jamás se les olvida algo que prometes y cuando tienen oportunidad siempre te lo echan en cara.

-Entonces nos vemos el viernes, ese día salgo temprano y voy por ti al colegio, ¿te parece Scor?- mencionó la chica

-¡Claro! me encanta la idea, entonces nos vemos el viernes-

-Granger nuevamente gracias y nos vemos luego, ya vamos tarde al colegio-

-Si , nos vemos luego Scor y Malfoy-

Los rubios se dirigieron al colegio mientras que la castaña al ministerio de magia.

**-o-0-**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Hermione no había tenido contacto con el ojiverde, muy típico de él, desaparecer por algunos días. A ella le molestaba pero esta vez era diferente, no lo extrañaba ni nada por el estilo de hecho no notaba su ausencia.

Estaba por salir de su trabajo para ir a recoger a Scorpius al colegio. Se apareció en la puerta de la escuela y esperaba pacientemente ver su rubia cabellera correr hacia ella.

La hora de la salida llegó y los niños se apresuraban a encontrarse con sus padres… de pronto la castaño lo vio, Scor caminaba hacia ella con una hoja en mano, acompañado de Rose y Hugo.

-Hola Herms…- el pequeño rubio le mostró la hoja -… te hice un dibujo-

La castaña la tomó y vio tres personas dibujadas, un rubio alto y uno pequeño, además de una mujer castaña.

-Esta muy bonito, ¿quiénes son?-

-Somos papá, tu y yo-

Hermione se enterneció por el gesto del pequeño que acarició la cabellera de éste.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa lo pegaré en la nevera- Scor asintió

-Hola madrina- dijeron los gemelos pelirrojos

-Hola niños ¿y su madre?-

-Aquí estoy- apareció Luna con un crack

-Hola Lunny-

-Hola Herms, ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestionó la rubia extrañada

-Vine por Scorpius, se quedará conmigo el fin de semana porque Malfoy saldrá de viaje y no tiene con quien dejarlo-

-Oh, bueno pues diviértanse; niños despídanse porque su padre nos espera-

Los Weasley se despidieron y marcharon.

Hermione miró a Scor y le tendió la mano, él la cogió y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de ella.

**-o-0-**

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de Aurores Harry se encontraba en un arduo entrenamiento. Al termino de éste se dirigió a su oficina topándose dentro de ella con su secretaria la señora John.

-Buenas tardes señor Potter-

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué la trae por aquí?-

-Es para recordarle que en quince días es la boda de la prima de la señorita Granger y quedo de ir con ella –

-¿qué no era dentro de un mes?-

-No señor es en quince días y usted me pidió que le recordara para tener todo listo-

-¡no puede ser!...- presionando su tabique nasal -… saldré a una misión por esas fechas Hermione va a matarme-

-señor ¿que flores ordeno para su funeral?-

-las dejo a tu elección, hablaré con ella…-

El chico estaba consciente de que Hermione se enojaría muchísimo, ella le comentó que odiaba ir sola a ese tipo de eventos, pero no le quedaba otra que explicarle sus motivos y rogarle a Merlín porque no le hiciera daño.

**-o-0-**

Algunos minutos habían pasado, la castaña y el pequeño rubio arribaron a la casa.

-Scor vamos al cuarto de Rose y Hugo-

Cuando llegaron, Hermione con un movimiento de varita desapareció las camas y dejó una nueva.

-Herms no traje mis cosas-

-No te preocupes Winki las trajo en la mañana, acomódalas en ese mueble…- señalando el ropero de la esquina –…por favor cámbiate y te espero para comer pizza-

-¿Podemos ver una película?-

-Claro Scor-

Ella salió de la habitación, bajó a la sala para pedir por la red flu la pizza. Eligió una Hawaiana mediana y en la pizzería le informaron que si no llegaban en un crack la comida era gratis. En lo que eso ocurría sacó el dibujo del niño para pegarlo en la nevera como lo había prometido.

A los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta, Hermione caminó para abrirla, efectivamente eran los de la pizzería, la pago y regresó a la sala.

-¡Scor! baja , ya llegó la comida-

Desde arriba se escuchó –Ya voy-

Después de un rato el niño baja y le entrega a la chica una película de unos monstruos que van a la universidad para convertirse en grandes asustadores.

-Herms esta es la peli que quiero ver-

-ok, siéntate- la castaña introdujo la película en el DVD un aparato muggle, se acomodaron a verla y disfrutar de su deliciosa pizza.

Sin embargo se vieron interrumpidos porque alguien llamó nuevamente a la puerta, en esta ocasión no era comida sino más bien un hombre de ojos verdes y cabellera rebelde.

-Hola Harry-

-Hola Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?-

-Harry estoy ocupada, ¿puede ser en otro momento?-

-Por favor es importante-

_\- Esta bien si quiere hablar hablemos …_ Ok pasemos a la cocina-

Los amigos se adentraron a la casa y pasaron por donde se encontraba el pequeño.

-Hola Scorpius- saludo el ojiverde

-Hola señor Potter-

-Scor cariño hablare con Harry, no me tardo, tu sigue viendo la película-

-Si Herms, no te tardes-

Un sonido inusual se comenzó a extender por toda la casa, era un teléfono; Hermione lo tenía para comunicarse con su familia muggle.

-Harry permíteme tengo que atender-

La castaña salió para coger la llamada, Potter se sentó al lado de Scorpius y tomó una rebanada de pizza, el pequeño lo miró desdeñosamente.

-Señor Potter ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Dime Scorpius-

-¿si usted besa a Herms quiere decir que es su novia?- pregunto el pequeño Scorpius

-no, ella es mi amiga ¿por qué preguntas?-

-quiero que sea mi nueva mamá, así que ¡aléjese de ella, yo voy a hacer que sea novia de mi padre!- expreso como solo un Malfoy puede hacerlo, sorprendiendo al ojiverde

– _pequeño hurón marcando su territorio… esta jugando solamente ¿no?... si eso es… _si niño lo que tu digas ahora ve tu película.

**-o-0-**

Hermione atendía la llamada, era su madre quien le recordaba la boda de su prima Charlotte que era dentro de quince días.

-Madre ¿por qué tengo que ir?, todos van a comenzar con su cantaleta de cuando me voy a casar y esas cosas, es muy molesto para mí-

-Hija pero es la boda de tu prima no puedes faltar, además vas a venir con tu novio Oliver-

-Mamá ya terminé con él, te lo dije hace unas semanas…-

-a si es cierto… pues ven con alguno de tus amigos -

-Si madre lo que tu digas- ella comenzaba a molestarse, su mamá era muy insistente y le era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión así que prefirió no discutir más con ella.

-Hija ven con quien quieras pero tienes que estar en la boda, por favor llega dos días antes para el ensayo de la cena-

-Si mamá-

-Ah y recuerda que es en la finca de tu abuelo Alfred-

-si mamá, nos vemos luego-

A Hermione usualmente no le importaba lo que pensará la gente pero respecto al tema de formalizar relaciones siempre la hacían incomodarse.

**-o-0-**

Harry y Scorpius comían pizza, el pequeño cogió una nueva rebanada y le adicionaba la cátsup agitándola muy fuerte haciendo que saltara a todos lados manchando a los presentes, obviamente fue sin querer o ¿fue a propósito?...

_-Jajaja el señor Potter se ve gracioso- _

_-Por Merlín este traje cuesta muchos galeones-_

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Hermione quien acababa de regresar

Casualmente la cátsup estaba frente al ojiverde

-Harry ¿qué hiciste?, ya ensuciaste todo- la chica limpió con su varita

-¡¿Qué?!, yo no hice nada-

-Anda Harry ven vamos a hablar- ella se marchó

El ojiverde volteo a ver al pequeño y éste le enseño la lengua _– ¡Ah! que le pasa a ese niño- _

**-o-0-**

-Haber Harry de ¿que quieres hablar?-

-Hermione te quería decir que no creo poder ir a la boda de tu prima-

-Ya me lo imaginaba, no te preocupes-

-Que bien que lo entendiste… _y yo pensando que me mataría-_

-Si Harry se que para ti siempre estoy en segundo plano…- el chico estaba por interrumpirla, pero era ahora o nunca para sacar todo lo que quería decir -… eso me pasa por aceptar este tipo de relación si se puede llamar así… me rehusó a seguir esperando a que quieras formalizar… no puedo continuar-

-Mione…-

-Harry… odio que me digas Mione… - en tono molesto -… si no tienes nada que decir no hables-

-Hermione estas enojada mejor hablamos cuando estés calmada-

-No, Harry por favor entiende el tipo de relación que llevábamos se terminó pero podemos seguir siendo amigos-

El chico estaba pasmado acababa de perder a Hermione, si era cierto que no quería que terminara pero no iba a rogarle, si ella quería que terminaran lo haría.

-Esta bien Hermione si eso es lo que quieres, entonces somos amigos nada más-

-Ok Harry… _pedazo de idiota –_

-Hermione nos vemos luego tengo que ir a unas misiones-

-Cuídate-

-Adiós- el chico abandonó rápidamente de la casa

Hermione estaba segura de que era la mejor decisión, esa relación no la iba a llevar a ningún lado, no era justo para ella esperar a que Harry cambiara de actitud.

**-o-0-**

Scorpius pasó un fin de semana de lo más divertido, Hermione lo llevó a varios lugares como al super muggle que fue toda una nueva experiencia, al parque para jugar con más niños, a la librería para escoger más cuentos y libros que necesitaba ella. También fue el asistente de cocina de la castaña, era un niño muy curioso…

El rubio reafirmó más su cariño por la castaña y su idea de que iba a ser una buena mamá.

Ellos llegaban de una de sus tantas salidas y en la calle del fraccionamiento se encontraron a Draco quien venía de su viaje. Scorpius al verlo fue hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Papá te extrañé-

-Yo también hijo-

-Hola Malfoy-

-Hola Granger-

-Vamos a adentro, debo suponer que tienes hambre ¿cierto Malfoy?...-

-Si un poco-

-Ven te invitó a comer Scor y yo hicimos un pastel de chocolate-

-Me agrada la idea vamos- contestó Draco

Los tres entraron a la casa de Hermione, ya ubicados en el comedor comenzaron a comer, durante la comida Scor le comentó a su padre todo lo que había hecho en el fin de semana, Draco estuvo atento a todo lo dicho por su hijo puesto que lo narraba con una emoción que no pasaba desapercibida.

-Papá te voy a enseñar unos cuentos que me regaló Herms- el niño se retiró a buscar lo que quería mostrarle a su padre dejando solos a los adultos

-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?-

-Bien Granger cerré un gran negocio-

-Que bueno Malfoy-

-y ¿Cómo se portó Scorpius?-

-Muy bien, es un niño encantador y le he tomado un gran cariño-

-si lo se, oye Granger ¿cómo quieres que te pague el favor?- haciendo un gesto seductor

-_Draco se ve tan atractivo, mmm que le pediré…¡ ya se!... _Me encantaría que Scorpius me acompañe a la boda de mi prima Charlotte-

-Esta bien pero ¿no te agradaría llevar a alguien más experimentado en el baile?-

-¿cómo quien?-

El rubio se paro de su lugar y estiró su mano hacia la chica en señal de que le concediera un baile…

-Como yo Granger- ella tomó su mano y se dejó arrastrar a un lugar despejado del comedor.

Sin soltar el agarre Draco la aproximó a su cuerpo, posando su otra su mano en la cintura de ella e hizo comenzar la música, era una melodía suave. Los dos se movían rítmicamente hipnotizados por la mirada del otro.

-Malfoy me sorprendes bailas muy bien-

-Te lo dije Granger-

-Me acabas de convencer, ¿quieres acompañarme a la boda?-

-Por supuesto Granger sería un honor, ¿cuando es la boda?-

-Es en quince días pero necesitamos estar dos días antes para el ensayo y esas cosas-

Su baile terminó cuando la melodía dejo de sonar, ellos se miraron por ultima vez antes de regresar a sentarse.

-Herms ¿a que boda dices que vamos a ir?- trató de averiguar el pequeño Scor

\- ¿Estabas aquí hijo?- interrogó el rubio mayor

-Si desde hace ratito pero no quería interrumpirlos-

Hermione se sonrojo por la situación en que los había encontrado el niño.

-Scor a la boda de mi prima Charlotte-

-¡Genial iremos a una fiesta muggle!- exclamo el rubio menor

Desde ese día ocurrieron varias cosas antes de que se llegara la fecha de la boda, como por ejemplo la compra de los atuendos necesarios para tal celebración.

Hermione asistió a innumerables boutiques para hallar el vestido adecuado y deslumbrar a cierto rubio.

Mientras que los Malfoy fueron con un sastre para que les hiciera unos trajes muggles y no desentonar en la boda.

Todo estaba casi listo, los pendientes en la oficina Draco lo dejó encargados con Hamilton y Gibbs; Hermione por su parte pidió licencia para faltar unos días al ministerio de magia.

**-o-0-**

La fecha acordada para su salida con destino a la finca Granger llegó, al ser una familia muggle se irían en automóvil.

Draco y Scorpius colocaban sus maletas en la cajuela, la castaña al observarlos en la tarea se acercó a ellos.

-Hola-

-Hola Granger-

-hola Herms-

El rubio mayor como buen caballero cargó las maletas de ella y las ubicó al lado de las suyas.

Todos abordaron el coche y emprendieron el viaje, al paso de unas horas el paisaje iba cambiando siendo más frecuente visualizar arboles.

La finca Granger estaba frente a ellos, el lugar era una o varias hectáreas de vegetación, una casa grande y pintoresca, con un lago y muelle.

Las rejas de la entrada principal se abrieron dándoles el paso, estacionaron el coche.

-Hemos llegado- manifestó Hermione

-Que bueno ya me había cansado- dijo Scorpius

Bajaron del coche y se aproximaron a la puerta, la chica tocó el timbre.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer avanzada en edad, no tan alta pero tampoco bajita, su cabello blanquecino corto y rizado, unas gafas sobre sus ojos marrón adornaban su rostro.

-Hola Abuela Elora-

-Hola hija…- miró a los acompañantes de su nieta y gritó hacia adentro de la casa -… ¡Anthony tu hija llego!, ¿Desde cuando esta casada con un rubio muy guapo y tienen un hijo?-

Continuará…

* * *

ya saben dejen dudas/comentarios y/o lo que se les ocurra


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola disculpen la tardanza, pero les prometo que la espera habrá valido la pena **

**gracias a todo por sus comentarios y por leer la historia**

**gracias a mi editora en jefe y a la señora de Leto **

**pd: recuerden que es clasificación M **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_Acotaciones: las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas _

_**Capitulo 5 La familia Granger **_

-Hola Abuela Elora-

-Hola hija…- miró a los acompañantes de su nieta y gritó hacia adentro de la casa -… ¡Anthony, tu hija llegó!, ¿Desde cuando está casada con un rubio muy guapo y tienen un hijo?- la señora volteó a ver de nuevo a los recién llegados.

-Abuela, él no es mi esposo- trató de aclarar la chica

\- ¿No, hija? Bueno, es una lastima…- mirando a Draco de pies a cabeza haciéndolo sonrojarse -… porque se ve que es un encanto-

-Em… muchas gracias señora…- le tendió la mano -… soy Draco Malfoy y él…- señalando al pequeño -… es mi hijo Scorpius-

\- Un gusto, joven… pero pasen, están en su casa…- dijo la abuela conduciéndolos a la sala.

Llegaron a una habitación, un lugar con una tenue iluminación, paredes blancas y detalles en rojo, un gran ventanal mostraba parte del lago; la decoración era algo antigua pero la hacía verse acogedora.

-Tomen asiento en lo que aviso a los demás de su llegada.

-Gracias abuela.

La mujer salió de la sala topándose con su hijo Anthony, el padre de Hermione, un hombre alto y esbelto, castaño como su hija y de ojos color miel.

-Hija, que bueno que llegaste- extendiendo los brazos para abrazar a su retoño como suele decirle, ella lo abrazó.

-Papá, te extrañé.

La pequeña vocecita de Scorpius hizo su aparición – señor ¿usted es el padre de Herms?-

-Sí jovencito, y ¿tú eres?- contestó el hombre

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy y soy amigo de Herms, él…- apuntando con el dedo a Draco -… es mi padre-

El señor Anthony Granger hasta ahora no se había percatado de una rubia presencia, cuando lo divisó lo hizo desdeñosamente.

_-¿Quién será el tipo que viene con mi retoñito?- _

Hermione conocía a su padre y se imaginaba lo que pasaba por su mente – papá él es…- fue frenada por el chico

-Draco Malfoy…- tendiéndole la mano -… un placer- el Sr. Granger le estrechó la mano.

El ambiente estaba tenso; Scorpius como todo niño su curiosidad le ganó, acercándose a la ventana, a través de la cual observaba parte de la finca.

-¡Wow!, señor Granger su casa es muy bonita, ¿podría enseñármela? Por favor- pidió el pequeño

-Claro jovencito, ven vamos…- indicándole la salida y antes de retirarse le informó a su hija que la demás familia se encontraba en la piscina.

-Granger, creo que no le agrado a tu padre-

-mi padre es así de serio, no te preocupes… - lo cogió del brazo -… anda, vamos a la piscina-

-pero no tengo mi traje de baño puesto- expresó inocentemente el rubio

Ella solo rodó los ojos y tiró de él para que comenzaran a caminar. En su andar se toparon con la tía Elise, una mujer muy parecida a su hermano Anthony, solo que más chaparra.

-Hermione, hija. ¿Cómo estas?- saludó la tía

-Hola tía, muy bien y ¿tú?-

La mujer observó detenidamente al hombre junto a su sobrina – bien hija, pero veo que vienes bien acompañada-

-Draco Malfoy, señora- se presentó el chico

-Dime tía Elise, al fin somos de la familia-

¡Por Merlín!, las mujeres de la familia Granger saben apreciar la guapura del rubio con los ojos más hermosos que hemos imaginado.

\- Ahora les asignaré su habitación para que se pongan cómodos antes de la cena- dijo Elise

-¿Una sola habitación?- preguntó alarmada Hermione

-Hermione hija, supongo que ustedes duermen juntos…- la castaña no podía estar más apenada -… yo entiendo, son otros tiempos, no hay nada de que apenarse. Muchas parejas lo hacen antes de casarse, como yo con mi Jhonny.

La chica no sabía de que estar más avergonzada, si de pensar en dormir con Draco o en conocer la vida romántica de su tía. Alejó cualquier pensamiento y buscó explicar su amistad con el rubio.

-Tía, él no…- fue detenida por Scorpius quien llegaba corriendo

-Herms, Herms…- muy entusiasmado -… ¿puedo ir a nadar?- el niño vio a la mujer – perdón señora, soy Scorpius Malfoy-

-Hola muchachito, soy tía Elise…- enfocándose a los adultos -… ya veo hijos, creo que es mejor que se acomoden en la casa de visitas, para que pasen tiempo con el niño y ustedes puedan disfrutar-

-tía, no queremos incomodar- la chica buscaba zafarse de tal lío

-Hermione, no discutas con tu tía y vamos por las maletas- manifestó Draco

-Vayan hija, ya tendrán tiempo para saludar a los demás en la cena-

**-o-0-**

Los Malfoy y Hermione fueron conducidos a la casa de visitas, era pequeña pero contaba con lo necesario. Dos recamaras: una de ellas ubicada a la izquierda con dos camas individuales; la de la derecha tenía una cama King size, terraza con vista al lago y muelle. Una pequeña cocineta con una barra que dividía la acogedora sala con una chimenea.

La castaña les indicó a los chicos cual sería su habitación, obviamente ella dormiría sola en el cuarto de la derecha. Todos acomodaban sus cosas en los muebles destinados para eso cuando tocaron a la puerta, Scorpius se adelantó a los adultos y atendió el llamado. Era una mujer muy parecida a Hermione solo que unos años más y su cabellera corta con algunas canas.

-Hola, soy Scorpius. ¿Y usted?-

-Hola, soy Judith y busco a Hermione-

El rubio y la castaña llegaron unos minutos después para averiguar quien era.

-Hola madre- saludó Hermione

-Hija, que bueno que llegaste, por un momento pensé que no vendrías-

-Herms, tu mamá es muy bonita- expresó Scor

-Vaya, que galante eres jovencito, siéntete como en tu casa, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla - dijo Judith mirando al pequeño para después posar su vista en Draco.

-Draco Malfoy, un gusto señora-

-Hola hijo, un placer - volviéndose a su hija – Hermione, relájense un momento y los espero en un par de horas para cenar-

La mujer abandonó la casa de visitas.

-¡Vaya! Todos han sido muy atentos con Scorpius- manifestó el rubio mayor

-Sí, mis padres tienen una gran debilidad por los niños… _se que les encantaría tener nietos… _terminemos de acomodar para ir a cenar-

**-o-0-**

La cena de ensayo tenía lugar en el amplio salón de la finca, varias mesas fueron dispuestas; las personas presentes reían, tomaban y pocas fumaban animadamente.

Dos rubios y una castaña llegaron vestidos para la ocasión…

-Granger ¿por qué se hace una cena de ensayo?- cuestionó Draco

-Bueno, porque… no lo sé Malfoy, todas las familias son raras-

Los tres caminaron hasta ubicarse en una de las mesa junto a los padres de la chica.

Una mujer rechoncha, con el cabello rubio evidentemente teñido se acercó a los Malfoy-Granger.

-Vaya, vaya Hermione, hasta que te conocemos un novio, pensamos que te ibas a quedar solterona-

-Tía Ella, tú siempre tan encantadora… _no sé que es peor si tú o Umbridge_ \- contestó sarcásticamente la castaña, esa mujer sabía como incomodarla.

Un hombre robusto y con poco cabello castaño tomó del brazo a la tía Ella – Mujer, ya basta. Deja en paz a Hermione- dirigiéndose a la chica – disculpa a mi esposa, no sabe lo que dice. Ha tomado demasiado-

-No te preocupes tío Ray-

Los esposos se retiraron

-Malfoy, disculpa este numerito- dijo Hermione

-No te preocupes Granger… pero ¿es cierto que no traes a tus novios?-

-Malfoy, no voy a discutir eso contigo-

-Oh, está bien-

La cena dio inicio y todo transcurría sin ningún contratiempo. Varios platillos después Scorpius pidió ir a jugar…

-Herms, ¿puedo jugar con esos niños?-

-claro cariño, vamos, te llevo con ellos-

La castaña y el pequeño llegaron hasta donde estaban los niños, eran los sobrinos de ella; Alfred Jr. De unos seis años y los gemelos Nicole y Nicholas de unos 8 años aproximadamente. Los presentó y como todos los niños comenzaron a jugar como si fueran grandes amigos, a pesar de conocerse apenas unos minutos.

Hermione nuevamente estaba sentada al lado de Draco y comenzaron a hablar de tonterías. Por ejemplo, del tonto peluquín del tío August, que además, era regañado por su esposa, la tía Christie debido a su voraz apetito. Si bien, la familia de la castaña era numerosa, no se salvaba de las excentricidades y diversas personalidades.

Sus primos Jimm y Kristy trataban de hacer que su hijo Alfred Jr. dejara de correr por todos lados, eran unos padres que no podían controlar la conducta de su pequeño.

Mientras que sus primos menos favoritos: Jenna y Liam eran unos pretenciosos, siempre creyendo y aparentando ser la familia perfecta. Saturaban a sus gemelos Nicole y Nicholas de todas las clases habidas y por haber, desde música hasta matemáticas.

Por último, estaban los novios, su prima Charlotte y su futuro esposo, Andrew, quienes derramaban miel por todos lados. Llamándose terroncito, osito, bebe, corazoncito y otras palabras empalagosas; pero eso sí, se notaba que estaban muy enamorados.

-Granger, tu familia es… ¿cómo decirlo…?-

-¿peculiar?, ¿rara?-

-que conste que tu lo dijiste-

-Lo sé Malfoy, espero que toda esta bobería de la boda termine pronto-

-Vaya, ¿te quieres deshacer de mi tan pronto?-

-Para nada. Simplemente creo que tanta celebración es patética-

-entonces ¿jamás te vas a casar?-

-Claro que sí, cuando encuentre al hombre indicado, pero en una ceremonia más sencilla con personas que realmente me aprecien- declaró Hermione

La celebración llegó a su fin con un brindis por parte de los futuros esposos. Los presentes regresaban a sus habitaciones puesto que al día siguiente serían los últimos preparativos para la boda.

La castaña se despedía de sus padres al otro extremo del salón. Mientras tanto, Draco cargaba a Scor, quién estaba prácticamente dormido.

El abuelo Alfred, un señor entrado en años abordó al rubio –Joven, permítame unas palabras-

-claro señor, dígame-

-mi nieta Hermione, que además de belleza e inteligencia posee un corazón de oro…-

-señor estoy consciente de eso…-

-déjame terminar, recuerda que ningún hombre que no lo de todo no merece el amor de una mujer-

Hermione llegó hasta ellos y se despidió de su abuelo de un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansen y hasta mañana- dijo el anciano

**-o-0-**

Al día siguiente solo dos personas se encontraban despiertas en la casa de huéspedes.

La chica estaba bebiendo un baso de leche en la cocina cuando alguien la saludo…

-Hola Herms, buenos días-

-Hola Scor, y ¿tu padre?-

-Aun esta dormido…- se escuchó un ruido proveniente del estomago de Scorpius – …¡ups! creo que ya tengo hambre-

La castaña sonrió ante la espontaneidad del niño - ¿Crees que a tu padre le importe si nos adelantamos a desayunar?- el rubio menor negó con la cabeza

Hermione y Scorpius le dejaron una nota a Draco explicándole que se habían adelantado a desayunar y que lo esperaban allá.

**-o-0-**

En la finca ya se encontraban desayunando los abuelos, los padres de Hermione y sus demás tíos con sus respectivas parejas. Los recién llegados se sentaron a disfrutar de sus alimentos.

-Oye Hermione, ¿y tu esposo el rubio?- indagó curiosa la abuela Elora

-Abuela, ya te dije que no es mi esposo- contestó Hermione con tono enfadoso

Antes de que se convirtiera en una discusión porque la anciana podía ser muy entrometida, Anthony habló – Hija no te desgastes con tu abuela, sabes que al rato se le va a olvidar, tómalo con calma-

Elora que rondaba los ochenta años, olvidaba ciertas cosas pero a veces se valía de esto para sus alcahueterías, no era su intensión ser en ocasiones molesta, simplemente era su forma de ser.

Se concentraron de nuevo en sus alimentos en el momento en que un guapo rubio se les unía.

-Buenos días- saludaba educadamente Draco

-Buenos días- dijeron todos los presentes

La plática en el almuerzo era amena y con una que otra pregunta para Draco Malfoy por parte de los Granger.

-Díganos Jovencito, ¿a qué se dedica?- interrogó el abuelo Alfred-

-Trabajo en publicidad ma…- calló antes de cometer una imprudencia, pues estaban frente a unos muggles.

Ahora fue el turno del padre de la castaña –¿Eres divorciado?-

-No señor, soy viudo. Mi esposa falleció hace un año-

-Solo somos mi papá y yo, mis abuelos y mi mamá Astoria están en el cielo- dijo Scorpius triste

-Disculpa, lo siento mucho- se excusó Anthony ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su hija quien se acercaba a reconfortar al pequeño.

\- Y ¿cómo se conocieron?- dijo Judith buscando aminorar el mal momento que su esposo causó, a pesar de conocer el mundo mágico su hija jamás les habló de Malfoy.

-Bueno… nos conocemos desde el colegio pero después perdimos contacto y nos rencontramos hace apenas unos meses…- el rubio mayor fue detenido por su hijo

-Sí, Herms es nuestra vecina y mi amiga…- mencionó contento Scor -… una vez fuimos al cine y también me cuidó varios días…- abrazó a la chica y ella le devolvió el gesto -… la quiero muchísimo-

-Wow, es importante que se lleven bien…- expresó la tía Elise a la castaña y el pequeño rubio -… para el beneficio de su relación- enfocándose en Hermione y Draco, ninguno de los dos hizo la aclaración de que no eran pareja…

_-Si Granger no explica que no somos nada no tengo porque hacerlo yo o ¿si?...no Draco porque sino te echaran de la casa de visitas, no habría motivos para que la compartan – _

_-¿Por qué no dices que Draco irresistible Malfoy no es tu novio Hermione?...Mmm buena pregunta, tal vez porque por un momento quiero dejar de ser su cotilla… si tú lo dices- _

-Hija, deberían ir a visitar el poblado que esta aquí cerca- sugirió la mamá de la chica

-sí madre, tienes razón-

-Señora ¿puedo quedarme?...- preguntó Scorpius con voz dulce hacia Judith -…me gustaría meterme a la piscina-

-¡Scorpius Malfoy!, que modales son esos- lo reprendió Draco

-No te preocupes Draco, para nosotros no es ninguna molestia, vayan ustedes y diviértanse- declaró la señora Judith Granger

El rubio mayor reflexionó sobre la conducta de su hijo, porque ¿que niño en su sano juicio rechaza la oportunidad de una salida de esparcimiento?... su hijo y sus ideas de ayudarlo con Hermione, sin duda era un pequeño muy inteligente y astuto a pesar de su corta edad.

**-o-0-**

Gracias a Scorpius, Draco y Hermione pasaron casi todo el día recorriendo la pequeña ciudad a orillas de la finca.

Ella le mostraba los lugares más importantes y más bonitos, como un puente sobre un riachuelo, desde este sitio se podía ver gran parte del lugar.

-Granger, ¿te han mencionado que eres una excelente guía turística?- dijo sarcásticamente el rubio

\- por supuesto Malfoy- los dos comenzaron a reír

-te ves muy atractiva cuando sonríes Granger-

-gracias, tu tampoco te ves nada mal- dijo divertida.

-Hoy es mi día de suerte, Hermione Granger me hizo un cumplido- alardeó Draco.

Pasearon y disfrutaron de su mutua compañía, se dieron cuenta de varios gustos que tenían en común. Uno de ellos: su fascinación por los libros. Se detuvieron por más de una hora en una librería, mientras que cuando pasaban frente a una rustica galería no perdieron oportunidad para entrar en ella y disfrutar de las pinturas y fotografías.

Hermione se quedó pensando a cerca de Malfoy, su presencia le era muy grata, se divertía con sus ocurrencias. Además se sentía bastante atraída por él, sus ojos le encantaban. La barba, la gran debilidad de la chica, todo en él le gustaba, pero estaba convencida de que solo era atracción. Su mente aún estaba confundida, pues hace apenas algunas semanas le pedía a Harry una relación seria; se cuestionaba si aun quería al ojiverde o simplemente confundió todo con costumbre y pasión. Si su temor por no encontrar a la persona indicada la orilló a creer que debía dar ese paso con Potter. Porque con Draco todo era diferente, a pesar de no tener ningún contacto físico mas allá de un beso en la mejilla, estaba más a gusto, cómoda y feliz…

-Granger, ¿en que tanto piensas?-

-En nada Malfoy, sigamos porque ya es algo tarde-

-Ok, pues vámonos ya-

**-o-0-**

Después de un rato los chicos regresaron a la finca buscando a Scorpius.

-Disculpe señora, ¿ha visto a mi hijo?- preguntó Draco a la abuela Elora

-sí muchacho, su hijo fue con mi Alfred, Anthony a pescar al lago.-

-¡¿al lago?!...- dijo alarmada Hermione -… siempre que van allá se tardan mucho y Scorpius debe alimentarse-

-No te preocupes hijita, llevan un pequeño refrigerio… ahora vamos para que coman ustedes, ellos llegarán en cualquier momento-

Ya habían transcurrido algunas horas y ninguna señal del trío que fue de pesca. La castaña comenzaba a impacientarse debido a que podía vislumbrarse que una gran tormenta se acercaba.

-Hermione cálmate, no han de tardar- mencionó Draco

Ella le tenía un cariño muy especial al pequeño rubio y se preocupaba por él, no es que desconfiara de su padre y abuelo… Sí, estaba angustiada, ellos eran como niños.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, Hermione estaba muy intranquila hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos hombres y un pequeño empapados hasta los huesos y llenos de barro.

-Scor cariño, mira como vienes…- Hermione se acercó hasta él y miró con recriminación a los "adultos" -… ¿cómo se les ocurrió llevárselo?-

-Hija, no pasó nada. Ya estamos aquí- dijo Anthony

-Ahora todos a darse una buena ducha, no queremos que se resfríen- enunció la castaña quien tomaba de la mano al pequeño para llevárselo a su casa de huéspedes para que se diera un buen baño.

**-o-0-**

Scorpius se encontraba impecable comiendo lo que le preparó Hermione.

-Anda Scor come-

-Si Herms, ¿estas enojada?-

\- No cariño, solo me preocupo por ti-

-Ya Granger, no seas tan preocupona y deja que Scorpius nos cuente que hizo en nuestra ausencia-

El pequeño les contó que nadó en la alberca con Alfred Jr. Porque a Nicole y Nicholas no los dejaron sus padres. También que el abuelo Alfred le enseñó sus fotos de cuando se va de pesca y amablemente le pidió que lo enseñara a pescar algún día. El anciano se entusiasmo tanto con la idea que le ofreció comenzar la instrucción en ese momento, al dirigirse al lago se encontraron con Anthony quien no dudo en unírseles. Ya que estaban ahí los adultos le enseñaron lo básico de ese hobby por lo que pasaron varias horas hasta que el pequeño logró que picaran el anzuelo. Al ver que una tormenta venía dieron por terminada la práctica y se dirigieron al muelle, caminaron a prisa, Anthony no se dio cuenta y resbaló en el fango ensuciándose todo causando la risa en sus acompañantes, a lo que el señor respondió aventándoles lodo comenzando una batalla entre los tres.

-Scorpius eso no se hace- le recriminó Draco

-Relájate Malfoy, desgraciadamente mi padre y abuelo tienen comportamientos infantiles, así que te aseguro que se divirtieron igual o más que Scor-

Terminando esta charla el pequeño propuso ver una película que Alfred Jr. le prestó, una de un joven que se convertía en oso el cual debía aprender una lección de vida y lo hacía gracias a la ayuda de un pequeño osito.

Los tres se acomodaron en la sala, Scorpius quedo en medio de los adultos. La película transcurría, el más atento era el niño mientras que la castaña y el rubio mayor comenzaban a adormilarse. Al termino del filme Hermione se había quedado dormida al igual que Draco, ella estaba recargada ligeramente en el niño quien se levantó de su lugar haciendo que ésta se acomodara al lado de su padre. Scor optó por cubrirlos con una frazada e irse a dormir a su cuarto.

Entrada la madrugada Draco se despertó pues sentía un fuerte dolor en el cuello, se percató que no estaba en su habitación y que un cuerpo se aferraba a él, era Hermione. Tenía dos alternativas, la despertaba para que cada uno se fuera a descansar a sus cuartos o quedarse allí, esta ultima opción era algo egoísta pero tal vez sería de las pocas ocasiones que la tendría así. Su decisión estaba tomada, se acomodó para seguir disfrutando del momento.

La castaña también había despertado y se debatía por lo mismo que el chico, al igual que Malfoy eligió seguir durmiendo y tenerlo a él como almohada.

Las horas transcurrieron y un nuevo día llegó.

Scorpius estaba sentado en la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala, comiendo cereal con leche, al tratar de encender el televisor despertó a los adultos.

-Perdón no quería despertarlos, solo quería ver la tele- dijo el niño

-No te preocupes- habló Hermione sin salir de su cómoda posición al lado de Draco

-¿Van a desayunar ó a seguir durmiendo?, ya pasó Judith a decir que nos apuráramos porque la boda empieza en unas horas-

La chica miró el reloj que estaba en la sala, eran las once de la mañana. Se reprendió por haber dormido tanto…

_-¿cómo dormiste tanto tiempo?... sabes que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de la ceremonia… lo se pero estaba tan a gusto con mi rubia almohada… pues anda apúrate para que lo sorprendas esta tarde… si eso haré- _

Ella se levantó para unirse a desayunar con el pequeño.

-Vamos Malfoy, que hoy será un día muy atareado-

-Granger… ya voy, además faltan muchas horas- levantándose del sofá

-Lo olvidaba…- con sarcasmo -…tu no tienes que maquillarte, peinarte y demás cosas-

-pues no, a mi me gusta ir al natural…- sonriendo divertido haciendo que todos rieran -… Granger no creo que necesites hacerte tantas cosas, eres guapa así sin nada- provocando un ligero sonrojo en la chica.

Después de alimentarse Hermione fue a ducharse, pasado unos minutos salió llevando consigo una pequeña maleta y un porta traje donde iba su vestido.

-Chicos los veo al rato, iré a arreglarme con la tía Elise- se despidió la castaña de los Malfoy.

-Si- contestaron ellos

**-o-0-**

-Hoy tienes que brillar más si quieres dejar sin habla al rubio- exclamó la tía Elise a Hermione

La tía Elise siempre ha sido una gran estilista, por lo que la castaña no dudo en pedirle ayuda para lucir radiante.

-listo has quedado muy guapa-

-¡Wow!, hijita tu marido va a quedar anonadado- manifestó la abuela Elora que acababa de llegar.

-Abuela…- la chica se tomó el puente nasal, estaba molesta -… que no es mi esposo, por duodécima vez…-

-Bueno hijita entonces te daré unos cuantos consejos que mi madre me dijo y que han pasado de generación en generación, veras que después de que los emplees ese rubio caerá rendido a tus pies…-

-y si lo usas adecuadamente en unos días tendrás un bonito anillo en tu dedo- completó la tía Elora

Hermione no cabía de la impresión pero pondría atención, tal vez no fueran tan descabellados sus consejos, además era su abuela ¿que cosas podría decir?...

-primero que nada Hermione recuerda que estomago contento relación duradera… segundo en ti debe encontrar a una compañera que lo escuche y comprenda… tercero muéstrate sexy y muy segura de ti misma, esto te va a hacer irresistible… por último ten muy presente que la pasión puede ahogarse con la rutina- expuso la abuela sabiamente

La chica tenía la mandíbula desencajada, su abuela… era todo un caso.

-Em…Gracias abuela-

**-o-0-**

-Estamos listo hijo, ¿qué tal me veo?- demandó saber Draco quien vestía un traje color beige de dos botones, una camisa blanca que hacía juego con una corbata azul y un calzado café. Desde cualquier punto de vista femenino, él estaba muy guapo.

-Te ves bien padre… de seguro Hermione opinaría lo mismo- trató de alentarlo Scorpius, el pequeño portaba un pantalón gris obscuro, una camisa a rayas azul claro, un corbatín en un tono de azul más fuerte y por ultimo lo que le daba un encanto a su atuendo eran unos tirantes.

-ok gracias Scor, vámonos-

-Si padre, pero antes ten esto…- le facilitó un corsage (ramillete que consta de una pulsera decorada con flores naturales o artificiales, típico de las películas americanas), el rubio mayor lo tomó.

-Scor, ¿qué es esto?-

-Son sus flores favoritas de Herms, jazmines blancos; tu solo entrégaselas-

-Gracias hijo… _¿cómo las habrá conseguido?-_

Los invitados llegaban y ocupaban sus lugares en las sillas dispuestas para la ceremonia.

Draco y Scorpius esperaban a que Hermione llegara y ahí estaba ella con un vestido azul rey con escote en v y algunas aplicaciones en plata, que se adhería ligeramente a su anatomía, el largo de esta prenda era una palma por arriba de la rodilla. Su cabello ondulado y semirecogido, el maquillaje era discreto pero ayudaba a resaltar su belleza natural. En este caso ella lucía bastante bien para deleite de los caballeros y envidia de varias mujeres.

La castaña se acercó hasta los Malfoy –Hola chicos, se ven muy guapos-

-Gracias Herms, tú estas muy bonita- declaró el pequeño dándole un codazo a su padre para que reaccionara.

-… si estas muy guapa…- Draco le ofreció el corsage -… un pequeño detalle-

-Wow, son mis flores favoritas muchas gracias- la chica colocó el obsequio en su muñeca

Draco le ofreció su brazo para que caminaran juntos y se ubicaran en sus localidades antes de que diera comienzo la boda.

La ceremonia fue aburrida, ni se diga de los votos matrimoniales que estaban llenos de miel y cursilerías:

"Bomboncito llegaste a mi vida de la forma menos esperada y quiero que permanezcas en ella por siempre, más allá de la muerte juntos estaremos"

"Osito, tu eres mi sol de cada día e iluminas mi vida con tu sola presencia"

Al fin había terminado y ahora se disponían a disfrutar de la comida, baile y bebida sin olvidar el delicioso pastel.

En algún momento de la fiesta Hermione se levanto y fue a saludar a unos familiares a los cuales no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando se disponía a regresar al lado de los rubios fue interceptada por un muchacho castaño que no estaba nada mal.

-Padre, ¿Quién ese tipo que esta con Herms?- dijo Scorpius quien se percató del hecho

-¿Dónde?- interrogó molesto el rubio mayor buscando a la chica, el niño le señaló el lugar correcto.

La castaña no lograba zafarse de la platica con Alexander uno de los amigos del novio, sintió el peso de una mirada lo cual hizo que volteara instintivamente encontrándose con Draco, éste reflejaba enojo y molestia.

-Padre eres un lento- expresó Scorpius quien salió corriendo hasta llegar a la chica y la abrazo, el adulto se sorprendió por las palabras de su hijo.

-Hola Scor- saludo Hermione

-¿Por qué no bailas con papá?...- dijo el pequeño con voz dulce -…esta allá…- señalándolo -… solito-

La chica volteo a ver a Draco quien ya no estaba tan solo pues una mujer joven y rubia platicaba con él.

_-¿quién es esa?- _pensó irritaday no tardó en dirigirse hasta ellos dejando con la palabra en la boca a Alexander

-Bueno ahora tú retírate y no te acerques a mi mamá o mi padre va a hacer que te quedes chimuelo- expresó enfadado Scorpius al adulto quien no tuvo otra opción que irse.

Una de las damas de honor de la novia: Helen, se acercó a Draco.

-Hola guapo, ¿Quieres bailar?-

-le agradezco su ofrecimiento pero vengo acompañado por una hermosa dama que no tarda en regresar- dijo el chico

-Anda solo serán unos minutos- insistía la rubia

-Ya te dijo que no Helen…- interrumpió Hermione -…_rubia oxigenada_… él viene conmigo…- la castaña jaló del brazo a Draco -… vamos a bailar- ambos de dirigieron a la pista de baile dejando atónita a la rubia oxigenada, digo a Helen.

-Granger, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Ya la hiciste Malfoy-

-Bueno ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

-Adelante-

-¿te molestó que alguien más halla querido comprobar mis dotes de bailarín?- indagó curioso Draco

-Por supuesto tu vienes conmigo…- esas palabras salieron de su boca sin razonarlas, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde y trato de componerlo -… para bailar conmigo por eso te invité-

-Oh, y yo que pensé que era por mi encanto- fingiendo decepción

-Esta bien, admito que tienes cierto encanto- dijo Hermione haciendo que el chico sonriera

-lo sabía-

Bailaron varios ritmos desde los más calmados y otros con más sabor. Hermione pudo comprobar que Draco era un gran bailarín en todos los ritmos.

-Malfoy, estoy exhausta descansemos un poco-

-Lo que tu digas-

En vez de ir a su mesa comenzaron a andar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se toparon con el muelle, el lugar apenas se iluminaba; tomaron asiento a la orilla de éste. Sus manos estaban separadas por escasos centímetros, sus miradas se cruzaron…

_-Se ve tan hermosa… vamos Draco bésala- _

_-Hermione aprovecha el momento… se que te mueres por probar sus labios… pero.. ya después le hechas la culpa al alcohol- _

La poca distancia que los separaba se acortó, era como si fueran atraídos magnéticamente, sus labios se fundieron en un cálido beso.

_-¡Wow! esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba-_ pensaron ambos

Se separaron y ambos se miraron nerviosamente, si no fuera por la poca iluminación podrían ver sus mejillas encendidas. Hasta que la chica esbozó una sonrisa o eso fue lo que Draco quiso ver haciendo que se relajara.

-lo siento, creo que bebí demasiado- se excusó la castaña

-Granger me ofendes, ¿Quiere decir que solo bajo los efectos del alcohol me besarías?- haciéndose el ofendido

-no bueno… es que…- Hermione se puso nerviosa -… yo solo…-

El chico no la dejo terminar la frase porque sus labios de apoderaban de los de la chica. Ella fue la que buscó profundizar el beso tomándolo de la nuca por lo que él la abrazó. Así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ella rompió el contacto pues le faltaba el aire .

-¡Bendito alcohol!- gritó Draco ganándose un codazo por parte de la castaña

-El no lo hizo todo, solo me dio una ayudadita- dijo Hermione

-entonces, ¿ya pensabas en besarme?- con una mueca seductora

-¡cállate Malfoy!- ahora fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre los labios del chico.

Una infinidad de emociones se apoderaba de cada uno, era una mezcla de cariño, pasión, amor y deseo. Sus cuerpos podían sentir el calor del otro.

-Granger, espera-

-¿Ahora que Malfoy?-

-Creo que debemos regresar a la fiesta-

-A la mierda con la boda-

-quien te viera, tratándote de aprovechar de mí- ella rodo los ojos

-creo que tienes razón Malfoy, ya nos ausentamos mucho-

Emprendieron el camino de regreso a la fiesta donde los invitados aun seguían divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

La madre de la chica los detuvo –los estaba buscando, ¿dónde andaban?...- la castaña y el rubio se miraron nerviosos -…mejor no me digan… Scor se fue a dormir con Alfred Jr.-

-no queremos molestar voy por él- dijo Draco

-no te preocupes hijo, esos niños a pensar de estar medio dormidos querían seguir jugando así que los hice ir a la habitación… solo les avisaba para que no se preocupen-

-Gracias madre-

**-o-0-**

Después de la fiesta los chicos estaban agotados y con frio pues eran aproximadamente las 2 am, así que regresaron a su casa de huéspedes. Al llegar Hermione se quitó las zapatillas, ya no las aguantaba más y buscó asiento en el cómodo sofá de la sala. Draco por su parte se deshizo de la corbata, los zapatos y se acomodó al lado de la chica.

Él encendió la chimenea con su varita y la guardó en el pantalón.

-Creo que tienes frío Malfoy…- le ofreció el saco que caballerosamente le había cedido el rubio en algún momento de la noche–

-Un poco pero no te preocupes puedes conservarlo-

Una tensión en el ambiente era evidente, debían alejarse el uno del otro sino eso podía a terminar mal.

Draco quería alejarse pues no quería perder todo lo que había ganado ese día…

_-Va a pensar que soy un aprovechado- _

Mientras que Hermione se debatía si era el momento indicado para volver a involucrarse con alguien más.

_-Por Merlín… ¿Qué hago?... –_

Algo era seguro, ambos se sentían fuertemente atraídos, luego de besarse este hecho era más que evidente.

Ninguno de los dos se movía de su sitio, estaban aun abstraídos en sus pensamientos… esperaban una señal que les indicara que hacer.

-Granger, ¿ya no estas bajo los efectos del alcohol?- él rompió el silencio

-¿Por qué preguntas Malfoy?- preguntó extrañada la castaña

_-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar… _porque quiero que estés bien consciente de esto-

Draco se acercó y la besó, aprisionando sus labios y su cuerpo, ella no respondió haciendo que el chico se alejara contrariado.

-Yo lo siento…- trató de disculparse el rubio – _que estúpido impulsivo-_

-Malfoy, sinceramente…- él esperaba escuchar lo peor -… nunca estuve bajos los efectos de la bebida- declaró Hermione con una sonrisa cautivadora

El rubio estaba asombrado por la confesión – ¡¿No?!, me engañaste y te aprovechaste de mi…-

-Tómalo como quieras…- ahora fue ella quien lo besó

A la mierda todo el mundo y todo lo demás, Hermione percibía que él la deseaba tanto con ella a él. Disfrutaría del momento, ya después vería las consecuencias a lo que iba a hacer, no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rubio bajo sus labios.

Esa era la señal que Draco esperaba, no tardo en responder al beso y comenzar a llenar a la chica de caricias. Todo el mundo podía irse al mismísimo infierno, su atención y dedicación en ese momento estaban dirigidas a ella, no existía nada más.

La castaña percibía las manos del rubio recorriendo su cuerpo, las sensaciones provocadas aumentaban su ritmo cardiaco y su temperatura, no solo era deseo era algo más pero difícil de definirlo y reconocerlo en esos momentos.

Él estaba extasiado, ver que la chica respondía ante su contacto y que de igual manera comenzaba a llenarlo de caricias.

La ropa les estorbaba, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos un contacto más intimo… El rubio la alzó entre sus brazos…

-Espera Draco- pidió ella quien buscó la varita del chico e hizo desaparecer el sofá y todo lo que pudiera estorbar, abriendo paso a una cama a nivel del suelo, por último apago las luces dejando que el fuego de la chimenea iluminara sus cuerpos.

Él la depositó delicadamente y se recostó a su lado apreciando su belleza a la luz de las llamas. Acarició su mejilla y unió de nuevo sus labios apresándola bajo su anatomía. No existía prisa alguna quería disfrutar y que sus sentidos se saciaran de ella; besos, caricias y miradas.

Hermione estaba fascinada en esos ojos grises que la transportaban a otro lado, la ternura y pasión que le imprimía el chico a cada movimiento le hacia perder la cordura. Ella le quitó la camisa, necesitaba palpar y admirar su torso, prodigarlo de las mismas descargas nerviosas.

Draco experimentó una extraña sensación recorrer su espina dorsal, no requería más que a ella. Poco a poco fue ayudando a la castaña a despojarse de su vestido quedando ante él en ropa interior. Sus ojos la recorrieron por completo acompañándose de sus labios, cada milímetro de la piel de la chica era cubierto por un mimo.

Ella se encontraba maravillada, detuvo al rubio y lo atrajo a si misma para besarlo, entre tanto sus manos viajaban al cinturón del chico para librarlo de esa prenda. Al dejarlo en calzoncillos se tendió sobre él y fue su turno de valerse de sus sentidos para explorar su cuerpo.

Sus emociones y sensaciones estaban a tope, no podían contenerse más…

Draco la sujetó de la cintura ubicándola debajo de él nuevamente y le quitó el sostén liberando sus senos en los cuales deposito un tierno beso para posteriormente conducirse a su boca.

Las ultimas ropas desaparecieron dejando piel con piel, este roce hizo evidente su excitación haciendo que un suspiro se apoderara de ellos.

Se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que el momento había llegado, el rubio se adentro en ella sin perder el contacto visual y varios puntos nerviosos se activaron. El tiempo y espacio se congelaron, solo existían ellos. Los movimientos se hicieron rítmicos provocando el enloquecimiento de todas sus terminales nerviosas hasta que un espasmo se apodero de ellos, cada uno disfruto de esa culminación y de la expresión reflejada por el otro.

Recobrándose de esas emociones y sensaciones él salió de ella y se recostó abrazándola, se encontraba feliz, esta expresión se quedaba corta para describirlo.

Ella posó un beso en el pecho del chico y recostó su cabeza sobre él. No lograba precisar las palabras para dar un significado a todo lo que experimentó.

-Hermione… yo…- pronunció el chico

-No digas nada Draco-

Los amantes se deleitaron y saciaron toda la madrugada hasta que el agotamiento y el sueño los venció.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana indicando un nuevo día, la hora de su partida y la llegada a su rutinaria realidad. Solo que en esta ocasión sus rostros dibujaban una sonrisa y su sistema límbico un mar de emociones.

La primera en despertar fue Hermione sin embargo no quiso hacer movimiento alguno, quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible así.

-_y ahora, ¿que va a pasar?... ¡por Merlín!... cálmate Hermione- _

Draco abrió sus ojos y al igual que la chica no quería que todo lo que vivieron esa noche llegara a su fin pero era inevitable.

**-o-0-**

El más triste con la partida era sin duda Scorpius pues se había encariñado con la familia de la castaña.

-Muchas gracias por todo- se despidió Draco

-Adiós- dijo Hermione abrazando y besando a sus padres y abuelos.

-no estés triste Scor, puedes venir cuando quieras- dijo el abuelo Alfred

Nuevamente se encaminaban a sus hogares, después de varias horas llegaron a su destino.

Se estacionaron frente a la casa de Hermione y la ayudaron a bajar sus pertenencias. La despedida era inminente después de haber disfrutado unos maravillosos días.

-Nos vemos pronto- finalizo Draco depositando un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de ella.

Nadie se percató de la presencia de un muchacho de cabello rebelde y azabache que los observaba desde el otro extremo de la calle.

* * *

espero les halla gustado no olviden dejar sus comentarios nos vemos en le próximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola aquí con un nuevo capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero tuve una gran laguna creativa pero gracias a Voldemort la inspiración llegó**

**Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por leer esta historia y dejar comentarios, para mí es muy motivante **

**También quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron desde el principio con esta historia, a mi editora en jefe, a la señora de Leto (por tus frases) y a mi buen amigo Ed, Regina y Elizabeth. **

**Espero disfruten la lectura **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_Acotaciones: las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas; los flash back son en cursiva y los pensamientos en estos van dentro de […]_

_**Capitulo 6 Problemas en el paraíso **_

Se estacionaron frente a la casa de Hermione y la ayudaron a bajar sus pertenencias. La despedida era inminente después de haber disfrutado unos maravillosos días.

-Nos vemos pronto- finalizo Draco depositando un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de ella.

Nadie se percató de la presencia de un muchacho de cabello rebelde y azabache que los observaba desde el otro extremo de la calle.

_=Varias horas antes…_

Harry se encontraba en su oficina divagando en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su secretaria la señora John, llevaba más de veinte minutos tratando de llamar su atención.

_-¿Hermione seguirá enojada conmigo?- _

-Señor Potter, señor Potter…- la mujer estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no tuvo otra alternativa que golpear fuertemente el escritorio del chico con los papeles que traía en mano, logrando que él se sobresaltara y reaccionara.

-¡Señora John, ¿quiere matarme de un infarto o que?!- manifestó el ojiverde alarmado

-Lo siento señor pero llevo varios minutos tratando de hacer que firme estos documentos…- acercándole los papeles con los que golpeo -… ¿puede firmarlos?-

Harry plasmó su firma en todo lo que la mujer le pedía, pero aun así no lograba concentrarse del todo.

-Señor, ¿qué le pasa, esta muy distraído; es por la señorita Hermione?-

-¿Cómo sabe que es por ella?- preguntó asombrado el chico por la agudeza de la señora John

-Porque lo conozco desde hace unos cinco años, se cuando esta enojado… _que es muy seguido_… distraído y triste-

-Ciertamente es por ella; me ha mando al diablo hace unos días, además la he visto muy cerca del hurón Malfoy-

-Wow Draco Malfoy el es tan guapo…- Harry miró contrariado a su secretaria

-Eso no ayuda señora John-

-Lo siento señor…- se excuso apenada la mujer, para su mala suerte había dicho su opinión sobre el rubio en voz alta -… si me permite y aunque no lo haga diré lo que pienso: era obvio que la señorita Hermione no iba a continuar en esa supuesta relación, usted es un indeciso que cree que todo va a estar a su disposición siempre y no es así…- las palabras de la mujer desconcertaron a Potter, pero ya era hora de que alguien le digiera las cosas en la cara - … lamento si lo ofendí señor-

-No se preocupe, es duro escuchar la verdad-

-Una ultima cosa señor, sea astuto porque puede perderla definitivamente-

El chico se quedó pensando en lo que dijo su secretaria… tenía que hablar con alguien más, así que quedo con Ron para tomar algo en un pequeño bar cerca de donde entrenaba el pelirrojo.

**-o-0-**

-Harry, ¿que pasó porque la urgencia de vernos?- cuestionó Ron

-Amigo dime la verdad, ¿crees que soy un idiota egocéntrico?-

-Que conste que tu lo dijiste, ¿pero por que ahora preguntas eso?- el pelirrojo vio al ojiverde manifestaba una clara preocupación

-Creo que eche todo a perder con Hermione…- se llevó las manos a su rebelde cabellera -…hace unos días me dijo que ya no podía continuar con el tipo de relación que llevábamos y que siempre la pongo en segundo plano - manifestó conmocionado Harry

Ron entendía el estado de su amigo – y ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?-

El ojiverde miró a su amigo, tenía razón no podía quedarse sin hacer nada; se tragaría su orgullo, egocentrismo y miedo a una relación estable…

-es cierto debo hacer algo, le pediré que formalicemos una relación- dijo decidido Potter

-Pues hazlo pronto, porque escuche hablar a los niños con Luna de que los Malfoy fueron con Hermione a la boda de su prima…- el pelirrojo se recriminó mentalmente por su indiscreción pero no se arrepentía, su amigo debía entrar en razón.

-¡¿Malfoy fue con ella?!- vociferó Harry, todas las personas que se encontraban en el bar los miraron curiosos

-Calmante, todos nos están viendo… no tienes porque ponerte así tu y ella solo son amigos ¿no?...- el ojiverde le dirigió una mirada furiosa, Ron siempre sabía como molestarlo con eso -… tú así lo estableciste-

-eso va a cambiar-

-espero no sea demasiado tarde Harry-

Después de la charla con Ron, Potter se dirigía a su casa, caminó para tratar de aclarar sus ideas y disipar su enojo, cuando llegó al fraccionamiento vio un automóvil negro estacionarse frente a la casa de Hermione del cual bajaron los Malfoy y la castaña.

Se estacionaron frente a la casa de Hermione y la ayudaron a bajar sus pertenencias. La despedida era inminente después de haber disfrutado unos maravillosos días.

-Nos vemos pronto- finalizo Draco depositando un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de ella.

Nadie se percató de la presencia de un muchacho de cabello rebelde y azabache que los observaba desde el otro extremo de la calle con la mandíbula desencajada.

Harry esperó a que los Malfoy se fueran para hablar con Hermione, cuando la chica al fin quedó sola el ojiverde se acercó hasta ella.

La castaña estaba tratando de abrir la puerta de su casa…

-Hola Hermione- saludó el chico

ella se volvió hacia la voz - ¿Harry?... – la chica se sorprendió de verlo allí -…hola, ¿cómo estas?-

-No tan bien como tú- dijo molesto el chico

-¿De qué estas hablando Harry?-

-Te vi llegar con Malfoy, ¿de donde vienen?-

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, te recuerdo que tú y yo no tenemos nada más que ver- manifestó irritada Hermione

El chico analizó la situación y como le dijo la señora John debía ser más astuto, peleando con ella no iba a llegar a nada, así que cambió de táctica.

-Lo siento Hermione, tienes razón y por eso quiero que salgamos oficialmente, en unos cuantos meses podríamos casarnos…- la tomó de las manos -… ¿qué dices?-

-Harry no sabes cuanto espere…- con un tono sarcástico de esos que los hombres no entienden -…a que dijeras esas palabras…- el chico pensó que no todo estaba perdido -… pero ya es demasiado tarde- soltándose de su agarre

-¿Es por Malfoy?...- ella no contestó nada pero asintió con la cabeza _-…Ese hurón me las va a pagar_… por favor no me prives de tu amistad por lo menos-

-Esta bien pero no creo que las cosas puedan ser como antes- dijo Hermione

-Lo se-

Harry Potter no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente podía haber perdido una batalla pero no la guerra.

**-o-0-**

En el salón de clases del colegio la señorita Smith, profesora de los pequeños Weasley y Malfoy les daba un importante aviso…

-Niños recuerden que en unas semanas va a ser el rally familiar, así que necesito que le den a sus padres el formato de inscripción…- una mano se alzó para pedir la palabra -… ¿si Scorpius?-

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Qué es el rally familiar?- cuestionó curioso el niño

-Es una carrera en la cual tienen que pasar varios retos, quien los complete todos gana un trofeo….- el pequeño rubio se ilusionó con el próximo evento escolar, se imaginaba ganando ese trofeo y dedicando su triunfo a cierta niña -… se concursa en equipos formados principalmente por lo menos tres familiares puede ser papá, mamá y ustedes ó sus abuelo, tíos y ustedes- explicó la profesora

\- si no hay más preguntas pueden salir a su descanso-

Los niños salían en orden del salón, fuera de este corrían y disfrutaban de su tiempo libre lejos de las tareas, a diferencia de un pequeño rubio que se apartó de ellos cabizbajo. Rose se percató del hecho y fue a averiguar que le ocurría a su amigo.

-Scor, ¿Qué tienes?-

-no es nada…- el niño miraba el suelo entristecido -… es solo que… no creo participar en el rally… la señorita Smith dijo que deben participar tres personas y… solo somos papá y yo- la pelirroja alzó con su mano la cara de su amigo

-Scor amigo no estés triste, si quieres yo soy de tu equipo y que mis papás sean del equipo de Hugo…- al niño se le iluminó el rostro

-Gracias Rose pero se me acaba de ocurrir otra idea…- no pudo terminar de contar su plan porque una persona los interrumpió, August un chiquillo castaño de ojos azules.

-Oye Rose, ven a jugar conmigo- pidió el castaño

Scorpius lo vio de una manera despectiva y no le permitió a la niña contestar la invitación.

-por si no te has dado cuenta ella esta conmigo- tomándola de la mano haciendo que August lo observara desdeñosamente.

-Nadie te habló a ti Malfoy…- nuevamente se dirigió a la pelirroja -… Rose ¿que dices vienes?- el rubio estaba serio y más aferrado a ella

Ella miró primero a Scorpius quien sostenía su mano y sonrió, después al otro niño.

-Gus gracias por la invitación pero estoy con Scor- ante estas palabras el rubio sonrió triunfal mientras que el castaño se molestó

-Bueno ya te puedes ir "Gus"- dijo altivo el pequeño Malfoy

-Ok Rose ya será para la otra- mencionó August ignorando las palabras del Scor y se marchó

Scorpius Malfoy en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: le gustaba estar mucho con Rose y no quería que otro niño que no fuera él estuviera con ella.

**-o-0-**

_=Flash Back=_

_La primera en despertar fue Hermione sin embargo no quiso hacer movimiento alguno, quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible así. _

_-y ahora, ¿que va a pasar?... ¡por Merlín!... cálmate Hermione- _

_Draco abrió sus ojos y al igual que la chica no quería que todo lo que vivieron esa noche llegara a su fin pero era inevitable._

_La castaña trató de levantarse buscando no despertarlo, no quería hablar con él… aun. Ella no era de las personas que evaden las cosas pero esta era la excepción, tenía miedo de las emociones y sentimientos que experimentaba, salían de su control; no sabía que hacer, decir, pensar…_

_Haber tenido otras relaciones amorosas no es garantía de saber que hacer en estos casos. _

_-¿Hermione a donde crees que vas?- indagó el rubio _

_-[Rayos se despertó… bueno Hermione saca tu valentía Gryffindoriana]- volvió su cara para encontrase con su mirada, esos ojos que transmitían infinidad de emociones y lograban distraerla. _

_-A… comenzar un nuevo día- declaró la chica_

_-esta bien hazlo pero no sin mí… después de lo ocurrido es imposible que te deje ir-_

_La castaña se impactó por las palabras de él…_

_-¿Draco?- _

_-Hermione es evidente que me gustas y yo a ti, a menos que vayas por la vida aprovechándote de rubios encantadores como yo- manifestó haciéndose el ofendido lo que ocasionó una sonrisa en ella. _

_-Pues si me gustas y no voy por la vida aprovechándome de rubios…- el chico sonrió por la afirmación de la castaña -… solo de morenos, castaños…- no pudo continuar la frase porque el chico la interrumpió mostrándose celoso_

_-ya no sigas, eso ya no importa ahora estas conmigo y a menos que alguno de esos fulanos quiera una muerte dolorosa no volverán a acercarse a ti- _

_-Ok Malfoy que bueno que me lo dices para decirles que tengan más cuidado contigo…- el rostro del chico reflejaba seriedad lo que le hizo entender a ella que no bromeaba -… Draco hablemos claro, me gustaría que nos conociéramos más-_

_-¿más?...- dijo de una manera seductora -… creo que ya nos conocemos bastante bien- _

_Hermione se sonrojó y trató de aclarar su voz – me refiero a relacionarnos en otros ámbitos- _

_-Oh ya entiendo, claro- _

_-Aclarado ese punto debemos levantarnos para: ir a desayunar, buscar a Scorpius, después de eso despedirnos de mi familia y por ultimo irnos a casa- enumeró la castaña_

_-Wow son muchas cosas que hacer… - el rubio se levantó de la cama dejando al descubierto su desnudez y tomó de las manos a la chica para ayudarla a incorporarse _

_-¿Qué haces Draco?- sonrojándose de nuevo _

_-vamos a la ducha, hay mucho por hacer…- ambos de dirigieron al baño_

_-Gracias Draco pero puedo continuar sola- dijo la chica impidiéndole el paso _

_-Estas loca, las estadísticas muestran que dos de cada muchos sufren accidentes en la ducha y debo cerciorarme que no seas de esos dos- Hermione rió, jaló al rubio hacia dentro y cerro la puerta tras ellos. _

_Debemos suponer que en algún momento tomaron un buen baño además de otras cosas que dejamos a su imaginación. _

_=Fin del Flash Back=_

-Wow Herms, si que te lo pasaste muy bien en la boda de tu prima-

-Pues si Lunny- dijo sonriendo

-entonces, ¿es un hecho que sales con Malfoy?- indagó curiosa la rubia

-algo así, aunque me cuestionó si no fue apresurada mi decisión; sabes me siento estúpida por haber aguantado tantos años en una supuesta relación abierta con Harry y creer que se podría convertir en algo más. Y con Draco de un día para otro ya salgo con él- reflexionó la castaña

-Amiga no te sientas mal como dicen: Puedes creer que es amor cuando solo es una fascinación efímera o pensar que es una fascinación efímera y realmente ser amor-

Confundirse es muy común pero ¿como distinguir cuándo es amor y cuándo es solo una fascinación?, he ahí el asunto.

Hermione pasó varios años en una situación más allá de una amistad con Potter, sus sentimientos fueron enredados y llegó a creer que era amor romántico, sin embargo lo equivocó con afecto y pasión; mientras con Malfoy a pensar del poco tiempo de tratarse estaban implicadas más cosas como la atracción física, afinidad, dependencia, altruismo que le proporcionaban un estado de calma y satisfacción.

-Gracias Lunny por escucharme y ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas, te adoro-

-De nada Herms para eso estamos las amigas-

\- yo soy una mala amiga por siempre hablar de mis cosas, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Y tus tres pelirrojos?-

\- Están muy bien latosos los tres pero no podría vivir si ellos, además estamos entusiasmado con el rally familiar ya ves que es en algunas semanas-

-espero esta ocasión poder ir y apoyarlos…-dijo la castaña -…oye ¿que te parece si nos vamos a una tarde de chicas?, hace mucho que no lo hacemos-

-vale me parece perfecto, solo le hablo a Molly para ver si puede pasar por los niños al colegio-

**-o-0-**

Alice Gibbs repasaba la agenda de su jefe y amigo Draco Malfoy, resaltó la comida que tenían esa misma tarde para cerrar otro importante negocio. Fue hasta la oficina del rubio para darle a conocer el itinerario de ese día.

Él se veía muy concentrado en unos documentos que sostenía, la chica lo contempló unos instantes, sonrió y recordó que hace unos años creyó sentirse atraída por el chico.

No fue nada raro que eso pasara, las amistades entre hombres y mujeres nos pueden llegar a desconcertar; los amigos son personas con las cuales nos mostramos tal cual, nos conocen más que nosotros mismos, con ellos compartimos demasiadas cosas así que es normal llegar a confundirse. Pero para fortuna de Alice aclaró todas esas ideas de su mente y esta consciente de que es un profundo cariño lo que siente por su amigo.

-Señor Malfoy…- él dejó de mirar los papeles para atender a su asistente -… le recuerdo que hoy tenemos una comida con los señores Wilson y Wood-

-ok gracias, termino estos pendientes y salimos- contestó Draco

Después de algunas horas finalmente se dirigían al lugar acordado para la negociación, el rubio en la mayoría de las reuniones se hacia acompañar por su muy eficiente asistente, la señorita Alice Gibbs.

**-o-0-**

La tarde de chicas de Luna y Hermione era muy productiva; fueron de compras a varias boutiques para adquirir algunas prendas que dejaran a más de uno anonadado, posteriormente se relajaron en un spa muggle con un hidromasaje y aromaterapia. Las amigas estaban de lo más felices y terminaban su día en un restaurante en el Londres mágico muy exclusivo, el lugar era muy elegante pero aún así muy acogedor.

Ellas se adentraron al sitio, un amable maître les asignó su mesa, la cual tenía una vista privilegiada del restaurante permitiéndoles apreciar la decoración y a los demás comensales. Ubicadas en su mesa se dispusieron a ordenar unos exquisitos platillos, a sugerencia del chef. La comida y charla fluía con normalidad, hasta que por la entrada divisaron a un rubio y una mujer muy mona de cabellera negra.

-Hermione, ¿no es Draco?- murmuró Luna

-si es él, pero ¿qué hará aquí y con esa?- pronunció la castaña disgustada

Draco y Alice eran guiados a su mesa al otro extremo de donde se encontraba Hermione, él como caballero retiró la silla para que su acompañante tomara asiento y así esperar a sus invitados.

Hermione no podía estar más enfadada, él se veía muy a gusto con la chica; Luna miró a su amiga y buscó calmarla.

-Herms tranquila, tal vez están en una reunión de negocios- la castaña no apartaba la mirada del muy sonriente rubio.

Malfoy sintió el peso de una mirada y trató de localizarla, encontrándose con Granger. Él sonrió y la saludo con un movimiento de mano, ella simplemente lo ignoró centrándose en sus alimentos, el chico se extraño por su comportamiento y justo cuando se disponía a buscarla los señores Wilson y Wood hicieron su aparición impidiendo que hablara con Hermione.

-Ves te lo dije Herms, vino a una comida de negocios… ¿con Oliver Wood?-

-Eso parece Lunny pero no le quita que este muy cerca de esa chica…y que casualidad que sea con Oliver -

Draco trataba de concentrarse en una reunión para discutir los promocionales de la copa mundial de Quidditch, obviamente incluía a la estrella del equipo ingles Oliver Wood.

Gibbs notaba muy inquieto a su jefe y se dio cuenta de que lo ocasionaba, no por nada era su mejor amiga, le susurro –Draco… tienes que concentrarte, esto es muy importante-

El rubio se mostraba muy profesional asombrando a sus clientes con sus grandes ideas y resolviendo sus inquietudes sin dejar de vigilar ocasionalmente a Hermione, en una de esas veces advirtió la llegada de un ojiverde que se aproximaba a las chicas.

-no puede ser Herms hoy es tu día de suerte, tres de tus conquistas están en el mismo lugar- dijo Luna con ironía observando que Harry se acercaba a su mesa

La castaña no podía creer su buena fortuna, simulo una sonrisa a la llegada de Potter.

-Hola chicas que casualidad…- saludó el ojiverde quien desde el principio sabía que Malfoy lo observaba irritado _–_…_ jajá pobre hurón lo hare salirse de sus casillas-_

-Hola Harry- contestaron ellas

-¿Puedo sentarme cierto?- no esperó la respuesta de las chicas y ocupó un lugar al lado de Hermione, esta acción enfadó más a Draco.

La reunión del rubio se alargaba más de lo que él quería, se sentía impotente; pensar que Potter estaba muy cerca de Hermione, el como la miraba, el interés que le mostraba, deseaba ir y golpear al chico. Oliver notó que era lo que miraba tanto Malfoy.

Hermione estaba incomoda recibiendo muchas atenciones por parte de Harry y por otro lado percibía enojo en los ojos de Draco.

Al fin la comida de negocios llegó a su fin, Malfoy se despedía del señor Wilson y por último de Wood quien le dijo unas palabras que aumentaron su tortura.

-hasta luego Malfoy…- señalando con la mirada a Hermione y Potter, habló en voz baja para el rubio -… para mí que ellos son más que amigos, ¿no lo crees?...- la duda estaba sembrada -…nos vemos- Draco y Alice se quedaron de nuevo solos.

-¿Hermione que tanto miras?...- cuestionó Harry quien no necesito respuesta dirigió su mirada a donde tanta atención prestaba la castaña -…Oh ya veo, al hurón Malfoy, por cierto que guapa es la chica con la que esta pero no más que tú- la tomó de la mano y ella la retiró molesta

-Draco, ¿que te dijo Wood que te dejó más irritado?- demandó Alice

-Nada, solo estoy cansado y si no hay nada más que hablar…- enunció el chico

-Entiendo, ya me voy…- Gibbs se levantó y de despidió de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla -… piensa antes de actuar- él se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la mesa de Hermione con paso firme.

La castaña se levantó instintivamente al ver a rubio frente a ella, él la atrajo a su cuerpo con fuerza y le plantó un beso.

Potter se carcomía por dentro _-Estúpido Hurón, hijo de Umbridge-_

Hermione pudo sentir en ese beso enojo y frustración por lo que cortó el contacto para buscar los ojos de Draco, los encontró y en estos percibió algo que le indicaba que no estaba bien.

-Hola Malfoy, ¿nos acompañas?- habló Luna para romper el tenso ambiente haciendo que los presentes en esa mesa se distrajeran.

-Lo siento, pero Hermione y yo nos retiramos- dijo muy serio el rubio

Granger comprendió la indirecta del chico, así que comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos, besó a su amiga y le tendió la mano a Harry quien en un movimiento la jaló para poder besar su mejilla.

Draco lanzaba maldiciones acecinas por los ojos _–Ese Potty es un imbécil-_ cogió del brazo a la castaña y casi la sacó a rastras del lugar.

-Draco ¿qué pasa?- interrogó inquieta la chica

Él caminaba de un lado a otro turbado, se detuvo y soltó la pregunta que tanto lo angustiaba…

-Hermione contéstame algo, ¿qué hay entre tú y Potter?- ella se extrañó por la pregunta y por la actitud del chico.

Él no sabía como interpretar el silencio de ella, su mente trabajaba más rápido de lo normal llenándose de ideas que lo atormentaban.

-¡Contesta no te quedes callada!- profirió encolerizado

-¡No me levantes la voz!, cálmate y mejor vamos a hablar a un lugar menos concurrido.

-¡Me importan un carajo si nos escuchan!-

Ella lo sujetó y los hizo aparecer en la casa del rubio, más específicamente en el despacho, ¿por qué ese lugar? Bueno fue el primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

La castaña no conocía a Malfoy en ese estado, era ira, enojo, cólera no sabía cual palabra era la más adecuada para describirlo.

La situación no era nada sencilla para ella, su pasado chocaba con su presente.

-Harry es mi amigo… mejor dime tú ¿quién era la mujer con la que estabas en el restaurante?- dijo molesta

-No me cambies el tema, para tu información ella es mi amiga y asistente…- al escuchar esto ella se relajó por unos instantes -… ¿Estas segura que solo son amigos Potter y tú? No me mientas-

-Si solo somos amigos pero…- Si no era sincera con el chico tal vez eso le podría ocasionar muchos problemas en el futuro -… tuvimos una relación antes- La expresión del rostro de Draco era de pesadumbre.

El tono de voz de los adultos era muchos decibles más altos de una conversación normal.

-¡Te prohíbo que lo veas, que hables con él!-

-¡Tú a mi no me prohíbes nada!, eso es pasado y no voy a dejar de verlo, eso es imposible: somos vecinos, padrinos de Rose y Hugo y amigos desde hace muchos años-

-Pues te aseguro que Potty no lo ve así, es obvio que aun siente algo y va a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de ti-

Lamentablemente no todo puede ser perfecto en una relación, se debe aprender a convivir y lidiar con la vida del otro.

Draco se encontraba muy molesto por corroborar sus sospechas de que Potter veía con otros ojos a la castaña, pero lo que más le enfurecía era que ella había admitido que tuvo algo con él.

Hermione por su parte se sorprendió por la explosiva reacción del chico, ella no iba a permitir que la chantajeara.

-Ya no pelen más…-dijo Scorpius lloroso irrumpiendo en su discusión -… sus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa-

A la chica se le partió el corazón al ver al niño en ese estado.

-Hijo lo lamento tanto que hallas escuchado- Draco se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó en brazos, el pequeño se aferro a su cuello y lloro desconsoladamente haciendo sentir mal a los adultos. Sin duda Scorpius era el más afectado con ese altercado, veía que sus planes se iban abajo.

Ella se acercó y acarició tiernamente la espalda de Scorpius. -Tranquilo, ya no llores-

Él niño volteo a verlos –¡Pues entonces dejen de pelear!...- dijo molesto pidiéndole a su padre que lo bajara

-Hijo estos son cosas de adultos-

-…ustedes los adultos pelean por cosas tontas…- Hermione y Draco estaban asombrados por lo que decía el pequeño -… así que dejen de hacerlo y no me hablen hasta que hallan arreglado sus cosas… me voy a dormir-

-Scorpius…- murmuro el rubio mayor

-¿por qué siguen hablándome?- Scorpius abandonó el lugar

-Pobre Scor el mal genio es hereditario- murmuró irónicamente la chica ganándose una sonrisa falsa por parte de Malfoy

-Muy chistosa-

-Draco tenemos que hablar…- ese tenemos que hablar de toda mujer solo puede avecinar cosas malas y Draco estaba consciente de ello, así que se adelanto.

-Se que perdí los estribos y lo siento mucho, pero entiéndeme pensar que tú y ese cara rajada tenían algo que ver…- decir eso aun le causaba aversión -…me hizo enfurecer-

-Draco Malfoy te dije que eso es pasado…- tomó la cara de él entre sus manos -… lo que importa es el presente contigo-

Él se tranquilizo con las palabras de ella, sin embargo no bajaría la guardia sabía que Potter no se quedaría tranquilo. Al fin tomaron asiento en el sofá del despacho.

-Esta bien ya no quiero hablar de ese-

-Sabes no puedo creer que Scor con cinco años sea más maduro que nosotros, él es un amor-

-¿y yo qué?- preguntó Draco

-Tu puedes pasar de una bestia furiosa a soy un encanto irresistible- Ambos rieron ante este comentario y se besaron cálidamente, en una de las pausas para tomar aire…

-Hermione, quédate a dormir por favor…- ella lo besó de nuevo -…Ok tomaré eso como un sí-

* * *

como siempre les pido dejen sus comentarios y les prometo ya no tardar tanto en actualizar, hasta el próximo capitulo

pd: me inspire en lo que le dijo luna a Herms en el libro de la Gramatica del amor de Rocio Carmona


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos, después de tanto tiempo les tengo un nuevo capítulo de mi locura literaria, espero les guste...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**No olviden checar mis otras historias y siganme en mi pagina de fb Lachicariddle, sin más los dejo que lean **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_Acotaciones: las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas; los flash back son en cursiva y los pensamientos en estos van dentro de […]_

_**Capitulo 7 **_

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el Londres mágico y muggle; no pasaban de las siete de la mañana cuando un joven de cabellera rebelde y azabache llamaba a la puerta de su amiga. Él llevaba algunos minutos allí y no recibía respuesta alguna.

Draco quien acababa de llegar de hacer ejercicio podemos deducirlo por su ropa deportiva compuesta de una playera sin mangas, short poco más arriba de la rodilla, en color negro con detalles en azul eléctrico, además de que se le veía cansado y sudado; no nos salgamos del punto importante.

El rubio observaba curioso al chico desde el otro extremo de la calle…

-Potter, ¿qué se te perdió?- comentó en voz alta para atraer su atención

Harry volteó para poder ubicar de donde provenía esa voz que tanto lo irritaba y lo encontró sonriendo ampliamente.

-Nada que te importe Malfoy- dijo molesto

-Haber Potty, si buscas a quien vive en esa casa claro que me importa…- el ojiverde apretó la mandíbula y los puños -… no pierdas tu tiempo ella no esta allí, sino aquí…- señalando su casa -… bueno Potter hasta luego ten un buen día-

-Muchas gracias Malfoy igualmente y gracias por el dato, ya se donde venir a buscarla…- ahora fue Draco el enfadado mientras el otro chico sonreía

-_Idiota- _pensaba Harry mientras se alejaba

_-Imbécil…- _el rubio cerraba la puerta de su casa de un sonoro golpe e ideaba en su mente las mil maneras de golpear al cara rajada.

-Señor Malfoy, el desayuno esta casi listo- habló Winki sacando de sus pensamientos al chico

-Gracias Winki, ¿Scorpius ya se despertó?-

-Si señor, está terminándose de cambiar para el colegio-

-Muchas gracias en seguida bajamos- el elfo desapareció y el chico subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Se aproximó hasta la cama y la vio dormida plácidamente; él sonrió al verla abrazada una almohada y destapada, dejando al descubierto su improvisada pijama, era una camiseta de él.

Se sentó a su lado para observarla mejor, sus cabellos revueltos y sus labios, le recordaron la noche anterior. Si bien había discutido con ella también pasó uno de los mejores momentos donde la pasión, el deseo y el amor tuvieron cabida. Ese encuentro le hizo ver a Draco que ella ya ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su vida y en sus sentimientos.

-jamás te dejaré ir- murmuro el chico acercándose al rostro de ella quien despertó y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Hola Draco-

-Hola dormilona, debes apurarte si quieres desayunar antes de irte a trabajar- Hermione se incorporó rápidamente y se colocó su bata de dormir…más bien una que el chico le ofrecía.

-Draco debo ir a mi casa-

-De acuerdo, te espero a desayunar para que al fin hablemos con Scorpius- besó su mejilla tiernamente pero ella tenía una expresión de angustia

-Draco y ¿si las cosas salen mal?- él tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y la miró fijamente

\- nada va a salir mal…¿Por qué saldría mal?-

-Bueno porque apenas ayer estábamos discutiendo, no quiero que nuestros problemas lo afecten-

El rubio sabía que ella tenía razón, su hijo estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de que Hermione fuera parte fundamental de sus vidas, pero también estaba consciente de que Scorpius a pesar de su corta edad era un niño muy maduro e inteligente.

-Tú no te preocupes de nada y ve a cambiarte-

La chica lo besó antes de desaparecer.

Quince minutos después ella estaba de regreso encontrándose con Draco en el despacho.

-Wow Hermione te ves muy hermosa- la chica usaba un pantalón café claro al igual que sus tacones con una blusa blanca y un grueso cinturón sobre ésta.

-Gracias Draco, tú no te ves nada mal- él traía puesto un pantalón gris a juego con un chaleco, una camisa gris claro a rayas con cuello y puños blancos, para finalizar una fina corbata negra.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina donde acostumbraban desayunar los Malfoy.

-Hola buenos días…- saludó el pequeño Scorpius muy contento -… me dirán ya ¿que son novios?...- preguntó curioso y emocionado

Los adultos sonrieron y se miraron por unos segundos, Draco tomó la palabra…

-Hijo creo que has arruinado la sorpresa-

Scorpius brinco de alegría mientras gritaba – ¡Si lo sabia!-

-Scor con cuidado no te vayas a caer- dijo la castaña

-Esto es genial…- el rubio menor se abalanzó y abrazó fuertemente a los chicos -… vuelvo a tener una familia- Hermione acaricio la mejilla de Scor y soltó una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza y de cierto modo le preocupaba.

-¿Qué opinas Scor de que me una a su familia?- él la miró

-Herms no hay mejor nueva mamá que tú, además mi padre siempre esta feliz cuando estas con nosotros, yo se que mi mamá Astoria estaría muy contenta… – La chica se tranquilizó, pero estaba consciente de que si eso terminaba mal tres personas saldrían lastimadas -… por cierto ¿cuándo se van a casar?-

Draco y Hermione tosieron como signo de su nerviosismo, acababan de comenzar una relación y el niño ya los quería casar.

-Scor cariño, las personas primero se hacen novios algún tiempo y después si las cosas salen bien se casan- explicó la chica

Las palabras de Hermione dejaron pensativo al niño _–¿Tiempo y si las cosas salen bien?, ¿Que querrá decir Herms?- _

-Señores el desayuno está servido- dijo Winki interrumpiéndolos, los Malfoy-Granger tomaron sus alimentos entre bromas y anécdotas. Era el cuadro perfecto de una familia feliz.

-Por cierto antes de que se me olvide, quería pedirles que llenaran la hoja para el rally familiar…- musitó el niño tendiéndoles el formulario -… ¿Herms participas con nosotros verdad?-

-Claro Scor-

-Si no es mucha molestia alguien podría explicarme ¿qué es esa cosa del rally familiar?- interrogó Draco

Entre el rubio menor y la castaña le comentaron al chico en que consistía la competencia, posterior a esto y dejando bien claro las reglas, los tres se dispusieron a llenar el formulario para que el niño pudiera entregarlo a su profesora.

-Herms, ¿podemos invitar a los abuelos Alfred, Elora, Anthony y Judith?, para que vengan a apoyarnos-

-Que buena idea Scor, pero no creo conveniente invitar a los abuelos Alfred y Elora, recuerda que ellos no saben nada del mundo mágico, así que solo serán mis padres-

-¿podemos hablarles de una vez?- preguntó el rubio menor

-Hijo, les hablan después ahora se nos hace tarde para la escuela- dijo Draco

-esta bien- refunfuñó el pequeño

Los tres terminaron de desayunar, se encaminaban a sus trabajos y escuela respectivamente.

**-o-0-**

En el cuartel de aurores la señora John esperaba impacientemente la llegada de su jefe, el señor Potter.

_-No puede ser él siempre llega a la hora que quiere y se enoja cuando uno llega dos minutos tarde, bueno voy por un café en lo que se le ocurre venir- _la secretaria se levantó de su escritorio.

Escasos minutos después arribó Harry James Potter con un humor de los mil dragones colacuerno húngaro.

-¿señora John?...- no obtuvo respuesta y la buscó -… ¿donde se habrá metido?- él pasó a su oficina y se disponía a leer el periódico que puntualmente se encontraba en su escritorio.

-Veamos que tenemos por aquí…- abrió el Profeta y de su interior cayó un fascículo de regalo de "Corazón de Bruja", miró curioso y comenzó a ojear la revista -… nuevamente Oliver Wood se encuentra en la lista de los jugadores de quidditch más sexy…- el ojiverde rodo los ojos -… por el amor a Merlín ¿qué le ven a ese sujeto?... mmm esto si es interesante: Harry Potter sigue siendo uno de los solteros más guapos del mundo mágico… por supuesto…- sonrió galantemente, él siguió revisando la revista hasta que algo llamó su atención….

"_¿Cómo hacer que tu ex te pida volver?"_

_Estos sencillos consejos harán que él regrese a ti y te suplique volver. _

_Amiga lectora recuerda que en tu actitud esta la clave, así que pon mucha atención y toma nota._

_Si él quería la ruptura tienes que respetar su decisión. Sí amiga así como lees, porque al estar de acuerdo con esta ruptura tu ex se verá sorprendido y curioso. Él no dejará de pensar en ti y el porqué lo aceptaste tan pronto._

_No__ lo busques, no le hables, no le envíes lechuzas, vociferadores, pócimas de amor etc. Trata de evitar a tu ex en todo momento. ¿Qué? Sí amiga esta actitud lo intrigará y en su mente aparecerán las preguntas de porqué no llamas y si cometió un error al terminar la relación._

_Muestra mucha seguridad y confianza en ti. Haz lo que tu ex no espera que tú hagas, debes mostrarte diferente al comportamiento normal que tendrías con él. Te aseguro que esto llamará más su atención. _

_Amiga espero que estas recomendaciones te sirvan, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu reconquista, hazlo arrepentirse de haberte dejado y que te suplique volver, por ultimo recuerda que: _

_La mente humana es muy compleja y cada vez que tú te acercas a alguien esa persona se aleja, pero por el contrario cuando tu te alejas la otra persona se acercará. _

_PP. "_

-que estupidez es esto- cerrando de golpe la revista y llamó a su secretaria para comenzar con los pendientes.

Ella atendió al llamado de su jefe y se dispuso a informarlo del itinerario del día.

-señora John ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- la mujer se sorprendió

-por supuesto señor ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-

-¿usted cree en los consejos que vienen en la revista corazón de bruja?- interrogó el chico invitándola a tomar asiento

-los tips de belleza son efectivos pero una vez una mascarilla me sacó manchas en la cara y …- Harry estaba atónito, ella sabía a lo que se refería el chico pero le encantaba ponerlo en evidencia.

-no me refiero a esos consejos, por ejemplo a este artículo: "¿Cómo hacer que tu ex te pida volver?"-

\- señor Potter, puede que sirva y puede que no, necesitaría conocer el contexto donde se pretende aplicar y de allí podría deducir la efectividad- el ojiverde se vio asombrado por su secretaria, al él no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada pero sin duda era una mujer ingeniosa.

-bueno es que el primo de un amigo quiere recuperar a una chica, que por estúpido dejo ir-

La señora John sonrió por el hecho de imaginar a su jefe siguiendo los consejos de una revista de chismes -Si lo vemos desde ese punto, el primo de su amigo podría emplear lo que dice el artículo, creo que es conveniente que no le insista en regresar…- Harry la miró confuso -… abiertamente, que le demuestre que cambió…- él asintió, comprendía lo que trataba de explicar -… pero si ella ya es feliz con otra persona no hay más que hacer, debe retirarse dignamente…- el chico frunció el ceño, esto último no le parecía. -…si no hay otra cosa más señor, me retiro-

Harry se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

**-o-0-**

La entrada al colegio de los pequeños Weasley y Malfoy era un caos, niños corriendo, gritando; pobres de las profesoras.

La señorita Smith trataba de mantener el orden de su grupo…

-Jovencitos por favor con orden y calma entren al salón-

-Si señorita- dijeron al unísono sus alumnos

Una vez en sus lugares la clase dio inicio

-Por cierto si ya tienen sus registros para el Rally me los dan por favor…- habló la profesora -…en orden y uno por uno- los pequeños iban pasando hasta el escritorio de la profesora.

Scorpius se dirigió a sus amigos – Rose, Hugo, ustedes saben ¿por qué primero los adultos son novios y luego se casan?-

-yo creo que son novios antes de casarse por si encuentran otros novios…- Rose y Scor estaban confundidos por el intento de explicación de Hugo, el pelirrojo trató de aclarar -… como le pasó a tía Ginny, ella fue novia de Dean por mucho tiempo, hasta escuche a la abuela Molly decir que se iban a casar, pero después ellos encontraron otros novios-

-entonces ¿primero se es novio antes de casarse por si se encuentran otros novios?- expuso el rubio

-Bueno creo que puede ser, mamá dice que primero las personas deben conocerse, quererse mucho para casarse y también he escuchado a tío Bill decirle a Victoire que primero debe ser novia de Teddy por mucho tiempo y ya después pueden casarse y tener bebes- comentó la pelirroja

-oh ya entiendo- murmuro Scor

-Rose y Hugo Weasley, entréguenme sus formularios- habló la señorita Smith desde su escritorio, los pequeños se acercaron…

_-entonces mi padre y Herms deben ser novios mucho tiempo para que se casen…- _posaba una mano en su barbilla en tono pensativo_ -…mi nueva misión: hacer que no dejen de ser novios y evitar que encuentren otros novios- _

-Malfoy despierta…- el rubio sintió un codazo, cortesía de August– la señorita te esta hablando, creo que pierde el tiempo no participaras en el rally, solo son tu padre y tú- expresó con tono burlón

-August, claro que voy a participar-

-no es cierto…tú no tienes más familia- exclamó August de manera hiriente provocando la caída de unas lagrimas y la ira por parte de Scorpius

-tengo una nueva familia y ya la veras en la competencia- sin más que decir se levantó para ir con la profesora

**-o-0-**

En el consorcio Malfoy se llevaba a cabo una reunión para ultimar detalles a cerca de los promocionales del mundial de Quidditch.

-Señores si eso es todo, por favor vuelvan a sus trabajos, gracias- se levantó Draco caminado hacia la salida

-Señor Malfoy espere…- habló Gibbs tratando de llamar su atención, él se detuvo

\- señorita Gibbs la escucho-

-La revista francesa mundo publicitario, ha solicitad hacer un reportaje sobre la empresa y una entrevista a usted-

-sabe que odio las entrevistas y más si abordan temas de índole personal…- dijo el rubio

-lo se señor pero acordaron no incluir preguntas sobre esos temas…- el chico aun estaba dubitativo -… además es una oportunidad para expandir el negocio- opinó Alice Gibbs

-ok esta bien, encárgate de todo por favor- afirmó Draco

-como usted diga-

-¿Algún otro pendiente?- indagó el chico

-no por el momento-

-perfecto me dará tiempo para preparar la sorpresa- murmuro él desatando la curiosidad en Gibbs

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Alice no seas chismosa-

-ok esta bien Draco, de todos modos me enteraré tarde o temprano-

**-o-0-**

Hermione acababa de llegar de un arduo día de trabajo y se encontraba descansando en su sala, tomando un té y viendo televisión. El timbre sonó con desesperación y ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Herms de nuevo…- saludó Scorpius adentrándose a la casa- … ¿ya podemos hablarles a tus padres para que vayan al rally?-

-Hola Scor…- la castaña sonrió puesto que los niños pueden ser muy impacientes cuando se proponen algo-… claro vamos de una vez- lo condujo a su estudio donde se encontraba su computadora portátil y la encendió

-¿dónde esta el teléfono?- cuestionó el rubio

-no Scor, en este caso haremos una video llamada desde la portátil…- explicó la chica abriendo los programas necesarios para dicha comunicación-…¿Sabes que es eso?-

-si, mi padre y yo tenemos una…- señalando el aparato -…en casa, Alice nos enseñó a usarla- al escuchar ese nombre Hermione se tensó, Draco ya le había explicado que solo eran amigos pero el hecho de que compartieran tanto tiempo le molestaba.

Cuando al fin estuvo todo listo en la pantalla de la computadora se hallaban Anthony y Judith Granger.

-Hola hija y Scor- hablaron los señores

-Hola- saludaron el pequeño y la chica al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó Judith

-muy bien señora- contesto el niño

-Scor cariño recuerda que puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres- buscando el apoyo de su esposo quien asintió con la cabeza

Hermione animó al niño a continuar

-Quiero invitarlos a un rally familiar que va a haber en mi escuela…- Scorpius comentaba muy emocionado -… y vamos a participar Herms, mi padre y yo, me haría muy feliz si vienen a vernos-

-encantados de la vida estaremos allí- exclamó feliz Judith

-por supuesto iremos a verte Scorpius, cuenta con nuestro apoyo- musitó Anthony

-¡que padre!...- la sonrisa del pequeño abarcaba toda su carita -… nos vemos en el rally…- abrazó a la chica debido a la emoción -…se lo iré a decir a papá- despidiéndose de los adultos y salió apresurado a buscar a su padre para contarle la gran noticia.

-y bien hija, ¿Cuándo es el evento? Porque Scorpius olvidó decirlo por la emoción- interrogó Anthony

-cierto papá, es en una semana y media-

-ok entonces nos estamos viendo hija, cuídense-

-Adiós, los quiero-

-y nosotros a ti-

La castaña cerro su Laptop y se dispuso a continuar su momento de relajación que anteriormente fue irrumpido por un pequeño y adorable rubio.

Nuevamente se encontraba en un estado de paz y relajación, de nuevo alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-por Merlín espero sea importante- ella se aproximó a abrir y vaya que valía la pena la interrupción era nada más y nada menos que su guapo novio Draco Malfoy.

-Hermione espero no incomodarte con mi visita-

-para nada Draco adelante- él se acercó y besó fugazmente sus labios, ese simple roce aceleraba su frecuencia cardiaca, ese hombre la ponía muy mal pero ella lo disfrutaba.

-Bien, pues vámonos- tomándola de la mano

-¿a dónde Draco?-

-Es una sorpresa-

-bueno déjame cambiarme- ella portaba aún la ropa que le había visto esa mañana antes de irse a trabajar

-Así estas hermosa, anda vamos-

-ok esta bien-

Ambos salieron de la casa tomados de la mano y desaparecieron en el atardecer.

**-o-0-**

Draco y Hermione aparecieron en la terraza de un edificio, desde el cual se podía apreciar la ciudad de noche. Este bonito lugar estaba decorado por arboles con iluminación artificial y al centro se encontraba un sofá, de esos modernos a nivel de suelo muy reconfortarble.

-Wow, Draco esto es maravilloso-

-Que bueno que te gustó…- tiró de su mano para sentarse en el sillón, la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla -… solo quiero que nos quedemos aquí viendo la ciudad y disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía-

-¿Y a que se debe esta sorpresa Draco?-

-te recuerdo que insististe en conocernos en otros ámbitos y te he traído a mi lugar favorito- ella buscó su mirada, le encantaba ir descubriendo a Draco; acaricio su rostro para centrarse en delinear sus labios. Él por su parte estaba hipnotizado ante ese gesto, muchos dirían que estaba loco porque en tan poco tiempo tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por esa chica.

Es cierto el tiempo no importa sino la fuerza de esos sentimientos, pero también es fundamental mantener esos sentimientos a través del tiempo.

Ellos se unieron en un acogedor beso, esa caricia era capaz de transmitir calidez, armonía, deseo, afecto… muchas más cosas difíciles de explicar.

Un alboroto proveniente del estomago de la chica los distrajo…ella llevó sus manos al origen del ruido.

-Vaya Hermione, creo que tienes un monstruo dentro-

-Muy gracioso-

-por suerte tengo lo necesario para calmarlo- Draco se levantó para coger una cesta

\- ¿me vas sorprender con tus habilidades culinarias?-

El rubio regresaba a su lugar – por supuesto, que creías ¿qué solo soy una cara y cuerpo bonito?, me ofendes- ella simplemente rió

Los dos comían los alimentos que obviamente no había preparado el chico, más bien se lo pidió amablemente a Winki.

La conversación comenzaba a fluir tocando temas de interés para ambos, políticos/sociales/económicos/laborales para aterrizar en los de índole personal.

\- Hermione, ¿Cómo te ves de aquí a un año?-

-tal vez vaya por mi segundo matrimonio- dijo sarcásticamente

-Wow, ¿qué pasó con tu primer esposo?, no me digas que te dejó porque estaría muy estúpido por hacer eso- el rubio le siguió el juego

-para nada Draco, yo fui quien lo dejó por el maestro de yoga con quien estoy felizmente casada-

-creo que comenzaré a practicar yoga- ambos rieron

-y ¿tú Draco?-

-Me gustaría ser feliz y no es que no lo sea, me refiero a que me gustaría prolongar esa felicidad a cualquier momento de mi vida- ella entendió el significado de sus palabras, tal vez era pronto para ilusionarse pero disfrutaría del presente y ya el futuro vendría solo.

Platicaron por más de una hora, eso era lo mejor de su reciente relación, las varias facetas: amigos, novios, amantes.

A pesar de no ser muy tarde Draco estaba consciente de que al día siguiente tenían que ir a trabajar, así que decidió que era hora de irse.

-Hermione debemos irnos, sino mañana me culparas de que llegas tarde al trabajo-

-vale tienes razón, vamos pero me gustaría caminar, la noche esta hermosa-

El rubio y la castaña caminaban entrelazando sus manos, él detuvo la marcha al pasar frente a una famosa tienda de donas.

-Hermione ¿te importa si entramos?, quiero llevarle algo a Scorpius-

-adelante- dijo la chica

Eligieron una docena variada de deliciosas donas, al estar en la fila para pagar unas personas se acercaron hasta ellos.

_-Oh vaya, Alice Gibbs… y a ese chico no lo conozco- _pensaba Hermione al verlos

-Hola Draco- saludaron los recién llegados

-Hola chicos, les presento a Hermione-

-Wow la famosa Hermione Granger, la que le roba el sueño a mi amigo…- la castaña se sonrojo, no era de su conocimiento que Draco le hablara a sus amigos de ella -… Brad Hamilton, un placer-

-Al fin te conozco en persona, quería saludarte esa ocasión en el restaurante pero no me pareció prudente, por cierto soy Alice Gibbs-

-hola- respondió secamente Hermione

-¿qué hacen por aquí?- interrogó el rubio para cortar la incomodidad al mencionarse lo del restaurante

-¿no es obvio?- contestó Brad

-Chicos porque no piden unos cafés y donas, Hermione y yo los esperamos sentadas por allá- habló Alice y la castaña no tuvo otra opción que seguirla hasta ubicarse en unos cómodos sillones

-Venga Hermione, dime ¿por qué siento que no te caigo bien?-

-no se a que te refieres Alice-

-¿es por mi cercanía con Draco?...- la castaña desvió la mirada indicándole a la chica que era por eso -… él y yo somos amigos, me ha apoyado en momentos muy difíciles y le tengo un gran aprecio al igual que a Brad, eso es todo…- Hermione estaba serena, al fin podía quitarse ese sentimiento por la cercanía de Alice y Draco -… puedes estar tranquila, no tengo ningún otro interés en Draco… aclarado ese punto cuéntame más de ti, tu rubio novio no dice mucho-

La mujeres comenzaron a charlar de todo un poco para conocerse mejor, después de unos minutos los chicos se les unieron. Alice, Brad y Draco le contaron a Hermione como se conocieron y se hicieron grandes amigos, posteriormente fue el turno de Granger de hablar sobre algunos datos sobre su vida y obviamente incluía al rubio. Pasaron un rato muy ameno y divertido, quedaron de reunirse próximamente.

Ya en casa de Hermione…

-Draco tus amigos me cayeron muy bien, son muy divertidos; hasta quede con Alice para ir a comer-

-Que bueno Hermione…- el dirigió su mirada a una fotografía que yacía en la pared, eran un ojiverde, la castaña y el pelirrojo-… pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo de todos tus amigos-

-Draco no comencemos, hoy ha sido un gran día-

-Tienes razón lo lamento…- la besó abrazadoramente-…Hermione me retiro antes de que no puedas sacarme de aquí-

-hasta mañana Draco- lo acompaño a la puerta antes de irse rozo sus labios nuevamente

-Hermione…te…- ella lo interrumpió

-Dame cinco minutos en lo que voy por algunas cosas-

-¿cómo sabías que te iba a pedir?, no me dejaste terminar-

-Eres un lento, si quieres ya no voy por nada-

-¡No!- exclamó el chico

-¿No?...- la castaña fingió estar confundida

-Digo si-

-no te entiendo Draco- jugaba hábilmente con su paciencia

-maldita sea Hermione, si ve por tus cosas-

-Ah, a eso te refieres…- él rodo los ojos -… ok espera aquí-

**-o-0-**

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, muchas cosas pasaron en ese lapso:

-Harry no había vuelto a buscar a Hermione, en parte fue porque tenía un trabajo muy demandante, también le daba tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran y notara su ausencia como bien decía la revista. El chico estaba seguro que cambiando de actitud atraería su atención y creía firmemente en su filosofía "Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan".

-Hermione prácticamente pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con los Malfoy, por lo que mantenía por el buen camino su relación con Draco, eso si no faltaba una que otra discusión pero siempre lograban aclararlas. Ella logró entablar una amistad con Alice Gibbs, no era como la que tenía con Luna pero era una amistad sin lugar a dudas.

-Scorpius estaba en un estado de felicidad y tranquilidad, pues todo parecía perfecto; su padre y Herms se veían de lo más contentos, el tiempo pasaba y seguían juntos, pensaba que faltaba menos para que al fin se casaran.

-Draco era feliz teniendo a Hermione a su lado, no necesitaba nada más. Aunque existía un miedo latente de que el idiota de Harry opacará esa felicidad, el rubio se recriminaba mentalmente por no aclarar todo eso con la chica, pero insistía que evitar el tema era mejor.

Esa mañana Hermione llevó al colegio a Scorpius, Draco esperaba a un periodista francés así que debía llegar temprano.

-Adiós Scor- se despedía la chica mientras el pequeño entraba corriendo a la escuela

-Hola Hermione- ella se sobresaltó

-hola Luna-

-lamento haberte asustado-

-no te preocupes, de hecho estaba pensando en ti-

-Wow, yo tenía el presentimiento que necesitaba estar aquí, bueno a parte de traer a los niños, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti Herms?-

-quería preguntarte sobre Harry…- Luna se extrañó-… hace varios días que no se nada de él, se que siempre se desaparece pero estoy preocupada…-

-Si ahora que lo dices, pensé que te buscaría de nuevo pero ya veo que no, tal vez ya aceptó que lo de ustedes ya fue. Lo que si se, es que esta bien, Ron se ha visto en algunas ocasiones con Harry-

La castaña sonrió -amiga me sorprendes siempre tienes las palabras exactas-

Luna sí que conocía a su amiga, no por nada mantenían una amistad desde hace varios años y eran confidentes.

**-o-0-**

Nuestro guapo Draco estaba en su oficina atendiendo al periodista de la revista francesa mundo publicitario…

-Buenos días señor Malfoy, me presentó soy Gabrielle Delacour- estrechando su mano el chico le pidió que tomara asiento

-Un gusto señorita…- él la observó, no podría negar que era muy atractiva con su esbelta figura, rubia cabellera y unos ojos azul verdoso; pero en su mente y corazón solo existía una persona -… tengo entendido que usted hará un reportaje sobre el consorcio-

-efectivamente señor Malfoy, abarcaremos su fundación, algunos de sus empleados y negocios más destacados, para poder terminar con una pequeña entrevista a usted…- el chico iba a hacer una aclaración pero no pudo darla -… no se preocupe su asistente fue muy clara, nada de preguntas sobre su vida privada-

-Ok, me parece perfecto, mi asistente esta a su disposición para facilitar cualquier cosa que necesite-

-muchas gracias señor Malfoy…- ella se puso de pie -… me retiro para dejarlo trabajar-

Una vez que la chica salió, Draco se centró de nuevo en todos sus pendientes.

**-o-0-**

Hermione llegaba corriendo a su trabajó, se quedó platicando mucho tiempo con Luna.

-Señorita Granger, el señor Potter la esta esperando en su oficina- dijo la secretaria

La castaña se extrañó bastante –gracias- ella se adentró y lo vio sentado cómodamente.

-Hola Hermione…- habló él cuando se percató de su presencia – tanto tiempo sin vernos-

-Harry, si vienes a hablar sobre…-

-para nada Hermione…de hecho vengo por asuntos de trabajo-

Ella se sorprendió – _¿en serio?..._bueno entonces dime-

Los chicos comenzaron a charlar sobre un permiso especial que necesitaba Harry, para poder realizar una redada u operativo en el territorio francés, pues un maleante que había ocasionado varios altercados en Londres muggle como mágico se fue a esconder en ese país. Y Hermione como parte fundamental del departamento de cooperación internacional del ministerio de magia, era la única que podía solicitar ese permiso.

Estaban ultimando detalles cuando la secretaria de la castaña los interrumpió…

-Disculpen, señorita Granger le llegó este mensaje…- le entregó una nota -… en calidad de urgente, con permiso me retiro- la mujer salió

Hermione leyó la nota y una fuerte preocupación se apoderó de ella

-¿estas bien?, ¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó alarmado el ojiverde, la chica le tendió la nota, la cual era de Luna donde explicaba que Ron tuvo un accidente en un partido de quidditch y se encontraban en San Mungo, eso si dejaba claro que no era nada grave pero era mejor que lo revisaran en el hospital. Por último le pedía que le avisara a Harry y que cuidara de los pequeños un rato.

-Hermione no te preocupes Ron va a estar bien, terminemos estos pendientes y te acompaño por los niños, no es bueno que vayas sola en ese estado-

-Ok, gracias-

Unas horas después ya estaban afuera del colegio de los pequeños…

Los gemelos salieron junto con Scorpius, este ultimo se puso muy serio al ver a Herms con Potter.

-Madrina, Padrino- saludaron los pelirrojos

-Hola Herms…- el rubio la abrazó posesivamente -… señor Potter- con un tono despectivo de voz

-Hola niños, hoy los llevare a casa- dijo la chica

-¿a mi también verdad Herms?- interrogó Scorpius

-Por supuesto cariño, solo hay que avisarle a tu padre…- musitó la chica en el momento que Winki se aparecía (la elfina era la encargada de recoger al pequeño Malfoy cuando los adultos no podían) -… Winki que bueno que llegas, podrías avisarle a Draco que Scor va a estar conmigo por favor-

-Claro que si señorita, Winki avisa al señor- contestó la elfina y desapareció

Rose se dirigió hasta su padrino -¿pasa algo?, ¿por qué no vino mamá?-

-no pasa nada princesa, tu mamá nos pidió a Hermione y a mí que viniéramos por ustedes porque tenía un apuro en su trabajo; ¿qué les parece si vamos por un helado de camino a casa?-

Un truco muy típico para distraer a los niños y que dejen de hacer preguntas, prometerles algo delicioso como un helado.

Dos adultos y tres niños se encaminaban a la casa de los Weasley sin antes olvidar pasar por varios helados. En todo este transcurso Scorpius estuvo muy cerca de la castaña, no dándole oportunidad a Harry de hacer algo si es que tenía "algo" en mente.

Una vez en casa de los pelirrojos…

Harry hábilmente le susurró a Hugo que invitara a jugar a su rubio amigo y el pelirrojo hizo caso a lo dicho por su padrino.

Hugo exhortó a Scorpius a ir a jugar, pero éste se resistía por no dejar sola a Hermione, sin embargo cambio fácilmente de opinión cuando fue Rose quien se lo pidió. Antes de irse Scorpius Malfoy le regaló una mirada a Harry de "te estoy viendo, no te acerques a mi futura mamá".

Al fin solos sin niños el ojiverde se pudo acercar a la castaña

-Hermione aun estas muy preocupada…- ella lo miró, era cierto tenía la cabeza en otro lado -… o estas así porque tu novio se puede molestar al saber que estas conmigo- él sonrió maliciosamente al imaginar al rubio furioso

-Harry, efectivamente estoy preocupada pero no por los motivos que crees, sabes tenemos un amigo que esta en el hospital… no te creas el centro del universo- ella solo quería quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, y pensar que lo vio en una actitud diferente hace apenas unas horas; era claro que él no cambiaría, seguía siendo un egocéntrico.

El chico se dio cuenta muy tarde de la metida de pata – _que estúpido_…- trató de arreglarlo -…Hermione no… bueno…-

-déjalo ya Harry, iré a ver como están los niños…-

Luna arribaba a su hogar en compañía de un maltrecho Ron, Harry al verlos corrió a ayudar a sus amigos.

-Harry puedes llevarlo al cuarto por favor- pidió Luna , el chico asintió, la rubia y Hermione los seguían muy de cerca.

Los niños escucharon alborotó y fueron a averiguar de que se trataba, encontraron a su padre que era apoyado por Harry para llegar a su habitación.

-¿qué te pasó papá?- cuestionó Rose al ver a Ron con ambos brazos y una pierna enyesados, además de una venda en la cabeza.

-nada Rose ya sabes como es el quidditch, no te preocupes tienen papá para rato aun- dijo Ron al fin recostado en su cama

-¿vas a participar en el rally así?- indagó Hugo

\- lo siento mucho hijo, pero no voy a poder…-

El pelirrojo mayor trató de explicar a sus hijos y amigos que a pesar de la poción que le dieron en San Mungo para que sus huesos se recuperaran muy rápido, le prohibieron estrictamente hacer ejercicio por algún tiempo debido al golpe en su cabeza.

El pequeño se entristeció…

-Hugo si quieres puedo ser parte de tu equipo- habló Harry

-Genial, gracias padrino-

-Bueno niños ahora a jugar para que su padre descanse…- exclamó Luna -…Hermione vamos por un té-

-mejórate Ron- musitó la castaña antes de seguir a su amiga

Todos salieron de la recamará y dejaron solos a los amigos…

-Harry tienes cara de pocos amigos, ¿qué pasó?-

-nada Ron, simplemente discutí con Hermione-

-oh que novedad-

-Todo por culpa de ese tonto hurón-

-Harry, deja ser feliz a Hermione con Malfoy-

-jamás Ron-

**-o-0-**

Hermione y Luna tomaban té en la cocina…

-Amiga que bueno que ya están en casa, estaba muy angustiada-

-si, muchas gracias por cuidar a los niños Herms-

-de nada Lunny para eso estamos las amigas-

-¿y dime que pasó con Harry?- preguntó la rubia

Harry se dirigía a la cocina, antes de entrar escuchó claramente que las chicas hablaban de él, por lo que se quedó allí parado sin que nadie lo viera para enterarse de lo que decían. El ojiverde estaba tan atento que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a su lado.

-señor Potter no sabe que escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¿es de mala educación?- dijo el pequeño Scorpius dándole un puntapié

-¡auch!.. –gritó adolorido Harry y sobándose el pie donde recibió el golpe

Todo este bullicio hizo que las chicas salieran de la cocina

-Scor cariño, ¿que pasa?- preguntó Hermione

-no se, creo que el señor Potter se pegó con la puerta-

-Harry deberías tener más cuidado-

-si gracias Hermione-

-señor Potter tenga más cuidado- el ojiverde lo miró con enojo

La castaña aprovechó que el niño estaba allí para pedirle que se despidiera, pues era hora de partir a casa. Scorpius corrió a despedirse de sus amigos…

-Bueno yo también me voy…- dijo Harry – nos vemos Luna-

-Adiós Harry, gracias-

\- Amiga nos vemos luego, espero a Scor afuera- la castaña besó la mejilla de Luna

El ojiverde como la castaña se condujeron al exterior de la casa, una vez en la calle Harry trató de arreglas las cosas de nuevo.

-Hermione siento mucho lo de hace rato-

-Harry no…-

-¿qué paso hace rato?- preguntó la voz de un hombre, ambos se giraron para hallar a Draco Malfoy detrás de ellos…

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Saludos!, si ya se que me tarde en actualizar, una disculpa pero el mundo muggle a veces es algo demandante.**

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leer, añadir la historia a sus favoritos, alertas y por sus comentarios, los cuales son importantes para mi y la historia. Aunque a veces creo que me leen la mente jajaja. **

**Gracias A mi editora en jefe, y a la señora de Leto en quien me inspire para los varita de regaliz.**

**Sin más los dejo que lean. **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_**Acotaciones:**__ las cursivas es la narración sobre el rally y lo encerrado en […] son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas_

_**Nota:**__ Este cap. contiene lemon, para algunas pruebas del rally me base un poco en el torneo de los tres magos y en uno de mis programas favoritos "La isla", también en las bromas de sortilegios Weasley. _

_**Capitulo 8 El rally **_

El ojiverde como la castaña se condujeron al exterior de la casa, una vez en la calle Harry trató de arreglar las cosas de nuevo.

-Hermione siento mucho lo de hace rato-

-Harry no…-

-¿qué paso hace rato?- preguntó la voz de un hombre, ambos se giraron para hallar a Draco Malfoy detrás de ellos; la expresión de su rostro era indescifrable, algo entre enojo y sorpresa.

\- Draco- saludo la castaña acercándose a él para besarlo fugazmente, esta acción relajó su semblante.

Sin perder el contacto del todo él la abrazo por la cintura y dirigió una mirada engreída a Harry. -Potter-

-Malfoy…- su tono de voz estaba cargado de mucho coraje y frustración -… Hermione creo que hablamos luego, nos vemos -

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, el ojiverde se retiró…

-ahora si me vas a decir ¿que paso?...- el rubio no podía quedarse con la duda, pues no se fiaba de ese cara rajada -…¿de que hablabas con Potter?-

-de nada en especifico- el chico no se la creía del todo

-Hermione-

-esta bien Draco, Harry me sacó de mis casillas con un estúpido comentario y se estaba disculpando-

-bueno que no te extrañe Hermione, Potty no puede hacer otro tipo de comentarios, su mente no se lo permite-

-empiezo a creer que tienes razón…- ambos esbozaron una sonrisa -… Scorpius ya se tardó mucho, ¿me acompañas por él o te vemos en casa?-

\- sabes que aunque Weasley y yo somos grandes amigos a veces preferimos mantener nuestra distancia…- dijo Draco con ironía -…así que los veo en casa-

La castaña se adentro de nuevo en casa de los Weasley mientras Draco se encaminaba a su hogar.

Malfoy abrió su casa y encendió la luz sobresaltándose con lo que encontró…

-Maldición Potter, me has sacado un buen susto… aunque no se ¿qué es peor si verte a ti o a Umbridge?-

-que gracioso Malfoy-

\- Ahora dime ¿qué demonios haces en mi casa?, ¿cómo entraste?-

-Recuerda que soy auror, pero eso no es el punto, solo vengo a decirte algo importante-

-pues habla Potter o ¿estas esperando a que te invite a sentarte y tomar un café?- el rubio estaba logrando exasperar al ojiverde quien se acercó cabreado

-no te mereces a Hermione-

-y ¿tú si Potter?...- lo empujó para apartarlo -… no me hagas reír-

Harry trataba de controlarse pero simplemente le estaba siendo muy difícil - ¡¿qué le puedes ofrecer tú con un pasado obscuro?!-

Ahora era Draco el que comenzaba a perder la cordura, ¿quien era ese para hablarle del pasado?, ni que él fuera perfecto.

-Potty no pienso discutir eso contigo, Hermione esta conmigo y ya es hora que lo entiendas…-

-ella va a regresar a mi-

-¿Tan seguro estas?...- Draco sonrió aunque por dentro estaba que se le derramaba la bilis-… bueno Potty lamento romper tus ilusiones, ella es mi novia y se que le gusta hacer obras de caridad, pero eso no incluye regresar con un estúpido como tú- Los dos chicos sacaron sus varitas instintivamente y se apuntaron con ellas…

-¡tu supuesta felicidad no será para siempre y de eso me encargo yo!- manifestó Harry

El rubio tal vez no conocía a Potter del todo, pero estaba seguro de que había algo raro en su mirada.

-si ya acabaste de decir tonterías ¡lárgate de mi casa!-

\- me voy, pero nos vemos pronto Malfoy- el ojiverde desapareció

Draco al encontrase solo, golpeo fuertemente la pared para tratar de desquitar su ira, con lo cual logró hacerse sangrar la mano y una ligera abolladura en el muro.

**-o-0-**

Gabrielle Delacour se encontraba en su habitación, obviamente de un lujoso hotel mágico. Ella hablaba por la red flu…

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu reportaje?- cuestionaba la persona al otro lado de la chimenea

-muy bien, este artículo me entusiasma mucho- decía Gabrielle

-¿y con respecto al otro asunto?, ¿ya has hecho algún avance?-

\- apenas lo estoy conociendo, lo único malo que he encontrado hasta ahora es que tiene un hijo, pero cuando sea la señora Malfoy lo mandaré a un internado en Australia-

-¿tan segura estas de ser la próxima señora Malfoy?-

-por supuesto, todo lo que me propongo siempre termino consiguiéndolo…- declaraba muy convencida la señorita Delacour -… además él es todo lo que siempre he buscado en un hombre: atractivo, inteligente y un empresario con mucho dinero-

-bueno pues mucha suerte futura señora Malfoy, me mantienes al tanto de cómo vas con tu nuevo objetivo-

\- por supuesto cuenta con ello y gracias-

**-o-0-**

Hermione y Scorpius aparecían en la casa buscado al rubio mayor…

-¡papá!, ya llegamos ¿dónde estas?-

-aquí- gritó Draco desde la cocina, los recién llegados se apresuraron a encontrarlo en dicho lugar.

-hola hijo…- saludo el adulto -…Hermione-

Todos se sentaron a cenar y platicar como les había ido en el día, claro que Draco y Hermione omitieron unas cuantas cosas, de eso hablarían tal vez después. Scorpius les contó con demasiado detalle lo ocurrido en el colegio.

-padre no te vayas a lastimar- decía el pequeño rubio

-¿por qué lo dices hijo?-

-porque el papá de Hugo y Rose se rompió una pierna y no va estar en el rally-

-Uy que mala pata…- Draco se ganó una mirada seria de Hermione, así que evitó hacer más de esos comentarios -… entonces ¿ya no va a participar tu amigo?-

\- si va a concursar, pero en lugar del señor Weasley va a estar el señor Potter-

-que mala suerte la de tu amigo- decía el rubio mayor

Después de la animada charla el pequeño se caía de sueño, así que los adultos lo acompañaron a que se acostara. Lo ayudaron a ponerse la pijama, lavarse los dientes y por último meterse a la cama.

-descansa Scor- dijo la castaña besando su frente y arropándolo, el niño sonrió y se acomodó para dormir.

-buenas noches- murmuró Scorpius antes de que abandonaran su cuarto.

Draco y Hermione se encaminaban a su habitación, el día había sido extenuante y nada mejor que descansar al lado de la persona que transmite paz y tranquilidad, además de revolucionar tus emociones.

El chico detuvo el paso -Hermione, adelántate. Olvidaba que… - dubitativo completó la frase -… dejé unos pendientes en el despacho- la castaña lo noto raro pero le dio su espacio

-Esta bien Draco, no tardes- besó su mejilla y se adentró en el cuarto

Malfoy estaba en su estudio, la mirada perdida en la ventana, absorto en sus propios pensamientos…

_-[Estúpido Potter…]- _

El enfrentamiento que habían tenido esa tarde dejó muy pensativo a nuestro rubio. Su pasado era algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso, cometió muchos errores, se dejó influenciar, lastimó a muchas personas. Esto lo atormentaba, a pesar de que pasaron varios años, uno jamás olvida del todo. Muchas veces creía que no merecía todas las cosas buenas de su vida, pero aun así se aferraba a ellas.

-Draco…- la voz de ella lo regresó a la realidad, volteó para ubicarla y la vio sentada en el cómodo sillón de su despacho. Él sonrió al ver su pijama, una simple camiseta azul y pantalones cortos . -… ¿me vas a decir qué tienes?-

El chico se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado. –Solo recordaba algunas cosas sin importancia-

-¿Y ya has terminado?, ¿O tendré que llevarte por la fuerza a la cama?- Draco rió, definitivamente ella era una de las cosas buenas de su vida.

La miró seductoramente. -Eso de llevarme a la fuerza suena tentador-

Apenas terminó de decir eso porque Hermione rozó su boca con sus dedos, delineaba sus labios una y otra vez, manteniéndolo embelesado. Posteriormente lo tomó de la nuca atrayéndolo para poder besarlo. El beso era suave y acogedor. Él colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Ella profundizó el ósculo abrazadoramente, siendo bien recibido por el rubio. Ambos sentían una energía que recorría sus cuerpos, comenzaba en el estómago y se esparcía por todos lados. La castaña cortó el contacto…

-Bueno Draco, ¿te quedas aquí o vienes conmigo?- dijo Hermione incorporándose y tendiéndole la mano. Él ni tarde ni perezoso cogió su mano y dejó que lo guiara a la salida.

Una vez en su habitación ella apenas logró cerrar la puerta cuando Draco ya la tenía acorralada entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Él comenzó a recorrer la figura de la chica con sus manos, ese contacto tierno y a la vez cargado de deseo le despertaron una sensación de calor en la parte baja de su vientre. Hermione quería sentir la piel del chico, así que lo despojó de la mayor parte de ropa posible, mientras que Draco hacía lo mismo con su pijama, quedando los dos en ropa interior.

Unieron sus bocas en un sofocante beso, ambos se prodigaron de caricias que subían la temperatura y aceleraban su frecuencia cardiaca. Descargas nerviosas se apoderaban de todo su cuerpo, haciendo que un suspiro los embargara. Necesitaban ser uno mismo. Draco se dio a la tarea de retirar las ultimas prendas dejando al descubierto su desnudez, a él le encantaba admirar el cuerpo de su mujer y las reacciones que podía provocarle. Nuevamente la apresó contra su anatomía y se dispuso a besar el cuello de Hermione.

La castaña se percató de la notable excitación del rubio haciéndola emitir un gemido, la hacía sentirse tan amada y deseada. Sin cortar el contacto, Hermione lo fue conduciendo a la cama, cayendo en ésta por no medir correctamente la distancia. Ambos rieron por la situación pero eso no impidió que siguieran en tan apasionante labor.

La chica lo sujetó de la cintura y él captó el mensaje, la ubicó bajo su cuerpo. Con toda la ternura y amor se fue adentrando en ella. Al iniciar el vaivén, los dos experimentaron la activación de varias terminales nerviosas, el frenesí llegaba a su limite haciendo inminente que una descontrolable convulsión los estremeciera. Él apreció la total entrega de la castaña extasiándolo.

Estas acciones no podrían describirse como simplemente físicas cuando las emociones ya juegan un papel fundamental. El acto es más complejo, pues te entregas en cuerpo y alma.

Una vez recobrada la cordura y el aliento el rubio se recostó de lado para poder contemplarla –Hermione, eres tan cautivadora- ella estaba perdida en esa mirada que apenas pudo responder con un beso.

Después de varios minutos demostrándose el gran afecto que los unía, el sueño y cansancio los vencieron. Momentos como esos se quedan guardados siempre.

**-o-0-**

El tan esperado día del Rally había llegado. Scorpius como todo niño estaba muy emocionado, así que a primera hora del día fue a despertar a su padre y a Hermione. Se acercó hasta la habitación de los anteriormente mencionados y tocó la puerta.

-¡Papá, Herms vamos hoy es el día!-

El rubio mayor aún en pijama atendió el llamado de su hijo -¿qué pasa Scorpius?, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?-

-Hoy es el rally…- el niño buscaba a la castaña con la mirada -…¿dónde esta Herms?-

-Fue a su casa por las cosas que necesita para la competencia….- contestó Draco-… ya no a de tardar-

-padre deberías pedirle que se mude ya con nosotros- El adulto se quedó pensativo, no es que no lo haya meditado antes, simplemente no sabía si era el momento indicado pero nada perdía con proponérselo a la chica.

-tienes razón hijo, se lo pediremos hoy al finalizar el rally, ¿te parece?-

-si, eso es genial- dijo Scorpius muy feliz

Pasados unos minutos los Malfoy y Hermione estaban listos para ir a la competencia. Como bien decía la convocatoria, los participantes tenían que hacer uso de una camiseta con el nombre del equipo al que pertenecían. Así que ellos optaron por una en color índigo, con letras en blanco.

Draco y Scorpius se adelantaron al colegio mientras Hermione iba por sus padres al caldero chorreante.

El pequeño Malfoy se sorprendió cuando arribó a la escuela, estaba totalmente cambiada para el rally. El patio donde solía jugar daba paso a un estadio, por fuera parecía común y corriente, pero por dentro era más grande de lo que aparentaba, puesto que albergaba un lago, un bosque, etc. Claro no se podía esperar menos de un instituto que formaba a los próximos alumnos de Hogwarts.

-papá voy a saludar a mis amigos- habló Scorpius

-adelante hijo, yo espero a Hermione- El niño corría hacía donde se encontraban Rose y Hugo, quienes estaban acompañados por su numerosa familia. Antes de poder llegar hasta ellos, August se cruzó en su camino…

-Scorpius Malfoy, pensé que no ibas a venir pues no tienes equipo ni familia que te apoye…- dijo August burlándose y señalando a Draco -… solo está tu padre -

-claro que tengo familia August- exclamó molesto el rubio

-no seas mentiroso Malfoy, tú no tienes familia ni…- el pequeño no logró completar la oración porque fue irrumpido por una femenina voz

-¡Scor cariño!- lo llamó Judith junto con Anthony, los niños voltearon

-Ves te lo dije August…- murmuró Scorpius, el otro chiquillo estaba impresionado -…Hola, que bueno que llegaron- el pequeño Malfoy se dirigió a los dos adultos y los abrazó

-por supuesto que íbamos a venir- dijo Anthony conmovido por el gesto de cariño del niño

-claro Scor quien más que tus abuelos para apoyarte…- comentó Judith, estas palabras maravillaron a rubio menor expresándolo con una radiante sonrisa – Scor, ¿este niño es tu amigo?- refiriéndose a August

-no, no lo es y ya se va…- al niño no le quedó de otra que retirarse -… Adiós August nos vemos en el rally-

-Ese pequeño es un majadero…- manifestó molesta la señora Granger -…mira que hablarte así- enfocándose al rubio menor

-August es un niño feo…- dijo Scorpius haciendo un mohín -… siempre me molesta con lo de que no tengo familia –

Anthony vio que el menor de los Malfoy se ponía nostálgico y eso le partía el corazón. El adulto se inclinó para quedar a la altura del niño…

-Scorpius puedes decirnos abuelos a nosotros…- el señor Granger buscó el apoyo de su esposa quien asintió con la cabeza -… espero no tengan algún inconveniente Hermione y tu padre-

El rubio estrechó nuevamente a los señores Granger, ahora sus nuevos abuelos y sabemos que él se encargaría de que fueran su familia siempre. –gracias-

_-Estamos a diez minutos de comenzar la competencia, les pedimos de la manera más atenta que ocupen sus lugares en las gradas y a los participantes que se vayan ubicando en la salida- recitaba la voz de la directora que se extendía por toda la escuela_

-creo que tenemos que encontrar a tu padre y a Hermione- murmuró Judith

Los tres los visualizaron unos metros después y se condujeron hasta llegar a ellos. En seguida de los saludos Scorpius no aguantó más y soltó lo que acababa de pasar.

-papá, Herms…- brincaba de la emoción -… Anthony y Judith me dijeron que los podía llamar abuelos , ¿verdad que si puedo?-

La castaña miró a sus padres y sonrió – por supuesto Scor, si ellos te lo pidieron no veo porqué no-

\- ¿y tú que dices papá?- cuestionaba el rubio menor

\- adelante hijo-

_-cinco minutos para la competencia…- profería la directora -…ocupen ya sus lugares- _

Hermione, Draco y Scorpius acompañaron a los señores Granger hasta sus lugares en las gradas, para buena o mala fortuna estaban al lado de los Weasley y Harry. Todos se saludaron cortésmente, pero no faltaron las miradas de escrutinio hacia Malfoy, más bien a la relación entre Hermione y Draco. Varios de los pelirrojos y un azabache no entendían como es que esos dos estaban juntos.

_-¡competidores acérquense!- gritaba la directora _

Los participantes se fueron aproximando a la salida, listos para dar inicio a la ceremonia antes del Rally.

La directora del colegio desde un palco en el estadio daba la bienvenida a los presentes y los invitaba a disfrutar del evento, no olvidando el motivo por el cual se había hecho "promover los valores, la unión familiar y el ejercicio". Posteriormente daba las indicaciones del juego y las reglas de éste. Por ultimo cedió la palabra a una profesora que iba a fungir de comentarista…

_\- ahora les presentamos a los ocho equipos y sus integrantes…- la maestra sacaba un pergamino con la información -… el equipo uno en color índigo los Gales Verde, conformado por: Scorpius, sus padres Hermione y Draco Malfoy…- se escucharon varios aplausos y gritos de las gradas -… el siguiente equipo quienes portan el color rosa los Unicornio, sus integrantes: Alexa y sus padres Tom y Anne Aldrich …- más aplausos -… en color verde los Hipogrifos, integrado por August, sus padres Claire y Dave Wadlow …- gritos de apoyo -… y en color mmm amarillo chillante… [así como no se van a ver]… los Nargles por Rose Wesley, con su madre Luna y su abuelo el señor Xenophilius Lovegood…- en el cielo se vislumbraron fuegos artificiales cortesía de sortilegios Weasley -… el equipo de color café los Calamar gigante, constituido por Evan, sus tíos Emma y Edward Lowell…- más algarabía -… luego tenemos a los Colacuerno Húngaro en color rojo formado por Hugo Weasley, su tía Ginevra Weasley y su padrino el héroe de multitudes Harry Potter…- aplausos, gritos y pirotecnia siguieron a esta presentación -… ahora tenemos a los Varita de regaliz en color naranja, compuesto por Elena, sus padres Ruth y Richard Shepard… - varios vítores se hicieron presentes -… por último tenemos al equipo en camisa negra los Centauros por James, su hermano Jeff y su madre Kim Blumer…- aclamaciones de sus familiares -… una vez dados a conocer los equipos iniciemos… "en sus marcas listos fuera"- _

Los competidores salieron corriendo, la primera etapa del rally era en el lago. Esta parte del trayecto consistía en abordar una embarcación e ir navegando hasta encontrar una boya con el color de su equipo, en ésta localizarían con un sobre con un acertijo, el cual llevarían hasta el otro extremo del lago para poder resolverlo y seguir avanzando.

Los nargles, colacuerno, gales verde y centauros tomaron la delantera hallando sus barcas rápidamente. Claro esta prueba no era del todo fácil, ya que una vez abordo una espesa niebla cubrió el lago haciendo muy difícil la visibilidad.

-No se ve nada- dijo Scorpius, el rubio mayor sacó su varita pero iba a ser detenido por Hermione, él no le dio oportunidad explicándole…

-no hablaron en las reglas nada sobre no hacer magia, así que no veo ningún problema-

-Ok, tienes razón Draco, hagámoslo-

Ellos intentaron con varios hechizos pero no eran suficientes, solo lograban despejar la bruma por unos instantes antes de que volviera más y frustrarse. Ya no sabían que más hacer.

La profesora que era comentarista mostraba su preferencia por el equipo de los colacuerno, bueno más específicamente por Harry Potter

– _el equipo que encabeza la competencia es el del señor Potter…digo los colacuerno, [obviamente quien mejor que él] – _

Estos comentarios no ayudaban en nada a los Malfoy-Granger, hasta que al pequeño Scorpius se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿por qué no intentan hacerlo al mismo tiempo?, creo que así sería más fuerte el hechizo- opinó el niño sorprendiendo a los adultos, pues no lo pensaron antes. Pusieron manos a la obra y efectivamente como lo dedujo Scor la bruma se esfumó, con lo cual alcanzaron a ver la boya de su color a unos cuantos metros. Se aproximaron hasta ella y cogieron el sobre con la pista. Una vez a punto de dirigirse a la orilla del lago vieron como los colacuerno estaban tratando ya de descifrar el acertijo, debido a esto apresuraron el paso para alcanzarlos.

_-Los gales verde están muy cerca de alcanzar a los colacuerno…- se escucharon varios aplausos y gritos de apoyo a todos los equipos -… mientras que los demás siguen atorados y buscando su pista, vamos no se desanimen- _

Al fin en la orilla se acercaron al lugar destinado para que pudieran resolver su acertijo.

-vaya Malfoy, pensé que jamás saldrían de allí…- Harry le susurro para que solo él pudiera escucharlo -… creo que la bruma extra no fue suficiente- sonrió

Draco comprendió que Potter había tenido mucho que ver en su atraso, lo maldijo por debajo – esto no se va a quedar así cara rajada-

Scorpius y Hugo trataron de llamar su atención para que se concentraran en el acertijo.

_-Ya casi todos los equipos han logrado obtener su enigma, con excepción de los unicornios quienes siguen perdidos en el lago, esperamos encontrarlos pronto. Así que su máxima atención en esta parte de la prueba- _

"Un pastor tiene que pasar a un lobo, una cabra y una lechuga a la orilla de un rio. Dispone de una barca en la que solo caben él y una de las tres cosas. Si el lobo se queda solo con la cabra se la come, si la cabra se queda con la lechuga de igual modo se la come. ¿Cómo debe hacerlo?"

Draco releía una y otra vez – Hermione no entiendo nada…- caminaba de un lado al otro - ¿para qué quisiera pasar el pastor a un lobo, cabra y lechuga?, ¿por qué en una barca, no es mejor aparecerse junto con ellos o petrificarlos para que nadie se coma a nadie?-

-papá, esta adivinanza debe ser resuelta de forma muggle…- buscó la aprobación de la castaña- ¿verdad Herms?-

-Claro Scor-

Los equipos estaba atorados tratando de resolver el enigma, algunos empleaban dibujos para ayudarse y en casos más extremos como los calamar gigante que aparecieron a un pastor, al lobo, cabra y lechuga para hacer una representación. Podrán imaginarse el desastre que ocurrió.

_-El equipo de los nargles de Rose, es el primero en descifrar el acertijo…- todos los Weasley aplaudieron -… vamos señor Potter usted puede a y claro también todos los demás participantes- _

Después de un rato de analizar varias opciones, Hermione junto con sus chicos Malfoy llegaron a la solución…

-Entonces quedamos que el pastor primero pasa a la cabra, la deja en la orilla y regresa por el lobo. Vuelve con la cabra, la deja y cruza con la lechuga. Deja a la lechuga con el lobo y regresa por la cabra. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- cuestionó la chica obteniendo la afirmación de los rubios.

Entregaron por escrito su respuesta al juez quien les dio paso a la siguiente etapa.

_-los calamar gigante han sido descalificados por causar demasiados destrozos…- aplausos de todo el publico -… afortunadamente los restantes equipos pasaron al próximo juego… yo sabía que usted podía señor Potter- _

La segunda etapa consistía en atravesar un bosque, parecía normal, con arboles frondosos y verdes, piedras, flores etc. Nada es lo que parece y eso lo descubrieron muy bien los centauros, ellos se aventuraron primero, uno de sus integrantes pisó una pequeña rama revelando un pantano que cada vez se hacía más grande llevándose a todos a su paso.

_-El equipo de los centauros dio un paso en falso, ahora tendrán que tratar de salir del pantano, no es por nada pero tal vez un auror calificado esta más que listo para poder enfrentar estas pruebas- _

Draco y compañía analizaban la situación, llegaron a la conclusión de no pisar nada sospechoso y estar en alerta a cualquier cosa.

Harry, Ginny y Hugo avanzaban con precaución, la profesora no estaba tan alejada de la realidad al mencionar que Potter al ser auror, estaba entrenado para todo tipo de terreno hostil.

El equipo de Rose se guiaban más por los pequeños animales, que según veían y les indicaban el camino correcto.

A poco más de la mitad del bosque los gales verde llevaban dando vueltas en circulo. La castaña había intentado un hechizo de brújula pero no funcionó, marcaba el norte a todos lados; además alguien rubio, guapo y alto no quería admitir que estaban perdidos.

-papá, ya hemos pasado por aquí-

-no es cierto hijo, no se separen y síganme- hablo Draco

Escucharon un ruido y se mantuvieron alertas, detrás de un árbol salió el equipo de los nargles. Se saludaron y Hermione se acercó hasta Luna para preguntarle si tenía alguna pista sobre cómo salir de allí.

Scorpius no dejaba de mirar a su amiga quien le sonrió, la pequeña se distrajo un momento y por poco pisa una rama si no fuera por el niño que le impidió avanzar.

-gracias Scor- dijo la pelirroja

Draco vio a lo lejos a otras personas que iban caminando, fue a inspeccionar de quien se trataba y se llevó una sorpresa, eran Potter y su equipo. El rubio miró en dirección a Hermione y Scorpius, ellos están distraídos. Así que ideó una pequeña travesura en contra del ojiverde.

_-amm disculpen… varita de regaliz deben caminar no quedarse viendo la vegetación…- la llamada de atención fue demasiado tarde, al aspirar el aroma de una flor todos los integrantes comenzaron a inflarse como globos -… ¡por Merlín! parece que los varita de regaliz van a explorar en cualquier momento- _

El publico tenía la mira enfocada en el cielo, observaban como las personas encargadas de la seguridad volaban para tratar de alcanzar a los varita de regaliz.

Malfoy aprovecho que la comentarista estaba ocupada en otro asunto. Hizo levitar unas ramas las dejó caer para activar los pantanos, esperaba que Potter pasara por allí y cayera dentro. Para su mala suerte Harry fue detenido por Ginny antes de tropezarse con la trampa.

_-Gracias a Merlín, el señor Potter sigue en la competencia- _

-Maldita sea- bufó molesto el rubio

-¡Draco!...- lo llamó Hermione -… Luna se acaba de ir y me dijo como salir…- el se acercó a ella sonriendo maliciosamente -… ¿Qué hiciste?-

-¿Yo?...¿por qué lo dices?- haciéndose el inocente

-no lo se pero te ves sospechoso, bueno no importa mejor vámonos-

Los adultos voltearon atrás para ir con Scorpius pero este ya no estaba, se preocuparon y comenzaron a buscarlo.

-¡Hijo, ¿dónde estas?!-

-¡Scorpius!-

El pequeño rubio se distanció porque le pareció ver el final del bosque, al caminar en esa dirección sintió que alguien lo empujó, haciendo inevitable que se desplomara a escasos milímetros de una rama.

-¿Ahora que quieres August?- manifestó molesto Scorpius incorporándose

-quiero que pierdas de una vez, para yo poder dedicarle mi triunfo a Rose-

el Malfoy menor se acercó enfadado al castaño. -¿y bien?-

-¡August!...- gritó el padre del niño llegando hasta ellos-…deja a ese crio y apresúrate- lo jaló del brazo para emprender camino

Un patronus en forma de nutria se aproximó a Scorpius y unos segundos después aparecieron Hermione y Draco.

-Scor cariño, ¿estas bien?- preguntó la chica

-si Herms-

-¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!, ¿dónde te habías metido?, hemos estado buscándote- dijo algo enojado el rubio mayor

-papá-

-te dije que no te alejaras de nosotros-

-papá-

-¿qué tal si te pasa algo?-

-¡papá! Allí está la salida- tanto Draco como Hermione miraron hacia donde señalaba el niño y efectivamente estaba el final del bosque.

_-ya solo falta que dos equipos lleguen, recordemos que en esta etapa fueron eliminados los varita de regaliz y los centauros… ¡no!- gritó la profesora -… los gales verde han arribado antes que los colacuerno…- la mujer buscaba con la mirada al ultimo equipo -… ¡oh si!, ahí vienen los colacuerno…- estos se alejaban de la salida -…¡no!... señor Potter… pero a mi "derecha"…- ella hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra, algunas personas del publico gritaron en protesta a la maestra y su evidente favoritismo -… esta a mi pluma- _

Al fin todos consiguieron salir del bosque y se guiaban a lo ultimo de la competencia.

A la última etapa solo llegaron cuatro equipos, los Nargles, Hipogrifo, gales verde y colacuerno. La prueba para decidir al campeón era simple, solamente dos miembros de cada equipo tenían que permanecer parados sobre una plataforma, donde su mano derecha estaría sujeta a un balde con contenido viscoso sobre sus cabezas. Quien bajara su brazo vertería todo el contenido del cubo encima de su cuerpo siendo descalificado. La ultima persona que quedara sería el ganador.

De los nargles Rose estaba lista junto con su abuelo Xenophilius; en los hipogrifos August y su padre; del gales verde Scorpius y Draco; terminando con Hugo y Harry por parte de los colacuerno.

_-Bueno chicos el tiempo comienza a correr ahora… recuerden que no pueden bajar su mano…- acabado de decir esto, el primer participante perdió cayéndole un liquido verde que lo baño de la cabeza a los pies -…oh no, lamentablemente el señor Xenophilius Lovegood esta descalificado, dejando sola a Rose Weasley- _

Los minutos pasaban y el cansancio era evidente en algunos participantes. El padre de August se dejo vencer.

_-August Wadlow es el único de los hipogrifo que queda aún- _

Todos estaban muy concentrados, no querían que nada los distrajera.

Una hora se cumplió, la curiosidad hizo que tanto Scorpius como August voltearan a ver a Rose, ella les regaló una sonrisa y un saludo con su mano disponible. Ambos niños sonrieron maravillados y devolvieron el saludo para su mala suerte con su mano derecha…

-¡Ah!- gritaron Scorpius y August al caerles la sustancia viscosa

_-El equipo hipogrifo acaba de ser totalmente eliminado, del gales verde solo queda el señor Malfoy…- varios ¡oh! de sorpresa del publico -… termina de perder Hugo Weasley dejando al señor Potter como único representante de los colacuerno- _

Entre los nargles, gales verde y colacuerno estaba el ganador. Harry y Draco se trataban de desconcentrar para que uno o el otro perdiera.

-Potty vete con la presidenta de tu club de fans, la profesora-

-cállate Malfoy, mira ¿que tienes en tu mano derecha?-

-no me vas a hacer caer cara rajada-

-señores…- Rose atrajo su atención -…dejen de actuar como niños chiquitos- los adultos guardaron silencio.

Un mosquito estaba molestando a Harry, hacía lo posible por alejarlo pero era imposible, no lo dejaba en paz. El animalito se posó en su nariz desesperándolo, movió su mano derecha para quitarlo pero solo consiguió que le cayera el liquido encima. Lo único bueno era que ya ningún mosco lo molestaba.

_-¡No puede ser posible el señor Potter perdió!, adiós colacuerno húngaro- dijo la chica con voz triste _

Draco se burló de Harry, al hacerlo inclinó su mano derecha para señalarlo volcándose el balde.

_-¡Justicia divina!, el señor Malfoy pierde al tratar de mofarse de Harry Potter…- todos rieron -… bueno tenemos a nuestra ganadora… Rose Weasley del equipo Nargles- _

La mano de la pelirroja se liberó permitiéndole correr hasta la meta, junto con su mamá y su abuelo.

_-Muchas felicidades a los ganadores-_

La premiación se llevó a cabo, le entregaron el trofeo a Rose y toda su familia se acercó a felicitarla.

_-Les agradecemos a todos su presencia y buenas tardes- _

Las demás personas que se encontraban en la escuela poco a poco se iban retirando.

Anthony y Judith se reunieron con los Malfoy y Hermione.

-Scor lo hiciste muy bien- dijo la señora Granger

-gracias abue-

-Bueno y ¿qué les parece si vamos a celebrar a la casa?- habló Anthony

-¡Si!- pronunció el niño lleno de emoción, Hermione y Draco asintieron

Rose Weasley llegó corriendo y se acercó al rubio menor…

-gracias Scor- besó su mejilla y de igual forma salió corriendo con su pelirroja/rubia familia

-Vaya hijo, el encanto Malfoy es irresistible- Draco le susurró haciéndolo sonrojar

Anthony, Scorpius y Draco caminaban juntos hablando de todo lo que había pasado en la competencia. Un poco más atrasadas estaban las mujeres Granger…

-Hija, ¿cuando le vas a decir a Draco?-

-¿Mamá?...- Hermione no entendía de lo que hablaba

-si hija ya lo sé, con solo verte los ojos es más que evidente- la chica comprendió a que se refería su madre

-solo estoy esperando el momento adecuado- afirmó Hermione

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Gracias! nos leemos en el otro capítulo


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente! **

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo. **

**Disculpas por la tardanza pero a veces el mundo muggle y las lagunas mentales no me dejan avanzar tan rápido como pudiera. Pero nunca abandonaré el fic eso si es seguro. **

**Gracias a la señora de Leto y a todos ustedes. **

**Sin más los dejo que lean. **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_**Acotaciones:**__ las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas. _

_**Nota:**_

_**Capitulo 9 Eres Mío y te Amo **_

Hermione, Draco y Scorpius se encontraban ya en casa después de un agotador día. La habían pasado muy bien con los Granger, el pequeño estuvo encantado con todos los objetos muggles y por supuesto todas las historias que sus nuevos abuelos le contaban. Por su parte Anthony veía con mejores ojos a Draco gracias a Scor, quien le dijo que su padre hacía todo lo posible por hacer feliz a la chica. Al momento de despedirse prometieron visitarse más seguido.

-papá, me la pasé genial con los abuelos. ¿Podemos ir el próximo fin de semana a verlos?-

-claro hijo, ahora ve a ducharte- habló el rubio mayor

-si papá…- dirigiéndose a la castaña -… ya vengo Herms- el niño salió con dirección al baño.

Draco se enfocó a Hermione, la vio distraída, pensativa. Estaba consciente que ella estaba angustiada por algo, pero ¿qué sería?.

-Hermione, ¿qué pasa?-

La chica estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos_ -¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?. Nunca hemos hablado de esto. No puedo soltarlo así de golpe. ¿Por qué son tan complejas la relaciones de pareja?- _

-Hermione…- volvió a decir el rubio, tomó sus manos para hacerla reaccionar -… ¿estas bien?-

-si, solo necesito descansar, estoy exhausta-

-no sabes mentir, pero esta bien ve a descansar; yo acuesto a Scorpius. Ya hablaremos después- besó su frente

-gracias Draco…- esbozó una sonrisa y él se marcho con su hijo _-… tranquila mañana será otro día y veremos las cosas con más claridad-_

**-o-0-**

A primera hora del día de un lunes, varias personas se encontraban ya trabajando en el consorcio Malfoy.

Una de ellas como siempre Alice Gibbs sentada en su lugar de trabajo. Ella ordenaba todo para que a la llegada de su jefe no hubiera retrasos en la agenda.

-hey tú…- una muy molesta voz distrajo a Gibbs de sus tareas, al ver de quien se trataba se topó con Gabrielle. Se sorprendió al verla allí tan temprano, por lo regular la rubia arribaba hasta el medio día -… ¿ya está Draco en su oficina?-

-_que confianzuda_… el "señor"…- recalcando la última palabra-… Malfoy por lo general se presenta después de dejar a su hijo en el colegio, así que no ha de tardar-

-bueno pues cuando esté aquí me avisas inmediatamente- dijo mandonamente la señorita Delacour retirándose antes de que Alice le contestara

_-¿quién se cree esta mala imitación de Barbie?- _

-Buenos días Gibbs- saludo Draco quien acababa de llegar y por suerte no se encontró con Gabrielle

-buenos días señor Malfoy- se levantó de su lugar encaminándose al chico, para leer las actividades programadas. Le informó de algunas reuniones y llamadas importantes, ignorando por completo lo mencionado por Gabrielle. _-si la Barbie quiere verlo que ella venga, no soy su lechuza- _

**-o-0-**

Hermione por su parte ese día debía hacer una visita ya no tan grata, después de varios problemas que le había causado. Efectivamente estaba apareciéndose en el cuartel de aurores. Necesitaba entregar a Potter el permiso especial que requería para hacer una redada en el territorio francés y así poder apresar a un peligroso criminal. Le daba gracias a Merlín que Draco no haya visto la nota que salió esa mañana en la revista corazón de bruja, sino él sería capaz de quien sabe que cosas contra el azabache.

"_¡Exclusiva Hermione Granger sale con Draco Malfoy!_

_Queridos lectores estamos igual o más conmocionados que ustedes, así como lo leen la señorita Granger esta saliendo con el señor Malfoy. Se les ha visto en innumerables ocasiones y más recientemente se les vio juntos en un festival del colegio al que asiste el hijo del señor Malfoy. Es notable que conviven como toda una familia. No hemos podido obtener alguna declaración de los involucrados pero nos dimos a la tarea de buscar una fuente confiable para que nos hablara de ello y que mejor que el señor Potter. Estas fueron sus palabras respecto al tema: _

_-¿qué opina sobre la reciente relación entre la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy?-_

_-realmente no se que pasa con mi amiga, tal vez está atravesando una etapa donde le quiere dar oportunidad a las personas que cometieron muchos errores de redimirse. Espero recapacite y se dé cuenta que existen personas que realmente la merecen-_

_Fuertes declaraciones del héroe mágico…"_

_-Venga Hermione todo sea por la seguridad de las personas-_ ella se deba ánimos antes de ver a Harry. A pesar de ser amigos por muchos años, el ojiverde le generaba muchos dolores de cabeza últimamente.

-señorita Granger…- saludó la señora John, la castaña sonrió amablemente -… enseguida le aviso al señor Potter que esta aquí- la mujer salió rápidamente a ver a su malhumorado jefe.

Instantes después el azabache salía de su oficina con una sonrisa radiante para recibir a la chica. -Hermione adelante pasa- ella se armó de paciencia y lo siguió.

Él la invitó a sentarse a lo que la castaña accedió.

-seré breve Harry, solo vengo a traerte estos papeles…- le tendió un sobre…- es lo que necesitabas para tu operativo- él los tomó.

El ojiverde sabía que esos documentos daban por terminado cualquier contacto con la castaña. Intuía su enojo, era evidente que estaba molesto con él pero no comprendía el motivo.

-Gracias Hermione…- la observó removerse incomoda -… ya suelta lo que tengas que decirme, te conozco y se cuando estas disgustada-

Ella no aguantó y lo habló -¿cómo pudiste?, más bien ¿cómo te atreviste a hacer eso tipo de declaraciones?, ¿quién te crees?-

-no se a que te refieres-

-a esto- ella le aventó un ejemplar de corazón de bruja

El chico miró lo que señalaba -oh ya, lo dije porque estaba molesto-

-¿molesto?-

-si, sabes aún no logro entender tu relación con Malfoy. Él no es la persona que tú crees, te va a lastimar-

Ella se levantó – Harry deja de decir estupideces, realmente me decepcionas. Mira que entrometerte en mi relación solo porque no soportas perder-

-Hermione eso no es cierto, tú me importas y mucho- el trató de coger sus manos pero ella lo impidió

-si así fuera te alegrarías por mí y me dejarías ser feliz-

-esta bien si quieres sufrir sigue con el hurón. Solo recuerda que te lo advertí y que aquí estaré esperándote cuando veas quien es él en realidad-

Hermione salió con una gran pesadumbre del cuartel de aurores, una gran amistad se había ido por el caño. Ella no tenía ganas ya de regresar al trabajo, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

**-o-0-**

En el colegio los pequeños iniciaban su día…

-Niños sigan haciendo sus trabajos en lo que salgo un momento, no me tardo- decía la señorita Smith abandonando el salón.

Todos, bueno la gran mayoría estaba en silencio y enfocada en su dibujo. Scorpius Malfoy pintaba un gran león y sin previo aviso una bola de papel se estrelló en su cabeza. El rubio se levantó molesto buscando quien había sido el chistosito, pero no necesito de mucho porque la risa de August lo delató. De nuevo un proyectil chocó con su cuerpo.

_-August ya me tiene arto…- _se acercó hasta él muy enfadado -… ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?-

Rose y Hugo se percataron del hecho y corrieron hasta su amigo.

-venga Malfoy no te enojes solo estoy jugando…- habló August, lanzándole otro papel en la cara -… ves es divertido-

Scorpius estaba a nada de soltarle un golpe al niño, pero recordó que su padre le dijo que nada se arregla con violencia, además que no quería que lo castigaran. Así que optó por un mejor plan.

-tienes razón Gus es divertido…- el otro niño se extrañó por la conducta del rubio -… pero esto también es gracioso- el mini Malfoy vertió el bote de pintura color amarillo en August, los demás compañeros que observaban no lograron contener la risa.

-¡¿cómo te atreves Malfoy?!...- gritó enojado -… ahora veras- el movimiento del castaño fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Scorpius de evitar ser igualmente empapado con pintura roja.

-¡oh no! esto no se queda así-

-¡Guerra de pintura!- chilló alguien desde el otro extremo del aula

Una batalla campal se estaba dando en el salón, no existía alumno que no estuviera cubierto de manchas de todos los colores.

La profesora entraba de nuevo, venía leyendo unos papeles. Al encontrar raro tanto silencio alzó la cabeza para ver que pasaba, ella casi se cae de la impresión. Sus niños, las paredes, el techo y todo estaba lleno de pintura .

-¿qué pasó aquí?-

-fue Scorpius- acusó August

-Scorpius, ¿dónde se supone que estas?- llamó la señorita, quien entre tanta pintura no distinguía a sus alumnos. El rubio se acercó hasta ella.

-August que mentiroso eres…- mencionó Rose – tú empezaste-

-señores Malfoy y Wadlow acompáñenme a la dirección…- dirigiéndose a los demás -… y ustedes…- apareciendo lo necesario para limpiar -… a dejar impecable todo-

Scorpius y August contaron como pasó todo, ganándose una suspensión por el resto del día. Sus padres fueron avisados que debían pasar por ellos al colegio.

**-o-0-**

Alice seguía trabajando, cuando apreció que nuevamente Gabrielle se acercaba.

_-No, ahí viene otra vez- _

-Guffy, ¿ya esta Draco?- preguntó la rubia

-Es Gibbs y no, no esta el señor Malfoy-

Draco arribaba a su lugar de trabajo acompañado por su hijo, el rubio mayor se notaba molesto. Gabrielle se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-señor Malfoy…- tocó su brazo -… buenos días lo he estado buscando-

-lo lamento, tuve un contratiempo señorita Delacour- ella le sonrió

-no se preocupe y por favor llámeme Gabrielle-

Gibbs se quedó observando la escena y se dio cuenta que la rubia le estaba coqueteando a su jefe.

-y ¿quién es este guapo niño?- preguntó la rubia

-soy Scorpius Malfoy-

-un gusto pequeñito…- jalando la mejilla del niño, apareció un cuaderno y colores se los ofreció -… toma esto, ahora ve con Gibbs en lo que tu padre y yo hablamos- al mini Malfoy no le quedó de otra que coger las cosas.

-anda hijo ve con Alice…- el rubio mayor se enfocó en la chica -… Gabrielle adelante, pasemos a mi oficina-

-señor Malfoy…- interrumpió Gibbs-…recuerde que tiene una llamada muy importante que hacer por la red flu- habló Gibbs

-cierto lo había olvidado, Gabrielle disculpa ¿puedes venir en otro momento?-

-si, no se preocupe señor, ¿a la hora de la comida esta bien?-

-aja- contestó distraídamente Draco entrando apresuradamente a su oficina.

-bueno querida ya escuchaste…- la francesa señaló a Alice -…anota en tu agenda que saldremos a comer-

Scorpius preguntó a la rubia –¿vas a ir a comer con mi padre y conmigo?-

Gabrielle rió – por supuesto que no crio…- ella despeinó al niño-… solo iremos Draco y yo… _la verdad ni siquiera se si iré con él a comer, pero bueno… _bye bye-

Una vez solos Gibbs y Scorpius…

-Alice, ¿quién es ella?-

-una periodista francesa que vino a entrevistar a tu papá-

-pues no me cae nada bien-

-a mi tampoco- dijo Gibbs

-oye ¿sabes donde esta la oficina de ella?- preguntó curioso el niño

-es al fondo del pasillo, la puerta de la izquierda…- Scorpius sonrió maliciosamente haciendo que la mujer lo mirará extrañada -…¿qué tienes en mente?-

-nada…- ella lo vio en modo de no te creo nada -… esta bien una pequeña travesurita, pero no le digas nada a mi padre-

-no hablaré, solo si me dejas ayudar- pidió Alice

-claro, entonces te cuento el plan…- el rubio le susurro al oído su travesura, la chica sonreía imaginando lo que pasaría -… ¿alguna duda?- ella negó con la cabeza

-Scorpius, antes deja mando un mensaje- Gibbs escribió algo en un pergamino y lo mandó en una lechuza negra -… ahora sí manos a la obra-

**-o-0-**

Luna esperaba a Hermione, pues ésta le pidió verse en un pequeño café. La castaña confiaba que hablando con su amiga su mente quedaría más despejada. Muchas veces necesitamos que alguien nos escuche, para así darnos cuenta nosotros mismos que lo que decimos no es tan complicado como parece.

-hola Luna, disculpa que te haya citado así de improvisto pero te necesito- manifestó Hermione angustiada

-no te preocupes amiga, ahora dime ¿qué pasa?. Veo muchos torposoplos en tu cabeza-

-Luna esta vez creo que tienes razón y tengo muchos de esos bichos- ella apoyó la cabeza en la mesa

-¡Hermione Jean Granger ya dime que pasa!...- la castaña levantó la cara-…¿estas embarazada?-

La otra chica estaba atónita por la pregunta de su amiga…

-no Luna…- ella lo dudo-… no que yo sepa…- contó mentalmente -…_rayos, eso después lo veo…_una de las cosas que me aflige es que estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy- Hermione sintió un pequeño alivio al decirlo

-y ¿cuál es el problema con eso-

-no es fácil decirle que lo amo, eso nunca ha sido fácil…- llevó sus manos a su cabellera, pasándolas una y otra vez por ésta, como signo de su ansiedad-…¿Cómo le dices a una persona eso?. Esa palabra implica mucho. ¿Cuándo es el momento indicado?-

-Hermione tranquila, se que no es fácil decir "te amo"; pero si realmente lo sientes dilo. Ahora si te preocupa su respuesta y su reacción no lo estés…- la castaña miró fijamente a Luna, había dado en el clavo a su preocupación.-… claro que cuando uno se enamora, también siente miedo de que el otro no sienta lo mismo, que se le acabe el amor, que se vaya o se lo lleven. Pero yo me he dado cuenta la forma en que él te ve, los torposoplos salen corriendo cuando estas cerca de Draco. Así que te aseguro que él igualmente te ama. El momento indicado no va a llegar, tú tienes que tomar el momento y hacerlo espontaneo.-

La chica estaba asombrada, le levantaría un monumento en honor a su rubia amiga. –Luna amiga…- le tomó las manos -… te adoro muchas gracias por escuchar y hacerme ver las cosas con más claridad-

Ella sonrió – de nada Herms, ¿cuál es la otra cosa que te inquieta?-

Nuevamente su expresión se turbó – vengo de discutir con Harry, dijo cosas fuera de lugar y nuestra amistad es historia-

-lo lamento tanto Herms pero sinceramente era obvio que iba a pasar, Harry es un cabeza dura-

\- pensé tontamente que él sería más maduro para aceptar y separar las cosas-

-ya no te preocupes por eso, él recapacitará. Ahora céntrate en tu relación con Draco-

El encargado del local se acercó a ellas – señoritas disculpen, pero ¿es de ustedes esa lechuza negra?…- señaló a la ventana -… está haciendo un gran alboroto así que por favor…-

Las amigas negaron ser dueñas del animal pero al ver tan molesto al hombre Hermione accedió a ver que pasaba. La castaña se acercó al ave y desató una nota, observó su nombre en esta, la abrió extrañada y leyó atenta.

"_Hermione no te parece un gran día para invitar a comer a tus chicos Malfoy (si Scorpius esta aquí en el consorcio, ya luego te explicará el motivo). Bueno espero vengas a eso de las dos de la tarde._

_Atte.: Alice Gibbs_

_Pd: hay una rubia que le está coqueteando a Draco"_

Después de leer el mensaje checó su reloj, faltaba casi una hora para las dos, pero sintió el impulso de ir a la empresa Malfoy.

-Luna me tengo que ir- cogió su bolso

-claro Hermione, ¿cuál es la prisa?...- ella le tendió el papel, la rubia lo ojeó con premura -… oh ya veo, entonces ve por lo que es tuyo-

**-o-0-**

Gibbs se las ingenió para que Gabrielle saliera de su oficina. Mientras tanto Scorpius cambiaba las plumas de la chica por otras que le pidió a Winki. Éstas salpicaban todo a su paso. Una vez hecho esto, solo quedaba esperar.

Cinco minutos después se escuchó un grito proveniente de cierta rubia, ella salió hecha una furia. Estaba toda cubierta de tinta azul, su ropa tan cara estropeada y ni se diga de su fino peinado.

-señorita Delacour, ¿qué le pasó?- preguntó Alice haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por contener la risa

-¡cállate!, mejor ayúdame a limpiarme…- bramó irritada. Scor le ofreció un pañuelo y ella se lo arrebató -… no se porque creo que tú…- apuntándolo con el dedo -… pequeño criaturo tuviste algo que ver-

con cara de angelito -yo no hice nada señora-

-¿qué fue todo ese alboroto?...- Draco se asomó desde su oficina, todos quedaron en silencio. Él miró a la chica antes rubia ahora con manchas azules – Gabrielle, ¿está bien?-

-si señor, un pequeño problema con las plumas-

-¡Fregotego!...- dijo una voz muy familiar para los chicos Malfoy, todos voltearon y vieron a una castaña. La cual dejó impecable a Gabrielle-…deberías tener más cuidado-

El menor de los rubios salió corriendo hasta la recién llegada –Herms- ella lo abrazó cariñosamente.

Gabrielle le susurró a Alice -¿quién es esa tipa?-

-oh pues nada mas y nada menos que la futura señora Malfoy, Hermione Granger- la rubia se sorprendió

Posteriormente Draco se acercó hasta ellos, besó a Hermione a modo de saludo. Gabrielle estaba molesta por esta acción pues su plan para ser la nueva esposa de Draco se venia abajo _– Maldita sea esta mujer altera todo-_

\- ¿a que debemos tu visita Hermione?- preguntó Malfoy

-Pues verás Draco, vine a invitarlos a comer ….- mirando a Gibbs -…Alice por supuesto también estas invitada… - por último enfocó su vista en la rubia -… ¿y tú eres?- de forma despectiva

-Gabrielle Delacour… _¿que le verá Draco?, no tiene nada de estilo_-

-_así que tu eres la que le coquetea a mi Draco…_ un gusto soy Hermione Granger la novia de Draco-

Era un duelo de miradas y el rubio mayor sintió que debía aclarar ciertas cosas. Le explicó a Hermione quien era Gabrielle. Sin embargo la castaña le restó importancia, lo único que era relevante en ese momento era que la rubia dejara de devorarse con la mirada a Draco, así que insistió en ir a comer. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y recogieron sus cosas. Malfoy se dirigió a su oficina por su saco…

-señor Malfoy…- interrumpió Gabrielle tomándolo del brazo -… ¿pero la entrevista?-

-¿no hay problema si la movemos para otro momento, cierto?-

-no se preocupe señor…- sonriéndole -… aquí estaré yo bastante tiempo…- mirando desafiadamente a Hermione -… cuando usted disponga nos reunimos-

Granger estaba iracunda _– esa Barbie es de lo mas descarada_…señorita Delacour la dejamos seguir trabajando, que se divierta…- cogió de la mano a Draco y se encaminó a la salida -… Alice, Scorpius vámonos- ellos la siguieron.

-¿Hermione pero mi saco?- dijo el rubio mayor

-Accio saco…- habló la castaña haciendo que la ropa llegara hasta ellos -…aquí tienes-

-ok gracias-

Gabrielle analizó la situación, tal vez Draco tenía pareja por el momento, pero aun tenía una posibilidad pues no estaban casados. Debía pensar bien como iba a mover sus fichas, de lo que sí estaba segura era de que haría todo lo posible porque el rubio mandara a volar a Hermione.

**-o-0-**

Los cuatro fueron a comer a un restaurante en el Londres muggle a petición de Scorpius. Pasaron un rato muy agradable disfrutando de unos deliciosos alimentos y postres. Posteriormente fueron a un parque cerca de ahí, el menor le pidió a Alice que lo acompañara a los juegos.

Una vez solos Draco trató de hablar con Hermione, la notaba enojada. Se sentaron en una banca que les daba una buena vista al área de juegos.

-Hermione, ¿estas celosa?-

-claro que no Draco, ¿que te hace pensar eso?-

-no se, tal vez que casi asesinas con la mirada a Gabrielle…- ella lo vio mordazmente y él con ironía dijo-… deberías estar acostumbrada, pues un encanto sexy como yo va a atraer la mirada de todas-

-que modesto eres-

\- no debes preocuparte porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti Hermione…- esto último realmente la tranquilizaba -…las demás seguirán soñando con todo esto…-señalándose -… mientras que tú me tienes a todas horas…- estaba claro que Draco siempre la hacia cambiar de humor –… por favor deja de estar molesta, o harás que saque mi lado cursi que tanto te encanta en un lugar público- guiñándole un ojo y robándole una medio sonrisa

-Esta bien Draco, ya entendí. Mientras ella no intente nada todo va a estar bien-

Un joven que vendía helados se acercó y le regaló un barquillo a la chica mencionado que era cortesía de la casa. Esto hizo enojar al rubio.

-oye tú ¿por qué le andas trayendo helados a mi novia?- dijo molesto Draco acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho, Hermione se levantó y trató de calmarlo.

-hey viejo tranquilo es solo un helado, ni que le hubiera pedido su número- pronunció el joven quien se alejaba intimidado por el rubio.

-Draco tranquilo…- lo tomó de las manos-… deberías estar acostumbrado, pues un encanto sexy como yo va a atraer la mirada de todos…- pronunció sarcásticamente Hermione.

El rubio se dio cuenta que le estaba regresando sus comentarios, haciéndolo sonreír –si ya entendí…- la atrajo más a su cuerpo -…entonces que todos los demás sigan soñando con esto…- mirándola seductoramente de arriba abajo, con una mirada de esas que encienden fuegos artificiales en tu interior -…porque eres mía- unió sus labios en un cálido beso.

Ella se sentía tan bien en los brazos de él, todo era mejor allí. Se separaron, contemplaban los ojos del otro cuando a la castaña se le escapó en un susurro –te amo- ella pensó que no había sido escuchada.

-¿Qué dijiste Hermione?- preguntó pasmado el rubio

-nada- se trató de escudar alejándose

-Hermione-

-enserio no dije nada…_rayos_-

-no es cierto…- se acercó de nuevo a ella-… claramente escuche que…- buscó sus ojos-… ¿me amas?-

La castaña detectó duda en la voz de él, esto la descolocó por completo. Se armó de valor para contestar la pregunta a pesar de no saber que iba a pasar después de eso.

-si Draco te amo-

-me he quedado sin palabras…- Hermione evadió su mirada. Él tomó su cara entre sus manos para que lo viera fijamente. Ella esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que iba a escuchar. -… yo también te amo- la besó esta vez suavemente, demostrándole sus palabras en esta caricia. La castaña al fin dejó atrás sus miedos, convencida de que el que arriesga no gana. –Hermione, ¿sería muy apresurado si te pidiese que vivieras conmigo y Scorpius?-

-prácticamente pasó todo el tiempo con ustedes en su casa, así que solo sería cuestión de llevar mis demás cosas-

-entonces ahora entiendo que te tenía tan pensativa…-ella asintió-…vamos de una vez por esas cosas, para que desde ahora sea nuestra casa-

Draco se apresuro junto con Hermione a la zona de juegos. Tanto Alice como Scorpius los observaron distintos, irradiaban felicidad. El rubio mayor le solicitó a Gibbs mover todos sus pendientes en el consorcio para otro día, él ya no pensaba regresar debido a la mudanza de la castaña. El mini Malfoy estaba muy contento y emocionado.

Alice se retiró a la oficina mientras que los Malfoy-Granger iban a su casa.

Empacaron una gran cantidad de libros, fotografías, adornos y ropa. Acomodaron cada una de esas cosas en la casa de los Malfoy, ahora también de Hermione. El hogar lucía diferente, como con un toque más cálido y acogedor.

Los tres estaban exhaustos y tirados en la sala…

-Herms que bueno que ya vives con nosotros-

-gracias Scor-

-yo le había dicho a mi padre que te lo pidiera desde hace tiempo pero es un lento y no me hace caso- la chica rió

-oye Scorpius te estoy escuchando-habló Draco

-es la verdad padre…- se levantó del sillón -…bueno le pediré a Winki que me haga un Sándwich- el niño salió a la cocina

El rubio mayor se acercó hasta la chica y la abrazó.

-Hermione en verdad me da gusto que estés aquí-

-a mi también Draco-

**-o-0-**

Una semana transcurrió exactamente desde que Gabrielle se entero que Draco mantenía una relación amorosa con Granger. Todo ese tiempo ella se reportó enferma, faltando a la empresa Malfoy. Pero todo ese lapso lo empleó para hacer unas cuantas cosas.

La rubia se ubicaba en ese momento en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba, esperando a que cierta persona llegara.

Llamaron a la puerta , ella fue a abrir…

-vaya hasta que te apareces- dijo molesta la chica dejándolo pasar

-lo siento pero ya estoy aquí que es lo importante ¿no?...- ella rodo los ojos -…ahora dime, ¿para que me citaste con tanta urgencia?-

-Potter al fin tengo la solución a nuestro problema…- él ojiverde no entendía a lo que se refería -… me refiero a que vamos a hacer para separar a Draco de Granger-

_Flash Back_

_Harry iba ya por el cuarto whisky de fuego cuando una voz femenina muy familiar se aproximó hasta él. _

_-vaya si es Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico- _

_Ni si quiera la miró, ya sabía de quien se trataba –Gabrielle Delacour, ¿ahora que quieres?- _

_-solo te estoy saludando, no te pongas así- _

_-bueno hola, ya puedes irte- ella se acomodó a su lado y pidió un trago_

_-eres un maleducado, mira que yo siempre te recibo en mi casa, cuando vas a Francia. Pero ese no es el punto, dime que es lo que te tiene tan afligido que debas desahogarlo con la bebida?- él la ojeó irritado –ya se una chica- Harry refunfuño afirmando la sospecha de la rubia – ¿se puede saber quien es?-_

_-Gabrielle no quiero hablar de eso- ella le hizo una seña al cantinero para que les llevara más bebidas _

_-esta bien entonces cambiemos de tema…- Potter la observó, era muy hermosa pero a la vez muy exasperante -… dime ¿cómo es que tu amiga Granger salga con Draco Malfoy?. Por lo que yo sabía su relación en la escuela nunca fue cordial y hoy los veo y son la pareja del año- _

_El ojiverde azotó el vaso en la mesa como muestra de su enojo. Gabrielle lo examinó curiosa. El comentario lo molestó. La simple mención de Draco y Hermione. _

_-vaya vaya Potter, es Granger la chica por la que estas tomando tan desmesuradamente- _

_El azabache sacaba un par de galeones para pagar sus tragos, pues no pensaba seguir un minuto más allí; con alguien que se burlara de su desgracia. _

_-felicidades Gabrielle eres una muy buena reportera- emprendió la marcha_

_-Potter espera…- gritó ella -…yo te puedo ayudar…- él detuvo el paso y la divisó -…quiero a Draco Malfoy para mí- _

_Fin del Flash Back_

-pues habla entonces- solicitó el chico

-todos estos días he estado haciendo un trabajo de investigación y gracias a la información que me has facilitado de Granger, más lo que yo he averiguado tengo el plan perfecto-

-vamos no le des tantas vueltas al asunto- él caminó por el lugar ansioso por la respuesta y sin querer chocó con una repisa, ésta tenía varios frascos en diversos colores

-oye ten cuidado con eso- ella corrió a acomodar los envases

-no ves que son muy importantes, contienen pociones que nos servirán en un futuro-

-ok, pero ya dime ¿qué vamos a hacer?- interrogó el chico

-se que Granger asiste cada año a un simposio sobre cooperación internacional y este año va a ser en Finlandia a principios del otro mes-

-aja-

-también se que Draco va a tener unas cenas de gala y eventos para cerrar una importante campaña publicitaria-

-si ¿y?-

-Potter…- dijo irritada -… déjame terminar, hice todo lo posible para que tanto el simposio de Granger como los eventos de Draco sean en los mismos días. Así evitaremos que estén juntos, recuerda que dicen divide y vencerán- él ojiverde entendía a lo que se refería – allí entramos nosotros. Tú iras a Finlandia mientras yo tendré a Draco solo para mí-

-Wow Gabrielle tienes un don malvado. ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso?-

-una chica como yo siempre hace todo posible-

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que todo tomara su curso en base al plan.

* * *

Espero les haya agradado y no me maten porque no era un embarazo lo que ya sabía la mamá de Hermione, pero nada esta dicho aún. saludos y no olviden dejar comentarios. Nos leemos en el otro capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saludos gente!**

**Se que ha sido una larga espera y no quisiera prolongarla más. El punto es el siguiente: ya tengo el capítulo 10, yo lo he revisado y desde mi punto de vista ya esta bien en cuanto a ortografía y reacción etc. Solo que a veces a mi se me pueden pasar algunas cosas y la persona que me ayuda en esto no ha tenido tiempo para checarlo y no se si lo tenga en esta semana. **

**Y ustedes se merecen lo mejor así que díganme… **

**¿Quieren que lo suba así o no esperamos a que lo revise la señora de Leto? **

_**YA ESTÁ EN LINEA EL CAPÍTULO 10 A PETICION DE TODOS USTEDES**_


	11. Chapter 10 ahora si

**Bueno a petición de Ma¡Vegeta, Guest, Guest2, Jingu, Persefone Riddle y AKAmart aquí esta el capítulo 10 al fin.**

**Espero les guste, gracias como siempre por leer.**

**Una disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto, el trabajo muggle puede ser muy absorbente. **

**Sin más los dejo que lean. **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_**Acotaciones:**__ las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas. _

_**Nota:**__ este capítulo contiene Lemon _

_**Capitulo 10 Plan en marcha: Divide y vencerás **_

En casa de los Malfoy/Granger, los tres integrantes de esta familia se encontraban en el despacho. Draco en su escritorio revisando miles de papeles y su agenda muy atentamente, casi desesperado. Por su parte Hermione y Scorpius leían juntos un libro, recostados boca abajo sobre la alfombra del lugar.

-¡ya lo tengo!- gritó el rubio mayor sobresaltando a los demás y atrayendo consigo su atención

-¿qué pasa Draco?- dijo la chica mirándolo curiosa

-Hermione, tu simposio es el 4 del mes siguiente…- ella ya sabía hacia donde iba esa conversación -… es claro que debes de estar en la apertura del evento, tu ponencia es el 6 y la clausura del simposio es en esa misma noche. Tal vez pueda convencer a los señores Johnson que la presentación de la campaña sea el 5 en la mañana y la cena de gala ese mismo día también, tomaría un traslador después de eso para verte en Finlandia-

-Draco enserio, ¿crees convencerlos?, ya mandaron las invitaciones. La presentación de tú campaña es el 4 y la cena de gala es el 6- él refunfuño molesto ante la observación de la castaña. Ella se acercó hasta el rubio mayor que aún estaba sentado y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¡maldita sea!...- manifestó irritado, Hermione trató en vano de taparle la boca, pues no quería que Draco dijera malas palabras frente al pequeño.

-oye, Scor te está escuchando- el niño los volteó a ver

Draco se dio cuenta y trató de excusarse – lo siento mucho, Scorpius no repitas esa palabra-

-De acuerdo papá…- miró a la chica-…Herms no te preocupes. Papá lo hizo sin querer, él nunca habla así cuando estoy yo- de nuevo volvió a centrarse en su libro

-Aún no puedo creer que los eventos se hayan juntado…- habló Malfoy-… claramente pedí que no fueran en esas fechas- Hermione rompió el abrazo para girar la silla de él y verlo a la cara.

-Ya Draco no le des más vueltas, así fueron las cosas; ya será en otra ocasión que salgamos los tres- El rubio mayor asintió no muy convencido, pues ya tenía todo un itinerario de los lugares que iban a visitar en Finlandia.

-papá si ya no estas molesto, ¿me pueden llevar con Rose y Hugo?. Me invitaron a jugar- intervino el niño

\- es cierto lo había olvidado…- dijo la castaña-… vamos entonces-

Hermione y Scorpius caminaban a la puerta, sin embargo ella notó que Draco no se movía.

-vamos Draco ¿qué esperas?-

Él se levantó de muy mala gana -¿tengo que ir?-

El mini Malfoy fue hasta su padre y lo tomó de la mano para sacarlo a rastras –si tienes que ir papá-

A Draco no le quedó de otra que ir con ellos rumbo a la casa de los Weasley.

**-o-0-**

Una vez más Harry y Gabrielle estaban reunidos en el hotel de ella. Se hallaban en una pequeña sala acompañados de una buena botella de whisky de fuego.

-Potter ya nos visualice y el plan va a salir a la perfección…- ella sonrió arrogantemente -… es el plan más perfecto, tú allá en Finlandia tratando de reconquistar a Granger y no me importa los métodos que utilices…- el chico la interrumpió

-Espero no sea difícil, porque la ultima vez que hablé con ella dije cosas que… - se enfocó en su bebida -… _por Merlín esto va a ser complicado, la conozco y se que está bastante molesta conmigo…_\- volvió a mirar a la rubia -… haré todo lo posible-

-más te vale Potter, si es necesario te humillas…- Ella llenó sus vasos de nuevo – por cierto ya quedé con un amigo reportero que los siga a ti y a Granger en Finlandia, espero te las ingenies para que mi amigo pueda obtener buen material, así lo verá todo el mundo mágico y por supuesto Draco-

-ok me parece bien, brindemos por el éxito- dijo el azabache. Ambos chocaron sus vasos. -Y dime Gabrielle, ¿qué planeas hacer con Malfoy?- indagó

La rubia dejó su bebida en la mesa y se acercó lentamente a Harry despojándolo al igual de su vaso. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos para después centrarse en sus labios, ella posó su mano sobre el brazo del chico acariciándolo lentamente.

Gabrielle se aproximó a su oído y le susurro –Harry…- rozando con su tibio aliento la oreja de él. Potter se removió por la actitud de Gabrielle. -…¿en verdad quieres saberlo?- intentó besarlo en los labios pero el ojiverde volteó la cara

-¿Qué haces Gabrielle?-

-nada Potter, solo intentaba mostrarte lo que voy a hacer con Draco-

Harry rió desconcertando a la chica – ¿enserio?, piensas usar esos trucos baratos- nuevamente rió haciendo que ella se molestara

\- vaya Potter creo que tienes mala memoria…- dijo mordazmente -… si esos trucos baratos como dices, hacían un buen efecto en ti ¿o ya no recuerdas?- Él evadió su mirada.

Harry como cualquier persona creyó tener el mundo a sus pies, la fama y el poder se le subió a la cabeza. El no tener nada y después tenerlo todo, lo confundió he hizo cosas de las que no estaba muy orgulloso. Una de ellas fue tomar a la ligera su relación con Hermione. Es cierto que dicen: Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Y él la valoró hasta que se acabó.

-de eso no estamos hablando Gabrielle…- bebió por completo su whisky, sintiendo esa quemazón en su garganta -… espero que tus "trucos" funcionen y quites de en medio a Malfoy-

La chica le sirvió otro trago – claro que van a servir, van a ser tan efectivos que ni él se dará cuenta cuando me haya metido tanto en su vida, en su mente y piel, que Granger será un mal recuerdo-

El chico se sorprendió – Wow, si que estas segura de lograrlo-

\- claro, más bien tengo dudas de que tú…- lo señaló -… hagas que Granger se quite de mi camino-

-te dije que lo voy a hacer- con voz molesta

-hazlo o tendré que quitarla yo y sabes a lo que me refiero. Recuerda cómo me deshice de la tal Alice Gibbs…- sonrió -… fue una pena-

_Flash back_

_Era miércoles por la noche, pocos empleados quedaba dentro de las instalaciones del corporativo Malfoy. Alice retrasó su hora de salida debido a unos pendientes para la junta del día siguiente. _

_Ella llevaba varios folders y carpetas apiladas sobre sus brazos, teniendo una muy mala visibilidad del camino. _

_Una rubia muy astuta vio la oportunidad perfecta. Sacó discretamente su varita y mojó el piso, provocando la escandalosa caída de Gibbs. _

_Draco salió sobresaltado ante el ruido, encontrando a su amiga y asistente en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. Él la llevó a San Mungo donde les informaron que tenía un brazo roto y una luxación en una pierna. Dejándola inmovilizada por un mes aproximadamente. _

_Los días siguientes Gabrielle aprovechó que Alice ya no estaba para mostrarse más servicial con Malfoy, apoyándolo en todo. En lo que él encontraba un remplazo temporal para su asistente._

_Fin del flash back_

Ante esta mención Harry la cogió fuertemente del brazo lastimándola. La conocía bien y sabía de lo que era capaz –no digas eso Gabrielle, con Hermione no te metas o me vas a conocer- la rubia se asombró por la actitud del chico. Nunca lo había visto así.

_-¿pero que le pasa?, creo que realmente le afectó lo de Granger_…Potter suéltame…- forcejeó -… me haces daño- él la soltó y ella se sobó el brazo.

Harry se levantó hacia la salida –espero tengas un mejor plan, porque eso es una basura- abandonó el lugar azotando la puerta y dejando a la rubia muy desconcertada.

**-o-0-**

Luna junto con sus hijos fueron a recibir a sus visitas, mientras Ron estaba en la sala ojeando el profeta.

-Hola- saludaron los Weasley e invitaron a pasar a los Malfoy- Granger

No pasó ni un minuto cuando los niños corrieron a jugar.

-¡con cuidado, no corran!- habló la castaña

-Hermione no te alarmes- dijo Luna, luego se dirigió al chico junto a su amiga – Draco es bueno verte por aquí-

-si, hola- contestó él

-porque no vas a la sala con Ron en lo que habló con Hermione- mencionó la rubia.

Malfoy miró a la castaña pidiéndole ayuda, como todos sabemos no tiene una relación de amistad ni nada por el estilo con Ron. Ella soló le dio un apretón en el brazo indicándole que lo hiciera solo por esa ocasión.

Él se encaminó a donde estaba Weasley. El pelirrojo aun leía el periódico no dándose cuenta que ya no se encontraba solo. Un carraspeo por parte de Draco lo alertó de su presencia.

Ron apartó la mirada del periódico enfocándose en la nueva compañía –Malfoy-

-Weasley-

-ya veo, las chicas fueron a charlar ¿cierto?-

-si- dijo secamente el rubio, no estaba cómodo. No había hablado con Ron de nuevo, después de todo lo ocurrido en la escuela y la guerra.

-vamos Malfoy siéntate…- el rubio se sentó -… los niños se llevan bien ¿no?-

-si, eso es bueno- un silencio incomodó se instaló – Weasley… yo…- el otro chico lo observó y no lo dejó terminar

-Malfoy, no hablemos de eso. Es pasado y ahí debe quedarse- Draco asintió – ahora dime ¿cómo ves a los Chudley Cannons para esta temporada?...-

-sinceramente Weasley, creo que no van a ganar la copa de quidditch. Sabes que con la salida de su…- el rubio se detuvo pues recordó que el otro chico jugaba en ese equipo -… amm creo que les irá bien- trató de recomponer haciendo reír a Ron

-si tienes razón, no hemos tenido una buena pretemporada-

Los dos hablaron de muchas cosas, desde trivialidades hasta temas en común como las chicas y sus hijos.

Draco se convenció que Weasley no era tan bobo como él pensaba, conociéndolo bien hasta consideraba que podrían ser amigos en un futuro. Solo existía un inconveniente "Potter".

Ron por su parte cambió la opinión que tenía sobre el rubio, era agradable a pesar de todo lo dicho por Harry. Además notó que Malfoy realmente quería mucho a Hermione y él se alegraba por su amiga.

-0-0-

En una mesita del jardín de los Weasley/Lovegood…

-Luna ¿de que querías hablar?- preguntó la castaña

-¿yo quería hablar contigo?-

-Luna-

-¡oh! si ya lo recuerdo…- Hermione rodó los ojos y rió de su despistada amiga -… quería ver si podrías ayudarme con los niños el próximo fin de semana, es mi aniversario con Ron-

-Claro amiga cuenta con ello-

-Gracias Hermione… por cierto también tengo ya las pociones que me prestaste, si quieres te las doy al rato… ¿se quedan a comer?-

\- Si Lunny, solo deja lo consulto con Draco-

La castaña caminó a la sala, lo que encontró allí la sorprendió. El rubio mayor hablaba muy animado con Ron, si ella no estuviera al tanto de todo lo que aconteció en el pasado podría jurar que eran amigos.

-am… chicos disculpen…- ellos voltearon a verla esperando a que continuara -… Draco, nos quedamos a comer ¿verdad?-

-si Hermione- respondió este. Los hombres continuaron con su charla ignorándola. Ella deambuló con dirección al jardín.

-0-0-

Rose, Hugo y Scorpius jugaban a las escondidillas (juego popular donde de esconden, que anteriormente se consideraba muggle. Sin embargo se tiene el dato que un mago fue el primero en jugarlo).

En esta ocasión era la niña quien contaba mientras los otros corrían a ocultarse.

Hugo encontró el lugar perfecto en el cuarto de sus padres. Justo en la gaveta debajo del lavamanos. Sin embargo al momento de ocultarse tiró algunos frascos que estaban sobre el mueble, para su fortuna éstos estaban hechizados para no romperse.

-¡oh no! papá me va a regañar- dijo preocupado el pelirrojo viendo su desastre y dándose cuenta que unos cuantos frascos se abrieron y derramaron parte de su contenido.

Lo que se le ocurrió al pequeño fue recoger todo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y rellenar con agua los envases medio vacíos. Dejó todo como antes y esperó que a lo encontrara su hermana.

-¡un, dos tres por Hugo que esta bajo el lavamanos!- gritó Rose cuando abrió la puerta del mueble.

-¡Corre Scor!- chilló el pelirrojo haciendo que su hermana se apresurara hasta la basé (el cuarto de juegos) para evitar que el mini Malfoy llegara antes.

Scorpius pudo ganar el juego pero dejó que ella lo venciera. Rose sonrió triunfante.

-Amigo espero no la hayas dejado ganar- dijo Hugo

-no claro que no…- se defendió en vano -…¿podemos descansar unos segundos?-

Los tres niños se sentaron en los pequeños sillones del lugar.

-Scor, ¿por qué ya no vas a ir a Finlandia?- preguntó Rose

\- porque no va a ir mi padre y no podremos visitar todos los lugares que él ya había dicho. Y no puedo ir solo con Herms, ella va a muchas conferencias y me voy a aburrir-

-¿A qué lugares ibas a ir?- indagó Hugo

-No se bien a cuales, pero si se que uno de ellos era la casa de Santa. Eso es triste porque ya tenía mi carta-

-¿Santa vive en Finlandia?-

-creo que si Hugo y yo que pensé todo este tiempo que estaba en el polo norte- dijo el rubio menor

\- A lo mejor tiene varias casas…-opinó Rose-…Scor ¿qué le escribiste a Santa en tu carta?-

-Rose que curiosa eres…- habló Hugo -… pero si dinos amigo, ¿qué le pediste?, ¿muchos juguetes?-

\- no quiero nada de eso, lo único que le pido es que Herms y mi papá se casen y también tener un hermano o hermana-

\- Scor ¿seguro que quieres un hermano?, porque algunos…- refriéndose a Hugo -… suelen ser muy molestos-

-¡Rose!-

-es broma Hugo- Scorpius se reía de sus amigos

-más te vale Rose…- el pelirrojo se dirigió a su amigo -… entonces debes portarte muy bien para que Santa te cumpla tus deseos-

\- si, así es- expresó Scorpius no muy convencido

-¡niños bajen a comer!- gritó Luna

Los pequeños bajaron para unirse a la mesa, en la cual ya estaban los adultos.

Al termino de los alimentos los niños se retiraron a seguir jugando, dejando a los mayores en la sobremesa, disfrutando de un delicioso café.

-Draco ¿cómo sigue tu asistente Alice?- cuestionó Luna

\- Mejor aunque no va a poder asistir al trabajo hasta dentro de unas semanas-

\- vaya Malfoy, debes tener muchísimo trabajo sin tu asistente- opinó Ron

-no, al principio si pero Gabrielle me ha estado auxiliando…-

Hermione resopló molesta por la simple mención de la francesita. No la soportaba y ahora menos que pasaba más tiempo con Draco. –Si que bien, pero hablemos de otra cosa…- ella se dirigió a sus amigos mientras Draco la observaba extrañado por la abrupta interrupción y cambio repentino de tema-… ¿qué harán para celebrar su aniversario?, ¿irán a algún lado?-

\- Aún no lo decidimos bien…- el pelirrojo rascó su cabeza incomodo por la situación -…¿por qué no dejan a Scorpius aquí esta noche?. Y ustedes vayan a divertirse- habló Ron para evitar una discusión entre Hermione y Malfoy.

-si, nosotros lo cuidamos- apoyó Luna a su esposo

-bueno muchas gracias- dijo Draco y miró a la chica quien aún se le veía algo enfadada.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa –Iré a avisarle a Scor, ¿Luna amiga me acompañas?- la castaña fue seguida por su amiga dejando a los hombres solos.

-Vaya Malfoy, Hermione se ve molesta, pobre de ti- se burlo el pelirrojo

-Calla Weasley-

Luna acompañó a su amiga, le informaron a Scorpius que se quedaría con sus amigos a pasar la noche y que al día siguiente irían por él. Los niños estuvieron encantados de la vida, así tendrían más tiempo para jugar.

-Herms amiga, no seas tan dura con Draco-

-Luna no se de que hablas, mejor vamos por las pociones que me dijiste-

La rubia le dio a Hermione las pócimas que se encontraban sobre el lavamanos de su habitación, ésta las guardó en su pequeño bolso. Caminaron hacia la sala para encontrarse con sus parejas.

-pásenla bien chicos- dijeron los Weasley con una sonrisa de complicidad al despedirlos desde la puerta.

**-o-0-**

Hermione y Draco entraron a su casa en completo silencio, se ojeaban a escondidas pero nadie tomaba la palabra.

Su pequeño elfo domestico hizo su aparición –señores es bueno tenerlos en casa, ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes? ¿les ofrezco un té?-

-Yo si te acepto el té, por favor Winki. Lo tomaré en la cocina-

-Si claro, en seguida señora- el elfo desapareció y la chica caminaba a la cocina

El rubio se quedó ahí pasmado, pensando en las palabras de Weasley. Efectivamente el pelirrojo tenía razón, Hermione estaba molesta. Se armó de valor y se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella.

La castaña se hallaba sentada en la barra del la cocina removiendo su té, dispersa en sus pensamientos.

-Hermione- habló él tratando de llamar su atención

-¿Qué quieres Draco?- continuó tomando su té sin mirarlo

-Hermione no puede ser que sigas molesta por lo de Gabrielle- ella al fin lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

La castaña confiaba en Draco pero en la francesita no. Después del accidente de Alice casualmente recursos humanos no encontró remplazo alguno, por tanto Gabrielle siempre estuvo ahí tan servicial con Draco. Iba con él a las citas de negocios, le mandaba mensajes con cualquier pretexto absurdo etc.

Por supuesto le disgustaba la actitud de la rubia para con su novio y que él lo dejara pasar justificando que era simple agradecimiento.

-no estoy molesta… solo que me irrita que ella sea tan ofrecida y que se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden y tú no hagas nada al respecto-

Winki los interrumpió apareciendo de nuevo – Disculpe señora Hermione, llegó esto para usted- le tendió un pergamino y se fue.

Ella lo examinó, descubriendo que el remitente era del cuartel de aurores. Lo dejó sobre la barra. Draco había fisgoneado al mismo tiempo que la chica.

-¿Es de Potter?...- dijo enfadado-… no puede ser que aun siga molestando-

-Cálmate y no, no es de Harry-

El rubio odiaba la familiaridad con que ella pronunciaba su nombre, la parte racional de su cerebro le comenzaba a jugar una mala pasada.

-¿Harry?...- mencionó mordazmente -… ¿qué a caso lo frecuentas aún?-

Hermione se desconcertó por el comentario – ¡No Draco!, ya no le hablo para tu información-

-me parece perfecto, entre más lejos mejor-

Malfoy había colmado su paciencia -¿Te estas escuchando?, entonces deberías hacer lo mismo con Gabrielle.-

-No es lo mismo Hermione, porque tú tuviste historia con Potter y yo con Gabrielle no-

-O sea que ¿no confías en mí?...- ella se levantó indignada, no podía seguir escuchando una sarta de tonterías -… perfecto ahora se que piensas de mí- se puso en marcha a la salida.

Draco casi inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho – Hermione no es lo que quise decir- corrió para impedirle el paso acorralándola contra la barra de la cocina.

\- Déjame pasar Draco- trataba de alejar al chico pero él no cedía.

-No Hermione- se aproximó más a su cuerpo y la besó sofocantemente. Ella se sorprendió pero igualmente le correspondió. Una parte de su cerebro se activó recordándole que estaba molesta con Draco haciendo que lo empujara con fuerza.

-No quieras arreglar las cosas así, aún sigo enojada- se cruzó de brazos tratándose de controlar, con ese beso la hizo temblar.

\- Oh vamos Hermione…- Draco puso su mejor cara de arrepentimiento – por favor-

Ella lo contempló, ese hombre la podía exasperar pero también le tenía un gran amor.

_-Bueno si así quiere jugar- _pensó la chica arrinconándolo contra el frigorífico, se paró ligeramente sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo besó ferozmente dejándolo anonadado.

A pesar del enfado las hormonas no entendían de eso, despertándoles un gran deseo.

Draco la cargó y la sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina. Él continuó besando el cuello de la chica dando pequeños mordiscos haciendo que su respiración cada vez se agitara más.

Ella no se contuvo y de un tirón le arrancó la camisa logrando que los botones de ésta fueran historia. Palpó su torso desnudo suavemente haciendo que sus bellos se erizaran, lo admiró ante tal respuesta descubriendo sus labios ligeramente hinchados y sus pupilas dilatas.

-¿Hermione te parece si continuamos en otro lado?- le susurró al oído acariciando su tersa piel extasiándola.

-Un segundo- pidió Hermione, sacó de su bolso olvidado a unos centímetros un pequeño frasco y lo bebió.

Él la ayudó a bajar de la barra, sin embargo al momento de que sus pies tocaron el suelo, Draco la acercó de nuevo a su anatomía.

Entre besos, caricias y roces caminaron a trompicones sobre la escalera que los conduciría a su habitación. En ese trayecto uno que otro cuadro, adorno y sus ropas fueron cayendo por completo.

Ya en su cuarto se precipitaron a la cama, a escasos milímetros de llegar a ésta, ella lo derribó. El rubio se incorporó después de la caída para mirarla maravillado, la chica le regaló una sonrisa seductora y se acercó a él sin perder el contacto visual.

Draco tiró del brazo de la chica y se colocó sobre ella, él comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella haciéndola perder por completo la noción espacio temporal.

Él no se contuvo más y se adentro en la castaña estremeciéndola. El contacto de los cuerpos, la activación de todos los sentidos, el reconocimiento de la otra persona lograron que ambos fueran embargados por las más inmensas sensaciones de calidez y placer.

No se puede decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo pasaron así, lo que si es un hecho es que terminaron agotados por completo.

Antes de ser vencida por el sueño Hermione habló –Draco aun sigo enojada-

Malfoy la beso y le contestó- Descansemos un rato y puedo volver a intentar quitarte el enojo- sonriéndole cautivadoramente.

**-o-0-**

Las semanas pasaron muy rápidamente. Era principio de mes, el mes donde Draco y Hermione tenían que separarse por algunos días. Ella iría a Finlandia y él se quedaría en Londres.

Draco y Scorpius despedían a Hermione en la zona de trasladores del ministerio de magia.

Ella se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño y éste la abrazó tiernamente.

-Herms te voy a extrañar mucho-

-yo también Scor, pero te tengo un regalo para estar en contacto- el mini Malfoy la miró a la cara maravillado

-¿qué es Herms?- la castaña sacó de su bolso una cajita y se la dio. Él se apresuró a abrirla encontrando un celular.

-¡Wow! esta genial Herms, gracias-

-de nada, ya sabes usarlo y tienes mi número. Llama si necesitas algo- dándole un beso en la mejilla ella se incorporó para quedar de frente a Draco.

Aparentemente las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de Gabrielle ni Harry. Pero aún estaba ahí presente en las mentes de cada uno.

El rubio mayor la tomó de las manos y de un tirón la aproximó a su cuerpo. Acarició el rostro de la chica y la contempló profundamente. – Hermione por favor no te enamores de ningún finlandés-

-Draco jamás podría hacerlo…- bajó la voz para solo ser escuchada por él-… después de haber conocido a un guapo, rubio y sexy ingles, dudo que pueda enamórame algún finlandés-

-así es el efecto Malfoy- ambos rieron

-diez segundos…- anunció el encargado de los trasladores -… diez… nueve…ocho…siete…seis…cinco… -

Hermione lo besó suavemente y se aproximó al traslador. Agitó su mano para despedirse de nuevo de sus chicos Malfoy.

-…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…- ella desapareció

_Finlandia… _

Hermione llegó al ministerio de ese país e inmediatamente se fue al hotel donde sería el simposio. Al arribar a la recepción se topó con nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter. Ella estaba desconcertada.

El ojiverde se sintió observado y volteó encontrándose con una perpleja castaña, se acercó a ella.

-Hermione que casualidad- saludo

-am si hola…- aún no salía de su asombro -… ¿qué haces aquí?- no pudo evitar esa pregunta

Él sonrió – el cuartel de aurores nos mandó al simposio de cooperación internacional-

-oh vaya… _esto me suena a problemas y dolor de cabeza_-

-Señor Potter…- llamó la recepcionista -

-Hermione fue un gusto saludarte, nos vemos en la inauguración- el ojiverde se retiró a atender al llamado.

_Londres… _

Después de despedirse de Hermione, Draco llevó a su hijo al colegio para ir a preparar todo antes de la presentación de la campaña publicitaria.

Él caminaba inquieto por su oficina mientras la señorita Delacour lo asistía…

-Gabrielle, ¿están listos los reportes con las gráficas de costos y ganancias?... ¿y la planificación de medios?-

-todo está listo señor, no debe preocuparse- Malfoy se detuvo frente a la chica y del interior de su saco extrajo un sobre ofreciéndoselo.

-Gabrielle esto es para ti…- la rubia la abrió. Era una invitación para la cena de gala. -… me gustaría que asistieras, tómalo como una muestra de mi agradecimiento, sin tu apoyo no se que hubiera hecho y más cuando no me mandaron a ninguna asistente para cubrir a Alice-

\- _si claro jamás las mandaron_… muchas gracias señor y no tiene nada que agradecer lo hice encantada… _si iré con Draco a la cena, ¡toma eso Granger!-_

-es todo por ahora, nos vemos en unas horas en la presentación- el chico regresó a su escritorio.

-señor una pregunta…- él la observó -… ¿pasa por mí o nos vemos directo en la cena?-

-no me malentiendas, la invitación es para que lleves a alguien más-

La francesita estaba molesta y avergonzada – oh si disculpe-

_Finlandia…_

Diez minutos llevaba retrasada Hermione a la inauguración, se había quedado dormida. Se recostó un rato porque se sentía muy agotada y sin querer durmió más de lo debido.

Entró al auditorio, todas las localidades estaba ocupadas. Una voz a su derecha la llamó.

-Hermione por aquí- la castaña giró

Había un lugar disponible al lado de Potter. Ella lo dudó por unos minutos, era ese asiento o perderse el evento.

-señora siéntese por favor- le dijo un organizador. No dejándole otra opción fue a la butaca al lado del ojiverde.

-pensé que no vendrías Hermione- le susurro

-bueno ya estoy aquí…- habló sarcásticamente -… ahora si me permites quiero escuchar- ella enfocó su mirada al frente ignorando por completo al chico.

Una vez terminada la apertura del evento Hermione se dio prisa para abandonar el lugar. El ojiverde la siguió y la alcanzó fuera del auditorio.

-Hermione espera- jadeo

Acortó el paso -ahora que quieres Potter-

-por favor dame unos minutos-

Ella se detuvo – habla-

-lamento lo que pasó la otra vez, estaba molesto y no debí haber dicho esas cosas- se trató de disculpar Harry

-Potter ¿en verdad crees que con un lo lamento se arregla todo y que seremos amigos como antes?- él asintió no percatándose que era una pregunta retórica –pues no, así no se solucionan las cosas- la castaña estaba muy molesta

-Hermione ¿qué quieres que haga?, tú solo dilo y lo hago-

-no quiero que hagas nada. Simplemente continua con tu vida y déjame hacer la mía-

-_esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, cambiemos de estrategia…_ ok Hermione pero ¿por lo menos podemos seguir hablándonos?, se que no va a ser como antes. Solo no quiero que cada vez que coincidamos me ignores o quieras lanzarme un hechizo… _aja como si me diera por vencido tan fácilmente_-

-no lo se Harry-

-esta bien piénsalo y luego me lo haces saber-

**-o-0-**

A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho Harry y Gabrielle, nada les estaba saliendo como querían.

Por un lado Hermione no quería ver a Potter ni en pintura, dificultando que les tomaran las dichosas fotos juntos que tanto quería la rubia. Él se estaba desesperado por no lograr nada aún.

Mientras que Gabrielle tampoco había logrado nada, por más que usara sus trucos como los llamaba Potter, Draco no le prestaba atención más allá de la estrictamente profesional.

-Potter, nada sale como lo planeamos- dijo la rubia por la red flu

-lo se, es tan frustrante-

-creo que emplearemos el plan B-

-¿el plan B?- interrogó el ojiverde

\- Si, no nos queda de otra. Espero tengas la poción de amor que casi tiras-

-Si por supuesto, ¿pero es necesaria?-

-¿A caso ves otra opción Potter?-

-ok Gabrielle-

La chica y Harry acordaron darles la pócima. Gabrielle lo haría en la cena de gala a la que asistiría Draco. Potter decidió mezclarla con alguna bebida que viera tomar a Hermione durante la clausura del simposio.

**-o-0-**

_Londres… _

La mayoría de los invitados había llegado a la cena de gala. Draco Malfoy vestía un elegante smoking negro que lo hacía ver muy atractivo. Él esperaba la hora indicada para pronunciar un breve discurso y así poder dar comienzo a la gala.

La señorita Delacour llegó vestida con un hermoso vestido verde. Ella logró colarse en varias fotos que se hacían del evento, tanto para revistas de publicidad como para la de corazón de bruja. A Gabrielle le tocó sentada en la misma mesa que Draco, ella estaba contenta pues pensaba que esta ocasión todo saldría bien.

El momento del discurso del rubio llegó, alejándose de su lugar y posándose frente al estrado. En ese lapso en que todos prestaba atención al chico, la francesita vio la oportunidad perfecta para verter la pócima.

Draco agradeció y felicitó a todos los que colaboraron en ese proyecto y a los que creyeron en empresas Malfoy, brindó con una copa que le llevó un mesero. Después de sus palabras se acercó a su lugar recibiendo la bebida que le ofrecía Gabrielle.

Al traer Draco dos vasos en las manos optó por dejarlas en la mesa para poder saludar a un empresario que se acercó a él. La chica lo miró impaciente quería que terminara de atender al empresario y bebiera de la copa.

Minutos después Malfoy tomó un sorbo del trago y observó a Gabrielle…

_Finlandia…_

Hermione había llevado a cabo su ponencia en el coloquio, ella estaba feliz pues su tema fue de un gran interés para muchos de sus colegas. Esto fue evidente en la clausura del evento en una pequeña recepción, ya que muchos de los asistentes a la ponencia se acercaban a charlar con ella. La castaña dejó olvidada su bebida y alimentos para enfocarse en una interesante discusión con algunos invitados. Ese fue el momento indicado para que Harry sigilosamente cambiara el vaso de la chica por otro que ya traía preparado…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

No me maten por dejarlo hasta aquí el capítulo, prometo apurarme con el siguiente capítulo.


	12. Chapter 11

**Saludos gente! Me apure lo más que pude para traerles antes el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten está kilométrico (6254 palabras).**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. ****Este capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes. **

**Sally espero te guste cierta escena, totalmente dedicada a ti, gracias!**

**pd: ando feliz porque este mes es mi cumple yei! jajaja**

**pd2: señora de Leto gracias por hacerse un espacio en su apretada agenda y revisar el cap. **

**ya los dejo leer...**

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_**Acotaciones:**__ las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas. _

_**Capitulo 11 No todo sale como uno lo planea o ¿si? **_

_Londres…_

Minutos después Malfoy tomó un sorbo del trago y observó a Gabrielle…

-¿Esta bien?, se ve algo ansiosa- preguntó Draco

Ella se extrañó pues no notaba nada diferente en el chico –Si estoy bien gracias y ¿Usted?-

-Bien aunque ahora que lo dice…- la francesita entusiasmada esperaba que él continuara-… estoy preocupado por Scorpius- ella rodó disimuladamente los ojos.

\- _Ash tenía que ser ese criaturo del mal_ …- la chica fingió interés-… ¿qué le ocurre al caramelito de niño?-

El rubio se extrañó por la expresión de ella, le restó importancia -Esta enfermo-

_Flash back_

_Draco se preparaba para asistir a la cena de gala. Arreglaba su smoking negro frente al espejo de su habitación. Scorpius entró al cuarto y se aproximó a su padre llamando su atención..._

_-Hijo, ¿esas bien?-_

_-si papá, solo me duele un poquito aquí- señaló justo sobre su ombligo, el adulto lo miró ceñudo pues su hijo en ocasiones solía exceder la cantidad de dulces que comía y por ende le generaba malestar estomacal. _

_-¿comiste dulces?- el niño desvió la mirada _

_-algunos, pero no muchos- _

_-Esta bien Scorpius, dile a Winki que te de la pócima para el dolor de estomago- _

_-si padre- el mini Malfoy salió del lugar, dejando que su padre terminara de arreglarse. _

_Antes de irse al evento Draco se pasó por la habitación de su hijo, encontrándolo dormido. Se acercó al pequeño y lo arropó bien. Estaba preocupado por el niño y más porque tenía que dejarlo solo por algunas horas en ese estado. Aunque lo tranquilizaba que Winki lo cuidaría, a ese elfo le podría confiar su más preciado tesoro. _

_-Winki- llamó a la criatura quien apareció instantáneamente _

_-si señor- _

_-por favor cuida de Scorpius…- el elfo se sintió algo ofendido por las palabras del chico – … se que siempre lo cuidas pero no dudes en buscarme si pasa algo- _

_-si señor, Winki cuida al señorito y avisa cualquier cosa al señor- _

_Fin del flash back_

-No se preocupe señor Malfoy, de seguro ya esta como si nada. Mejor disfrute del evento y tome su copa- señalándole de la que no había bebido, pues estaba segura que era la que contenía la pócima.

Él accedió pero en el instante que acercaba la copa a sus labios Winki apareció sorpresivamente, provocando que parte del trago se derramara sobre Gabrielle.

La francesita maldijo su mala fortuna y miró con ojos de odio a la criatura.

-Winki lamenta aparecerse así pero el señor dijo que lo hiciera si era necesario-

Draco se angustió pues dio esa orden si pasaba algo grave. –Winki habla de una vez-

-Señor, el señorito Scorpius tiene mucho dolor…- agacho la cabeza- …Winki ha hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo, pero ya no sabe que más hacer-

Al escuchar eso el rubio sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo –Esta bien Winki ve con Scorpius yo te sigo- el elfo desapareció

Malfoy se incorporó rápidamente sacando su varita de su saco y se dispuso a desaparecer, antes de hacerlo miró a la chica.

-Gabrielle por favor avise el motivo de mi ausencia-

-si señor-

_Finlandia…_

La castaña dejó olvidada su bebida y alimentos para enfocarse en una interesante discusión con algunos invitados. Ese fue el momento indicado para que Harry sigilosamente cambiara el vaso de la chica por otro que ya traía preparado…

Después de tan interesante platica Hermione y los demás nuevamente se dispusieron a comer.

Un señor bajito, rellenito y calvo que se encontraba al lado de la chica comenzó a atragantarse. Tosía fuertemente y agitaba las manos, tirando algunas cosas a su paso.

Hermione lo auxilio indicándole que siguiera tosiendo y que poco a poco todo iba a estar bien. Y así fue, pasado unos segundo el señor recobraba la compostura y la respiración normal.

-Gracias señorita …- habló el hombre apenado -… y disculpe…- refiriéndose al desastre que dejó -…casi la mojó cuando derramé mi bebida-

-No se preocupe, todo esta bien- la castaña le sonrió y dejó todo como antes con un movimiento de su varita.

-Vaya tendré que pedir otro trago, por cierto soy Andy Thomas-

-Un gusto, yo soy Hermione Granger, tenga…- ella le ofreció su vaso el cual no había probado -… tome este- él lo cogió

Harry desde el otro extremo veía horrorizado, Hermione le dio el vaso con la pócima de amor al sujeto. Eso no podía estar pasando, trató de hacer algo al respecto pero cuando trataba de sacar su varita, esta se atoró en su saco…

-Señorita usted es muy amable- bebió el liquido hasta el fondo

El ojiverde blasfemó molesto, ahora esperaba que… ¿qué podía esperar?

Hermione notó que la expresión de Andy cambiaba, ya no estaba avergonzado ni tímido, ahora se le veía muy sonriente y su mirada tenía un brillo especial. Ella podría asegurar que se le veía prendado por alguien.

-Señor, ¿pasa algo?-

-Si y llámame Andy, me he dado cuenta que Harry Potter esta aquí- dijo con voz melosa, suspirando a diestra y siniestra.

La chica sonrió, el ojiverde tenía admiradores en todas partes. Era un rompecorazones.

-Si, él está ahí- señaló la castaña discretamente, Andy observó y suspiró nuevamente.

\- ¿No crees que es guapísimo?. Esos ojos me encantan…- mordió su labio…- y ni se diga su trasero…- sus manos apretaban algo imaginario. Hermione Granger contenía la risa, las expresiones y ademanes que utilizaba el señor Thomas eran muy descriptivos. -… todo él me encanta-

Potter se sentía devorado por la mirada del hombre con el que estaba la castaña. Temía por su integridad.

\- Hermione vamos a saludarlo- dijo muy entusiasmado y jalándola del brazo.

-No lo creo Andy…- ella se resistía y fue salvada por su celular muggle – lo lamento, tengo una llamada…- señalo el aparato y el hombre se afligió -… pero ve tú, anda antes de que te lo ganen-

-Eso si que no- habló firme y se puso en marcha.

Harry al verlo acercarse se incomodó y trató de huir, sin embargo el señor Andy Thomas casi se le echó encima, estrujándolo fuertemente. El ojiverde con cara de desesperación trataba de zafarse, pero era imposible. Antes que le diera gracias a Merlín que era un abrazo y no un beso.

_La castaña atendió la llamada…_

_-Si diga- _

_-Herms…- sollozó una pequeña voz-… tengo miedo, ven por favor- _

_La chica sintió una opresión en el pecho – Scor cariño, ¿qué pasa?-_

_-Me siento muy mal…- hipó -… me duele mucho la panza- _

_Ella trató de mantener la calma – Scor tranquilo, ¿estas solo?-_

_-Winki fue por papá- _

_\- Ya no ha de tardar tu papá, no tengas miedo no va a pasar nada ¿vale?- dijo con una voz que transmitía paz_

_-De acuerdo Herms…- dejó de llorar -… ¿pero si vas a venir?- _

_-Claro cariño, en este mismo instante voy para allá- _

_-Aquí te espero- _

_Ambos cortaron la comunicación._

Hermione no perdió más tiempo, recogió sus cosas. Estaba preocupada por el niño.

Dirigió una rápida mirada a Potter quien aun trataba de alejarse de Andy. En otro momento lo hubiera ayudado, pero ahora dejaría que él solo lidiara con su propio desastre. Ella bien sabía que el cambio abrupto del señor Thomas era culpa de una pócima de amor, no por nada era de las brujas más inteligentes. Ya luego pensaría en eso, lo único importante en ese momento era Scorpius.

**-o-0-**

Al llegar a casa, Draco vio a su hijo dormido en su cama, éste abrazaba fuertemente su celular muggle. Pasó su mano por la frente de Scorpius y notó algo de fiebre.

No dudo ni un segundo más en llevarlo a San Mungo. Lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió al lugar.

Una vez en el hospital, los medimagos recibieron al niño y le pidieron aguardara en la sala de espera.

El rubio mayor caminaba de un lado al otro tratando de minimizar la ansiedad, el saco y corbatín del smoking quedaron arrumbados en una silla.

-¿Draco?...- Él ubicó la voz encontrándose con Alice Gibbs quien casi se veía como nueva, si no es porque su mano seguía inmovilizada por un yeso, (los huesos tardan en regenerarse aun con poción crece huesos), por otro lado su pierna estaba sanada. Y un Brad Hamilton muy sonriente que acompañaba a la chica. -… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Malfoy los miró afligido –Scorpius-

Tanto Alice como Brad se alarmaron y se acercaron presurosos a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa con Scorpius?- preguntó Gibbs

Su rubio amigo les comentó todo lo que sabía y que esperaba a que el medimago saliera para darle informes.

-Calma Draco, de seguro solo es una indigestión- dijo Brad palmeando la espalda del chico para transmitirle ánimos.

-Por cierto, ¿ya haz llamado a Hermione, para avisarle?-

-No Alice, aun no lo hago. No quiero preocuparla antes de saber bien que pasa con Scorpius-

-Pero debes hacerlo, sabes que se enojará si no lo haces- afirmó la chica

-Alice…-Brad colocó una mano sobre el hombro de ella -… Draco tiene razón, esperemos a que salga el medimago. ¿Qué tal si es un dolorcito de estomago y ya la hiciste preocuparse estando lejos?-

-Ok, ustedes ganan chicos-

-Bien, ahora siéntense ahí..- les indicó Brad Hamilton, sus amigos accedieron -… yo iré por un café para cada uno en lo que esperamos- se retiró

Draco tomó la mano de su amiga –Gracias, por estar aquí…- ella sonrió -… por cierto ustedes ¿qué hacen en el hospital?- indagó curioso

-Revisión medica para ver que todo esta bien y así pueda regresar a mi amado trabajo con el jefe más genial- ese comentario hizo reír al rubio relajándose

-Señor Malfoy…- llamó un medimago. Draco se aproximo hasta él. -…acompáñeme un momento- Los dos hombres se perdieron tras un consultorio.

Alice por su parte decidió alcanzar a Hamilton en la cafetería del lugar. Justo cuando estaba por alejarse de la sala divisó a lo lejos una figura esbelta y rubia, no podía ser otra que Gabrielle Delacour. ¿Quién más caminaría así como si el suelo no la mereciera?.

-Guffy…- habló la francesita observándola de arriba a abajo -… ¿ya se mejoró tu pie?. En fin eso no me interesa- ella iba a continuar su camino pero Gibbs le cerró el paso.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Barbie?-

\- Guffy eso no es de tu incumbencia. Yo puedo venir a San Mungo cuando se me antoje-

-Bueno adelante…- Alice se hizo a un lado -… el área de psiquiatría mágica estará encantada de recibirte-

Gabrielle se molestó pero trató de devolverle el comentario– Muy graciosa Guffy pero de seguro ya sabes a lo que vengo, así que iré a buscar a Draco- nuevamente Alice le impidió andar.

\- Sabes que tu presencia no es grata ni indispensable-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?, ¿me vas a sacar de aquí?...- comenzó a carcajearse -… si tú y ¿cuantos más?-

-Yo, por supuesto… _¿Qué hace esta aquí?...-_ dijo Hermione que se encontraba tras la rubia. Al escuchar esa voz y ver de quien se trataba, a Gabrielle se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. -Bien señorita Delacour ya escuchó a Alice, retírese-

La rubia no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente – Granger, lamento decirte que no eres la dueña del hospital, así que no me puedes correr-

-Claro que te puedo correr y más cuando se cual es el verdadero motivo de tu presencia… -

La francesita sonrió malignamente - ¿Y cual es mi motivo según tu?-

\- Vaya eres una cínica, pero te lo diré de todos modos…- Hermione se acercó peligrosamente a la chica -… eres una arrastrada y ofrecida, que no entiende que Draco no quiere nada contigo- Gabrielle no se amedentró y se mantuvo firme ante tal acusación.

\- Wow…- rió levemente -…Granger no se como puedes afirmar que Draco no se interesa en mí, ¿a caso sabes que es lo que piensa?...- la castaña estaba llegando a su limite de paciencia -… no verdad, entonces no afirmes algo que no sabes; no por nada fuimos juntos a la cena de gala… _jajá retuércete del enojo_ -

\- _Calma Hermione, la rubiecita esta tratando de sacarte de tus casillas, no le des el gusto. Tú eres más inteligente que ella_… Para tu información si se en lo que piensa Draco y déjame decirte que soy yo la que ocupa sus pensamientos… _toma eso oxigenada…- _la expresión de la otra chica se turbó -… y por supuesto no confundas encontrarse en un evento con ir juntos- la castaña sonrió victoriosa.

La señorita Delacour estaba realmente cabreada – Mira Granger puedes sonreír ahorita y seguir jugando a la casita feliz con Draco, pero te aseguro que eso no te va a durar para siempre, de eso me encargo yo-

\- Al fin estas mostrando realmente quien eres y sabes algo, no te tengo miedo-

Brad apareció con un café en la mano y examinó cuidadosamente el ambiente, Hermione como Gabrielle se miraban desafiantemente, listas para cualquier cosa. Mientras Alice era una espectadora más.

-¿Pasa algo?...- indagó él, nadie contestó -… Ok, entiendo problemas femeninos-

Draco salió del consultorio del medimago. Hermione al verlo inmediatamente fue hacia él.

-Hermione…- Malfoy estaba sorprendido -… ¿No estabas en Finlandia?-

-Si lo estaba, sin embargo recibí una importante llamada y aquí estoy-

-Scorpius te habló ¿cierto?...- ella asintió -…ahora entiendo porque estaba abrazado al aparato muggle-

-¿Cómo esta Scor?-

-El sanador me dijo que es apendicitis y que deben intervenirlo quirúrgicamente…- la castaña se puso seria – todo va a estar bien, es algo muy común-

-Lo se Draco, aun así estoy preocupada y hasta que no vea que Scor esta bien, no dejaré de estarlo- él la abrazó.

Alice habló –Ves Barbie como no es necesario que estés aquí- la rubia rodo los ojos.

Ella se iba a ir por el momento pero nada estaba dicho aun, eso ya se lo había dejado en claro a Granger. Al momento de salir del lugar, chocó accidentalmente (aja) con Gibbs quien la miró con odio.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas Barbie!-

-Lo que tú digas Guffy…- enfocándose a Brad -…adiós- le guiñó un ojo enfureciendo más a Alice, ésta casi se le va encima si no es porque el chico la detuvo.

-Alice tranquila, mejor vamos con Draco y Hermione-

-Esta bien Brad, ella no vale la pena- La francesita continuo su camino fuera de allí.

**-o-0-**

Harry estaba recostado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, él seguía en Finlandia. Ese día había sido un completo fiasco, todo salió mal.

-Estúpida Gabrielle, ¿Cómo le fui a hacer caso?-

El lugar se iluminó, era la rubia por la red Flu.

-¡Potter!- gritó ella

-¿Qué quieres Gabrielle?, no estoy de humor para tonterías-

-Se puede saber ¿qué hace Granger en Londres? Y ¿por qué no muere de amor por ti?-

-Es simple, tú y tus planes son nefastos. Jamás debí confiar en ti-

-Potter sabes que sin mí no vas a lograr nada- él se incorporó molesto

-Estoy harto de ti, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana pero ya no cuentas conmigo-

-Como quieras, ya vendrás a rogarme por ayuda ya que eres incapaz de retener a una mujer- dijo la francesita desapareciendo de la chimenea.

Potter lanzó un cojín furioso al lugar donde hasta hace unos momentos estaba la chica.

**-o-0-**

Draco y Hermione explicaron a sus amigos la situación medica del niño. Enfatizaron en el hecho de que la apendicitis era algo muy común, en realidad se lo recordaban a ellos mismos para serenarse. Gibbs y Hamilton esperaron pacientes junto con ellos, a que algún medimago saliera a darles informes sobre el estado de salud de Scorpius Malfoy.

Transcurrieron unas dos horas y nadie les decía nada. La castaña estaba inquieta…

-Señor Malfoy…- habló un sanador caminado hacia ellos -… todo salió bien- todos respiraron aliviados por la noticia.

-¿Podemos verlo?- preguntó Hermione

-Por supuesto señora, habitación 345. Ahora si me disculpan-

-Gracias- dijeron Hermione y Draco antes de que el medimago se marchara.

-Es un gusto saber que Scorpius esta bien- comentó Alice

-Así es, ahora que estamos todos más tranquilos nos retiramos…- Brad se enfocó en Gibbs -…debes descansar, para que estés como nueva- ella refunfuño pero lo aceptó. Se despidieron de sus amigos diciéndoles que mañana irían a visitar al pequeño.

_**-0-0- **_

Hermione se ubicó con mucho cuidado al lado del mini Malfoy, que permanecía dormido debido a la poción anestesiadora. Ella acarició tiernamente su pequeño rostro.

Ante tal contacto Scor abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de enfocar la vista.

-Herms, si viniste- su carita se iluminó

-Claro cariño, te lo prometí-

Draco veía embelesado la escena, le parecía increíble que en tan poco tiempo la castaña y su hijo hayan creado un vínculo tan especial.

-Tu siempre cumples lo que prometes. También dijiste que todo iba a estar bien y si, ya no me duele. Las mamás si que saben-

Los tres individuos en esa habitación sonrieron. A ella le encantaba la idea de ser un referente materno de un niño tan encantador como Scorpius. Por su parte el rubio menor estaba contento de tener una familia, ya no se sentía tan solo como antes.

-Hijo- se acercó Draco

-Hola papá-

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta avisando la entrada de una enfermera algo mayor.

-Disculpen, vengo a darle las pócimas al jovencito-

-Adelante-

La mujer se dedicó a hacer su trabajo, checar los signos vitales por medio de algunos hechizos y darle los medicamentos.

-Señorita, usted sabe ¿cuando me voy a ir a mi casa?- indagó Scorpius

-Jovencito no coma ansias, mañana ya se podrá ir-

-¿Hasta mañana? ¿Por qué?-

-Scorpius por favor…- dijo Draco -… no seas impaciente y deja de molestar a la señorita-

-Pierda cuidado señor…- la mujer se dirigió al niño -… jovencito nos vemos mañana antes de que te vayas-

-Si gracias-

-Adiós-

-Scor debes dormir-

-Si hijo, descansa-

\- No quiero quedarme solito- musitó temeroso el mini Malfoy

-No te vas a quedar solo…- la castaña apareció un sofá y una frazada-… nosotros vamos a estar aquí contigo-

-¿Enserio creías que te dejaríamos aquí hijo?-

-Gracias Herms, papá-

Los adultos se acomodaron en el sillón, Draco abrazó a Hermione y se disponían a descansar…

-Herms-

-¿qué pasó Scor?-

\- Te duermes conmigo por favor- hizo un puchero

-Si, por supuesto- Él sonrió encantado, la castaña se levantó para acostarse al lado del rubio menor.

-Ahora si a dormir- el rubio mayor bostezó muerto de cansancio

Los Malfoy/Granger cayeron rendidos después de un día muy agotador y estresante por supuesto.

En medio de la madrugada Scorpius estrujó como pudo a Hermione y le dijo en voz baja –Eres la mejor nueva mamá-

Ella escuchó entre sueños, llenándose de calidez el corazón.

Así durmieron los tres hasta las ocho de la mañana cuando el medimago los despertó.

-Señores buenos días…- ellos rápidamente se incorporaron y desaparecieron el sillón-…¿cómo sigue el paciente?-

-Bien- Contestó Scorpius

-Te revisaré por última vez y después de eso te puedes ir, ¿de acuerdo?- el menor asintió.

En seguida del chequeo, el sanador no vio mayor inconveniente para dar el alta medica.

-¿Todo bien?- trató de averiguar la castaña

-Si señora, el jovencito esta perfecto. Solo debe descansar un par de días y tomar su medicación…- se giró de nuevo al mini Malfoy -… ¿entendido?-

\- Si-

-Señores Malfoy, eso es todo. Cualquier cosa pueden venir a verme o contactarme por la red flu-

-Gracias doctor- dijeron Draco y Hermione

El sanador se quedó examinando detenidamente a la chica –Señora se ve algo pálida, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Si- habló la chica no muy convencida, las miradas se centraron en ella e inmediatamente salió corriendo al baño de la habitación. A penas alcanzó a llegar antes de vaciar el contenido de su estómago una y otra vez.

-Eso no suena bien…- aseguró el médico-…Señor dígale a su esposa que venga a visitarme cuando pueda-

\- Sin duda lo haremos-

-Los dejo, ¡cuídese señora!- gritó el hombre antes de irse

Unos minutos después Hermione estaba de nuevo con los Malfoy quienes la observaban curiosos y preocupados.

-Herms, ¿a ti también te duele la panza como antes a mi me dolía?-

-No Scor, tal vez fue algo que comí o el estrés- afirmó no dándole importancia a lo sucedido

-¿Segura Hermione?, ¿No quieres que pasemos a que te revisen?-

-No Draco, estoy bien mejor vamos a casa-

-Ok como quieran- el rubio mayor recogía sus últimas partencias cuando escuchó reír a su hijo. Tanto la castaña como él se extrañaron de la conducta del niño.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso hijo?-

-No se dieron cuenta…- ellos no sabían a lo que se refería -… el sanador y la enfermera pensaron que ustedes…- señalándolos -…estaban casados…- Hermione y Draco cayeron en la cuenta que era cierto, pero ambos pensaron que iba a ser complicado e innecesario explicar "No estamos casados, solo somos novios" -… saben deberían casarse para que las demás personas ya no se equivoquen, además ya llevan mucho de novios, Herms ya vives con nosotros y pues ya deberían casarse y después darme hermanitos- los adultos se miraron nerviosos

-Venga Scorpius…_este hijo mío es tan inoportuno- _

-Si Scor mejor vámonos… _aun es muy pronto para pensar en eso ¿no?- _

-Ok, entonces se lo pediré a Santa-

**-o-0-**

Ron desayunaba en compañía de su esposa e hijos. Ese día tenían planeado como siempre ir a la madriguera a visitar a los demás Weasley. Sin embargo el pelirrojo estaba angustiado por su ojiverde amigo, hacía bastante tiempo que no hablaban.

-Ronny, ¿en qué piensas?, hay muchos torposoplos rondando tu cabeza-

-En Harry, ha cambiado mucho desde que terminó con Hermione-

-Niños…- habló la rubia a sus hijos -…vayan a preparar sus cosas para irnos con sus abuelos-

-Si mamá- salieron corriendo por sus juguetes

\- Tienes razón Ron, por lo que he visto y hablado con Herms, él no ha a aceptado que todo terminó con ella-

-Si lo se, a pasado de ser un ególatra a un ególatra cascarrabias. Tengo miedo de que haga alguna estupidez-

-Solo hay que darle tiempo-

-Si, antes de irnos iré a hablar con él-

Weasley terminaba su café y ojeaba el profeta, de la nada una nota captó su atención. Se levantó tan apresurado que ni se despidió de Luna, salió de su casa y cruzó la calle para ver a Harry.

Llamó a la puerta una, dos, tres veces y nadie atendía. Volvió a insistir pero era un hecho que Potter no estaba en casa.

Ron se resignó, casi se marchaba cuando apareció el ojiverde por el otro extremo de la calle.

-Harry- saludó

-Ron, ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?-

-Ya ves, vengo a ver a mi mejor amigo-

El azabache se dispuso a abrir la puerta e invitar al otro chico a entrar.

-Siéntate Ron-

-Gracias, te ves agotado, ¿saliste de viaje?-

-Si vengo llegando de Finlandia- dejando unas cervezas de mantequilla frente a ellos

-¿Finlandia?, ¿de misión?-

Potter bebió un sorbo antes de contestar –Mmmm algo así-

-Harry sabes, pienso que te estas equivocando y yendo por un camino que no te va a dejar nada bueno-

-Ron no se a que demonios te refieres-

-Se a que fuiste a Finlandia-

El ojiverde lo examinó sorprendido _-¿a qué se referirá con lo que se a que fuiste?..._ _oh ya… _bueno entonces ahórrate los comentarios y sermones que no me interesan…- tomó hasta el fondo su cerveza -… se lo que hago-

-No Harry, no lo sabes. Date cuenta que perdiste a Hermione por estúpido, nunca la valoraste y ahora que es feliz con otro te empecinas en quererla de vuelta. ¿Y para qué?, ¿para que la engañes como de seguro lo haz hecho?-

-¡No te metas!- bramó irritado

-Me meto porque ambos son mis amigos y quiero lo mejor para los dos. Si de verdad la quisieras la dejarías ir-

La expresión de enojo fue remplazada por una de pesadumbre – Ron yo la quiero y mucho pero no puedo dejarla ir, se que fui un bobo y estoy tratando de cambiar eso. Malfoy no le conviene yo lo se-

\- Harry ella esta muy bien con Malfoy-

-¡No!...- se levantó y empujó a su amigo a la salida -…vete no quiero seguir escuchándote-

El pelirrojo estaba desconcertado – Harry si sigues así vas a alejar a todas la personas-

-Pues que bueno- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de un atónito Weasley.

**-o-0-**

Scorpius descansaba al fin en la comodidad de su hogar, Draco y Hermione lo dejaron en su cuarto mientras ellos se disponían a desayunar algo. No obstante no lo consiguieron ya que llamaron a la puerta.

Eran Alice con Brad y los señores Granger.

-Hola- pasaron Gibbs y Hamilton seguidos de los Granger los cuales traían un paquete.

\- ¿Cómo es posible Hermione y Draco?…- enfatizó molesta Judith -… ¿qué no nos avisaran nada de la salud de nuestro único nieto por ahora?- Anthony le dio la razón a su esposa

-Señores Granger todo fue tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo… ¿_único nieto por ahora?_ \- habló el rubio

-Mamá, papá ya les íbamos a avisar pero ya están aquí. Ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo se enteraron? y ¿cómo llegaron al mundo mágico?-

-Hija nos avisó Alice que es un encanto al igual que el guapo de su novio…- Brad y Alice se sonrojaron con el comentario de la señora Granger -… y ellos también fueron por nosotros-

-Gracias por venir- dijo Draco

-Muchacho como no íbamos a venir a ver a Scorpius. ¿Podemos ir a verlo?...- pidió Anthony -… le trajimos galletas-

La castaña guío a sus padres hasta la habitación del niño, dejando a Draco con sus amigos.

-¡Abuelos!- el niño hubiera brincado de la alegría no obstante debía reposar

-Scorpius…- los señores se sentaron en la cama del pequeño - ¿Cómo sigues?-

-Ya mejor abuelo, el sanador dijo que debía descansar y tomar mis pócimas y ya-

\- Mira Scor…- Judith le mostró el paquete que llevaban y lo abrió -…trajimos galletas de mantequilla-

-¡Wow! Se ven muy ricas, muchas gracias abuelos-

Hermione al percibir el aroma de las galletas sintió mucho asco, llevándose las manos a la nariz para tratar de aminorar el desagradable olor según ella. –Mamá cierra eso-

Tanto Anthony como Judith divisaron a su hija -¿Estas bien?, te ves como si quisieras vomitar-

-Estoy bien papá, solo tapen las galletas por favor-

La señora Granger cubrió el paquete de galletas extrañada por la actitud de Hermione.

-Herms, ¿otra vez te sientes mal?- preguntó el mini Malfoy

-¿Otra vez?- interrogó Anthony al niño

-Si abuelo, cuando yo estaba en el hospital Herms vomitó. Papá le pidió que fueran a ver a medico y ella no quiso-

Los adultos nuevamente se enfocaron en la chica – Hija deberías ir al doctor de seguro tienes un bicho en la panza-

-Mamá no es nada-

-Espero sea uno de esos bichos que se quitan hasta los nueve meses…- dijo la señora Granger ilusionada -… ¿Verdad que sí Anthony?- el hombre asintió sonriente

-¿Cuál es ese bicho abuelos?-

La castaña rodó los ojos –Scor no les hagas caso a tus abuelos, mejor los dejo para que hablen y se coman esas galletas-

-Vale Herms-

-Hija no te salvas de que vayamos después al doctor ¡eh!-

-Si mamá lo que digas-

**-0-0- **

-Dime Brad, ¿qué tal te la pasaste en Alemania estas semanas?-

-Muy bien Draco, pero ya extrañaba Londres y más a … - por unos segundos su vista se desvió a Gibbs -… todos-

-Me alegro de tener de nuevo a mi amigo aquí, porque Alice es una traidora, pasa más tiempo con Hermione que conmigo…-

Winki apareció interrumpiéndolos, les dejó café, unos panecillos junto con el periódico del día.

-Gracias Winki- habló la chica

-Un placer señores- desapareció

El rubio cogió el profeta separando el suplemento de corazón de bruja tendiéndoselo a su amiga.

-Toma Alice para que te cultives-

-Oye- fingió molestia y comenzaron a reír

Draco revisaba atento las noticias y al ver una en especifico su expresión se turbó.

-¿Amigo?, ¿a caso sales mal en alguna foto?- bromeó Brad

El chico no contestó y les mostró lo que veía. Era una noticia que hablaba del coloquio de cooperación internacional que se celebró en Finlandia. Éste era adornado con varias fotografías del evento y en una de ellas salía Potter sentado al lado de Hermione.

-Oh- ahora Gibbs y Hamilton entendían el nuevo estado de ánimo de su amigo

Malfoy se incorporó impulsado por la cólera –Hermione no me dijo nada de que se topó con el cara rajada… ¡estúpido Potter! de seguro fue a Finlandia para verla a ella pero esto no se queda así…-

-Cálmate Draco-

-¿Cómo me pides eso Brad?, yo aquí y ese Potty… _me recargo en la pared_\- detuvo su marcha y estrelló su puño contra la mesa -… y…-

-¿Y qué?...- tomó la palabra Gibbs -..eso no quiere decir nada, no se porque te pones así. ¿Qué no confías en Hermione?-

-Si en ella si, pero en él no-

-Amigo con que confíes en ella es más que suficiente, recuerda que hay personas que viven de tus inseguridades y créeme ese es el objetivo de Potter- aseguró Hamilton

-pero…-

-pero nada Draco y mejor explícame estas fotos de corazón de bruja- exigió Alice señalándoles la revista, donde venía muy bien documentado la cena de gala del evento de la corporación Malfoy. En varias fotografías se encontraban Gabrielle y Draco.

El rubio las contempló –Eso no quiere decir nada, son solo fotografías-

-Exacto amigo, ¿ahora entiendes el punto?-

No fue hasta ese momento cuando Malfoy entró en razón, sus amigos le hicieron ver que eran unas simples imágenes fuera de contexto. Donde todos podían inventar cualquier cosa pero mientras él estuviera tranquilo y seguro de su relación lo demás podía valer un reverendo cacahuate. Además que no le iba a dar el gusto ni a dejar el camino libre al cara rajada.

-Vale chicos entiendo- tomó asiento de nuevo

-Menos mal Draco, los hombres son tan impulsivos…- en tono molesto-… luego luego quieren ver cosas donde no las hay- una indirecta muy directa tal vez no para el rubio

-Ya nos quedó claro Alice-

-Bien, por cierto jefe ya puedo regresar al trabajo para que le vayas diciendo a la Gabrielle esa. No entiendo como la soportas es tan … -

-Hasta allí señorita Gibbs y contestando su pregunta, la soporto porque no me quedó de otra pero ahora que regresas me quitas un peso de encima y evito futuras discusiones con Hermione…- Draco calló porque la castaña se les unía -… Hermione ¿y tus padres?- interrogó invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

-Con Scor y ustedes ¿qué hacen?-

-Ya sabes hablando y leyendo- respondió Gibbs enseñándole el profeta y la revista

-Me los permites.- pidió Granger. Primero inspeccionó el periódico abriéndolo justo en la nota donde salía ella con Harry. Se alarmó e inmediatamente buscó la mirada de Draco la cual era inexpresiva. Estaba asombrada de que él no hubiera armado ya un escandalo. Se acercó lo más que pudo a Malfoy y besó fugazmente sus labios. –Gracias Draco- susurro y de nuevo lo besó

Los otros chicos se incomodaron por la situación –Oh, creo que mejor nos vamos a ver a Scorpius- dijeron Alice y Brad -… ustedes sigan el lo suyo- Hermione ni Draco se percataron de la repentina ausencia de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- indagó el rubio

-porque me demuestras que confías en mí… a y también por no hacer un alboroto por el artículo del periódico-

-_Si claro no hice ningún escandalo jejeje…_Hermionesiempre he confiado en ti, disculpa si no parece que lo hago y cuanto a lo del alboroto…- él se rascó la cabeza …- recibí un poco de ayuda-

-¿Gibbs y Brad?...- él simplemente sonrió -…ahora veamos que nuevas cosas inventa corazón de bruja.- La ojeó descuidadamente mientras Malfoy se ponía nervioso, ante una posible respuesta de lo que pudiera encontrar en dicha publicación. –Draco…- lo observó y el chico solo sentía el sudor en la frente -…sales muy guapo en estas fotos, lo único que lo arruina es la señorita Delacour, que mal gusto de ella en colarse-

-Si así es…- suspiró aliviado y robándole un beso-…te amo Hermione-

-Y yo a ti Draco-

**-o-0-**

Gabrielle Delacour se regodeaba con lo que descubrió esa mañana en el periódico y la revista corazón de bruja. Aunque ella no había planeado nada de eso, esperaba que Draco y Granger tuvieran una fuerte discusión.

-Vaya vaya, esto es mejor de lo que esperaba. En unos días seré testigo de cómo se cae a pedazos esa relación. Oh que genial soy y el tarado de Potter que lo dudaba-

La rubia siguió disfrutando de su supuesto éxito sin sospechar que nada le había salido bien.

**-0-0- **

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Gabrielle nunca había estado más ansiosa por ir a la oficina. Claro todo era para ver sufrir a Draco y ella muy acomedidamente lo consolaría.

Y vaya el día que le esperaba.

Para empezar cuando llegó a su lugar de trabajo, Alice Gibbs ya estaba instalada de nuevo en el.

Ella fingió que no le afectaba y caminó sonriente como siempre hasta la otra chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí Guffy?, pensé que ya no regresarais jamás-

-Ya quisieras mala imitación de Barbie, pero que bueno que estas aquí…- le señaló una caja con sus pertenecías- …llévatelas estorban en MI escritorio, por cierto el señor Malfoy quiere verte en un rato…- la rubia de mala gana recogió sus cosas pero Alice le susurro algo que la dejó helada -…creo que ya se le hizo bastante el tiempo que has dedicado al famoso articulo y a lo mejor ya quiere que te vayas- al ver la expresión de pocos amigos de la francesita Gibbs rió.

_-Maldita Guffy- _

**-o-0-**

Ahí estaban en el consultorio del medimago esperando los resultados, Hermione estaba muy ansiosa, su madre trataba de calmarla pero no lograba hacerlo del todo. El sanador llego al consultorio con los resultados.

_Flash back_

_En esos días Hermione seguía sintiéndose mal, con mucho cansancio, ascos y nauseas. Ella argumentaba que era por un estado de estrés, con todo lo de la enfermedad de Scorpius y el trabajo; se negaba rotundamente a asistir al medico por más que le insistían sus chicos Malfoy. _

_Pero no contaba con el ingenio de Scorpius, a él se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hablarle a Judith Granger, quien mejor que ella para convencer o en todo caso llevar a la fuerza a la castaña al doctor. _

_Y así fue, ese día en la mañana Draco había ido por la señora Granger y la llevó a casa. Ellos angustiados le comentaron la situación. _

_-No se preocupen, déjenlo todo en mis manos, ustedes vayan a la escuela y el trabajo- _

_-Gracias abuela-_

_-Gracias señora Granger, cualquier cosa me informa por favor- _

_Fin del Flash back_

-¿Que pasa doctor?- pregunto desesperada Hermione

-Bueno señora…- el miró e nuevo los papeles-… pues…

-ah por favor ya dígale que no ve en que estado se encuentra- gritó Judith

-oh si lo siento…- el medico sonrió-… va a ser madre-

-¿que?, creo que no escuche bien-

-Hermione hija el doctor dijo que estas embarazada-

-eso no puede ser, yo tomé precauciones…- la chica no salía de su asombro

\- Señora, por más precauciones que se tomen suele suceder. Si no hay otra cosa de la cual hablar, la veo en unas semanas para el chequeo de rutina- las acompañó a la salida.

Ya afuera del consultorio Hermione seguía impactada con la noticia, la señora Granger se preocupó por su hija

-¿Hermione estas bien?-

La castaña de la extrañeza pasó a la felicidad - voy a ser mamá- Judith se relajó

-si hija, muchas felicidades y yo voy a ser abuela…- chillo de alegría sacando de su bolso un pequeño obsequio. –Ten- se lo ofreció

Hermione lo abrió, eran dos trajecitos para bebé, uno azul y uno rosa -Wow, gracias mamá ¿dos?, ¿ya lo sabías?-

-Digamos que las madres tenemos un sexto sentido, si uno azul por si es niño y uno rosa por si es niña… _aunque algo me dice que tal vez usemos los dos al mismo tiempo…_bueno ahora solo queda que le digas a Draco y Scorpius, se que ambos estarán felices y no debes olvidar a toda la demás familia-

-Si mamá…_pero pensaré una forma original de darles la noticia- _

Aunque no estaba dentro de sus planes embarazarse tan pronto, ella estaba contenta, esa era una noticia que alegraría a Scorpius y a Draco por supuesto. Al principió se sorprendió y un miedo la invadió, como a todos alguna vez nos ha pasado, a la castaña se le llenó la cabeza de dudas en este caso referidas a su próxima maternidad; ¿qué si era el momento adecuado?, ¿si estaba lista? , ¿si sería buena madre?, ¿cómo se tomaría la noticia Draco?, etc. Pero logró alejar todo eso y pensó positivo, nada opacaría esa gran noticia.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar comentarios y próximamente nos organizamos para hacerle un monumento al despistado de Hugo jajaja.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo donde veremos si santa le trae lo que pide al pequeño Scor.


	13. Chapter 12

**Saludos gente!**

**Si he tardado tiempo para actualizar pero como sabrán tengo otras cosas muggles que hacer, como trabajar. Hago lo que puedo con mi tiempo libre para poder traer a ustedes esta historia, así que por favor no se disgusten si no actualizo pronto. **

**Quiero agradecer a todos los nuevos lectores por agregar la historia a favoritos o porque la siguen. **

**Adoro leer sus comentarios, no dejen de escribirlos por favor, solo así se su ****opinión. **

**Señora de Leto como siempre agradezco que se tome tiempo para corregir el Fic. **

pd: quiero pedir su opinión para saber si es buena idea hacer secuela o precuela de alguno de mis One shot, si es así de cual opinan?

**Sin más los dejo que lean...**

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_**Acotaciones:**__ las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas. _

_**Nota: **__**Entramos ya a la recta final de la historia! **_

_**Capitulo 12 ¿Feliz Navidad?**_

En la mañana de un día escolar como cualquiera, Scorpius Malfoy se había reintegrado ya a sus clases después de su apendicitis.

-Scor amigo que bueno que ya regresaste- habló Rose abrazándolo

-Si ya te extrañábamos…- afirmó Hugo palmeando la espalda del rubio-…Rose ya suéltalo- la pelirroja no se percató que el abrazo duró más de lo normal, soltó a su amigo rápidamente y se sonrojó.

-Si yo igual los extrañé, pero ya estoy aquí…- sonrió el mini Malfoy -… por cierto ¿ustedes saben que bichos tenemos en la panza que sale hasta los nueve meses?-

-¿tenemos bichos en la panza?- preguntó Hugo preocupado, llevándose las manos a dicho lugar

-No lo se, ¿por qué preguntas Scor?-

-Es que cuando yo estaba en el hospital Herms se sintió mal y después la abuela Judith le dijo que debía ir al medico, para ver si no era que tenía un bicho en la panza de esos que salen en nueve meses…- los Weasley miraron a su amigo que se le veía angustiado -… no quiero que le pase nada malo a Herms-

-Tal vez podemos preguntarle a la maestra…- dijo la niña-… y ella seguro nos dice no le va a pasar nada a madrina Hermione-

El rubio se puso inmediatamente en pie – Rose tienes razón vamos a buscarla- los tres niños salieron corriendo en busca de su profesora.

**-o-0-**

Draco revisaba unos documentos desde la comodidad de su oficina, no lograba concentrase del todo. Su mente estaba en otro lado, en una castaña y en la salud de ésta. Se dio por vencido en cuanto a los papeles, los dejo a un lado…

-Señor Malfoy…- era Gabrielle quien se asomaba por la puerta-…me dijo Gibbs que necesitaba verme-

-Claro adelante, tome asiento-

-Usted dirá…- ella lo miró expectante

-Quiero agradecerle por todo el apoyo brindado, no se que hubiera hecho…- la chica sonrió satisfecha, esas palabras eran música para sus oídos -… espero que todo eso no le haya distraído de su principal trabajo, el artículo-

-_Maldita Guffy, tenía razón_… si no fue nada, en cuanto al artículo ya casi esta listo-

– Sabe señorita Gabrielle, no seré reportero pero creo que ya se ha extendido demasiado en esa labor…- el rubio rebusco en su escritorio, encontrando lo que buscaba; un sobre color crema. La francesita estaba más pálida de lo usual -… su editor en jefe esta mañana me hizo llegar esto…- señaló el sobre -… es una nota de agradecimiento y una copia del artículo que curiosamente esta terminado-

-Amm este…- Gabrielle estaba pasmada, la habían descubierto. Todo se le vino abajo, que Draco le hablara así no era más que una señal de que su tiempo en esa empresa estaba contado.

-No es necesario que diga nada, le recomiendo que disfrute de su estancia vacacional en algún otro lado que no sea en este consorcio- dijo con voz firme y en otras palabras, sutilmente corriéndola.

La ira se apoderó de Gabrielle, no se lo creía. Draco se estaba deshaciendo de ella, la echaba. –Señor Malfoy hablemos claro…- él la miró curioso -… ¿a caso me esta corriendo por algún motivo personal?-

Se sorprendió por las declaraciones -¿Motivo personal?, no se a que se refiere con eso señorita Gabrielle-

-Señor Malfoy…- dijo con voz seductora, levantándose de su lugar y caminado lentamente hasta quedar detrás de la silla del chico -… tal vez quiere que me vaya porque mi presencia lo distrae… - con sus manos le recorrió los hombros y parte del pecho. Draco ante tal contacto se tensó. – y lo tienta a otras cosas – susurró cerca de su oído.

Malfoy apartó las manos de la chica y se levantó para mirarla a la cara – Señorita Delacour le pido que se retire- ella intentó acercarse de nuevo pero él se lo impidió.

-Draco, ¡¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?!- gritó molesta

Él rio –No es lo que tangas o no, entiende que es ella y nadie más-

-Draco no me desprecies - se aproximó

-Gabrielle no, ¡ya te dije que no!...- la rubia colmó su paciencia - … vete, no me hagas sacarte por la fuerza, ten dignidad mujer-

¿Quien se creía él?, nadie le hacía eso. La francesita estaba acostumbrada a siempre obtener lo que quería, si ella ponía la mira en algún hombre, empleaba todas sus armas de seducción hasta obtener lo que deseaba de ellos. Nadie hasta ese momento se lo había negado. La despreciaba y todo por una insulsa como Granger a quien odiaba tanto, esa mujer siempre se interponía en su camino; primero con Potter y después con Malfoy. Aun no entendía que veían ellos en Granger. Su ego estaba herido, no logró contenerse y explotó.

-¡Draco te vas a arrepentir, nadie me dice que no! ¡Escuchaste!-

Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la salida, una vez en el pasillo Draco le pidió a Alice que avisara a los guardias para que escoltaran fuera de la empresa a Gabrielle.

Cuando el personal la trataba de retirar gritó – ¡Esto no se queda así, ya vendrás a mi!- los agentes se apresuraron a sacarla.

Gibbs se acercó a su jefe – Wow si que esta medio cucú-

-Si, aunque sus palabras…- la chica lo interrumpió

-Draco, esta loca, no le hagas caso solo lo dice por decir-

-Tienes razón-

-Por supuesto, yo siempre la tengo…- los dos amigos rieron-… bueno jefe ahora a trabajar-

El chico se quedó pensando unos segundos –Gibbs, cancela mis citas de en la tarde por favor. Saldré al ministerio.-

-¿Todo bien con Hermione?-

Malfoy le explicó a su amiga que le preocupaba la salud de la castaña, puso énfasis en los síntomas que había estado presentando y que solo Judith pudo convencerla de ir al medico.

-Vaya Draco, ¿eres o te haces?-

-¿Alice?-

-De seguro ha de ser un bicho en la panza, no te alarmes …. _de seguro se le quita en nueve meses, que despistado es mi amigo…_-

-Como sea, iré a verla-

**-o-0-**

Hermione regresó a trabar al ministerio después de haber estado casi toda la mañana con su madre. Al salir del hospital, Judith insistió en ir de compras al Londres muggle.

La castaña estaba al teléfono mientras trataba de llegar al ascensor.

_-…Si mamá ya guardé todo-_

_-No olvides decirle a Draco sobre pasar navidad con nosotros, extiende la invitación a Alice y su novio-_

_-Si mamá, en la comida me veré con Alice. ¿Algo más?- dijo sarcásticamente _

Llamó al elevador…

_-¿Puedo decirle ya a tu padre que vamos a ser abuelos?, muero de ganas de hacerlo y ver su cara- ella sonrió_

Las compuertas se abrieron, la castaña se adentró ignorando a las demás personas que estaban allí…

_-Claro mamá adelante, pero que no le diga a nadie más hasta que yo se lo diga a mis chicos Malfoy, ¿vale?- _

_-Esta bien hija, te dejo entonces. Diviértete en el trabajo, un beso para ti y mi nieto-_

_-Gracias mamá, chao- _

Guardó su móvil y se percató que alguien la observaba. No lo veía desde hace unos días en Finlandia, Potter el muy sínico la saludó sacudiendo su mano. Ella solo quería que el cubo metálico se diera prisa, luchaba con las inmensas ganas de propinarle tremenda bofetada al chico. Estaba molesta por el tema de la pócima de amor.

Las personas bajaron en sus pisos respectivos dejando a Hermione y Harry solos.

El aroma de la loción de Potter se hacía más fuerte indicándole su proximidad. Las fosas nasales de la castaña eran inundadas por la fragancia, ocasionándole ligero mareo acompañado de unas terribles nauseas.

-Alto ahí- colocó una mano frente al chico y la otra se la llevó a la nariz para tratar de mitigar el olor.

El ojiverde se extrañó y preocupó por la palidez de su amiga – Hermione…- iba a dar un paso hacia ella.

-Te dije que te quedes ahí, si no quieres que ocurra un accidente… ¡por Merlín Harry! ¿te vaciaste la botella encima o qué?-

-Pero si es lo que siempre uso…- la chica trató con todas sus fuerzas pero le fue imposible retener el desayuno en su estómago, desgraciadamente él salió perjudicado. -… ¡Hermione!-

-¡Oh no!...- dijo apenada, sacó su varita para tratar de limpiar el desastre. La cara de Harry era una combinación de asombro y asco, su impecable traje de auror no era más que un recuerdo -… te dije que no te movieras…- agitó la varita y todo incluyéndolo estaba de nuevo pulcro -… lo lamento-

El elevador hizo su parada en el departamento de cooperación internacional, Granger salió seguida por Potter…

-¿A caso estas enferma?, deberías ir a doctor-

-Ya dije que lo siento mucho y vengo del médico-

Entraron a la oficina de ella, Harry entrecerró la puerta…

-¿Qué tienes, una infección, intoxicación, bichos…?- Hermione dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y lo vio irritada.

-Potter calla, hablas demasiado. El sanador dijo que…es algo que no te incumbe-

-¿No me incumbe?...- frunció el ceño -… acabas de vaciar tu desayuno sobre mi, es una simple pregunta sobre tu salud-

-¿Cuántas veces debo disculparme?...- cruzó los brazos -… señor Potter le pido una disculpa por lo ocurrido…- con tono mordaz -… además fue tu culpa, como si no te lo merecieras-

-¿Qué? ¿mi culpa?- preguntó confundido

-Que mala memoria tienes, ¿te suena pócima de amor?-

La mandíbula de él se desencajó _\- ¡no!, Hermione lo sabe, estúpida Gabrielle y sus tontos planes-_

**-0-0-**

Draco Malfoy arribó al ministerio, con pasó veloz fue hasta la oficina de la castaña. Justo cuando se disponía a anunciar su llegada escuchó unos gritos, era Hermione. Iba a entrar para saber si todo estaba bien, sin embargo se detuvo al percatarse de una segunda voz, ella estaba con Potter.

Los celos estaban a flor de piel, el rubio trató de serenarse. Recordó lo dicho por Alice y Brad _"eso no quiere decir nada",_ pero eso no le impedía tratar de enterarse de que hablaban. Pegó la oreja a la puerta…

**-0-0-**

-Hermione… yo lo siento, te juro que no estaba pensando lo que hacia…-

-¡Claro que no estabas pensando!, usar una pócima de amor en mi. Que bajo haz caído-

Draco puso sus manos en puño _– Poco hombre_-

-Te juro que estoy muy arrepentido, pero… pero no la bebiste…-

La chica bufó disgustada – Piensa en las graves consecuencias que hubiera traído si la tomaba…-

-Si con tu noviecito el hurón- rodó los ojos molesto

-No solo me refiero a Draco…-

_-Oye no soy ningún hurón, Hermione porque no se lo dijiste- _

-¿Entonces?-

\- A las contraindicaciones médicas en el empleo de la pócima-

-Hermione estas exagerando, no te hubiera hecho daño alguno, a menos de que seas hipertensa que sabemos no lo eres o que estuvieras…- guardó silencio y su expresión se turbó -… ¿embarazada?-

-Si Harry estoy embarazada…- colocó sus manos en la cintura-… y sabes lo perjudicial que es ese brebaje en este estado- el ojiverde no podía creer lo que ella decía.

Del otro lado de la puerta Draco se quedó helado _-¿embarazada?-_

-no, no…- balbuceó Potter con la mirada perdida

-Ahora lo entiendes Harry…- sus ojos se humedecieron -… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pudo pasarle a …- su voz se entrecortó -…a mi hijo-

Verla así de triste lo hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo, jamás fue su intensión lastimarla. –Hermione…-

Malfoy no soportó la idea de que Potty pudo infligir algún daño en Hermione y su hijo, así que abrió la puerta.

Todo fue tan rápido que la chica ni Harry vieron venir a Draco, éste hecho una fiera fue hasta el ojiverde y le propinó un derechazo en la cara tirándolo al piso.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Poco hombre!-

El azabache se tocó la nariz que sangraba, se incorporó rápidamente y de igual modo le dio un puñetazo en la cara al rubio, abriéndole el labio.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que esos dos hombres se enfrascaron en una pelea, golpes por aquí por allá.

-¡Hey chicos! por favor- dijo ella angustiada, no obstante sus palabras no sirvieron de nada. No vio otra alternativa que hechizarlos -…¡inmobilus!...- Draco y Harry se quedaron estáticos. –No puede ser que sean tan salvajes, les quitaré el encantamiento…- blandió exasperada su varita sobre ellos -…pero si de nuevo se comportan unos bárbaros, no será un simple inmobilus… ¡finite!-

-Hermione…- habló el ojiverde una vez recuperada la movilidad

-No te le acerques Potter- dijo amanzánate el rubio

-Cállate, contigo no hablo hurón o quieres otro puñetazo-

-¡¿qué les dije?!...- bramó la castaña atrayendo su atención -…Harry vete por favor-

El azabache con una gran pesadumbre se disculpó por ultima vez con ella y se alejó de allí.

-Que bueno que se largo porque sino créeme que lo muelo a golpes-

-Draco…- la chica frunció el ceño-…de veras que ustedes los hombres son tan impulsivos-

-Hermione vamos, sabes que desde hace mucho se lo merecía-

-Las cosas no se arreglan así y lo sabes- él se quejó de dolor y se acomodó en una silla, estaba molido. – Mira nada más como estas…- quedó frente al rubio, tenía el labio roto, la camisa llena de sangre y por la forma en que se agarraba las costillas suponía que le dolía demasiado. -… debería dejarte así para que aprendas-

-No me iba a quedar sin hacer nada después de lo que escuché-

Ella se pasmó – _¿A caso ya lo sabrá?, no quería que se enterase así_… Draco, ¿qué es exactamente lo que escuchaste?-

-Que el cara rajada casi hace que bebas un filtro de amor y también que…- la contempló, se le notaba angustiada -… estas embarazada-

-Si…- Hermione no observaba ningún gesto que le indicara reacción alguna en el chico, eso le preocupaba -… te lo iba a decir pero bueno ya ves… ¿qué te parece la noticia?-

**-o-0-**

La señora John dejaba unos papeles en la oficina de su jefe cuando él llegó, todo magullado.

-Señor Potter, ¿qué le ha pasado?- no le contestó nada, lo que Harry hizo fue sentarse en el piso derrotado – señor…-

-Ella le va a dar un hijo- susurró.

La mujer entendió a quien se refería –Deje lo ayudo- se agacho y con la varita busco curar esa nariz rota.

-Ella siempre quiso formar una familia, tener hijos y ahora lo hará con él…- estaba dolido - ¡ese debió ser mi hijo y mi familia!, no del hurón- escupió

-Señor…- la secretaria se compadeció de su jefe, lo veía taciturno-… lo…-

-No diga nada, por favor déjeme solo- con la varita conjuró su botella, whisky de fuego.

-Esta bien como usted diga pero recuerde que debe continuar con su vida, no se amargue por eso- lo dejó en compañía de su bebida.

Bebió directo del envase –Si el hurón no se hubiera metido en nuestras vidas, Hermione seguiría conmigo…- otro trago más -… ese maldito me la quitó y con ella se llevó todo- se lamentó.

**-o-0-**

-Sinceramente me sorprendió, porque bueno estábamos tomando precauciones…- la castaña se entristeció, él al darse cuenta la sujetó de la mano -… pero eso no quiere decir que no me encante la idea …- ella sonrió radiante y lo abrazó olvidándose de que estaba lastimado -… ¡auch!- lo soltó

\- Disculpa, es la emoción. Por un momento creí que no te agradaba la noticia-

-Pero ahora sabes que estoy igual de emocionado que tú, créeme que si no me doliera todo, saltaría de la felicidad como lo hace Scorpius- los dos rieron

-Deja te ayudo- con su varita sanó su labio y las costillas.

\- Hermione…- Draco se supo serio -… ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de Potter?-

-porque no quería que pasara lo de hace rato, además pensé que con lo que sucedió en el ascensor era más que suficiente-

-¿Qué paso?- indagó curioso

Ella entre apenada y divertida dijo – sabes que últimamente he tenido muchas nauseas y…- no pudo terminar, las carcajadas del rubio eran muy fuertes

\- ¿Vomitaste sobre cara rajada?...- Hermione asintió. Draco siguió riendo, la estrujó y después se enfoco en su vientre -… muy bien pequeño Malfoy, así se hace- Volvió a estrecharla y besó su frente –te parece si vamos a comer, recuerda que debes alimentarte muy bien-

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué?- la miró extrañado

-Ya tengo compromiso con las chicas, hay muchas cosas que decirles. Además mi madre me pidió que invitara a Alice y Brad a pasara la navidad con nosotros, en casa de mis padres. ¿Si iremos con mis padres cierto?-

-Por supuesto, Scorpius se pondrá muy feliz-

-Draco, no veo la hora en que le digamos que va a tener un hermanito-

-Hablando de eso, ¿se lo podemos decir en navidad?...- ella se desconcertó -… recuerda lo que le pidió a Santa-

-Cierto, al fin ya falta poco para esa fecha-

-Entonces aceptaré la invitación de Brad a comer. Nos vemos en casa… - dijo el chico besándola afectuosamente.- diviértete y cuídense mucho-

Hermione Granger se sentía plena, tenía lo que algún día soñó: un hombre que la ama, a Scorpius a quien aprecia como un hijo y otro más en camino. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

No encontraba palabras que describieran todo lo que experimentaba; felicidad, dicha, satisfacción y entusiasmo se quedaban cortas.

Ubico su bolso y salió a la cita con sus amigas.

**-o-0-**

El lugar estaba casi lleno, era la hora en que todas las personas salieran de sus trabajos a disfrutar de sus alimentos. Pero a pesar de la cantidad de gente, a lo lejos se podía distinguir a tres mujeres hablando entretenidamente.

-Gracias Merlín salí de la oficina unos minutos, me estaba volviendo loca, amo mi trabajo y a mi jefe pero hoy ha sido un día de locos-

-¿Mucho trabajo Alice?-

-En parte Luna, lo que pasa es que hoy Draco corrió a Gabrielle…- miró a Hermione -… ¿no te lo comentó?- la castaña se extrañó

-No me dijo nada, ¿qué pasó?-

Gibbs les contó con lujo de detalle lo que ella vio y lo poco que le pudo sacar a su jefe. –… y así fue como la mala imitación de Barbie se largó de la oficina-

\- Vaya, bueno de todos modos Draco no tuvo tiempo de decir mucho, puesto que se peleó con Harry-

-¡¿Qué dices Hermione?!... - preguntó asombrada la rubia -…¿por qué se pelearon?-

-Es una historia algo larga…-

-Pues comienza ya Hermione- exigió Alice

Granger les informó lo ocurrido en Finlandia, sin especificar que estaba embarazada. Que Malfoy escuchó y de la nada se fueron a los golpes esos dos.

\- No puedo creerlo de Harry…- Luna estaba decepcionada…- _Ron tenía razón en estar preocupado por él _-

-Si que se lo merecía Potter, mira que valerse de un truco tan sucio…- Alice estaba indignada -… que no me lo encuentre porque por Merlín, que me lo cacheteo y no se la acaba- Tanto la rubia como la pelinegra rieron ante tal ocurrencia, sin embargo el semblante de Hermione reflejaba inquietud..

-Herms ¿estas bien?-

-Si Luna, solo que de repente sentí una extraña sensación, como que alguien me observaba- las tres miraron a todos lados sin encontrar nada sospechoso

-Pues yo no veo nada, seguro te lo imaginaste…- la castaña asintió no muy convencida…-Mejor dinos que te dijo el medico, mi amigo Draco estaba preocupado por eso-

La atención se centró en ella, Luna y Alice esperaban a que dijera algo –Si fui al hospital porque me había estado sintiendo mal y…-

-Si rodeos Hermione, muero de la angustia-

-Ok Alice tranquila…- la castaña sonrió radiante -…estoy embarazada-

Las tres chillaron de alegría ganándose la mirada de los demás comensales, pero poco les importó.

-Muchas felicidades Herms- la rubia se estiró para abrazar a su amiga

-¿Ya lo sabe Draco?-

-Claro Alice-

-Wow, que gran noticia. ¿Puedo ser la madrina?, ¿no te importa verdad Luna?-

-Para nada Alice, ya tendrán más hijos y yo podré ser la madrina de alguno de ellos-

Hermione rió nerviosa_\- ¿Más hijos?, bueno tal vez en un futuro… a quien quiero engañar claro que si, más mini Malfoys- _

-Si hay que hacer un baby shower, como hacen los muggles. Siempre he querido ir a uno…-

-Chicas…- habló la castaña pero fue ignorada por sus amigas quienes se enfrascaron en un incesante parloteo.

-Oh si yo también Alice, te apoyo-

-Hay que hablar con la señora Judith, ella seguro estará encantada con la idea…-

-¡Chicas!...- gritó Hermione haciendo que Luna y Alice callaran -…por Merlín ya han planeado casi todo y ni me han preguntado si es que quiero la famosa fiesta…- ellas hicieron puchero para tratar de convencerla-… oh esta bien ustedes ganan-

Gibbs aplaudió complacida – ¡oh que emoción!-

La conversación paso de hablar del nuevo mini Malfoy a los planes de navidad. Como cada año Luna iría a la Madriguera con todos los Weasley. Hermione mencionó emocionada que asistiría a casa de sus padres en compañía de sus chicos Malfoy.

No obstante Alice sonrió entristecida, ya no tenía más familia, bueno no que ella quisiera ver; sus últimos familiares estaban en Azkaban por haber sido participes de Voldemort.

La castaña lo notó, ya Draco le había dicho que esas fechas eran muy difíciles para su amiga, así que recordó lo que su madre le demandó. –Em Alice, mi madre me pidió que te invitara a ti y a tu apuesto novio Brad, a pasar navidad con nosotros. Claro si no tienen ya otros planes-

Gibbs se sonrojó – Gracias y ahí estaremos-

-Wow, ¿qué me perdí?, ¿cómo es que Brad y tú son novios?- indagó curiosa Luna

-Si es lo que yo también me pregunto, hasta donde yo sabía eran amigos- dijo Hermione

Alice se sonrojo de nuevo y al verse acorralada por sus amigas empezó a hablar. Les confirmó que en un inicio si eran solo amigos, pero siempre había existido una atracción entre ellos, solo que nadie se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso por temor a perder la amistad, si es que el otro no sentía nada. Y que un buen día, ella estaba tomando un café con un compañero del trabajo, Brad los vio y se puso furioso, pues él estaba al tanto que ese compañero estaba tras Alice.

Lo siguiente fue que Hamilton le reclamó que saliera con ese sujeto, ella le hizo saber que no tenía porque ponerse así, que solo eran amigos. En ese instante él le confesó lo que sentía, no dándole oportunidad a Gibbs de decir algo, le comunicó que se iría a Alemania porque no podía verla con otro que no fuera él.

Hermione y Luna escuchaban atentas…

-Y pase unas semanas si saber nada de Brad, no contestaba mis lechuzas ni nada. Se que Draco habló con él y lo hizo recapacitar, por eso volvió, fue a verme y arreglamos las cosas. Desde ese día estamos juntos-

-Me alegro que todo haya quedado claro entre ustedes-

Alguien se acercó a ellas, Alice estaba de espaldas a esas personas que no las vio, de modo que siguió dialogando.

-Si, aunque Brad Hamilton no deja de ser un tonto impulsivo…- las otras chicas le hacían señas con la mirada, más Gibbs no las entendía -… pero aun así lo quiero-

-Que bueno que me quieres a pesar de ser un tonto impulsivo…- susurro una de las personas detrás de Alice quien volteó inmediatamente topándose con el susodicho y con su amigo Draco-… hola chicas-

-¡Brad ¿qué haces aquí?!- demandó Alice sorprendida

\- Wow vengo a comer con mi amigo, pero ¿así me vas a saludar?- la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la besó.

Malfoy carraspeó –Chicos estamos en un lugar publico por favor-

Gibbs lo miró enojada –Venga que si tú de seguro harías lo mismo con Hermione o ¿me equivoco?- todos rieron.

Las chicas los invitaron a unirse a ellas, así continuaron comiendo y hablando de muchas cosas.

**-o-0-**

Scorpius terminaba de hacer sus deberes en la sala de su casa, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Al ver que eran su padre y Hermione fue corriendo hasta ellos.

-Herms, ¿Verdad que el doctor dijo que ibas a estar bien?- interrogó angustiado

La castaña se agachó para quedar a su altura –Claro que si cariño- el mini rubio se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- Es que le pregunté a la maestra cuales eran esos bichos que están en la panza y que salen en nueve meses que dijo la abuela Judith…- Draco y ella se miraron nerviosos -… pero la maestra tampoco sabía de que bichos hablaba…- los adultos respiraron aliviados, su sorpresa estaba a salvo -… yo no quiero que te pasa nada malo…- a esas alturas el niño ya estaba sollozando -… quiero que tú sigas siendo mi nueva mamá siempre-

Hermione acarició la cabeza del pequeño. Ella lo comprendió, el menor tenía miedo de que pasara lo mismo que con Astoria. –Scor cariño…- él la observó haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas -… te prometo que estoy bien y que siempre estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- limpió sus húmedas mejillas

-Si, tú siempre cumples tus promesas-

-Bueno entonces ya no quiero ver esa carita triste, mejor ve pensando que le vas a regalar a tus abuelos ahora que vayamos a pasar con ellos la navidad- ella se incorporó auxiliada por Draco.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Scorpius y sus típicos saltitos de emoción no se hicieron esperar – ¡Que genial! ... ¿Cuándo podemos ir a comprar los regalos?-

-¿Te parece bien el fin de semana?-

-Si papá-

-Bueno hijo entonces a seguir haciendo la tarea-

-Si papá, pero ¿me ayudan? Tengo mucho que colorear-

-Si …- la castaña emprendía el camino pero fue detenida por el rubio mayor-… Scorpius anda, en un momento vamos- el niño regresó a la sala

-¿Draco?- él estaba serio.

\- Hermione, yo tampoco quiero que nada malo te pase…- ella le tomó el rostro con sus manos.

\- Como le dije a Scor, no va a pasar nada y aquí estaré con ustedes-

-Te amo Hermione Granger-

-Yo también te amo Draco Malfoy- acortaron la poca distancia que los separaba y unieron sus labios en un beso, que reflejaba todo lo que sentían en ese momento.

-Papá, Herms…- pronunció el rubio menor desde el otro extremo, haciendo que ellos se separaran -… ¡oh lo siento!, pero aun me falta mucho y si queremos acabar antes de la cena, debemos hacerlo ya-

-Ok hijo, ya vamos-

-Esta bien, no se tarden- el pequeño salió de nuevo

Malfoy le robó un beso más a la chica.

–Draco vamos, antes de que Scor regrese y nos lleve a rastras-

-Ok-

**-o-0-**

Draco contemplaba una pequeña cajita, recordando lo que pasó…

_Flash back_

_Un par de días antes de navidad los Malfoy-Granger decidieron ir a comprar sus regalos, adquirirían algunos en el callejón Diagon y los demás en el Londres muggle. _

_Caminaban lo más juntos posibles, por la gran cantidad de personas que se arremolinaban en cada tienda del mundo muggle. Tanto Draco como Scorpius estaban sorprendidos, quien diría que esa fecha ocasionaba que la gente se convirtiera en compradores compulsivos o que se disfrazara de señores gordos con barbas._

_Al pasar por una librería, fue inevitable que Hermione se frenara embelesada por lo que veía. Ella miró a sus chicos como solicitándoles que se detuvieran unos instantes en ese local, los rubios no le podían negar nada, así que sonrieron resignados y se adentraron. _

_-Hermione te esperamos por acá- dijo el rubio mayor señalando la zona de lectura. _

_-Gracias- _

_La castaña revisó entusiasmada las pilas y pilas de libros mientras ellos la observaban. _

_-Papá, ¿Qué crees que me alcance con esto?...- le enseñó el dinero que traía -… quiero comprar yo el regalo de los abuelos- _

_Draco examinó las monedas, eran varios galeones, lo suficiente –Hijo, yo puedo pagar, no tienes que gastar tu dinero-_

_-no papá, quiero hacerlo yo, por eso traigo todos mis ahorros-_

_-Ok hijo- _

_Los chicos volvieron a ubicar a Granger, sin embargo se percataron que alguien más la observaba, un sujeto a pocos metros de ella no le quitaba la vista de encima._

_Scorpius notó que su padre se tensaba ante tal situación. _

_\- Sabes papá, una vez lleve a la escuela un juguete, todos querían jugar con el pero les dije que era mío…-Draco lo contempló confuso -… Jimmy me dijo que no era cierto porque no tenia mi nombre. Así que le puse mi nombre al juguete y ahora los demás lo ven pero saben que es mío y no se acercan. _

_-¿A que va todo eso Scorpius?-_

_-Papá, Herms es muy bonita pero eso ya lo sabes y también los demás hombres …- el adulto frunció el ceño -… si no quieres que nadie se acerque a Herms entonces ya casete con ella, así va a tener un anillo en su dedo como todas las personas que se casan…- _

_-Scorpius lo del matrimonio no__debe tomarse a la ligera, para que uno se case deben existir muchas cosa de por medio, como amor y …- no terminó porque de reojo vio que el sujeto se acercaba más a Hermione -… sabes que hijo tienes razón, cuídala en lo que voy a comprar algo- _

_-Si papá, no te preocupes- el rubio mayor salió corriendo de la librería_

_El pequeño se aproximó al sujeto estorbando en su camino._

_-¡Hey niño!- _

_-Lo siento señor, quería pedirle si me puede alcanzar ese libro…- señaló hasta arriba del estante el cual era por lo menos medio metro más alto que el hombre -… por favor ¿si?- puso cara de niño bueno_

_-Oh esta bien…- el sujeto trepó a la escalera -… ¿este?-_

_-No el de más a la derecha- _

_-¿Aquí?- _

_-No, si era el de la izquierda- _

_Él bufo molesto – Ya decídete niño- nuevamente le señaló un libro y el menor asintió. Al fin bajó de la escalera y se lo tendió a Scorpius. _

_-Gracias señor, pero ya me acordé que no se leer y este libro tiene solo letras. Mejor el otro- _

_-¡Qué!...- gritó enfadado llamando la atención de algunos. Los ojos del rubio menor comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas -… no llores, ya voy por el libro…- como pudo alcanzó el ejemplar -… ten…- _

_-Ya no lo quiero, mejor me voy con mi mamá- se alejó de ahí llegando con la castaña a la cual abrazó. El hombre rodo los ojos. _

_Fin del Flash back_

El rubio mayor sonrió guardando en su abrigo la cajita, su hijo y las circunstancias le había dado el empujón que necesitaba para decidirse a hacer lo que iba a hacer. Después de mucho pensarlo admitió que era el momento indicado.

-Draco, ¿nos vamos?-

Él la observó, estaba tan linda con su largo abrigo negro y esas botas a juego. No dudo ni un instante y la besó.

-Hermione estas tan linda-

-Gracias Draco, tu no estas nada mal- el rubio la tomó de la mano y salieron en busca de Scorpius, quien los esperaba ansioso.

Justo cuando abrieron la puerta se toparon con Alice y Brad.

-Hola, pensamos que no los alcanzábamos- dijo la pelinegra

-Que bueno que llegaron, ya vámonos- el niño jaló a todos para que se dieran prisa, estaba muy emocionado, era de las primeras navidades que pasaba en familia.

\- Scorpius Malfoy, con calma-

-papá pues apúrense entonces-

Todos abordaron el automóvil de Draco y emprendieron el viaje hacia la casa de los Granger.

**-o-0-**

El vecindario donde se hallaba la casa de los Granger era muy pintoresco, la mayoría de las casas estaban decoradas con infinidad de luces y adornos dándole un toque muy navideño.

El auto se detuvo frente a un pórtico donde Santa a bordo de su trineo engalanaban el lugar. Los Malfoy- Granger junto con sus amigos se encaminaron a tocar el timbre no sin antes sortear al viejo bonachón.

Judith y Anthony los recibieron invitándolos a entrar para poderse encontrar con la demás familia. El sitio era amplio y reconfortante, por supuesto la casa debía ser lo suficientemente grande para albergar a tantas personas para una cena de navidad.

Los abuelos Alfred y Elora estaban en un sofá frete a la chimenea tomando chocolate caliente en compañía de la tía Elle y el tío Ray. Mientras que el árbol de navidad corría peligro cada vez que pasaban corriendo de un lado al otro Alfred Jr. seguido de los gemelos Nicole y Nicholas.

Los encargados de la comida tía Elise y su esposo tío John estaban en la cocina al pendiente del pavo, por su parte tía Christie y tío August acomodaban la mesa para cuando todo estuviera listo.

Jimm y Kristy exhaustos al intentar que su hijo Alfred Jr. dejara de correr, se dispusieron a disfrutar de la fiesta cerca de sus primos Jenna y Liam que jugaban cartas. Uniéndoseles también los ya no tan recién casados Charlotte y Andrew.

-Ahora si estamos todos completos…- habló la señora Judith Granger haciendo que todos los miraran – ha llegado Hermione con Draco y el pequeño Scorpius, por supuesto con Alice y Brad que son un encanto…- se saludaron con un movimiento de mano y cada quien siguió en lo suyo. El mini Malfoy no perdió más el tiempo y se fue a jugar con los demás niños. Nuevamente Judith se centró en los recién llegados -…chicos pónganse cómodos la cena estará en cualquier momento-Anthony y su esposa fueron a la cocina para ver como iba todo.

-Wow Hermione todo se ve genial, gracias por invitarnos…- dijo Alice despojándose de su abrigo al igual que Brad. -Créeme que nuestros planes hubieran sido comer pizza o algo parecido más una película. Pero esto es realmente fantástico, hace mucho que no tengo una verdadera navidad- su voz se cortó

-No hay de que-

-En verdad gracias amiga…- Gibbs abrazó a la castaña y luego buscó a Draco -… aunque seas mi jefe y amigo desde hace muchos años, si haces cualquier cosa para perder a esta gran chica te juro que te dejo de hablar-

-Alice de veras que quien entiende a las mujeres…- ellas lo miraron ceñudas-… pasas de estar melancólica a enojada, con esos cambios de humor solo puedo suponer que estas en tus días o embarazada- la pelinegra y Brad se observaron alarmados ante el comentario del rubio. –Tranquilos estoy jugando o a caso ¿he acertado?...- él recibió un codazo de la castaña -… esta bien no es asunto mío pero si es lo último a caso, pido ser el padrino-

-¡Draco!...- acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo pero siendo detenida por Brad…- no es gracioso-

-Ok Alice tranquila- una mano se posó en el hombro de Malfoy

-Draco me permite unos minutos…- era el señor Anthony Granger, él se percató de la expresión de intriga de su hija -… Hermione solo quiero hablar-

-Si claro, permítame- el hombre se alejó dándoles espacio

-¿Qué querrá mi padre?-

-No lo se Hermione pero es mejor averiguarlo, en seguida vengo-

-Ojalá sea el karma actuando Malfoy- dijo Gibbs mofándose de su amigo quien se alejaba para alcanzar a su suegro.

**-o-0-**

El rubio cerró la puerta al entrar al despacho del señor Granger.

-Señor usted dirá-

-Draco, se que no debería entrometerme en la relación de mi hija y tú pero no puedo evitarlo…- Malfoy se extrañó -… Es difícil ver a los hijos crecer y tomar su propio camino, sin embargo es una alegría verlos cumplir sus sueños. Ya estoy enterado que Hermione esta embarazada…-

El chico no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar, era de las conversaciones más raras que había tenido-… señor…-

-Tranquilo no te estoy reclamando nada, de hecho estoy muy feliz porque seré abuelo de nuevo…- se acercó a Draco y le palmeo la espalda -…muchas felicidades-

-Gracias señor-

-Eso si, no veo la hora en que se casen, se que son otros tiempos pero aun así me gustaría ver a mi hija casarse y formar una bonita familia…-

Ahora entendía hacía donde iba todo, el señor Granger quería "sugerirle" que ya le propusiera matrimonio a la castaña.

-Oh, señor no se preocupe por eso, ya lo había considerado. Gracias de todos modos-

-¡Ya esta la cena!, acérquense todos- gritó la señora Judith

-Vamos Draco-

Los dos hombres salieron y se reunieron con los demás en el comedor. Donde una gran mesa, claro no como las del gran comedor de Hogwarts estaba llena. Se ubicaron en sus lugares correspondientes, Draco al lado de Hermione, Scorpius y sus amigos; Anthony en la cabecera junto a su esposa.

Antes de iniciar la cena, se hizo un brindis encabezado por los anfitriones.

Judith tomó la palabra seguida del señor Granger, ellos enfatizaron en la importancia de la familia, la unidad y la buena fortuna.

Después de eso se dio inicio a la cena. Los encargados de la comida habían hecho un gran trabajo con el pavo, todos disfrutaban de los alimentos entre bromas y pláticas. Scorpius estaba de lo más animado.

El banquete finalizó y el intercambio de regalos no se hizo esperar. Los niños fueron los primeros en recibir sus obsequios que incluían: ropa, juguetes, libros y dulces. Los adultos también se llenaron de ropa, algunas joyas y demás cosas extrañas, la abuela Elora recibió una dotación de bolas de estambre, el abuelo Alfred una caña de pescar con la leyenda "eres el más guapo" (tal vez ya saben quien se la obsequió), un suéter con una cabeza de reno al tío Ray y un cactus a la tía Elle. ¿Quién regala eso?

De los regalos más destacados fueron una bicicleta de los señores Granger al pequeño Scorpius y él les dio un reloj y una pulsera. Una agenda a Alice, porque siempre a amado tener todo en orden. Brad una camiseta de su equipo favorito de quidditch "las Arpías de Holyhead", la familia Granger lo observaba curioso tratando de recordar que equipo de futbol o rugby se llamaba así. Hermione como siempre salió con un altanero de libros, muy bien conocían sus gustos. Draco igual recibió libros, plumas muggles costosas y una corbata.

Un vez que todos tenían sus presentes era hora de partir a casa. Los últimos en irse fueron los Malfoy-Granger con sus amigos.

-Mamá, papá gracias por todo…- la castaña los abrazó y besó en la mejilla

-Señores gracias- habló Draco estrechando su mano

-Abuelos, me la pasé súper híper genial, gracias por mi bicicleta- el señor Anthony removió su cabello como gesto de afecto.

-Gracias a ustedes por venir, hija, Draco y tu pequeño Scor…- dijo Judith –… por supuesto esta es su casa Alice y Brad-

-Gracias señora, fue una linda cena- afirmó Gibbs

Los señores Granger los despidieron desde la puerta.

**-o-0-**

Scorpius estaba ya dormido en su cuarto después de un día tan movido, fue uno de los mejores días de su vida en palabras del rubio menor.

Tanto Hermione como Draco al fin iban a poder descansar, ya usaban su pijama y estaban a punto de dormir cuando Malfoy habló…

-Hermione antes de que lo olvide…- se paró de la cama para ubicar su abrigo, del cual sacó una pequeña caja -… este es un regalo que no puede esperar a mañana- se lo tendió.

La castaña al verlo se sintió emocionada pues tenía una leve idea de lo que podía ser, sin embargo un miedo también se hizo presente. No quería que pasara por el simple hecho de que serían padres, era tal vez que Draco se sentía presionado a hacerlo.

-Draco- buscó sus ojos

-Ábrelo por favor…- ella accedió a su petición y efectivamente se encontró con un pequeño anillo decorado con una diminuta esmeralda. Él cogió la sortija -… Hermione se lo que estas pensando, puedo verlo en tus ojos …- la castaña se sorprendió -… quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo pero no fui presionado por la noticia de que seremos padres…- la chica se relajo -… quiero que te cases conmigo porque te amo y quiero que pases toda tu vida a mi lado, se que tal vez no es la manera de pedírtelo pero…- Hermione no dejo que terminara de hablar pues se abalanzó a sus brazos.

-Draco claro que me quiero casar contigo y gracias por alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, me conoces bien-

El rubio tomó entre sus manos la cara de la chica –te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?-

La castaña sonrió – Claro que lo se y yo también te amo Draco- Ellos se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho antes, solamente se separaron para que Malfoy pudiera colocar el anillo en la mano de ella.

Durmieron al fin con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

**-o-0-**

A la mañana siguiente y a primera hora del día Scorpius aporreo la habitación de los adultos.

-Pasa-

El niño saltó hasta su cama lleno de alegría – Papá, Herms miren lo que me trajo Santa- les mostró una pequeña escoba

-Wow hijo que bien-

-Si esto es genial, ya quiero ir a probarla al igual que la bici que me dieron los abuelos-

-Scor si quieres vamos al rato al parque que hay a una cuadra de aquí- el menor nuevamente brincó de felicidad.

-Hijo aun faltan otros regalos-

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿qué son?-

La castaña observó a Draco – Hijo, Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar-

-¡oh si! Eso es súper ...- dijo el mini Malfoy emocionado estrujándolos fuertemente -… y ¿cuál es el otro regalo?-

-Scor cariño vas a tener un hermanito- el niño estaba sorprendido

-¿de veras Herms?-

-Si Scor-

-Wow y más Wow, esta es la mejor navidad del mundo. Santa me trajo todo lo que le pedí-

-Hijo ahora sal de aquí, cámbiate para desayunar y después ir al parque-

-Si papá-

**-o-0-**

Hermione y Scorpius se adelantaron al parque, Draco los alcanzaría en un rato más. Una lechuza con un mensaje urgente lo detuvo.

El parque estaba desierto, era lógico que todo el mundo aun estuviera descansando, no obstante el mini Malfoy estaba más que eufórico por estrenar sus regalos.

Minutos después de mucho practicar Scorpius al fin dominaba la bicicleta. Hermione lo soltó para que él pudiera andar solo, se alejó a una distancia prudente.

El rubio menor estaba muy concentrado en su actividad –Herms mira si puedo…- ella no contestó, haciendo que volteara a buscarla. Él casi se cae de la bici al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo junto a una persona en pie. Se bajo de la bicicleta y fue corriendo hasta la castaña ignorando a la otra persona -…Herms ¿qué tienes?...- tiraba de su mano para tratar de hacerla reaccionar -…Herms…- estaba muy angustiado -…¡¿qué le hiciste?!- le gritó a la persona.

-Nada, solo esta aturdida, ahora aléjate de ella- trató de moverlo pero Scorpius se resistía.

-¡No la voy a dejar contigo!-

-Esta bien como quieras…- sacó su varita y lo aturdió. Se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de la chica y el niño, los tocó y se desapareció junto con ellos.

_Continuara…_

* * *

** Que malvada fui por dejar el cap. hasta allí muajaja. El siguiente capítulo estará hasta el próximo año… ya falta poco. **

**Así que desde ahora les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! Un fuerte abrazo virtual!**

**pd: si estamos ya en la recta final, no les diré cuantos caps. faltan aun, ya lo descubrirán.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Saludos!**

**Al fin el nuevo capítulo, sorry por la tardanza. Mi inspiración estuvo algo ausente además de que no tuve mucho tiempo libre que digamos, en fin ya esta listo. **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, como dije antes me agrada leerlos, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. **

**Como siempre señora de Leto gracias por ayudarme a corregir y casi casi a obligarme a no despegarme del computador hasta que estuviera listo el cap. **

**Sin más los dejo que lean. **

**pd: empiecen a sugerir si será niño, niña o ambos el nuevo integrante de los Malfoy y también nombres. **

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_**Acotaciones:**__ las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas. _

_**Nota:**__**Cada vez más cerca del final!**_

_**Capitulo 13 Cautivos **_

Después de una hora, Draco al fin se había desocupado. Una lechuza urgente del consorcio le había llegado, solicitándole información de una de las cuentas.

Se apareció en el parque, buscó a la castaña y al niño. No logró encontrarlos a pesar de las pocas personas que estaban ahí. La conversación de un pequeño y su padre llamó su atención.

-Papá, ¿qué objeto es eso?- señaló una bicicleta abandonada en el suelo.

-Hijo creo que es un aparato muggle, se llama cletabici y se usa para marcar el camino- el menor se asombró.

-Wow, los muggles son muy raros-

-Así es hijo, vámonos- se alejaron

El rubio corrió a donde indicó el niño, era la bicicleta de Scorpius, pero no encontró rastro alguno de ellos. Se comenzó a preocupar, su hijo jamás dejaría votadas sus cosas y además Hermione dijo que estarían allí; si no fuera así le hubiera avisado.

Todo eso le daba un mal presentimiento. Justo en ese momento se maldijo por no saber usar el aparatejo muggle "celular".

-Winki- llamó el rubio y en segundos apareció la elfina

-Señor-

\- ¿Hermione y Scorpius ya están en casa?-

-No señor, la señora y el señorito no han ido-

-De acuerdo Winki, por favor llévate la bicicleta de Scorpius y te veo en casa-

El rubio se paseaba inquieto por su hogar, Alice no le contestaba la red flu y ella era la única que sabía como usar el celular. Llevaba más de una hora y nada.

-Winki-

-Si señor-

-Ve a buscar a la señorita Alice Gibbs y dile que la necesito con urgencia-

-Si señor, Winki no se tarda-

Instantes después Alice y Brad aparecieron encontrando a Draco muy angustiado.

-¿Amigo que pasa?, Winki no nos quiso decir mucho- indagó Hamilton

-Pasa que no encuentro a Hermione ni a Scorpius-

-¡¿Qué?!...- gritó la chica -…¿cómo es eso posible?-

Malfoy les contó todo lo había ocurrido esa mañana – Gibbs por eso necesito que le hables a Hermione al celular-

La pelinegra no tardó más de unos segundos en tratar de contactar a la castaña, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

-Alice sigue intentado- insistía el rubio

-Draco, ya lo he intentado pero nada, yo creo que lo mejor será ir al cuartel de aurores-

-Si amigo, vamos ellos seguro nos pueden ayudar-

Los tres se encaminaron al cuartel de aurores, no sin antes Malfoy pedirle a Winki estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa.

**-o-0-**

Scorpius abrió lentamente sus ojos, tratándose de acostumbrar a la poca luz de la habitación. Se sentía un poco mareado. Todo vino de golpe a su mente, he inmediatamente trató de localizar a la castaña. Ella estaba a pocos metros de él, en un sofá desvalijado, eso lo tranquilizó.

El menor observó el lugar, era de tamaño mediano, herramientas muggles, cajas y mucho polvo lo decoraban. Era un garaje muggle, al fondo estaba una puerta por donde se supone entraba el automóvil, pero ahora estaba tapada con tablas de madera. Otra puerta más pequeña se divisaba por el otro costado, ésta no cedía ante el rubio al tratar de abrirla.

Se acercó a la chica y tiró de su brazo para hacerla reaccionar, le costó lograrlo pero al fin ella abrió los ojos.

-Herms-

-Scor cariño…- se trató de incorporar rápidamente, sin embargo al igual que el niño se mareó ligeramente, una vez superado esto lo abrazó -… ¿estas bien?...- lo examinó para comprobarlo.

-Si Herms y ¿tú y mi hermanito?-

-Estamos bien. Scor necesito que seas un niño valiente…- el rubio menor la miró confuso -… siempre eres valiente pero ahora debes serlo más-

-De acuerdo Herms-

-Bien, ahora ayúdame a ver que encontramos aquí-

Los dos se dieron a la tarea de examinar con detenimiento el sitio. No encontraron gran cosa, unos cuantos cachivaches muggles, herramientas, sogas, baldes con pintura y clavos. Al mover una sabana que cubría otros objetos se hizo una polvareda, tanto la chica como el niño comenzaron a toser y estornudar. Pero al hacerlo ocurrió algo muy curioso. Las cosas se hacían más grandes o cambiaban de color. Hermione y Scorpius estaban asombrados con lo que veían y hacían.

-Herms, ¿nosotros estamos haciendo eso?-

-Creo que sí-

-Pero ¿cómo es posible, sin varita?- ella se quedó meditando por unos instantes.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es magia involuntaria-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Son momentos donde algunas personas, niños en su mayoría pueden hacer magia sin varita, pero no es algo que tu decidas hacer, simplemente ocurre por tanto no puedes controlarlo. Aunque cuando las mamis están esperando un bebe, también se puede dar este tipo de magia-

-Sabes Herms, sería súper que pudiéramos usar esa magia para salir de aquí-

-Tienes razón Scor… _he leído varias cosas sobre ese tipo de magia y justo ahora no puedo recordarlo- _

**-o-0-**

Draco y sus amigos estaban en la oficina del auror en guardia. El rubio ya estaba muy fastidiado, el hombre que los atendía era muy distraído.

-Señor dígame de nuevo ¿en que podemos ayudarlo?-

-Ya le dije que mi mujer y mi hijo se encuentran desaparecidos-

El auror anotaba - ¿Y esta seguro?, ¿ya los buscó bien?-

-Si- Malfoy trataba de mantener la calma pero le estaba costado trabajo conseguirlo

-Ok señor, ¿ya contempló la opción de que lo hayan abandonado?, ¿algún amante?-

Draco perdió los estribos y cogió de las solapas al otro sujeto -¿Qué esta insinuando?-

-Nada señor…- forcejeaba asustado -… yo solo hago mi trabajo-

-Amigo suéltalo ya- habló Brad consiguiendo que le hicieran caso

El auror se acomodó su traje y prosiguió con el interrogatorio -¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que los vio?-

Alice y Brad bufaron disgustados mientras Draco de nuevo le explicaba todo al hombre, lo más tranquilamente que podía. Parecía que esta ocasión el auror prestaba más atención – ¿tiene algún enemigo o sospecha de alguien que les quiera hacer daño?-

Malfoy analizó esas palabras, por su mente se pasaron varias cosas y entre ellas el nombre de una persona –Potter- él ya había intentado dañarlos.

El auror lo observó curioso al igual que las demás personas presentes en esa oficina -¿el auror Potter?, señor no puede ser él, es el salvador del mundo mágico aunque…- bajo la voz -… no ha llegado- el rubio lo escuchó y su expresión se turbó.

-Draco no …- Alice no pudo seguir, su amigo salía del lugar hecho una furia.

-Alice quédate a terminar con el auror, yo voy con Draco- dijo Brad antes de correr tras el chico.

**-o-0-**

-¡Potter! ¡abre la maldita puerta!- gritaba Malfoy a la vez que lanzaba una gran cantidad de hechizos, sin conseguir nada.

Los Weasley venían llegando y lo vieron todo. Ron se apresuro hacia los chicos entre tanto Luna se metía a casa con sus hijos.

-¿Malfoy que sucede?- demandó el pelirrojo pero el rubio no le prestó atención siguiendo en su tarea.

-Weasley abre la puerta de una vez, antes de que Draco se vuelva loco…- pidió Brad, el pelirrojo iba a repelar -… resumen rápido, Hermione y Scorpius desaparecieron, Potter nos parece sospechoso-

Ron no podía creer lo que escuchaba, definitivamente su amigo estaba mal, tenia la esperanza de que Malfoy se equivocara. Harry no podía haber hecho tal cosa. Susurró un hechizo y el portón se movió dándoles el paso.

Draco fue el primero en entrar y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Las cosas de la casa estaba rotas y desperdigadas por el suelo, al igual que muchas botellas de whiskey de fuego vacías, a excepción de una salvaguardada sobre la mesa. El chico siguió avanzando temiendo lo peor al igual que los otros dos, revisaron la mayoría de las habitaciones, no encontraron nada. Su desesperación creía.

Giró el pomo del último cuarto, parecía que era el despacho de Potter y lo halló tendido en el suelo, a leguas se le notaba que estaba perdido en alcohol.

Ron se interpuso entre Malfoy y su amigo, se preocupó por la posible reacción del rubio.

\- Weasley quítate-

-Malfoy…-

-No le haré daño… _a quien engaño, es obvio que lo voy a hacer, si el cara rajada se atrevió a hacerles algo_ … solo quiero respuestas, así que quítate- el pelirrojo se retiró muy a su pesar. Draco se aproximó y con su varita lo hizo girar quedando de frente, convocó la botella que antes vio vertiéndosela encima a Potter.

Harry despertó bruscamente –¡¿Malfoy?!, ¡que demonios te sucede!- se puso en pie

-Potty lamento no despertarte con el desayuno listo y una pócima para la resaca…- blandió su varita sobre él - … ¿dónde esta Hermione y mis hijos?-

-¿De que hablas Malfoy?- se extrañó por la pregunta

-No finjas…- empuñó más su varita, Brad y Ron se pusieron el guardia expectantes a lo sucediera.

-Draco baja eso…- era Alice que recién llegaba -… indagué en el cuartel de aurores y Potter no pudo haber sido. Alguien me dijo que vino a dejarle unos papeles de extrema confidencialidad, casi a la misma hora en que Hermione desapareció y lo encontró tambaleándose de borracho en la entrada-

Malfoy lo soltó a regañadientes, su amiga tenía un buen punto, cara rajada estaba en un estado deplorable, le daría el beneficio de la duda, por ahora.

-Ron…- habló el ojiverde -…¿qué pasa con Hermione?-

-Harry, ella está desaparecida, no se sabe nada por el momento…- el azabache meditó y de la nada todo encajaba, ya sabía quien podía estar involucrado en todo eso. Más no dijo nada, si lo hiciera tendría que dar muchas explicaciones -… si supieras algo nos lo dirías, ¿Verdad Harry?-

-Claro Ron, jamás dejaría que le pasara nada malo-

Draco de nuevo se le enfrentó – Mas te vale Potter que no estés involucrado o sufrirás las consecuencias-

-Ven Draco vamos a casa, tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los aurores- Gibbs jaló a su amigo y novio. Los tres salieron de casa de Potter.

Ron por su parte le pidió a Harry darse una ducha mientras él trataba de arreglar un poco el desastre.

**-o-0-**

Malfoy desde su hogar, pidió a su elfina domestica seguir a cara rajada. No estaba muy convencido de su total inocencia, así que prefería prever cualquier cosa. Bien dicen más vale prevenir que lamentar.

**-o-0-**

Después de ponerse presentable Harry se excusó con Ron argumentando que iría al cuartel de aurores, para tratar de investigar más de la desaparición de la castaña.

**-o-0-**

Scorpius y Hermione estaban agotados de intentar repetir algún episodio de magia involuntaria. La chica se acordó que muchas veces esa magia se relaciona directamente con las emociones que te llevan más al limite como la ansiedad, miedo o ira.

-Scor, ¿tenias miedo cuando comenzamos a revisar el lugar?-

-Si Herms, pero solo poquito-

-Tal vez si pensamos de nuevo en algo que nos de miedo podamos hacer algo-

-De acuerdo-

No ocurrió nada.

Un ruido se escuchó tras la puerta que estaba libre. Se abrió y Gabrielle Delacour apareció.

-Vaya, veo que ya se despabilaron-

El niño se abrazó a la castaña –debí imaginar que eras tú-

-La sabelotodo Granger nunca se equivoca-

-Quien más sería tan cobarde para hacer esto- la rubia se aproximó peligrosamente con varita en mano

-¿Cobarde?...- Hermione puso tras ella al pequeño -… no soy ninguna cobarde…- se aferró a la varita. La mirada de Gabrielle era fría.

La castaña no se amedrento -Ves a eso me refiero, vas a atacar a alguien sin varita, no es muy valiente que digamos-

La Barbie digo la señorita Delacour bajó lentamente la varita, el mini Malfoy se asomó para ver que ocurría.

Todo fue tan aprisa que Hermione, no vio el momento en el que la otra chica lanzó un hechizo que impactó a Scorpius. Ella palideció al percatarse de lo acontecido…

-Tranquila Granger, solo lo he dejado temporalmente sordo, no quiero que después me culpen de sus traumas al escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir-

El niño se tocaba los oídos angustiado, Hermione buscaba calmarlo con señas. Malfoy mini asintió cuando al fin comprendió lo que le decía su futura mamá, optó por quedarse quieto desde un rincón.

Una vez dejándolo tranquilo la castaña se acercó a la otra mujer – Ahora si habla víbora, ¿por qué haces esto?-

-Porque siempre te interpones en mi camino y no me dejaste otra alternativa-

-Si tu problema era conmigo no tenías que meter al niño en esto-

-él fue un plus en el plan…- lo observó, Scor le mostro la lengua. -…_juro que cuando Draco sea mío mandaré a ese engendro a un internado… _Granger aun no comprendo como es que siempre consigues lo que debería ser mío…- la otra chica se extrañó

-¿no se de que hablas?-

-Granger es muy sencillo te lo explicaré. Veras hace ya algún tiempo Potter fue a Francia a una misión, lo encontré por casualidad en el ministerio de magia. Lo vi y me puse como meta tenerlo, imagínate lo que sería salir con el héroe del mundo mágico y porque no ser la futura señora Potter. Hice todo lo posible por seducirlo y lo logré. Él era un engreído pero a pesar de todo eso jamás quiso quedarse conmigo, pensé que lo hacía por su tonta novia Chang, me molesté más no le iba a rogar…- Hermione estaba confundida, ¿la rubia lo hacia por Harry?, ¿no estaba interesada en Draco? -… después me enteré que mi editor en jefe había pactado una entrevista con el exitoso Draco Malfoy y puse mis ojos en mi nuevo objetivo.

¿Y qué pasó?, me enteré el mismo día que tú Granger, salías con Draco y también que eras el motivo por el que Potter no quiso nada conmigo-.

Hermione estaba desconcertada, se imaginaba lo de Draco pero saber lo de Harry y ella, era algo nuevo - ¿Cómo sabes…-

-¿Cómo me enteré de lo que pasó entre Potter y tú?...- Gabrielle completó la pregunta-… me topé a Potter en un bar y mis dotes de reportera más unos cuantos tragos hicieron que él me dijera todo.-

La castaña entendía todo el odio de la Barbie, no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó, sin embargo Gabrielle no pensaba lo mismo. –No se que quieres que te diga-

La rubia rió – No tienes que decir nada, solo quiero que presencies como me quedo con todo lo que me has quitado-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Hermione necesitaba saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar la otra mujer. Aunque algo le decía que no conocía limites ya. Para ser sinceros temía por su familia y por ella misma, eso sí no se lo haría saber.

\- Me cuesta admitirlo pero se que siempre serás tú y no yo. ¿Te suena poción multijugos?...- Granger abrió los ojos sorprendida -… he estado siguiéndote, se tus movimientos, tu vida. Nada me costará hacerme pasar por ti, al pequeño mocoso solo le haré un obliviate, me adueñaré de tus recuerdos y tú desde este sitio me verás apropiarme de todo…- Delacour se burlaba de la expresión de Hermione quien estaba impactada -… y por supuesto se que estas embarazada, no te angusties yo me haré cargo de ese niño, lo criaré como mi hijo- más risa malvada.

Ese fue el detonante para que Granger se enfadara -¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi familia!- la rubia en respuesta se escudó tras su varita.

-Muy tarde, en unas horas estará lista la pócima…- se aproximo a la chica, bajó su varita y dio una fuerte cachetada que sacudió el rostro de Hermione. La castaña se llevó la mano a la mejilla, Scorpius intentó acercarse pero ella se lo impidió. –Granger que conste que me rebajé al puro estilo muggle-

Los objetos que se encontraban alrededor comenzaron a moverse, el suelo tembló. Gabrielle miraba a todos lados asustada –¿Granger tú estas haciendo eso?-

-No- ella ojeó a Scorpius, se mostraba muy furioso. Hermione sintió una energía emanar de su cuerpo.

Uno de los botes que contenía pintura se removió desplomándose frente a la rubia, llenándola de un color verde.

-Maldita sea Granger deja se hacer eso- chilló

-Ya te dije que no estoy haciendo nada-

Otro balde cayó salpicando todo de rosa, Gabrielle se aterrorizó y prefirió salir de ahí.

Hermione y Scorpius rieron. Ella se inclinó para quedar a su altura, él acarició la mejilla donde recibió el golpe y depositó un tierno beso.

-Te quiero Scor- sonrió ante el gesto.

-Y yo a ti Herms, oye ya escucho de nuevo, que bien-

-Si cariño, por cierto ¿tú hiciste eso verdad?-

-Creo que si, me enojé muchísimo por lo que te hizo la Barbie esa, como le dice Alice. Y todo se movió así…- se apoyó con sus manitas para ejemplificar lo acontecido -… y pum, quedó toda de colores-

-¿Te digo un secreto?...- él asintió -… creo que tu hermanito también ayudó en algo-

-Wow, ya lo quiero muchisimisimo…- agarró su mano -… Herms yo los voy a sacar de aquí-

-Lo se Scor-

**-o-0-**

Harry Potter, fue al cuartel de aurores como dijo. Se puso al corriente del caso y la investigación a seguir. Él prosiguió a ir al lugar de los hechos, se apareció en el parque y revisó cada rincón. Aplicó un hechizo para saber si hubo algún enfrentamiento, no encontró nada.

_-De seguro Gabrielle agarró desprevenida a Hermione, porque no hay otra explicación, Delacour es pésima en duelos- _

Fue hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba la rubia, todo estaba intacto, sin rastro de ella. Preguntó en recepción y le informaron que hace ya un par de días abandonó el sitio.

El ojiverde trató de hacer memoria, tal vez ella hizo algún comentario… al fin logró recordar una conversación…

Flash back

_Hace ya un tiempo Harry se escapó a Francia, la relación con Cho Chang lo agobiaba y su amiga Hermione tampoco cooperaba mucho que digamos. Estaba harto de ellas dos, decidió salir y distraerse. Se encontró con Gabrielle como siempre que iba a ese país. _

_-Harry, ahora que vaya a Londres a visitar a Fleur, ¿crees que podamos pasar un tiempo juntos?...- el chico frunció el ceño-… tengo una cabaña allá alejada de todos, si te preocupa que Chang se entere- él se negó, la pasaba bien con ella pero no la toleraba por mucho tiempo._

_Jamás llegaron a ir a dicho sitio. _

Fin del Flash back

Claro, sus años como auror le indicaban que la chica buscaría un lugar alejado y que pocos conocieran para llevar a Hermione.

No perdió más tiempo y regresó al ministerio de magia. Solicitó con urgencia y discreción un traslador a Francia. Era el único lugar donde podría encontrar información sobre las propiedades de Gabrielle o podía preguntar a Fleur Weasley pero eso sería dar muchas explicaciones, sí mejor iría a dicho país.

**-o-0-**

Draco se paseaba de un lado al otro, experimentaba mucha impotencia al no poder hacer nada más que esperar. Sus amigos Alice y Brad estaban preocupados, lo notaban bastante afectado, ¿y quien no lo estaría?.

Winki se presentó ante ellos para dar el informe que pidió el rubio. -Señor-

-Habla-

-Winki siguió al señor Potter como usted pidió, primero fue al cuartel de aurores a informarse, después nos aparecimos en el parque donde desapareció la señora y el señorito, luego visitamos un hotel muy lujoso…-

La chica reflejó asco – que desagradable es Potter-

La elfina continuo ante la interrupción -… buscaba a alguien en ese lugar pero no encontró nada, por último regresamos al ministerio de magia y él señor Potter pidió un traslador a Francia por tres horas-

-¿Francia?- preguntó Malfoy extrañado?

-Si señor-

\- _Eso es sospechoso_… ¿para que querrá ir a Francia?... ¿alguna misión?-

-No lo se Draco…- habló Gibbs -… pero Francia me recuerda a la mala imitación de Barbie, la Gabrielle esa-

-Como sea, Winki no te despegues de Potter y si hace algo sospechoso vienes a avisarnos- solicitó Malfoy

-Si señor- fue lo último que dijo la criatura antes de desaparecer

-Amigo…- Brad se aproximó -… veras que todo va a salir bien-

-Si Draco, cuando menos te lo esperes estarán contigo de nuevo-

El rubio no logró contestar porque un sonido lo paralizó. Era el teléfono muggle que Hermione instaló en casa para poderse comunicar con su familia. Las únicas personas que llamaban eran los señores Granger.

-Draco tienes que contestar-

-No Alice…- Malfoy no quería alzar el teléfono, no sabía que decirle a Judith o Anthony si preguntaban por la chica, no les había dicho nada, no quería preocuparlos. Además de que se sentía responsable, pues él debía protegerlos y no lo hizo. _-… ¿qué les voy a decir?-_

-Tienes que hacerlo-

-ok- el rubio tomó el teléfono…

_-Bueno-_

_-Draco querido ¿Cómo están?-_

_Dudo un poco -Bien señora Granger-_

_-¿En qué quedamos Draco?, no más señora Granger, dime Judith-_

_-De acuerdo Judith- _

_-¿Estas seguro que todo está bien?, tengo un mal presentimiento…- se le escuchaba angustiada-… Anthony dice que exagero, pero estoy muy intranquila-_

_Draco no quería mentirles, pero tampoco podía decirles lo que pasaba –Todo esta bien Judith no te preocupes- _

_-Tus palabras me tranquilizan…- dijo aliviada-… Puedes pasarme a Hermione-_

_-mmm ¿Hermione?- _

_-Si, quiero preguntarle como se tomó Scor la noticia de que va a tener un hermanito. Sabes que, mejor pásame a Scor, quiero preguntárselo directamente- el chico tapó la bocina y se dirigió a sus amigos…_

-Quiere hablar con Hermione o Scorpius-

-Dile que fueron al parque- murmuró su amiga, él asintió

_-Judith lo siento pero no están, fueron al parque, Scorpius fue a estrenar su bicicleta- _

_-Uy que lastima, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ellos-_

_-Si-_

_-Les hablo entonces más al rato-_

_-Ok Judith-_

_Colgó el aparato muggle…_

Alice se dirigió hasta la puerta –No aguanto más, Luna y Weasley deben saber algo más … _y si no yo haré que lo investiguen con Potter- _

**-o-0-**

Los Weasley invitaron a Gibbs a entrar…

-Alice ¿qué se sabe?-

-Nada aún Luna…- se puso seria -… siento lo que voy a decir pero…- los otros chicos la observaron intrigados -… insisto que Potter tiene que ver con la desaparición de Hermione y Scorpius-

Ron tomó la palabra – Ya no se que creer, una parte de mi me dice que confié en mi amigo de tantos años-

-Te entiendo Weasley, pero dime si ¿no te parece sospechoso que pida un traslador urgente a Francia?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Draco mando a seguirlo con Winki-

Ron se puso en pie – Pues no nos queda más que aguardar…_ espero Gibbs se equivoque con Harry- _

**-o-0-**

A Harry le costó trabajo obtener todos los datos que requería, tuvo que valerse de su fama para conseguirlo. La rubia efectivamente era dueña de una cabaña a las afueras de un pueblito muggle, alejada de cualquier curioso.

El ojiverde regresó a Londres para así poder ir a buscar la dichosa cabaña, tardó poco en ubicarla.

Sacó su varita y comenzó a recitar uno que otro hechizo, necesitaba comprobar la presencia de magia en ese lugar, confirmándolo al poco tiempo.

_-Me las pagaras Gabrielle-_

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin ningún esfuerzo, avanzó con cuidado y a los pocos metros se topó con una sorprendida Gabrielle.

-Potter…- articuló con dificultad -…¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tus tontos planes siempre fallan…- caminó furioso hasta ella, la chica retrocedió temerosa -…te dije que no tocaras a Hermione-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

\- Nunca has sido muy lista que digamos, además recuerda que soy un auror más que calificado. Ahora dime ¿dónde está?-

-Potter piénsalo bien…- la rubia usaría hasta el último recurso -… los dos podemos salir beneficiados, tú puedes quedarte con ella, váyanse lejos –

Harry se quedó pensando, la oferta sonaba tentadora…

**-o-0-**

Winki a la simple mención de Hermione se marchó hacia la casa de los Malfoy.

-Señor- jadeó la elfina

Draco estaba en compañía de sus amigos y los Weasley también, ellos llevaron a sus gemelos a la madriguera para poder esperar noticias de Hermione y Scorpius.

-¿Qué pasa Winki?-

-El señor Potter encontró a la señora y al señorito-

-¿Dónde están?- exigieron saber todos

La criatura les explicó lo que vio y escuchó, además que una señorita rubia los tenía cautivos.

-¿Una rubia?, yo creo que esa mujer es Gabrielle- afirmó Alice

-El señor Potter le dijo ese nombre- confirmó Winki

-No perdamos más el tiempo, vámonos-

Los cinco se aparecieron donde les indicó la elfina.

**-o-0-**

Las palabras de Gabrielle resonaban en la cabeza del ojiverde.

-Vamos Potter-

-Llévame con ella, necesito saber que está bien- la zarandeó fuertemente del brazo

-Ok, tranquilo. Puedes verla y tomar tu decisión-

Lo guió hasta la cochera. Y como Harry lo suponía, ahí estaba Hermione y Scorpius.

-Harry- dijo la castaña en cuanto lo vio entrar, el niño la sujetó para evitar que se acercara al sujeto.

-Bien Potter, ¿qué dices, tenemos un trato?. Solo necesito unos cuantos cabellos de Granger y es toda tuya- habló Gabrielle detrás del chico

La expresión de Hermione era de desconcierto total – Harry ¿de que habla?-

-Oh es cierto Granger, olvide decirte que tu amiguito ha estado involucrado desde el principio en mi plan de separarte de Draco-

-¡Cállate!- gritó el chico sujetando a la rubia quien lo miró retadoramente

-Estúpido Potter, creíste que saldrías de aquí como el héroe, te equivocaste; ¡si yo caigo tu también!-

-Harry, ¿es cierto eso?-

Él la observó, no pudo decir nada y ella lo tomó como un si. La castaña estaba dolida. Harry se sintió estúpido y cobarde, por más que quisiera estar con ella, eso jamás sería posible ahora, no lo perdonaría nunca. Con todo el dolor de su alma, haría lo mejor para ella, la dejaría ser feliz con el hurón. No deseaba lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Sostuvo fuertemente su varita y la apuntó contra la rubia - ¡inmobilus! –

Tanto Hermione como Scorpius se sobresaltaron al ver a la chica estática.

-Vámonos- pronunció él, pero los otros no se movían. Harry entendía que ya no confiaran – ten…- le ofreció su varita a la castaña -…así estarás segura de que no haré nada- Granger la cogió con desconfianza.

Hermione impulsada por la rabia y desilusión le soltó un puñetazo al ojiverde –Te lo mereces y te exijo no me dirijas la palabra de ahora en adelante o no dudare en hechizarte- tomó de la mano al niño y se encaminaron para salir de allí. Scorpius antes de perder de vista al chico le enseño la lengua y le susurro –tonto-.

Una vez afuera de la cabaña se encontraron con Draco, él corrió hacia ellos. Los Weasley, Brad y Alice sonreían al ver de nuevo a sus amigos reunidos.

-Hermione, Scorpius-

-Papá-

-Draco estamos bien- el rubio mayor los abrazó y besó, al fin podía respirar de nuevo. Sin embargo ese sentimiento de felicidad se esfumó cuando apreció a Harry en la puerta. Se alejó de su familia.

-Te lo advertí Potter- Malfoy sacó su varita

-¡Draco no!- de nada sirvieron las palabras de sus amigos y Hermione. Disparó un rayo azul haciendo que el ojiverde saliera disparado contra la casa.

-Draco…- Hermione atrajo su atención haciendo que volteara a verla -… él no vale la pena, mejor vámonos-

-¡Estúpida Granger muere!- gritó una voz a sus espaldas, se giraron y contemplaron a Gabrielle. El hechizo que la mantenía paralizada fue roto al ser atacado Potter. La rubia encañonó su varita y un rayo iba directo a Hermione.

En cuestión de segundos la castaña fue apartada y un cuerpo frente a ella recibió el impacto. Después de la conmoción ella vio como Ron se hacía cargo de Delacour.

Al verlo tendido en el suelo, Hermione estaba enfadada y afligida. Se agachó para tomar sus signos vitales.

Alzó la vista y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que poco a poco se desplazaban por todo su rostro -Él esta…- Scorpius era cargado por Alice, el niño escondía su rostro asustado. A su vez Gibbs era reconfortada por Brad. Ron y Luna estaba desconcertados.

-Hermione- pidieron saber los demás

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí… espero sus comentarios, recuerden que por cada comentario hacen feliz al escritor.

aaaa mentira como creen que los iba a dejar con ese final de capítulo… sigan leyendo

l

l

l

l

l

l

* * *

-Esta vivo, solo inconsciente. Parece ser que ella es pésima en hechizos- se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó ayudada por Draco quien la abrazó fuertemente.

Ron y Luna se acercaron a Harry. Él fue el único que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la rubia mientras los demás estaban distraídos. Aun estaba aturdido por el golpe pero eso no le impidió interponerse entre el hechizo y la castaña. Si algo le pasaba a ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

**-o-0-**

Un mes había pasado ya desde aquel incidente…

-Scorpius date prisa- habló el rubio mayor golpeando la puerta del menor

-Ya voy papá-

Draco se encaminó a su habitación, al entrar vio a Hermione terminándose de arreglar. Ella lucía un hermoso vestido verde.

-Hermione luces hermosa- depositó un beso en sus labios

-Gracias Draco tu también te ves muy bien- el chico lucía un elegante smoking negro.

-¿Estas lista?-

-Ya casi- se aproximo a su alhajero, buscaba un collar que le regalaron sus padres hace bastante tiempo, al remover las cosas descubrió una foto desgastada por el tiempo en un rincón. Era ella con sus mejores amigos, Ron y Harry. Se conmovió al verla. El rubio se percató del hecho.

-Hermione…-

-Estoy bien Draco, solo que recordé muchas cosas, fueron muchos años de amistad-

Después de lo ocurrido Harry le pidió perdón y se marcho a América. A pesar de todo, a la chica le dolió que uno de sus mejores amigos tratara de dañarla.

\- Lo se, ven…- extendió los brazos y ella se acercó -…no quiero verte así de nuevo, hoy debes de estar feliz, no todos los días es tu fiesta de compromiso o ¿si?-

-Tienes razón…- sonrió radiante -…así que ya estoy lista, cuando quiera señor Malfoy-

Él le ofreció su brazo – Por favor futura señora Malfoy, permítame escoltarla- ella se enganchó.

Al pasar frente al cuarto del mini Malfoy –Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, vámonos o te quedas- la puerta de abrió de golpe

-Ya estoy listo papá- el niño portaba un pequeño traje gris y una corbata mal anudada en azul, lo cual lo hacia ver adorable.

Draco ayudó a su hijo con la corbata y se dirigieron al lugar donde sería la fiesta de compromiso.

**-o-0-**

-¡hey tu rubiecita!...- la celadora le lanzó un trapeador a Gabrielle -… ponte a limpiar la celda, aquí no estas de vacaciones muñeca-

Delacour tomó de mala manera el trapeador y se dispuso a hacer lo que nunca imaginó, limpiar al puro estilo muggle su celda en Azkaban.

* * *

Ahora si hasta aquí, dejen comentarios y no olviden sugerir si será niño, niña o ambos para el nuevo integrante de los Malfoy además de nombres. Gracias por leer y espero que hayan comenzado el año con el pie derecho.

hasta el próximo capítulo.


	15. Chapter 14

**Saludos!**

**Inevitablemente esta historia llegó al final, aun falta un capítulo pero como podrán leer se cierran muchas cosas aquí. **

**Agradezco a todos los que han seguido la historia desde el principio, a los que a lo largo de estos meses se han unido a leerla. En pocas palabras a cada uno de ustedes. **

**Se que no es la mejor historia pero créanme que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo, con esta experiencia me llevo muchas cosas para las nuevas historias que ya estoy preparando. **

**Muchas gracias por opinar acerca de los nombre y el sexo del bebe, espero disfruten cuando lo lean. **

**pd: Este cap. no esta corregido, yo lo leí mil veces pero se me pueden pasar cosillas, la señora de Leto aun no lo leer porque esta ocupada tratando de conquistar el mundo, apenas lo corrija lo cambio. **

**Me divertí leyendo sus comentarios del cap anterior jajaja, si fui mala pero que les digo, mi lado Sly salió. **

**Ahora si dejo que lean...**

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_**Acotaciones:**__ las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas. _

_**Nota:**__**Penúltimo capítulo**_

_**Capitulo 14 Los Malfoys **_

El jardín donde sería la fiesta de compromiso estaba realmente hermoso, Alice y Judith Granger habían hecho un gran trabajo. Las mesas estaban distribuidas por todo el lugar bajo unos hermosos arboles. Como la celebración era casi a media tarde, la iluminación artificial daba un toque cálido y reconfortante.

Todos los invitados habían llegado ya, solo esperaban que aparecieran los futuros esposos y el pequeño Scorpius.

Aplaudieron al verlos entrar…

El menor los dejó solos al divisar a sus amigos Rose y Hugo además de sus primos políticos Alfred Jr., los gemelos Nicole y Nicholas.

Hermione y Draco saludaron a toda la familia Granger, Anthony y Judith no cabían de la emoción, su única hija se casaba a la vez que los hacía abuelos. El sueño de todo padre es ver a sus hijos es ser felices formando su propia familia.

Por último se aproximaron a sus amigos más cercanos los Weasley, Brad y Alice. Ya tendrían tiempo para saludar a los demás.

-Hermione felicidades te llevas a un gran hombre-

-Lo se Alice- ella sonrió a su futuro esposo

-Aunque no te podemos mentir…- habló Brad -… es medio cabeza dura, celoso, bipolar, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes- todos rieron menos el aludido.

-Oye eres mi amigo o ¿qué?- dijo Draco indignado

-Es broma amigo…- medio tapó su boca para que Malfoy no lo viera y le susurro a la castaña -… es cierto-

Tomaron asiento junto a ellos.

-Adoro este jardín, se respira tanta paz y alegría- mencionó Luna, sus amigos le dieron la razón.

La charla fluyó, los temas principales eran la celebración, la futura boda y los hijos.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?- indagó Gibbs

La castaña se le adelantó a Draco – Bueno en realidad no tenemos decidido aun si será antes de que nazca el bebe o después-

-Sería lindo que el nuevo Malfoy asistiera a la boda de sus padres, ¿no?-

Hermione y Draco se miraron reflexionando lo que dijo Luna. Con solo ver al otro, llegaron a un acuerdo. Contraerían nupcias después del nacimiento de su hijo.

**-o-0-**

Los niños corrían de arriba abajo, menos Nicholas y Nicole, sus padres los regañaron por ensuciarse. Vamos que si son niños, lo más normal es que se ensucien, se caigan etc.

Rose se alejó de los otros pequeños, tenía sed, así que fue con sus padres.

-Sabes Hugo, tu hermana es linda- afirmó Alfred Jr., el pelirrojo no supo como contestar a eso.

-Si ella es bonita…- pronunció Scorpius muy serio. Si Alfred Jr. le caía bien, ahora ya no -… por eso es mi novia- los otros pequeños lo observaron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Rose es tu novia?-

-Claro Alfred…- codeó al pelirrojo pidiendo su apoyo quien solo dijo si con la cabeza -… ves-

-No te creo-

-Pues no me creas, pero es la verdad, yo no digo mentiras-

La pelirroja regresó con ellos después de saciar su sed. –Bueno sigamos jugando-

Scorpius la tomó de la mano y ella sonrió tímidamente – Rose, ¿verdad que eres mi novia?, dile a Alfred, no me quiere creer-

La niña estaba muy asombrada – Este… yo… si- el mini Malfoy sonrió orgulloso.

-Wow y ¿se van a casar como tu papá y la tía Hermione?-

-Si- contestó el rubio

-¿Ya podemos seguir jugando?- murmuró fastidiado Hugo

De nuevo los menores comenzaban a divertirse, se perseguían y escondían unos de otros. Y al parecer a Scorpius ya le caía un poco mejor Alfred Jr.

**-o-0-**

Después de un rato las chicas se retiraban al sanitario, dejando a sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Por qué las mujeres siempre van en grupo al baño?- cuestionó Ron a los otros en la mesa.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, aunque yo creo que es un buen lugar para la cotilla-

-Si Brad, tienes razón pero que no te escuche Alice o tendrás problemas con ella- se burló Draco

-Muy gracioso, mejor cuéntanos ¿qué tal el embarazo?-

-Si yo les contara- dijo agobiado el rubio

-¿Tan malo ha sido Malfoy?-

_Flash back_

_Las seis de la tarde marcaba el reloj de la sala, Draco entraba a su casa después de un arduo día de trabajo. Estaba bastante cansado que dejó su portafolio sobre el suelo al igual que sus zapatos, se despojó del saco y la corbata arrojándolos al sofá, para después recostarse en el sillón. Casi se quedaba dormido cuando una voz…_

_-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!- ese grito lo hizo sobresaltarse y caerse al piso. Era Hermione en compañía de Scorpius. _

_-¿Qué pasa?- indagó el rubio algo atontado _

_Ella cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia -¡¿Por qué dejas todas tus cosas regadas?!- _

_Él se levantó -Hermione, estoy cansado, quería recostarme por cinco minutos- _

_-Draco todos nos cansamos, no solo tú y no por eso vamos a dejar las cosas regadas- _

_-Pero estoy muerto, tuve muchas cosas que hacer, luego las recojo, ¿si?- El niño le hizo señas para que hiciera lo que la castaña le pedía, más él no las entendió._

_-¡¿Estas insinuando que yo no hice nada?!- exclamó irritada mientras le echaba una mirada atemorizante. _

_-¡¿Qué?!, yo no dije eso, a lo que me refería era que … - volvió a observarla, el embarazo era algo lindo pero los síntomas que lo acompañaban, lo agotaban simplemente -… si ya recojo todo- El chico rápidamente trató de levantar todo su tiradero mientras ella iba a la cocina. _

_-Papá te pasas, sabes que debemos evitar a toda costa que Herms se enoje, ¿qué es lo primero que haces?, la enfureces- recriminó el menor ayudando a Draco _

_-Lo siento- _

_Un gritó desde la cocina los alertó, fueron lo más rápido posible a ver que era lo que sucedía. _

_\- ¡¿Quién se acabó el helado?!- preguntó Hermione al verlos entrar _

_Los Malfoy se miraron nerviosos. _

_-Winki-_

_La criatura apareció – Si señorito- _

_-Puedes traer más helado por favor- la elfina asintió y fue a realizar la tarea encomendada. _

_Para ese entonces la chica estaba tratando de contener algunas lágrimas. Draco se acercó y la abrazó buscando reconfortarla. _

_-Lamento mucho ponerme así, estoy de un humor insoportable que ni yo misma que aguanto- _

_Scorpius tomó su mano –Tranquila Herms, así te queremos- ella sonrió _

_-Gracias, yo igualmente los quiero- _

_Fin del Flash back_

Brad estaba un poco pálido después de escuchar el relato de su amigo. -¿Todo el tiempo es así?-

-Cada día es una montaña rusa hormonal con Hermione, pero a pesar de eso Scorpius y yo estamos felices de tenerla-

Weasley le palmeó la espalada –Bien dicho Malfoy, Luna se puso igual o peor con el embarazo…- observó al otro chico – Vaya Brad parece que viste un fantasma, ¿estas bien?-

-No, creo que no-

**-o-0-**

Luna, Hermione y Alice se retocaban el maquillaje en el tocador o en otras palabras estaban poniéndose al corriente de todo.

-Hermione, ¿Cuánto tienes ya de embarazo?- indagó Gibbs

-Poco más de tres meses-

-Aun no se nota mucho…- la rubia posó su mano en el vientre de su amiga-… ¿Cómo te has sentido?-

La castaña les relató que en un principio las nauseas y mareos eran muy persistentes, sin embargo días después desaparecieron. Lo que aun estaba presente eran sus cambios de humor, pobres de sus chicos Malfoy que la aguantaban. -… Lo más curioso pasó hace unos días…-

_Flash back_

_-Draco levántate ya- pidió la castaña removiendo al chico sin lograr nada_

_-Otro ratito- se cubrió la cara con las sabanas cuando Hermione abrió las cortinas dejando pasar la luz del día. _

_-Anda, llegaras tarde a trabajar- _

_Muy a su pesar el rubio se levantó, al hacerlo se sostuvo de la pared pues el piso se le movió. La chica lo notó y se aproximó preocupada por su palidez. _

_-¿Qué pasa Draco?- _

_-No se de repente me mare y …- corrió tan aprisa como sus piernas se lo permitieron, llegó al baño y las arcadas se hicieron presentes. _

_Ella desde la puerta lo observaba -¿Quieres que vayamos al medimago?- _

_-No, ya pasó- dijo limpiándose la boca, sin embargo poco le duró la calma. _

_-Aunque no quieras iremos, así que alístate- _

_San Mungo… _

_Hermione caminaba en el hospital tomada del brazo de Draco, el rubio se sentía débil. _

_-¿Señora Granger?- habló un hombre maduro, era el medico de la chica -…¿Tenemos consulta?-_

_-Doctor Steve, no, lo que pasa es que mi prometido se siente mal- _

_El sanador observó al chico –Puedo revisarlo si quiere, tengo algo de tiempo libre- _

_-Oh muchas gracias- _

_En el consultorio el doctor Steve examinó detalladamente al rubio. _

_-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tengo?- _

_-No está enfermo- _

_-¡¿Qué?!, pero si me siento fatal- dijo Draco_

_-Se nota- _

_-¿Entonces doctor?- indagó Hermione_

_-Parece ser que tiene el síndrome de Couvade- _

_El rubio puso cara de no saber de que rayos hablaban, así que Hermione se lo aclaró. – Los mareos, nauseas y tu agotamiento se deben a que varios síntomas del embarazo los puedes presentar tú…- él frunció el ceño_

_-¿Señor?…- el doctor tomo la palabra _

_-Malfoy- _

_-Señor Malfoy, como dijo Hermione… digo la señora…- se corrigió rápidamente ante la mirada del rubio -… usted puede experimentar nauseas, mareos, debilidad, __mayor sensibilidad e irritabilidad,_ _antojos o aversión por ciertos alimentos. Este síndrome es raro, se presenta en el diez porciento de los hombres que serán padres aunque es más frecuente en. …- el hombre se quedó pensativo -… Señora, ¿podemos hacerle un ultrasonido?, quiero comprobar una sospecha…- _

_-¿Pasa algo malo?- se cogieron las manos preocupados _

_-No señores- _

_Hermione se recostó en la camilla, descubriendo su vientre permitió que el medico le aplicase gel, con un movimiento de varita se proyectó una imagen. _

_-Como lo suponía, van a tener mellizos por eso se presentó el síndrome de Couvade, es más frecuente en embarazos múltiples- _

_La castaña y el rubio no salían de su asombro -¿Esta seguro?- _

_-Por supuesto señor, de hecho ya puedo decirles el sexo de los bebes, ¿quieren saberlo?- Los futuros padres sonrieron como respuesta afirmativa. – Veamos… aja es un varón y una niña- _

_Fin del Flash back_

-Ay, pobre de mi amigo Draco, me lo imagino y me da risa-

-Así es Alice-

-Vaya Herms quien diría que tú también tendrías gemelos-

-Es curioso Lunny, eso si, me agrada no ser la única chica entre tantos hombres Malfoy-

Las amigas salieron del sanitario y se encaminaron a su mesa.

-¿Ya tienen algunos nombres en mente?- preguntó Gibbs

-Aun no, pero lo más seguro es que mantengamos la tradición Black-

La rubia detuvo el paso, algo estaba raro – Alice, ¿por qué tantas preguntas?-

La aludida se puso nerviosa. -Amm este…- apresuró el paso dejando a sus amigas con la duda.

Hermione y Luna la alcanzaron cuando ya estaba sentada al lado de Brad.

-Chicas que bueno que llegan, ahora si, ¿qué tiene que decir?...- demandó Draco -…Brad has estado demasiado interesado sobre el embarazo-

-Tú también Alice- completó la castaña

Brad y Alice sentían las miradas de curiosidad. – Draco, ¿recuerdas en Navidad cuando insististe en ser el padrino de algún hijo nuestro?- dijo Hamilton tomando la mano de su novia.

Los Weasley y Malfoy estaban pasmados. Posteriormente a la sorpresa se acercaron a felicitar a los futuros padres.

-¡Que emoción!-

-Felicidades-

-En horabuena-

-Lo sabía…- alardeó Malfoy abrazando a Brad -… felicidades – susurró solo para él -… suerte con los cambios de humor-

Platicaron sobre el futuro, los planes de boda y lo maravilloso que sería que sus hijos fueran compañeros en Hogwarts como ellos.

El postre llegó a su mesa, un delicioso pastel de queso con zarzamora. Ronald fue el primero en atascarse. –Esto de los embarazos es una epidemia- habló con la boca llena.

-Ronny cariño, hablando de eso…- el pelirrojo perdió el color de la cara y no prestó atención a otra cosa que no fuera su esposa.

-Luna, ¿a caso también estas embarazada?-

-¡No!, por supuesto que no -… él suspiró aliviado- …solo quería que dejaras de comer como si no lo hubieras hecho nunca- todos rieron por la ocurrencia mientras Weasley se avergonzaba.

**-o-0-**

Hermione y Draco recostaban a un agotado Scorpius. Al arroparlo se despertó.

-Gracias papá, mamá…- esa última palabra salió impulsivamente de su boca pero ninguno de los adultos dijo nada. El menor se dio cuenta -…Herms, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro cariño- el niño miró a su padre

-Ya entendí- besó a su hijo en la frente y cerró la puerta al salir.

-Herms, ahora que te cases con mi padre las cosas van a cambiar ¿cierto?...- lo observaba serio -… digo, ustedes tendrán hijos y ellos te podrán decir…mamá- su voz se percibía melancólica. –Yo estoy feliz por mis hermanitos, es solo que…-

Ella acarició la mejilla del pequeño – Scor tú también puedes decirme así si lo deseas-

Los ojos del mini Malfoy se iluminaron –Claro, me encantaría, ¿puedo hacerlo desde ahora?- la castaña asintió –Gracias mamá- escuchar esa palabra de sus labios la llenó de alegría.

-Ahora descansa-

**-o-0-**

Draco la interceptó en el pasillo…

-¿De qué quería hablar?-

-Vaya es usted muy curioso señor Malfoy- le sonrió seductoramente

-Así es, soy un curioso de lo peor futura señora Malfoy-

Él se fue acercando hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban.

-Puedo verlo-

El rubio apresó su cintura y le habló al oído haciéndola estremecer con la calidez de su aliento –Dime de que hablaron- se dispuso a delinear las facciones de su rostro.

Ella sabía que estaba perdida, Draco solía ser muy persuasivo – El quiere llamarme mamá- se envició con el gris de sus ojos.

-Ya se había tardado en hacerlo-

-aja- fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

Se condujeron a su habitación.

La ropa les duró poco, sin embargo esa noche no tenían prisa alguna, así que se dedicaron a recorrer cada parte del cuerpo del otro, a disfrutarlo con cada roce, a amarlo con cada beso y a poseerlo como solo ellos conocían.

La extenuante actividad los dejó rendidos, estaba abrazados deleitándose del momento, un gruñido proveniente del estomago rompió el momento.

-Draco, ¿fuiste tú?-

Él se llevó las manos al lugar de donde provenía el ruido – Si, tengo hambre y un fuerte antojo de panqueques con… mostaza-

Ella en vez de poner la cara de asco que todos hemos de haber experimentado, opinó que era una buena idea. Se vistieron y bajaron a la cocina a disfrutar de tan raro antojo.

**-o-0-**

Los meses pasaban rápidamente…

-Brad y Alice se casaron en una escapada a las Vegas, ya que siempre quisieron hacer una locura de esas. Ahora eran los felices señores Hamilton y estaban en la espera de su primera hija.

-Ron y Luna, seguían siendo un gran apoyo para todos sus amigos, ellos mantenían el contacto con Harry Potter.

-Scorpius no cabía de la felicidad, en pocos meses más tendría a sus hermanitos con él. Añoraba poder jugar con ellos y enseñarles todo lo que sabía (cómo hacer travesuras).

-Hermione y Draco disfrutaban las etapas del embarazo. Llegaron al acuerdo de los nombres de los futuros integrantes de la familia con ayuda de Scorpius. Al mismo tiempo organizaban su boda, esta sería meses después del nacimiento de los niños.

Siete meses tenía ya Hermione de embarazo, se le notaba cansada sin embargo no dejaba su trabajo por más que Draco y sus padres insistían.

Caminaba lo más aprisa que le permitían sus hinchados pies. Tenía una importante junta con el jefe de todos los departamentos del ministerio, ya iba retrasada diez minutos. Cuando al fin llegó vio a Harry Potter con su jefe.

La castaña estaba sorprendida, no sabía como reaccionar – _¡Rayos!..._buenos días perdón por la tardanza-

-Adelante Granger- pidió el hombre

Su jefe le informó que el ojiverde ocuparía su puesto temporalmente, ahora que se ausentara por la maternidad. Potter no pronunció ni una palabra.

-¡¿Cómo?!- dijo extrañada por la noticia

-Granger no se exalte, su futuro esposo me pidió, más bien me exigió que la reemplazara ya-

-¿Por qué?, aun puedo trabajar sin ningún problema-

-Granger por favor no haga más difícil esto, él señor Malfoy puede ser muy intimidante-

-_Cobarde… Draco esto no se queda así…_ Ok…- expresó molesta

-Bueno ya está todo claro, los dejo para que ponga al señor Potter al corriente de todo- el hombre huyó de la furia castaña.

-Hermione es bueno verte de nuevo-

-Aja Potter- ella se cruzó de brazos

-No te molestes, pero Malfoy tiene razón, ya no deberías estar trabajando con tan poco tiempo para que nazcan sus hijos-

-No lo apoyes ¿Si?-

Hermione lo puso al tanto de todo lo relacionado con el departamento de cooperación internacional.

-¿Alguna duda Potter?-

-Todo claro-

– Entonces me retiro a comer- Ella se acercó a la salida.

El ojiverde la alcanzó -¿Te importa si te acompaño?-

La castaña frunció el ceño – No te tomes más atribuciones de las que corresponden-

-Entiendo… -desvió la mirada -…Daphne me dijo que esto sucedería, amistades que se rompen no se pueden retomar tan fácilmente-

-¿Daphne?-

-Si, Daphne Greengras-

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Daphne Greengras?... _Draco no me ha hablado nada de la tía de Scor ¿por qué?_-

-Si ella, estamos saliendo-

-Wow, quien lo diría. ¿Y cómo fue que terminaron juntos?...- él sonrió, extrañaba a su amiga, a su confidente -… perdón creo que estoy siendo demasiado entrometida-

-Ella trabajaba en el ministerio Americano, coincidimos muchas veces y de ahí surgió algo- se sonrojó y la chica lo notó

\- Te estas sonrojando, te gusta enserio-

-Si-

-Sabes que Harry, vamos a comer algo y ahí me sigues contando, no aguanto el hambre-

Los antiguos amigos se dirigieron a la pequeña cafetería dentro del ministerio. Mientras ella comía el chico le contaba de su nueva relación.

-Hermione este tiempo alejado me sirvió para darme cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo mal y con Daphne estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien. Ella decidió regresar a Londres conmigo cuando me ofrecieron tu puesto, además quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con su sobrino…- La castaña parecía confundida. -… por tu expresión puedo imaginar que Malfoy nunca habla de Daphne-

-Harry tienes razón no he escuchado nada de ella, pero ¿por qué hasta ahora se quiere acercar a Scorpius?-

-No la juzgues para ella fue muy dura la muerte de su única hermana, no todos ponemos canalizar de la mejor manera el dolor y su forma de salir a flote de todo eso fue alejarse de lo que le recordara a Astoria-

-Comprendo -

-Hermione- habló Draco acercándose a ellos

_-Maldición-_ ella solo imagina problemas

-Potter- saludó al otro chico

-Malfoy- correspondió Harry

Ella estaba nerviosa por la reacción del rubio - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a buscarte para llevarte a casa, ya no trabajas aquí-

-Lo se pero yo puedo irme sola, no necesitabas venir-

-Muy tarde, ya estoy aquí, así que vamos por tus cosas-

-Esta bien tu ganas…- estaba fastidiada y no quería discutir con uno de sus chicos Malfoy -.. Nos vemos luego Harry-

-Adiós Hermione-

-Potter-

-Malfoy-

**-o-0-**

Draco guardaba las cosas mientras la castaña descansaba obligadamente en su silla.

-¿Desde cuando Harry y tú son tan civilizados el uno con el otro?-

él apartó la vista de su tarea – Oh, cuando le pedí a tu jefe…- ella lo vio fijamente -… cuando le exigí que te reemplazara me dijo que sería Potter quien ocuparía el cargo. No le vi ningún inconveniente, después de lo que hizo con la loca de Gabrielle, además fue a verme cuando regresó al país-

-¿Por qué?-

-Nuevamente me pidió disculpas, quería dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros. También me habló de su nueva relación con…- se calló

-Con Daphne Greengras, ¿por qué nunca hablas de ella?- indagó la chica para sorpresa del rubio.

Se sentó frente a Hermione – Es algo complicado, Daphne nos abandonó en un momento tan difícil, para todos fue doloroso la partida de Astoria, pero huir no era la solución. Por eso Scorpius y yo, no hablamos nunca de ella-

-Concuerdo contigo, huir no es la solución, no obstante para ella tal vez fue la única forma de sobrellevarlo-

-Suenas como Potter, él me dijo lo mismo-

-¿Y no crees que es hora de que hablen de nuevo?-

-A lo mejor, pero antes de eso deberíamos hablar con Scorpius-

Las cosas con el menor de los Malfoy salió mejor de lo que esperaban, él quería saber de su tía, la recordaba poco pero con gran afecto a pesar de que se alejó. Los días posteriores acordaron una cena en casa de los Malfoy. La mujer llegó sintiéndose incomoda, el ambiente era tenso pero Scorpius supo como romperlo. Él abrazó a su tía con la naturalidad que caracteriza a los niños, le contó todo lo que había hecho últimamente, le enseñó su cuarto, sus juguetes y le habló de sus mejores amigos Rose y Hugo. La relación con Draco y Hermione era cordial.

A partir de ahí, ellos dos no perdieron contacto nunca más, salían juntos y por más bizarro que parezca también con Potter al ser novio de Daphne…

_-Señor Potter sigue sin caerme bien, pero ella es mi tía así que trataré de soportarlo- _

**-o-0-**

El último mes del periodo de gestación llegó…

Hermione con ayuda de Scorpius y Alice, daban los últimos toques en la decoración a la habitación de los nuevos Malfoys.

El cuarto parecía estar dividido en dos, una parte era rosa con pequeños ositos y la otra mitad verde con snitches doradas, al centro dos cunas doradas.

-Mamá esto está genial, papá tiene que verlo cuando llegue-

-Es cierto Hermione, tienes un gusto para decorar que ya quisiéramos muchas. ¿Les molestaría ayudarme con la habitación de mi hija?-

-Claro Alice encantada…- sintió un dolor en el vientre, dejo de sentirlo por unos segundo pero de nuevo apareció. Esto solo podía indicar la llegada de sus hijos.

-Mamá, ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si…- su cara no lo reflejaba, el dolor se agudizaba que se tuvo que sostener de una de las cunas, su respiración se hacía más profunda-… no…creo que ya van a nacer-

Gibbs y el niño se alarmaron –Scor pide a Winki que le avise a tu padre mientras yo llevo a Hermione a San Mungo-

-Ok-

**-o-0-**

El señor Malfoy dirigía una importante reunión con nuevos clientes y esta fue irrumpida por su elfina domestica.

-Señor, ¡los señoritos ya van a nacer!-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo pasmado

-Draco amigo, tienes que ir con Hermione- lo hizo reaccionar Brad

-Claro…- tomó rápidamente su saco -… lo siento señores pero mis hijos están por nacer-

Se apareció en San Mungo inmediatamente y vio a Hermione con Alice, corrió rápidamente hasta ellas.

El doctor Steve revisaba a la chica. -Efectivamente van a nacer…- se enfocó en la enfermera -… saque a todos de aquí-

A pesar de las protestas del rubio, tuvo que irse a la sala de espera. Los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos para gusto de Draco. No supo ni en qué momento llegaron los señores Granger, los Weasley, los Hamilton, Scorpius con Daphne y hasta Potter. Todos esperaban impacientemente noticia alguna.

Más de dos horas pasaron para que el sanador Steve saliera a darles información…

-Señor Malfoy-

-¿Cómo están?-

-Bien, ya pueden pasar a verlos-

Los presentes felicitaron al nuevo padre antes de ir a conocer a sus pequeños.

**-o-0-**

Hermione no podía creer lo que veía, al fin tenía a sus hijos con ella, esas personitas tan pequeñas eran hermosas.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Draco al tiempo que besaba su frente

-Si, algo cansada pero feliz-

Él contempló a sus hijos – Son perfectos-

-Lo son-

Sus pequeños eran la combinación perfecta de ellos, su piel era blanca y en su cabecita unos risos dorados predominaban.

Scorpius se asomó -¿Puedo conocerlos?-

-Adelante-

El niño observó a sus hermanitos y temeroso tocó sus manitas, ellos en respuesta abrieron sus ojitos mostrando que eran color miel, idénticos a los de su madre.

-Wow…- sonrió Scor-… son bonitos-

Ese día los Malfoy, sus familiares y amigos dieron la bienvenida a Caroli Jane y a Orión Anthon Malfoy Granger.

**-o-o-**

**Aquí un pequeño adelanto del final….**

Seis años después…

Draco Malfoy veía la foto del día de su boda, Hermione lucía radiante con ese vestido sencillo pero elegante, ceñido en la parte superior donde los hombros eran cubiertos por un fino encaje y la falda en una caída vaporosa. Suspiró con añoranza.

_Flash Back_

_La boda era maravillosa, el jardín adornado exquisitamente y ni que decir del ambiente, se respiraba elegancia y calidez al mismo tiempo. Las mesas dispuestas a los lados de la pista de baile dejaban ver a los nuevos esposos disfrutando de su primer baile. Ellos reflejaban amor, en su forma de verse y moverse al ritmo de la música. _

_-Hermione, ¿eres feliz?- _

_-Por supuesto Draco y ¿tú?- _

_-Tengo todo lo que había soñado a tu lado- unieron sus labios en tan anhelado beso. _

_Los aplausos por parte de sus invitados resonaron. _

_-Disculpen…- los señores Granger llegaron con sus pequeños nietos en brazos -… perdón pero estos jovencitos reclaman a sus padres- les entregaron a sus bebes de escasos seis meses. Orión Anthon Malfoy portaban un diminuto smoking con decorados en plata al igual que su padre y hermano mayor, mientras que Caroli Jane Malfoy portaba elegantemente un vestido verde del mismo tono que su diadema. _

_-Pero que guapos están nuestros hijos…- dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su pequeña en brazos -…¿saben donde está su hermano Scorpius?- _

_-¿Dónde crees?- le cuestionó con sarcasmo su ahora esposa_

_-Con Hugo y Rose, ¿cierto?-_

_-Si- _

_A cada lugar que volteaban veía a amigos y familiares, vieron a los Granger comer y beber animadamente, Luna y Ron platicaban con Brad y Alice quienes llevaban en brazos a su pequeña Allison. A Daphne con Potter y a muchos más. Ese día era para nunca olvidar. _

_Fin del flash back_

-Papá…- llamó Scorpius de once años ya, el jovencito se percató de lo que hacía su padre -… ¿la extrañas?-

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en el capítulo final.

Si se preguntan por los nombres de los bebes, Orion es una constelación y Caroli es la estrella alfa de la constelación Canes Venatici (Lebreles).

También si se preguntan porque Daphne Greengras, bueno últimamente he leído fics de ella y Harry y me perecen una buena pareja.

pd: para el ultimo capítulo no tardaré tanto lo prometo casi podría hacer un juramento inquebrantable


	16. Chapter 15

**Saludos!**

**He aquí la culminación de la historia. **

**Y pensar que todo comenzó con una idea la cual fue alentada por Kary, la primera en creer en esta historia!**

**Este fanfic ha sido muy importante para mi, tal vez la mayoría lo vea como un hobby y si, pero ha sido más que eso. Fue la luz al final del túnel de un momento no tan bueno, **

**fue la revelación a una nueva pasión, escribir. **

**En verdad muchas gracias por leer, no sabe lo gratificante que es para mi saber que les agradan mis locuras y que por lo menos les robo una sonrisa. **

**Espero nos leamos pronto en los nuevos proyectos que estoy preparando, al final del cap les dejo una reseña de estas. **

**pd: Esto no se acaba aun, falta el Plus! así como lo lee jajajaja, ¿Qué es el Plus? Es un pequeño regalo para todos ustedes que han seguido la historia. Igualmente al final del cap. les dejo más sobre la dinámica de este obsequio. **

**Aclaración: En el cap anterior olvide decir que no se si el síndrome de couvade es más frecuente en embarazos múltiples, simplemente modifique eso a la conveniencia de la historia. **

**Lamento**** haber tardado tanto pero el trabajo me trae muerta, disculpen si notan algún error ortográfico, lo revise antes de subirlo y la señora de Leto no lo ha ****chocado porque esta en la universidad presentando mil exámenes raros. **

**Ahora si dejo que lean, un abrazo virtual a todos!**

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_**Acotaciones:**__ las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas. _

_**Nota: Ultimo capítulo **_

_**Capitulo 15 El adiós… **_

Seis años después…

Draco Malfoy veía la foto del día de su boda, Hermione lucía radiante con ese vestido sencillo pero elegante, ceñido en la parte superior donde los hombros eran cubiertos por un fino encaje y la falda en una caída vaporosa. Suspiró con añoranza.

_Flash Back_

_La boda era maravillosa, el jardín adornado exquisitamente y ni que decir del ambiente, se respiraba elegancia y calidez al mismo tiempo. Las mesas dispuestas a los lados de la pista de baile dejaban ver a los nuevos esposos disfrutando de su primer baile. Ellos reflejaban amor, en su forma de verse y moverse al ritmo de la música. _

_-Hermione, ¿eres feliz?- _

_-Por supuesto Draco y ¿tú?- _

_-Tengo todo lo que había soñado a tu lado- unieron sus labios en tan anhelado beso. _

_Los aplausos por parte de sus invitados resonaron. _

_-Disculpen…- los señores Granger llegaron con sus pequeños nietos en brazos -… perdón pero estos jovencitos reclaman a sus padres- les entregaron a sus bebes de escasos seis meses. Orión Anthon Malfoy portaban un diminuto smoking con decorados en plata al igual que su padre y hermano mayor, mientras que Caroli Jane Malfoy portaba elegantemente un vestido verde del mismo tono que su diadema. _

_-Pero que guapos están nuestros hijos…- dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su pequeña en brazos -…¿saben donde está su hermano Scorpius?- _

_-¿Dónde crees?- le cuestionó con sarcasmo su ahora esposa_

_-Con Hugo y Rose, ¿cierto?-_

_-Si- _

_A cada lugar que volteaban veía a amigos y familiares, vieron a los Granger comer y beber animadamente, Luna y Ron platicaban con Brad y Alice quienes llevaban en brazos a su pequeña Allison. A Daphne con Potter y a muchos más. Ese día era para nunca olvidar. _

_Fin del flash back_

-Papá…- llamó Scorpius de once años ya, el jovencito se percató de lo que hacía su padre -… ¿la extrañas?-

El rubio mayor dejó la foto sobre la repisa –Mucho- se escucharon unas pequeñas risas.

-Todos la extrañamos, nos hace tanta falta-

-Lo se hijo-

-Pero es tu culpa que se haya ido- lo apuntó molesto.

-Scorpius no empecemos de nuevo…- trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Ok, como quieras…- dijo disgustado -… entonces ayúdame a controlar a los traviesos-

Los dos rubios se dieron a la tarea de buscar a los pequeños Malfoy, sus risas y cosas cayéndose los guiaron hasta el cuarto de Scorpius.

-Papá, adoro a esos niños pero si le hicieron algo a mis cosas- se apresuró a abrir la puerta y casi se cae a ver el desastre ahí.

La ropa de Scorpius estaba regada por todos lados, su baúl que se llevaría a Hogwarts estaba revuelto, sus posters de quidditch rayados. Y en el centro de todo Caroli y Orión llevaban puestas las túnicas del colegio de magia, les quedaban inmensas.

-¡¿Qué hicieron niños?!- alzó la voz su hermano mayor, recogiendo sus cosas.

Draco se mantenía serió, le costaba trabajo hacerlo, sus pequeñines eran bastante traviesos. –Caroli Jane Malfoy, Orión Anthon Malfoy…- les llamó la atención -… vengan acá…- ellos se acercaron con la cabeza gacha, les quitó las túnicas-… ya les dije que no deben entrar a la habitación de su hermano, miren nada más todo lo que hicieron-

-Papi lo siento mucho- murmuró la niña

-Si papá lo sentimos, solo queríamos ser como Scorpius- afirmó Orión

-Con quien deben disculparse es con su hermano-

Los mini Malfoy fueron hasta Scorpius – Hermanito…- habló Caroli, el mencionado se cruzó de brazos frente a ellos -… no quisimos entrar tu cuarto y tirar todo-

-Prometemos no volver a hacerlo y ayudarte a recoger todo-

-Ya no estés enojado, por favor ¿si?...- la pequeña ponía puchero, una táctica muy efectiva.

Scorpius agitó la cabeza, esos niños eran su perdición, por más latosos que fueran no podía permanecer más de cinco minutos enojado con sus hermanitos. Los quería demasiado que haría cualquier cosa por ellos, además le prometió a Hermione cuidarlos. –Esta bien…- extendió los brazos, los niños se lanzaron sobre él -… eso si van a tener que ayudarme a limpiar-

-claro-

Unas horas después…

Los cuatro Malfoys cenaban lo que les preparó Winki. El rubio mayor sufría ante la negativa de los mellizos de terminarse las verduras.

-Vamos chicos, deben comerse todo…- los niños se opusieron, Scorpius solo se reía -… ok entonces no van a comer helado-

Orión y Caroli refunfuñaron pero accedieron, el helado era sagrado.

Un sonido proveniente de la chimenea los alertó, no transcurrió ni un minuto cuando todos corrían a dicho lugar. Ahí estaba Hermione Malfoy.

-¡Mamá!- gritaron de alegría los más pequeños

Ella dejó aun lado sus maletas y se agacho para recibir a sus hijos. –Hola preciosos, ¿me extrañaron?-

-Si muchísimo-

-Mamá…- llamó Scorpius -… no te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo…- murmuró-…esto es un desastre si no estas-

-Oye, te escuché- le contestó el rubio mayor a su hijo

-Pero si solo me ausenté un día y medio…- abrazó a Scorpius para después poder besar a Draco fugazmente -… ahora díganme, ¿Cómo se portaron?-

-Bien-

-¿Seguros?-

Hermione observó a su familia, no estaba del todo convencida de las caras de inocencia que ponían. Podía imaginarse a sus mellizos haciendo infinidad de travesuras, a Scorpius durmiendo más tarde de la hora acordada y a su rubio esposo consintiendo de más a todos sus hijos.

-Ok, les creo- sonrieron aliviados

-Mamá, ¿podemos ver una película antes de dormir?- pidió Orión

-¿Terminaron de cenar?-

-Sip-

-Adelante entonces…- centrándose en el mayor -…Scor…-

-Si mamá, me quedo con ellos-

Los adultos se encaminaron a su habitación para dejar que los niños vieran su película.

-¿Qué tal el simposio?- preguntó el chico ayudándola con las valijas, las depositó en el suelo una vez en el cuarto y la invitó a recostarse junto a él

Ella se acomodó gustosa al lado de su esposo, recargando su cabeza en su fornido pecho -Interesante, pero ya quería regresar. Scor se va en unos días a Hogwarts y definitivamente necesitaba estar aquí para disfrutar de los últimos momentos juntos. Aun no puedo creer que se vaya.- suspiró.

Draco se entretuvo con la castaña cabellera de Hermione – Si, pero sabíamos que algún día iba a pasar, nuestros hijos están creciendo es normal que tomen su camino-

La chica se incorporó para verlo – Ya quiero ver que mantengas lo que dices cuando Caroli te presente a su primer novio, a su prometido a…-

-Alto ahí señora Malfoy…- la interrumpió -… para eso falta muchísimo- ella se rió por la cara de angustia de él -… sabes que, hablemos de otra cosa-

-Como quieras pero sabes que ese momento igual llegará- volvió a acomodarse en su posición anterior.

Hermione accedió a la petición de Draco, así que continúo hablando de su viaje. De la gran aceptación de su ponencia y por supuesto de la inasistencia de Potter a dicho evento, el motivo: su hija Lily enfermó.

-Espero no sea grave-

-No lo creo Draco, sabes que Harry es un exagerado, de seguro es una simple gripe-

-Tienes razón, él parece más la madre preocupona que Daphne- rieron ante el comentario.

-¿Terminaron de comprar las cosas de Scor para el colegio?-

-No, él quería que fueras también y además creo que esta esperando a que cierta niña pelirroja regrese de vacaciones-

\- Regresa mañana, así que iremos al callejón Diagon por lo que falta-

Draco miró su reloj -¿Crees que ya estén dormidos?-

-Si, vamos-

Cada vez que los niños veían una película después de cenar, ni siquiera terminaban de verla porque se quedaban dormidos, así que los llevaban a sus cuartos.

**-o-0-**

Winki preparaba el desayuno a su familia, hot cakes para los gemelos, cereal para Scorpius, café y huevos para los señores Malfoy.

-Buenos días- saludaron Hermione y Draco

Esperaron a que sus hijos bajaran en lo que bebían el café que les ofreció la elfina. Los niños nunca tardaban tanto, se extrañaron y optaron por ir a ver que sucedía.

Entraron al cuarto de Caroli, su cama estaba deshecha pero ella no. Inmediatamente fueron con Orión, seguro se encontraba allí. Se sorprendieron al no hallar a ninguno de los mellizos.

-Scorpius- hablaron al mismo tiempo

Abrieron lentamente la puerta del mayor de sus hijos y ahí estaban todos. Era una escena enternecedora. La pequeña Malfoy en medio de sus hermanos, Orión con las manos y pies fuera de las cobijas en el extremo derecho, mientras que Scorpius muy próximo a la orilla del borde izquierdo. La castaña como su esposo sonrieron y se acercaron a despertarlos.

-Scorpius, Caroli, Orión, arriba- dijo suavemente ella

Cada uno de los niños fueron abriendo los ojos.

-Hola mami, papi- habló la niña

-¿Cómo fue que terminaron en el cuarto de su hermano?- pidió saber Draco

_Flash back_

_Entrada la noche Orión se despabiló, su vista se acostumbró a la penumbra siéndole posible distinguir un pequeño avión sobre su repisa, éste fue un obsequio de su hermano mayor, lo contempló bastante tiempo antes de erguirse e ir a donde Caroli. _

_La movió suavemente tratando de llamar su atención._

_-¿Orión?...- susurró tallando sus ojos -…¿qué pasa?- _

_-Caroli, ¿crees que Scorpius nos extrañará ahora que se vaya?-_

_Lo notó preocupado –Por supuesto, ya veras que nos escribirá seguido, recuerda que por eso aprendimos a leer y escribir antes que los niños de nuestra edad- _

_Él se tranquilizó – Tienes razón, lamento haberte despertado- _

_La rubia sonrió, su hermano podía aparentar ser valiente sin embargo ella conocía su lado temeroso, siempre la buscaba cuando necesitaba apoyo y confianza en las cosas que hacían. Pero también era la persona más protectora. _

_-No importa Orión…- el niño se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a balancear sus pies-…¿quieres quedarte conmigo?-_

_Él analizó la propuesta, no obstante tuvo una mejor idea –¿Nos colamos a la habitación de Scorpius?- _

_Caroli se levantó y siguió a su hermano, caminaron sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie. _

_-Scor- llamaron al otro niño_

_-mmm- gruñó _

_-¿podemos dormir contigo?-_

_-¿Qué?- se incorporó viendo quien le hablaba - ¿pasa algo chaparros?- ellos negaron con sus cabezas. –Ok, adelante- abrió sus mantas invitándolos a acomodarse. _

_-Scor, te voy a extrañar- _

_-Yo también, pero ¿verdad que nos vas a escribir seguido?- completó Caroli_

_-Igualmente los extrañaré, si les escribiré tanto que tendrán que seguir aprendiendo a leer rápido. Ahora a dormir- _

_Fin del flash back_

-Ahora quiero que se alisten para desayunar, iremos a callejón Diagon-

-Si mamá- los mellizos se apresuraron a sus cuartos

-¿Al callejón Diagon?, pero mamá, yo quería…-

Hermione lo interrumpió –Scor ya hablé con Luna y ellos también irán a comprar lo que les falta a Rose y Hugo, así que no quiero más pretextos y arriba-

-Si mamá-

**-o-0-**

El callejón Diagon estaba abarrotado como cada año por los niños y padres que iban a comprar de ultimo momento sus cosas para el colegio.

Draco caminaba tomado de la mano de su hija, ella era demasiado apegada a su padre. Hermione por su lado llevaba a Orión y frente a todo ellos Scorpius, quien buscaba desesperadamente a sus amigos, sobre todo a… va ni caso tiene mencionarlo por la obviedad.

-Hey, con calma Scorpius- dijo el rubio mayor siendo ignorado por su hijo a ver a lo lejos una cabellera pelirroja. Los Weasley estaban en la puerta del emporio de la lechuzas.

-Hola señores Weasley-

-Scorpius, que bueno verte, ¿tus padres?- preguntó Luna

El chico le señaló tras de él, para después unirse a Rose y Hugo.

-Luna, Ron- habló la castaña

-Hola, creo que hay quienes tenían muchas ganas de reunirse- señaló Ron a los jovencitos.

La elección de su mascota fue toda una odisea, los mellizos trataban de convencer a su padre de comprarles una mascota de cada especie. Ron le pedía al encargado una lista detallada de las lechuzas más rápidas e inteligentes, no quería que a sus hijos le pasara lo mismo que a él cuando estaba con su vieja lechuza. Luna y Hermione discutían sobre que animal era mejor, una lechuza era indispensable para estar en contacto, pero un gato era mejor compañía al estar siempre cerca, por último un sapo no era opción.

Al final Scorpius se llevó una lechuza marrón, Rose una blanca muy parecida a la difunta Hedwig, Hugo prefirió un sapo por más que sus padres y madrina se lo trataron de impedir.

Lo siguiente en la lista eran sus varitas, por supuesto en Ollivanders…

Scorpius detuvo su andar y se enfocó en un raro objeto de un aparador, parecía un reloj de arena dentro de varios círculos dorados. Hermione se dio cuenta de que era lo que veía su hijo con tanta fascinación.

-Es un giratiempo-

-¿Qué es eso?- indagó curioso

-Es un objeto que te permite viajar en el tiempo, específicamente retroceder en él. Ese que ves es una buena replica, yo tenía uno-

-Wow-

Muchas horas después la lista de útiles estaba cubierta. Los más pequeños ya aburridos pidieron ir al parque muggle.

Los Weasley se excusaron por no poder acompañarlos, ya que tenían que ir a la madriguera.

-Mamá, papá…-

-No señorita, despídete y vámonos ya-

-Pero papá…-

-Vamos Weasley deja que se queden- los apoyó Draco

-Ok- los chicos sonrieron triunfantes

Una vez en el parque Orión y Caroli corrieron a los columpios, Rose, Hugo y Scorpius optaron por ir a resguardarse bajo unos arboles.

Hermione y Draco se sentaron en una banca que les permitía mantener a la vista a todos. El rubio pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa mientras veían a sus hijos divertirse.

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- pronunció una voz a sus espaldas, se giraron.

Una diminuta castaña de unos cinco años, Allison Hamilton los saludó -¡padrinos!-

-Hola pequeña- Malfoy la alzó –Veo que trajiste a tus padres al parque- ella rió

-Por lo que veo ustedes también fueron obligados a venir- dijo sarcásticamente Alice, Hermione alzó los hombros.

Draco bajó a la niña – Anda ve a jugar- ella se alejó hasta los niños Malfoy

-No entiendo cómo les gusta venir a este lugar repleto de mocosos gritones y llorones-

-¿Quién dijo que nos agrada?, Alice solo lo hago por mis hijos- contestó el rubio

Los amigos charlaron en lo que sus hijos jugaban. Tanto Brad como Alice seguían trabajando en el consorcio Malfoy, además de ser los padrinos de Caroli y Orión.

-¡papá!- gritó la niña Malfoy

Draco en seguida fue hasta ella para ver que era lo que ocurría -¿Caroli?, ¿estas bien, te hiciste daño?-

-Papi todo bien, ¿puedes mecerme en el columpio?, por favor- hizo esos ojitos con los cuales no podía decir que no.

-Claro- él la ayudó a acomodarse y la balanceó

-Mi buen amigo Draco dominado por una chica-

-¿Qué dijiste Brad?- lo miró ceñuda su esposa

Él se puso en pie –Creo que iré con Al-

-¡No huyas Brad Hamilton!-

-¡No escucho!- caminó más aprisa

Orión se bajó de su columpio –papá, ¿puedo ir por un helado?-

-Si hijo, pídele a tu madre que te lleve-

Otro niño ocupo el lugar de Orión, en medio de Caroli y Allison. Él iba con su madre, una mujer pelirroja que se dio a la tarea de empujarlo en el columpio a la vez que ojeaba al castaño y al rubio que estaban a su lado, hasta que se decidió a hablarles.

-Hola, ¿vienen seguido?-

-Amm hola- habló Draco

-y no venimos seguido- complementó Brad

-Que mal, deberían venir más seguido porque con todo respeto son muy atractivos- con una sonrisa que intentaba ser seductora.

-¿Gracias?- dijo un asombrado Hamilton

-Porque los otros padres son unos gordos y feos, a muchos no les sienta el divorcio-

-Oh, nosotros no somos divorciados- afirmó Draco

-¿Son pareja?- cuestionó decepcionada la mujer

Ellos dejaron de balancear a sus hijas -¡No!-

La pelirroja exhaló aliviada –Gracias a Dios porque sería una pena- escudriñándolos de arriba abajo. Los chicos no podían sentirse más incomodos. –Podemos quedar un día de estos, tengo una amiga o si lo prefieren podemos ser solo nosotros tres- les guiñó un ojo

-Pero no…- el castaño fue callado

-No se preocupen guapos, podemos dejar a los niños con mi tía-

-Lo que quiere decir mi amigo es que nosotros…-

Draco no se dio cuenta cuando su hija se bajó del columpio.

-Por Merlín señora…- estaba molesta, cruzó los brazos justo como Hermione lo hacía, era como verla ahí discutiendo con la mujer…-mi padre no va a salir con usted ni hoy ni nunca, porque él está casado con mi madre y la quiere mucho porque ella es bonita e inteligente…- la mujer estaba atónita -… y tampoco mi padrino porque tía Alice es genial y ella se enojaría mucho- jaló a su papá fuera de allí y Allison hacía lo mismo con Brad.

-Caroli ya no estés enojada-

-No estoy enojada contigo papi, sino con esa señora-

El rubio la cargó – Sabes que tú y tu mamá son mis únicas chicas ¿verdad?-

Caroli sonrió –Lo se papi- besó su mejilla

-Hola madrina Alice, hoy te ves muy bonita-

-Orión pequeño adulador, ¿cómo estas?-

-Muy bien, gracias…- se volteó a la castaña –… mamá ¿podemos ir por un helado de los que están allá?- señaló un lugar a unos cuantos metros

-Adelante-

-Me da un helado de limón-

-¿Cómo se dice Orión?- lo riñó su mamá

-Por favor-

Una niña rubia de hermosos ojos verdes se acercó a donde el pequeño Malfoy.

-Aquí tiene jovencito, el último de limón- el señor le tendió el barquillo

-¿ya no tiene de limón?- preguntó la niña

-No, lo siento-

-bueno, no importa-

-Toma éste- Orión le ofreció su helado

-¿enserio?-

-Si- ella lo cogió

Hermione y Alice observaban atentas

-Gracias, soy Anastasia-

-De nada, yo me llamo Orión-

-Que raro nombre…- besó su mejilla -…gracias- pronunció antes de salir corriendo y dejarlo pasmado.

-Niñata atrevida- expresó Alice

-Si pero no podemos negar que mi hijo es un coqueto-

-Mamá, madrina…- después de recuperarse -…¿puedo pedir otro helado?-

**-o-0-**

Rose, Hugo y Scorpius se encontraban recostados en el césped bajo un frondoso árbol.

-¿En que casa de Hogwarts creen quedar?-

\- Espero quedar en Gryffindor como nuestros padres Hugo-

-No lo se, mi padre fue Slytherin y mi mamá en Gryffindor-

-¿Y tu otra mamá a que casa fue?-

-¡Hugo!- lo reprendió su hermana

-Esta bien Rose, mi padre y mi tía Daphne me han dicho que era igualmente Slytherin-

-¿La extrañas?-

-¡Hugo Bilius Arthur Weasley! Deja de hacer preguntas incomodas a Scorpius-

-Enserio, no pasa nada. Me gusta hablar de mi mamá Astoria y por supuesto que la extraño, la recuerdo poco pues tenía cuatro años cuando murió…- suspiró-…me gustaría verla una vez más… si tuviera el giratiempo lo usaría para verla-

Los demás chicos lo observaron extrañados -¿giratiempo?-

-Si, mi mamá me habló de un objeto que ella tenía y servía para ir al pasado- explicó el rubio

Rose se giró para verlo de frente y de la manera más seria dijo- Scorpius eso de viajar en el tiempo es complicado, ¿qué pasa si haces algo en el pasado que afecte tu futuro?-

-Tendría mucho cuidado, pero no te preocupes eso no pasará-

-Relájate Rose, ni siquiera tiene el famoso giratiempo y tú ya regañándolo- la pelirroja fulminó a su hermano con la mirada

-¡Scorpius, Rose y Hugo!, ya nos vamos- gritó la señora Malfoy llamando su atención.

**-o-0-**

Un día antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy guardaba todas las cosas que necesitaría. El baúl estaba sobre la cama y el rubio acomodaba sus libros, recargada en la cómoda estaba Hermione.

-¿Llevas todo?-

-Mamá, ya te dije que sí-

-Bien, te dejo entonces- fue hasta él y besó su cabeza –te extrañaré hijo-

-Yo también- Ella salió mirando conmovida al jovencito.

Scorpius revisó por última vez, dándose cuenta que faltaba un objeto sumamente importante para él, su nimbus 4000, su padre se la había comprado como obsequio de despedida.

Se encaminó a buscarla al sótano donde la guardó, durante su trayecto vio a sus padres reír en el despacho, a él le agradaba verlos felices. Más adelante se topó con sus hermanitos en la sala, estaban de los más entretenidos coloreando su libro muggle. Se sentía afortunado por tenerlos.

Bajó las escaleras, movió algunas cajas para liberar espació y poder sacar su nimbus, no pudo evitar que algunas cosas cayeran entre estas una pequeña caja metálica que se abrió con el impacto. Scorpius rápidamente recogió su desastre encontrándose con fotografías viejas de Hermione en el colegio, varias cartas con remitentes del señor Weasley y Potter. Un destello en el suelo atrajo su atención, era el giratiempo del que le habló la castaña, él se sorprendió, jamás pensó tenerlo en frente. Lo cogió y lo examinó con detenimiento había unas pequeñas perillas a los extremos, se lamentó por no saber como usarlo, lo situó en su cuello movido por la curiosidad. No esperaba que funcionara pero…

-¿Scor?...- los gemelos se aproximaron - ¿qué haces?-

-Nada Orión-

-¿qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?- señaló la niña

-No es nada-

-Entonces ¿puedes dármelo?-

-No- se lo quitó y estaba dispuesto a guardarlo cuando se lo arrebataron sus hermanos, ellos comenzaron a reñir por el objeto. Caroli se lo colgó al mismo tiempo que Orión – Esperen van a romperlo…- el mayor quiso poner orden, no obstante terminó dentro junto con los niños -… dejen de mover las perillas- nada parecía calmarlos.

Minutos después sintieron un jalón en el estómago y las demás cosas a su alrededor eran borrosas.

_-No puede ser se ha activado- _pensó Scorpius al momento que sujetaba a sus hermanos quienes lo abrazaron asustados – tranquilos, no se suelten…- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que desaparecieran.

Harry Potter había vencido al señor Tenebroso, un nuevo día lleno de esperanzas a pesar de todas las perdidas se avecinaba. El niño que vivió entraba al gran comedor donde estaban reunidas algunas personas, en compañía de sus inseparables amigos Ron y Hermione. Los presentes se aproximaban a felicitarlos y agradecerles. Nadie se percató de la repentina aparición de tres niños rubios.

Los pequeños Malfoy al sentir de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies abrieron despacio sus ojos, encontrándose con un castillo en ruinas y un tumulto de personas alrededor de alguien que parecía muy importante, cuando éstas se dispersaron Scorpius descubrió que eran Hermione, Ron y Harry; de repente todo hizo clic en su cabeza, estaban justo en el fin de la guerra mágica. -Orión, Caroli…- se agachó para quedar a su altura -…pongan atención, esto…- quitó el collar a todos -… esto es un giratiempo…- sus caras eran de desconcierto -…bueno como si fuera una máquina del tiempo-

-¿Cómo la película de una familia del futuro?-

-Más o menos Orión-

\- ¿estamos en el futuro?-

-No Caroli, estamos en el pasado. Así que si ven a papá, mamá o alguno de nuestros tíos, no pueden decirles nada, no deben decirles su nombre completo, ni de donde vienen y sobre todo está prohibido hablar de quienes son nuestros padres ¿Entendido?-

-Aja-

-¿Cómo vamos a volver a casa Scor?- preguntó la niña

El mayor meditó antes de responder a su hermana, no tenía la menor idea de que hicieron para activar el giratiempo y que los trajera al pasado, por tanto mucho menos sabía que hacer para regresar a su tiempo. Cualquier cosa sin pensar que hicieran en el pasado podía afectar su presente, como bien lo dijo Rose. Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue pedirle ayuda a un profesor, ¿qué profesor? Claro a McGonagall, Hermione siempre hablaba de ella. –Niños, tenemos que ir a buscar a la profesora McGonagall, no se separen de mí-

-Sip-

Caminaron con cuidado entre los escombros, tratando de ser lo más discretos posibles, sin embargo fallaron. Una joven rubia y de ojos de un azul intenso los observaba.

-Hola…- los saludó sorprendiéndolos -… ¿a quien buscan?, ¿no son de por aquí cierto?-

-Madr…- Scorpius inmediatamente tapo la boca de su hermano con la mano. La persona frente a ellos era Luna Weasley, bueno en un futuro lo sería.

-Perdón, si estamos buscando a la profesora McGonagall, ¿puede ayudarnos?-

Luna sonrió- Claro, pero ustedes me recuerdan a alguien, no se a quien…- los menores trataron de disimular su nerviosismo -… no importa, vamos-

Los Malfoy siguieron a la chica.

-Orión, ¿que dije sobre hablar de más?- reprendió el rubio mayor susurrando

-No volverá a pasar-

Minerva McGonagall movía su varita, haciendo que algunos escombros permitieran el libre transito de las pocas personas ahí.

-Profesora, disculpe- habló Luna

-Dígame señorita-

-Estos pequeños quieren hablar con usted- los señaló y la mujer se impresionó

_-No recuerdo haber visto niños en la batalla… _¿Qué hacen aquí?...- algo estaba raro, se dirigió a la chica -…gracias señorita Lovegood, yo me encargo desde ahora-

La ojiazul los admiró por ultima vez – ya se a quien se parecen, a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger- Los Malfoy se miraron asustados al ser descubiertos

-No se de quien habla- dijo rápidamente Scorpius

-Bueno no importa, adiós y suerte- se marchó con su típico andar y ellos respiraron aliviados

La mujer los escudriñó, las palabras de Lovegood la intrigaron, en efecto era como ver a Malfoy y Granger juntos, pero descartó la idea, eso era imposible.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-

Orión y Caroli codearon a su hermano.

-Profesora, no se como decir esto…- observó a todos lados, cuidando que nadie estuviera cerca por lo que debía contar -… es bastante complicado…yo… nosotros-

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que tía Luna no se equivoca…-

-Orión cállate, deja que Scorpius hable- lo regañó la niña

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?...- McGonagall estaba aturdida-… _¿tía Luna?... _hablen claro_-_

-Pues nosotros venimos del futuro, sin querer usamos esto…- Scorpius le mostró el giratiempo

Minerva se percató que era el mismo que le obsequio a su mejor alumna -¿Cómo consiguieron eso?, ese es el giratiempo de la señorita Hermione Granger…- ató cabos -… ¿la conocen a caso?-

-Si, ella es nuestra mamá- confirmó Caroli

-Solo por curiosidad, su padre es ¿Draco Malfoy?- ellos asintieron

La mandíbula de la profesora se desencajó –Vaya jamás lo hubiera imaginado, juraba que el señor Malfoy terminaría casado con la señorita Greengras-

-De hecho Astoria es mi madre…- puntualizó Scorpius -…pero ella…-

-No me digan más, no debo saberlo-

Caroli la jaló de la túnica, la conversación se estaba desviando - ¿puede ayudarnos a llegar a casa?-

-Por supuesto pequeña, solo que tenemos que ir a mi despacho, no pueden desaparecer frente a las escasas personas que hay aun-

La mujer encabezaba el andar, tras de ella los gemelos y hasta el final Scorpius.

El castillo estaba casi desolado, los alumnos, profesores y demás se marchaban. Justo en ese momento Scorpius cumplió su sueño, su padre Draco Malfoy se encaminaba a la puerta tomado de la mano de su madre Astoria. Él se alegró, su mamá era tan hermosos como lo poco que recordaba, sus miradas se conectaron por un segundo y ella le regaló una sonrisa, mientras su padre frunció el ceño antes de perderse en la salida. Nuevamente fijó su vista en el camino y una angustia se apoderó de él.

-¡Profesora!- ella volteó

-¡Mis hermanos no están!-

Unos metros más allá…

-Orión, te dije que no nos alejáramos, ahora no sabemos donde estamos, ni como regresar con Scor-

-Ya Caroli, lo siento pero tenía mucho curiosidad de ver que era ese sombrero tirado en el suelo-

-Ya lo viste, ahora a buscar a Scor-

El niño sostuvo la mano de su hermana y buscaron desesperados a todos lados.

Ahora si la escuela estaba completamente vacía, Hermione, Harry y Ron querían despedirse de la nueva directora para poderse ir al fin a descansar.

-Amigo, todo ha terminado-

-Si Ron, ahora podemos vivir en paz, no hay más Voldemort- el ojiverde escuchó unos sollozos, alertó a sus amigos y los tres sacaron sus varitas, se dispusieron a averiguar de que se trataba.

Tras un montón de rocas hallaron a dos niños rubios, la niña era la que lloraba pues tenía una fea cortada en su rodilla. Hermione y Ron guardaron sus varitas.

La castaña instintivamente trató de acercarse a los menores, sin embargo fue detenida por Harry- Espera, ¿a donde vas?, no les parece sospechosos que haya niños aquí después de la guerra, además solos-

-Vamos amigo, son niños- habló Ron

Ella se zafó.

Orión reconfortaba a su hermana, Caroli había tropezado a pesar de ir sujetada del niño, haciéndose un corte en la rodilla. – Ya no llores…-

-Hola- los saludó una voz muy familiar- ¿puedo?

_-Mamá-_ pensaron ambos –si-

La castaña revisó la rodilla de la niña –No pasa nada, es un simple raspón…- movió su varita y una luz verde se posó sobre la herida sanándola por completo -…listo-

-Gracias- Caroli abrazó a su madre como siempre que ella la curaba, Hermione se extrañó pero le correspondió. Fueron apartadas abruptamente por Harry.

Orión se puso frente a su hermana, resguardándola.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo Potter?! son niños o ¿crees que son mortífagos prófugos?- le gritó molesta Hermione mientras revisaba que los menores estuvieran bien

-Hermione, insisto que esto es muy sospechosos-

–Harry estas actuando muy paranoico- Ron lo sujetó del hombro, asustaba a los niños

-Entonces que nos digan quienes son y de donde salieron-

Orión Anthon Malfoy Granger fulminó con la mirada al señor Potter, éste Harry le caía mal, no el que estaba casado con tía Daphne, ese era divertido y siempre les compraba helado. Recordó lo dicho por Scorpius, no podía decir nada. –¡No voy a hablar con usted!- le dijo en voz alta y frunciendo el ceño

Hermione se giró hacia los gemelos – No le hagan caso, la batalla lo dejó algo mal, ahora díganme, ¿qué hacen aquí?-

Caroli tomó la palabra – Veníamos con mi hermano y la profesora McGonagall, los perdimos porque nos distrajimos-

-y ¿cómo se llaman?- indagó el pelirrojo

-no podemos decirle nuestros nombres-

Potter vio algo extraño en esos niños, esos gestos ariscos le recordaban a una sola persona a Malfoy, pero esos ojos y el brillo que salía de ellos al hablar era como si viera a Hermione. Insistía que algo estaba mal, podría apostar por ello.

-No se preocupen, los llevaré con la profesora- pronunció la chica

Los niños brincaron de alegría- ¡gracias!, ¡gracias-

Granger se enfocó en sus amigos -Pueden acompañarme o quedarse, como ustedes decidan-

Ron fue arrastrado por Harry para seguir a la chica. Hermione se notaba feliz, al igual que los menores, ella les explicaba todo lo que preguntaban relacionado con el colegio. Eso al ojiverde lo desconcertó más, era como si se conocieran, se trataban con tanta familiaridad.

-Señor Malfoy, no se alarme, vamos a encontrar a sus hermanos-

-Profesora soy el peor hermano del mundo…- se lamentó -… no debí descuidarme, papá y mamá siempre me dicen que debo cuidar de ellos y…- no terminó porque alguien lo llamó

-Scor-

-Niños…- corrió hasta ellos -… que bueno que están bien- los estrujó

-Perdón por alejarnos-

-Eso ya no importa-

-Mira quien nos trajo- le susurraron, Scorpius notó a su mamá Hermione, tío Ron y tío Harry muy a su pesar.

-Gracias por traer a mis hermanos-

-no fue nada- contestó la castaña

-Señor Potter, Weasley y señorita Granger pueden retirarse- pidió la profesora

-Adiós- dijo Hermione antes de ser sacada casi a rastras por Harry.

-Me cayeron tan bien esos niños-

-Nos dimos cuenta Hermione, hasta parecía que se conocieran- dijo en broma Ron

Harry Potter sacó de entre sus cosas el mapa del merodeador, el único objeto que le podía resolverle algunas dudas.

Los niños Malfoy traían en el cuello el giratiempo.

-Con ese numero de giros basta señor Malfoy-

-Gracias por todo profesora-

-Cuídense y salúdenme a sus padres-

De nuevo sintieron ese jalón en el estómago, las cosas a su alrededor y la mujer parecían cada vez más borrosas.

Abrieron sus ojos al percibir tierra firme. Reconocieron el lugar como el sótano de su casa, más desordenado de lo usual, pero al fin estaban en casa.

-¡llegamos!-

-¡si!-

Scorpius iba a guardar el giratiempo de donde lo tomó, más no encontró la cajita metálica, ahora que lo analizaba no veía ninguna de las cosas que Hermione guardaba ahí.

-Niños, ¿qué pasó exactamente cuando se perdieron?-

\- Me caí y me raspé la rodilla, mamá llegó con el tío Ron y…-

-Un tío Harry muy feo y preguntón, nos preguntó quienes éramos y de donde veníamos- completó Orión

-¿le dijeron algo?-

-Nada Scor, lo prometemos-

-Pero nos veía muy raro ese tío Harry- Sentenció el niño - ¿hicimos algo malo?-

-No… _solo que las cosas de mamá no están, ¿las habrá movido?..._, ¿que les parece si vamos a ver televisión?-

Los gemelos dieron un paso al frente e inmediatamente se doblaron del dolor. -¡Scor!- chillaron llenos de tormento

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó alarmado y angustiado el chico a ver a sus hermanos llevarse las manos al pecho

-¡Scor!- el mayor tenía mucho miedo, los niños gemían de dolor y el no sabía que hacer. –mamá- susurraron Caroli y Orión con lagrimas en los ojos.

Scorpius salió corriendo en busca de su madre, ella sabría que hacer. Se apresuró al despacho.

-padre, ¿dónde está mamá?- jadeó por el esfuerzo

El hombre lo miró extrañado – Hijo sabes que tu madre Astoria murió-

-No, me refiero a Hermione-

Draco estaba más desconcertado - ¿Hermione?, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Papá es importante, necesito encontrarla- habló desesperado

-Lo siento, pero la única Hermione que conozco es Hermione Granger, ahora Potter y vive muy lejos de aquí con su esposo e hijos-

-¡No puede ser!- regresó de nuevo al sótano haciendo caso omiso a su padre

Los pequeños Malfoy ya no sollozaban, al parecer todo había pasado.

-¿Niños están bien?- se arrodilló frente a ellos y los tomó de las manos

-Si Scor-

Las lagrimas comenzaron a bañar al rubio mayor

-¿Scor por qué lloras?- Caroli acarició su mejilla

-_Porque soy un tonto, en mi necedad de buscar algo imposible arruiné lo que tenía_… los quiero mucho nunca lo olviden-

-Y nosotros a ti, eres el mejor hermano- habló Orión

El llanto se intensificó en el chico pues veía como poco a poco sus hermanos se desvanecían hasta solo ser un recuerdo más.

Lloró y gritó desconsolado, golpeando con sus puños el suelo, se lamentaba enormemente y se culpaba, si no hubiera tenido esa idea de ir al pasado sus hermanos estarían ahí y su madre Hermione también.

Se tendió en el frío suelo , no le quedaban ganas de nada. No supo en que momento se quedó dormido por el agotamiento.

-¡Scorpius!, ¡Scorpius!- escuchó como lo llamaba una lejana voz, notó que estaba en su cama, de seguro su padre lo llevó. No quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse con lo que fuera su vida ahora, simplemente quería seguir ahí tirado esperando a que el tiempo pasara.

-¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!, levántate en este instante- distinguió la voz de su padre, se cubrió el rostro con las mantas

-¡Déjame padre!-

-Scorpius tienes que levantarte- él se paralizó al oír su nombre, esa no podía ser otra que Hermione, negó con la cabeza, seguro lo estaba soñando.

-Si Scor, arriba-

-¿no quieres ir a la escuela?-

Sus hermanos también estaban, rápidamente salió de entre las mantas. Ahí estaba su familia, su padre, su madre Hermione y los pequeños latosos Caroli y Orión. Sintió mucho alivio al verlos. De seguro fue una pesadilla, pero que pesadilla, la más fea y vívida que haya tenido.

Se levantó y se arrojó a los brazos de la castaña, luego despeinó a los gemelos.

-Ahora que estas de mejor humor, tienes veinte minutos para estar listo-

-Si padre-

Los restantes Malfoy salieron dándole privacidad al chico

-Mamá, Scor está raro- susurro Caroli – ya no le des chocolates-

**-o-0-**

La locomotora roja anunciaba su próxima salida. Los padres se despedían de sus hijos con la promesa de escribirse y verse en navidad.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba rodeado de su familia y amigos.

Sus abuelos Anthony y Judith Granger lo despedían con un fuerte abrazo, le solicitaban que les escribiera de vez en cuando. Por último le regalaron una caja de galletas de mantequilla sus favoritas.

-Cuídate Scorpius-

-Si abuelos-

Alice y Brad Hamilton junto con su pequeña Allison se acercaron al niño.

-Scor, creciste tan rápido, pórtate bien-

-Si tía Alice- Brad y Allison le sonrieron a modo de adiós.

La pelinegra le susurró – ten este pequeño obsequio, si alguien pregunta yo lo negaré todo- el menor vio de lo que se trataba, un surtido salta clases.

Su tía Daphne, tío Harry y su prima Lily le deseaban la mejor de las suertes en esta nueva etapa.

-Ten…- la señora Potter le ofrecía un pequeño diario-…era de tu madre Astoria, aquí escribió todo lo relacionado con su primer día en Hogwarts-

-Muchas gracias tía-

Era el turno de sus padres y hermanos…

Draco abrazó a su primogénito – Te extrañaré pero eso ya lo sabes, diviértete y no seas un rompecorazones- le guiño el ojo en complicidad

Hermione lo miró, pareciera una mentira que el pequeño que lo unió a su esposo y le dio la oportunidad de formar una familia, ahora se marchara al colegio. Una lagrima se asomó por sus ojos.

-Mamá no llores…- Scorpius le ofreció su pañuelo -…prometo escribir seguido-

-Lo se hijo, estoy orgullosa de ti…- besó su mejilla -…te quiero-

-y yo a ti-

La castaña fue reconfortada por el rubio mayor, dándole espacio a sus hijos.

-Scor ¿te veremos en navidad?-

-Por supuesto Orión-

-Te hicimos esto…- Caroli le dio una caja -… mamá y papá nos ayudaron-

El chico abrió el paquete, era una foto de él junto con sus padres y hermanos en las vacaciones pasadas, en un marco pintado por los gemelos.

-Esta genial, me encanta, lo pondré en mi habitación de Hogwarts- Orión y Caroli sonrieron satisfechos.

El silbato anunció la definitiva salida.

Scorpius Malfoy se apresuró a subir al expreso, deambuló por el pasillo hasta encontrar su lugar en un compartimiento al lado de sus inseparables amigos Rose y Hugo Weasley. Desde la ventana se despidió por última vez de su familia y amigos antes de perderlos de vista ante el inminente avance de la locomotora.

Una nueva etapa estaba por empezar.

**FIN**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero sus comentarios sobre el final, no olviden participar en el plus**

**Dinamica del Plus **

**es un capítulo extra del fanfic, solo que en este caso ustedes deciden de que tratará.**

**Puede ser de cualquier cosa que se hayan quedado con la curiosidad de saber, tal vez profundizar en una escena, algo más que quisieran leer etc. lo que ustedes pidan. **

**Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios. **

**Reseñas de las próximas historias:**

**Harry/Pansy : Siempre se ha dicho que las promesas se cumplen y en esta ocasión no hay excepciones. Harry y Pansy hacen una promesa en completo estado etílico.**

**_"Si yo Harry James Potter y yo Pansy Parkinson, no nos hemos casado en un año entonces nosotros nos veremos en la obligación de contraer matrimonio._**

**_H.J.P P.P."_**

** Aunque no recuerdan haber hecho ningún pacto, este es oficial y deberán cumplirlo o el ministerio los sancionará.** **Dramione: Dos personas se unen en matrimonio por motivos equivocados. ¿Qué los lleva a casarse? El despecho, la conveniencia y venganza son algunos de los factores. "**

**_POV-H_**

**_Él me observa antes de abrir la puerta, yo asiento convencida de que es lo correcto. Minutos después, es el momento de que haga mi entrada al salón._**

**_Me recuerdo las razones de porque estoy haciendo esto, al igual que Malfoy respiro profundamente._**

**_La puertas se abren y todas las miradas están puestas en mí. Alzo la cara y camino con paso firme hasta Draco._**


	17. Chapter 16 El Plus parte 1

**Hey saludos!**

**Al fin después de mucho tiempo he aquí el plus de esta historia.**

**Agradezco**** a todos lo que esperaron pacientemente, podría dar mil excusas de mi tardanza pero lo importante es que ya está aquí.**

**Nuevamente les agradezco a todos por leer, seguir y dar favorito a este fanfic; por supuesto por dejar comentarios.**

**Espero haber cumplido con sus peticiones para este capítulo, creo que me excedí al hacerlo pues son más de 9000 palabras, así que lo dividí en dos partes para una mejor lectura.**

**No se alarmen, no tienen que esperar para leer esa segunda parte pues también ese capítulo ya esta en línea.**

**Sin más los dejo que lean y no olviden dejar comentario para saber si fue de su agrado.**

**Saludos y abrazos virtuales!**

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_**Acotaciones:**__ las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas. _

_**Nota: El plussssss!**_

_**Capitulo 16 Epílogo parte 1**_

_Flash back_

_En casa de la familia Malfoy casi todos dormían plácidamente, la única que no lograba conciliar el sueño era Hermione. Fastidiada se levantó tratando de no despertar a Draco quien parecía soñar tranquilamente, pensó que tal vez un té la relajaría. En su trayecto a la cocina revisó que sus hijos estuvieran bien, dormían como unos angelitos, los arropó y besó su frente. _

_Removía distraídamente su té, tenía bastantes cosas rondando su cabeza, en pocas horas se convertiría en la señora Malfoy. Algo que había soñado estaba a punto de cumplirse, mentiría si decía que estaba completamente feliz, como todos los que van a casarse tenía dudas y miedos._

_-Hermione- la llamó Draco desde la puerta_

_Ella se giró observando al rubio adormilado con su pantalón y camiseta de pijama más una revuelta cabellera, se le secó la boca al verlo así; agradecía a Merlín por tener a ese hombre a su lado. _

_-Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí abajo?- se ubicó a su lado_

_-No podía dormir- _

_-De eso ya me he dado cuenta, lo que preguntó es el ¿por qué?...- bebió sorbo de la __taza__ de la chica e hizo un gesto de desaprobación -…esto sabe horrible- retiró la bebida – ahora si dime que pasa- _

_-Solo es insomnio-_

_-No es cierto, te conozco muy bien y se cuando algo que te preocupa- la castaña desvió la mirada_

_-tienes razón- él tomó su mentón y lo giró para que sus ojos se encontraran – es por la boda- _

_-Hermione, ¿no quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿vas a dejarme?- indagó tratando de parecer calmado mientras que por dentro la duda lo carcomía._

_-No es eso Draco, por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo…- él respiró tranquilo-… solo son tonterías, miedo a que las cosas cambien, hemos estado tan bien estos meses después de que nacieron los niños- el chico sonrió – no te burles, te dije que era algo absurdo- _

_-Hermione te entiendo, es normal el temor a que las cosas cambien y claro que lo harán pero para bien- la castaña lo abrazó_

_-Gracias Draco era lo que necesitaba escuchar- _

_-Ahora que todo está claro, porqué no va a disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de soltería- dijo guiñándole un ojo_

_-Pero por supuesto que lo haré, solo iré a ver con quien- habló la chica provocándolo_

_El rubio no lo dudó y la acercó a su cuerpo – Estas jugando con fuego, afortunadamente en unas horas serás la señora Malfoy y todos sabrán que eres mi…- _

_Hermione lo __calló__ con un beso, el cual poco a poco fue tomando mayor intensidad._

–_hablas demasiado Draco, vamos o no a esa despedida de soltera-_

_-Como usted diga- _

_Se apresuraron a entrar a su habitación…_

_Fin del Flash back_

-Draco- habló Hermione terminando de arreglarse, solo le faltaba colocarse su anillo de compromiso y de casada. Al no tener respuesta de su esposo volvió a insistir agitando su mano frente a él – Draco-

-Lo siento me quedé recordando algunas cosas-

-¿qué acordabas?-

El rubio tiró de ella para sentarla en su regazo – El día antes de que nos casáramos, esa pequeña charla en la cocina…- tomó su mano izquierda y besó las sortijas -…por un momento pensé que te estabas arrepintiendo y me dejarías-

-Y después de dieciséis años de casados, ¿aun crees eso?-

-No claro que no…- sonrió-…También estaba recordando esa despedida de solteros- comenzó besándola en el hombro para luego desplazarse lentamente hasta su boca.

-Draco…- habló con dificultad ante tal contacto -…tenemos que ir por los chicos a la estación-

-Hermione ya están bastante grandecitos además Scorpius puede traerlos- sus manos se colaron bajo la blusa de la chica

-Pero…- un gemido se le escapó. Su cordura la estaba abandonando, si no detenía al rubio sucumbiría. – me gustaría ir por ellos …- lo hacía por su hija, ella le pidió que estuviera presente en el momento en que Draco conociera a cierta persona. –por favor-

Él se dio por vencido – Esta bien podemos dejarlo para después- la besó por última vez antes de dirigirse por sus hijos.

**-o-0-**

El expreso de Hogwarts se dirigía a su destino. Muchos de los alumnos disfrutaban de lo que sería una de las ultimas veces que viajaban en esa máquina.

En uno de los compartimientos cinco chicos hablaban, bueno la mayoría.

-James y Caroli, a caso pueden dejar los arrumacos para más tarde, hay más personas a su alrededor- dijo disgustado Orión

Los aludidos se sonrojaron y optaron por ya no ser tan cariñosos mientras sus amigos estuvieran presentes –Perdón-

-James, ¿estas seguro que quieres conocer a Draco Malfoy?- preguntó la pelinegra Allison que era la viva imagen de su madre.

El chico castaño de hermosos ojos marrones tragó nervioso. Le aterraba conocer al padre de su chica, sin embargo para lo que tenía en planeado era necesario. –Si Ali-

-Wow, admiró tu valentía, bueno eres un Gryffindor James, el único en este nido de serpientes- afirmó Lily Lizzie Potter

-¡Oye!...- protestó un niño pelinegro de unos doce años que entraba al compartimiento -…y yo ¿qué?, ¿no cuento a caso hermana?-

-Cállate Albus y siéntate, ya sabemos que eres un Gryffindor al igual que papá uno de los buscadores más jóvenes del equipo de quidditch, ¿contento?-

-Si- sonrió el joven y para su buena suerte un lugar al lado de Ali estaba libre, la chica de inmediato se incomodó. Era del entero conocimiento de todo Hogwarts que Potter estaba loco por ella, en más de una ocasión lo demostró públicamente. Le declamaba poesía, le obsequiaba flores, chocolates e infinidad de cosas, además de dedicarle sus triunfos en los partidos de quidditch. Allison Hamilton no sabía que más hacer, ese chico no perdía las esperanzas por más que lo rechazaba. Ella lo apreciaba como amigo, sin embargo no podía verlo como algo más pues le llevaba varios años.

La llegada al anden 9 ¾ fue rápida, los alumnos comenzaban a bajar del expreso. Unas risas escandalosas llamaron la atención de Caroli, fue a ver de que se trataba.

-Chicos bajen en orden- gritaba el apuesto profesor de estudios muggles por el cual todas las chicas y una que otra profesora suspiraban.

-Feliz navidad profesor- le guiñaron coquetas unas Ravenclaw de séptimo

-Ya dejen de babear y bájense- Caroli empujó a sus compañeras sacándolas de allí

-Gracias por la ayuda señorita Malfoy- él sonrió, esa sonrisa era para olvidar el día y la hora en la que te encontrabas.

-De nada profesor Malfoy, no quisiera que mi cuñadita me reclame por no cuidarlo de su club de fans-

Scorpius Malfoy era desde hace un año el nuevo profesor de estudios muggles. El puesto se lo ofreció la directora McGonagall, aunque aun era muy joven, contaba con tan solo veintidós años era uno de los mejores estudiantes y ahora profesor en ese campo. Él aceptó gustoso el cargo y ahora vivía en las afueras de Hogsmeade con su esposa Rose, con la cual llevaba un año de feliz matrimonio.

Sus demás amigos a excepción de James no tardaron en llegar y encaminarse para encontrar a sus padres, éstos estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Brad y Alice saludaban a su hija. Daphne y Harry hicieron lo mismo con Lily y Albus. Los Malfoy se reunían contentos.

-Scorpius- llamó alguien a lo lejos, era Rose que corría hasta él. Se abrazaron y besaron como si no se hubieran visto durante mucho tiempo (apenas esta mañana se despidieron antes de irse a trabajar)

Después de saludarse todo el mundo, los Potter se despidieron con la promesa de verse en navidad como cada año, en esta ocasión le tocaba a los Malfoy ser los anfitriones.

-Nos vemos en unos días- afirmó Harry

Antes de retirarse Albus se aproximó a Allison.

-Damisela, mis ojos sufrirán estos días al no verla- besó su mano haciéndola incomodarse y sonrojarse.

-Este chico no pierde la esperanza- susurró Alice a su esposo quien solo reía.

Caroli se movía muy ansiosa, esperaba el momento adecuado para hablar con su padre antes de que llegara James y lo presentara formalmente. Sin embargo Draco hablaba con sus amigos de la fiesta que darían.

-Draco, Hermione y compañía, nos vemos hasta navidad- se despidió Brad junto con su familia.

Ali abrazó a su amiga para darle ánimos, pues lo que se venía no era nada fácil.

Ahora si solo quedaban los Malfoy…

Hermione con ayuda de Scorpius y Rose encogían el equipaje o más bien tomaban su distancia para que Caroli pudiera hablar.

-papá- murmuró la chica

-dime hija-

La rubia miró a su madre y ésta le sonrió, luego a Orión quien se alejaba para llegar a un lugar seguro. Por último Scorpius y Rose le hicieron señas para animarla.

-hay algo que quiero decirte, yo… bueno …- él la miró serio – papá sabes que te adoro pero…- ese tonito no le gustaba a Draco

-Caroli, por amor a Merlín habla de una vez…-

-Ok, pues la verdad es …- el tiempo que le solicitó a James había concluido y él ahora estaba a su lado, sonriendo radiantemente. Para el rubio mayor no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Y tu eres?- preguntó

-Oh perdón, James Scott señor Malfoy- le ofreció la mano y éste se la estrechó confundido -…soy el novio- La rubia no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el chico hablara.

-¿El novio de quien?- indagó Draco sin entender

-De Caroli, señor-

La chica Malfoy tenía cara de espanto, su padre recibió la noticia sin anestesia. El rostro de Draco se transformó pasando por el desconcierto hasta el enojo. Al verlo de esa manera Hermione con sus otros hijos se acercaron temiendo la respuesta de su éste.

-¿no se lo habías dicho ya?- preguntó James a su novia, ella lo negó y él tragó nervioso.

Todos esperaban gritos y reclamos por parte del rubio mayor, estos no se hacían presentes debido a un estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

-Papá di algo…-

Draco se estaba tratando de contener, ese momento que tanto temía llegó. Examinó a su hija, él aun la veía como esa niña a la cual llevaba al parque, la que lo adoraba sobre todas las cosas; sin embargo ya no podía verla más así, cuando era innegable que a sus diecisiete años era una jovencita muy atractiva y quien pronto tomaría su camino. Iba a decir algo, pero la ira lo cegó cuando James tomó la mano de Caroli.

-_Suelta a mi niña pervertido_… ¡Eres muy joven para salir con alguien!- levantó el tono de voz

-¡¿Qué?!, tengo diecisiete ya soy mayor de edad, así que puedo salir con quien quiera-

-¡No! Y dije que no, te lo prohíbo-

-¡No puedes prohibirme nada!-

-Disculpe señor…- James habló -… le aseguro que tengo las mejores intensiones con su hija, la respeto y la quiero mucho, jamás le haría daño-

-¡Con usted no estoy hablando!-

-Draco por favor tranquilízate- pidió la castaña

-He dicho que ¡no! Y nos vamos ahora- el rubio comenzó a caminar seguido de su esposa, ella trataba de calmarlo

-¡papá, estas siendo intolerante y no voy a hacer lo que tú quieres. James nos visitará en navidad!- le gritó casi al borde de las lagrimas

Él se giró – eso lo veremos señorita- se perdió entre la multitud

James acercó a su novia, ella se recargó en su pecho desahogándose –Caroli tranquila-

-¿Cómo me pides eso?, no vez que mi padre se puso como loco-

-Lo se, le faltó poco para matarme con la mirada- lo golpeó en el hombro

-No juegues con eso, estoy segura que lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera mi madre-

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la espalda del chico, agradecía a Merlín la presencia de su suegra.

Alguien a su lado se aclaró la garganta, era Orión– Hermanita, debemos irnos-

-Dame unos minutos- el chico se alejó para darles espacio

Caroli se aferró a su novio y lo besó –Lamento lo que pasó-

-No te preocupes, pudo haber sido peor- le sonrió haciéndola olvidar por un momento de todo –nos veremos en Navidad-

-¿seguro?, entendería si no…- él puso un dedo en su boca callándola

-Hasta muy pronto- dijo besándola y viendo como se alejaba poco a poco con Orión. El castaño no daría marcha atrás en lo que venía planeando un tiempo atrás, no importaba que el señor Malfoy sacara fuego por la boca, lo haría y punto.

**-o-0-**

Al llegar a casa Draco se encerró en su despacho, de igual modo su hija se fue a su habitación. Hermione les dio espacio pues lo necesitaban para tratar de aclarar sus ideas.

Scorpius y Rose después de unas horas se retiraron a su casa, preocupados con la situación, la castaña trató de calmarlos diciendo que se les pasaría, solo que ambos eran Malfoys testarudos.

La cena pasó sin la presencia de Draco y Caroli, Hermione decidió que era momento de ir a hablar con ellos. Orión le dijo que fuera a ver a su padre mientras él vería a su hermana.

-Ve ma, tu eres la única que puede controlar esa fiera-

-Ok hijo…- besó su frente -…descansa-

**-o-0-**

En una pequeña casa a las afueras del Hogsmeade, Rose y Scorpius Malfoy descansaban después de un día tan agotador. Ambos estaban en el sofá, él tenía su cabeza sobre el vientre de su esposa mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

-Rose, ver a James y Caroli, me recordó cuando les informamos a nuestros padres que estábamos saliendo-

-Si Scor, solo que mi padre no lanzaba fuego por los ojos-

El rubio fijó su mirada en la de su esposa – Bueno eso si, pobre James, es un buen tipo. Espero que mi padre no se las ponga tan difícil-

-Mi madrina Hermione lo hará recapacitar. Yo creo que tú…- lo apuntó en el pecho -…serás igual o peor de celoso cuando tengamos hijas-

-Eso no lo dudes- el chico se incorporó y unió sus labios con los de ella.

"_Flash back"_

_Scorpius al quedar en Slytherin pensó que perdería el contacto con Rose y Hugo, sin embargo la mayoría de las clases las tomaba con ellos. También ese primer año el rubio dejó en claro que Rose era su novia, solo que ellos le daban un significado diferente a esa edad, era una simple amistad y un gusto por estar con esa persona. _

_Su interés romántico fue evidente hasta su cuarto curso cuando los cambios físicos y emocionales los alcanzaron. _

_A Scorpius siempre le había parecido bonita, pero ahora era diferente, seguía siendo linda además de tener otras cualidades que le atraían. Le gustaba verla sonreír, feliz y más ser él quien causara eso. Tenerla cerca, rozar su mano lo hacían experimentar una gran felicidad. Y al verla con otro chico, una ira se extendía por todo su ser. _

_Como ahora que Rose platicaba y reía con Matt, un chico moreno de su curso, cerca del lago negro. Sus piernas se movieron solas impulsadas por los celos, llegó hasta ellos. _

_-Scor- dijo ella al notarlo_

_El otro chico se cruzó de brazos molesto por la interrupción._

_-Rose, necesito hablar contigo…- el rubio miró a Matt con una mueca de fastidio -… a solas- _

_-Ok, entiendo, me voy- el moreno se levanto y al despedirse de ella, lo hizo con un beso en su mejilla, enfureciendo más al chico Malfoy._

_-¿Qué pasa Scor?- preguntó la pelirroja cuando quedaron solos_

_-¡¿Por qué estabas con Matt?!- soltó irritado_

_Ella se incorporó - ¿Es enserio?, sabes que es mi amigo ¿no?- _

_-¡Pues no me gusta que pase demasiado tiempo contigo, mucho menos que te bese!-_

_Rose sonrió, ya sabía por donde iba todo – Él es mi amigo- _

_-¡Pero yo soy tu novio!-_

_La chica se pasmó, una cosa era ser noviecitos de niños y otra muy diferente serlo a esa edad, además nunca lo habían hablado. -¿mi qué?-_

_-Lo que escuchaste, somos novios-_

_-¿Si?- aun confundida _

_-Desde los cinco años-_

_Rose se dobló de la risa – Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, éramos unos críos. ¿No esperas que eso siga vigente?- _

_Él no entendía el chiste – Si eso es el problema…- aclaró su garganta y ella al fin se serenó - Rose Weasley, ¿quieres ser mi novia de nuevo?- La dejó sin palabras ante tal pregunta. Scorpius acortó la distancia entre ellos –Rose, me gustas mucho, eres demasiado linda e inteligente y la única chica que necesito a mi lado- _

_Esas palabras hicieron que la pelirroja emitiera un contundente si antes de arrojarse a sus brazos. _

_Justo cuando iban a unir sus labios, Hugo los interrumpió._

_-¡Oh!, lo siento- dijo apenado - ¿Y ya son novios o por qué tan juntitos?-_

_-¡Hugo!- lo reprendió su hermana sonrojada por el comentario _

_-Tomare eso como un si-_

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?- habló exasperado Scorpius _

_-Bueno…- Hugo se rascó la cabeza-… olvidé a que venía- se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de los otros chicos por lo que prefirió salir corriendo de ahí. _

_Informarle a sus padres de su reciente relación fue más fácil de lo que pensaban. Lo hicieron al final del año cuando fueron por ellos a la estación de King Cross. _

_Scorpius como todo un caballero, le pidió al señor Weasley unos minutos, ellos se apartaron un poco de los demás._

_-Señor- habló el rubio_

_Ron sentía demasiada curiosidad por lo que fuera a decirle el chico - ¿Si?-_

_-Me gustaría informarle que Rose y yo estamos saliendo, también quiero decirle que mis intensiones son las mejores- _

_El pelirrojo levantó una ceja muy serio, lo cual puso nervioso a Scorpius, sin embargo este sentimiento se desvaneció cuando su ahora suegro lo abrazó._

_-Vaya muchacho ya era hora, estoy tranquilo porque se que eres un muy buen chico y se que cuidaras muy bien a mi Rose- _

_Los demás adultos y los hermanos de Scorpius se acercaron a felicitar a la nueva pareja, confesándoles que ellos ya sospechaban que terminarían juntos. _

_Los años pasaban y su relación se hacía más solida. Hermione y Luna esperaban ansiosas la noticia de una próxima boda y tan esperado momento llegó. Con tan solo veintiún años Rose y Scorpius se comprometieron. _

_Para sorpresa de muchos la boda fue en el hermoso jardín de la finca Granger. Los abuelos Anthony y Judith estuvieron encantados desde el principio cuando los novios les pidieron hacerla en dicho lugar. _

_La ceremonia fue emotiva, minutos antes de dirigirse al altar los Malfoy dieron algunas palabras al futuro esposo mientras se terminaba de arreglar. _

_-Hijo estoy muy orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en esta nueva etapa- Draco palmeó la espalda del muchacho_

_-Gracias padre-_

_-Scor cariño…- sollozó la castaña -… estas muy guapo y es para mi un honor entregarte- _

_-Gracias mamá- dijo él entregándole un pañuelo_

_-Hermanito te extrañaremos- los gemelos lo abrazaron deseándole al igual que su padre lo mejor. _

_Los acordes sonaban al paso de la novia, ella se veía radiante con su mejor accesorio, que era su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos al igual que Scorpius, él ya la esperaba al final del pasillo junto con el ministro que oficiaría la ceremonia. Al término fueron presentados como los nuevos señores Malfoy sellando la unión con un beso. _

_Un año después de la boda, Rose era reportera con su madre en el Quisquilloso mientras que Scorpius impartía la cátedra de estudios muggles en Hogwarts._

_Fin del flash back_

**-o-0-**

-Draco- El rubio estaba perdido en sus recuerdos mirando el viejo álbum familiar de fotos, que no escuchó a su esposa. –Draco- habló nuevamente cerrándole intempestivamente el libro, él se sobresaltó notándola.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-

-Eso mismo me pregunto, ¿cuándo hablarás con Caroli?, han pasado varias horas y tú jamás puedes estar enojado con ella por más de unos minutos-

No es que Caroli Jane Malfoy fuera la consentida de su padre, pero al ser su única hija mujer era la más apegada a él. Scorpius y Orión, lo respetaban, admiraba y querían pero no se lo demostraban tan abiertamente como Caroli, ella lo abrazaba y besaba sus mejillas sin importar nada, lo invitaba a jugar, le hacia dibujos, esto último cuando aun era pequeña. Era la niña de sus ojos.

-No estoy enojado con ella-

-¿Entonces?, ¿Es con ese muchacho James?- en los ojos del rubio apareció molestia al escuchar ese nombre.

-No lo menciones, lo aborrezco-

-Pero si no lo conoces-

-No es necesario, ¡lo quiero lejos de mi hija!- se levantó furioso

-Draco estas siendo testarudo, deberías hablar con Caroli, ¿no crees que por algo James es su novio?...- él frunció el ceño -… ella no es tonta, si está con él es porque es un buen muchacho-

Ese era un buen punto, admitió mentalmente Draco, no obstante jamás lo diría; para él ningún hombre estaría a la altura de su niña.

-No, Hermione y es mi última palabra, lo quiero a kilómetros de distancia-

-¿Y crees que Caroli aceptará lo que dices tan fácilmente?-

-La encerraré en una torre como dice en tus famosos cuentos muggles si es necesario - la castaña sonrió, su esposo estaba siendo muy terco por algo que iba a pasar en unos años o ahora. -¿De que te ríes Hermione?, no es gracioso-

-¿Te estas escuchando a caso?...- ella se acercó y acarició su mejilla para que relajara su expresión -… Draco, Caroli ya no es una niña, sabías que este momento llegaría…- él desvió la mirada pero su esposa lo obligo a verla

-Hermione no puedo permitir que …- pronunciar su nombre le costaba -… ese tal James la lastime, no soportaría verla llorar por algo que le pude evitar-

-No puedes evitar que sufra por amor, lo hará en dado momento porque así es la vida, pero puedes estar ahí para reconfortarla-

Malfoy la estrujó – Esto es realmente difícil para mi-

-Lo se, pero si sigues con esta actitud Caroli se alejará de ti y no creo que quieras eso o ¿si?-

-¡No!, Por supuesto que no-

-¿entonces?- se separó para apreciarlo

-No lo se… -

-Draco…-

-Esta bien hablaré con Caroli, pero ahora ya es tarde-

-Ok, pero de mañana no pasa ¿verdad?-

Él asintió vagamente y la rodeo con sus brazos –Draco…- comenzó a besar su cuello -…no me distraigas…- sus labios cada vez subían más, la castaña hizo fuerza de su voluntad y lo detuvo -¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!, mañana hablarás con tu hija y harás es esfuerzo por conocer a James, no quiero un no como respuesta- dijo seria

-Si Hermione, lo prometo, ¿puedo continuar con lo que inicie hace unos minutos?-

La chica insonorizó el cuarto, tiró de su camisa acercándolo a su cuerpo y devoró sus labios…

_**-0-0-0-**_

Unas habitaciones más allá Caroli platicaba con Orión.

-No puedo creer que papá sea tan inflexible, ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad a James-

-Hermanita debes entender que papá es así en algunos temas y más cuando se trata de ti –

-esta bien, pero James es diferente y tú Orión lo sabes, me gustaría que papá también pensara lo mismo-

-Lo hará, en su momento, además mamá esta hablando con él, lo convencerá. Si de algo sirve también conversaré con papá y le diré que James es un buen tipo, no por nada Scorpius y yo le dimos permiso de ser tu novio-

Ella frunció el ceño- ¿Darle permiso?-

Él sonrió nervioso –Bueno es un decir-

Draco en algún momento había charlado con sus hijos, le dijo que cuando él no estuviera presente era su deber como hombres de la casa cuidar a su madre y hermana, no debían permitir que nada ni nadie las dañara. Scorpius y Orión siempre lo han mantenido en mente, por ese motivo siempre han sido muy sobreprotectores con ellas.

-Hermanito se que Scorpius y tú siempre han espantado a cuanto pretendiente se me ha acercado-

-¿Enserio?, pensé que siempre habíamos sido muy discretos-

La rubia se carcajeo –No por nada soy hija de Hermione Malfoy, claro que me di cuenta-

-Vaya, bueno no se que decir…- se rascó la cabeza-… sería muy falso si pido perdón por hacerlo, de sobra sabes que no me arrepiento-

-En su momento me disgusté pero si no hubieran hecho eso, no estaría con James, de cierto modo se los agradezco- La chica abrazó a su hermano.

-No hay de que, ya sabes cuando se te ofrezca. Ahora a dormir, es bastante tarde y creo que será mañana cuando mamá hable contigo-

-Ok, espero este puesto un hechizo silenciador, no quiero un trauma de por vida-

-Vale completamente de acuerdo- El chico despeinó la cabellera de su hermana aun sabiendo que esta acción la disgustaba mucho por lo cual recibió un almohadazo.

-Descansa-

_**-0-0-0-**_

Esa noche más de uno no pudo dormir.

Draco veía en sueños como el tal James iba hasta la torre más alta del castillo donde estaba Caroli y la rescataba, llevándosela para siempre y él no podía hacer nada. Odiaba que al cerrar los ojos esta imagen se repetía una y otra vez, así que optó por ir a la cocina y hacerse un té, como los que Hermione siempre hacía.

Caroli por su lado soñaba que era alejada de su amado y encerrada en la torre más alta del castillo, además de ser custodiada por tres feroces dragones. Exaltada por la pesadilla se dispuso a ir por un té. Al salir de su cuarto, en el pasillo se topó con su padre.

-Am, este…- carraspeó él

-Yo… voy por un té-

-igual yo…-

Envueltos en un incomodo silencio ambos se dirigieron hasta la cocina, se prepararon su infusión y se sentaron frete a frente. Minutos después Caroli rompió ese silencio.

-Papá…-

-Hija… lo siento… _lo que tengo que decir aunque me cueste…_\- ella se sorprendió, pues no esperaba escuchar esas palabras viniendo de su padre -… no me comporté de la mejor manera-

-Esta bien- aun asombrada - ¿entonces conocerás a James?- preguntó ilusionada

-Caroli, pides demasiado…- observó sus ojos miel eran idénticos a los de su esposa, recordando lo hablado con ella-… creo que puedo darle una oportunidad…- la chica sonrió -…pero solo una, un paso en falso de ese chico y…-

-Si papá…- se levantó para correr y abrazarlo -…gracias, eres genial-

-Lo se hija, soy un Malfoy, por tanto soy genial- los dos rieron

-Y yo que pensé que me encerrarías en una torre custodiada por varios dragones-

-No es mala idea-

-papá…- lo codeo

-¡Oh! esta bien, hija, tal vez esto quieras hablarlo con tu madre, ya sabes cosas de chicas, pero ¿por qué él?-

-Hay papá…- suspiró antes de perderse en sus recuerdos…

_=Varios meses antes…=_

Era el inicio del séptimo curso para los gemelos Malfoy y el primero para Scorpius como profesor de estudios muggles.

Orión era por segundo año consecutivo el mejor guardián de quidditch del equipo de Slytherin. A pesar de ser un buen deportista no descuidaba sus estudios, constantemente era de los mejores del curso, peleando el primer puesto con su hermana. Él siempre estaba rodeado de amigos sin importar la casa a la cual provenían, pero existía una persona a la que no soportaba y ese era James Scott capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, era buen jugador sin embargo no soportaba perder, siempre juzgaba y tachaba de tramposos a las serpientes. Todo Hogwarts conocía esta enemistad.

Caroli y Orión se anotaron a estudios muggles como optativa, en un principio lo hicieron para apoyar a su hermano y también por creer ingenuamente que sería una materia fácil.

Ésta era su primera clase los lunes en la mañana y los chicos Malfoy iban retrasados, corrían a toda prisa por los pasillos.

-¿por qué no me despertaste?-

-¡¿qué?! ¿hablas enserio Orión?-

Caroli Jane Malfoy, era una chica bastante sociable al igual que sus hermanos, Allison y Lily eran sus mejores amigas puesto que toda su vida se habían tratado como primas. La rubia ostentaba las mejores calificaciones de su año y de todo el colegio (no por nada era la hija de Hermione Malfoy), mantenía su meta fija en convertirse en una de las mejores medimagas del mundo mágico, por lo cual mantenía un grupo de estudio muy selecto con algunos compañeros y sus inseparables amigas.

Los Malfoy llamaron a la puerta…

-Disculpe profesor, ¿podemos pasar?-

Scorpius miró ceñudo a sus hermanos –Claro adelante…- ellos sonrieron aliviados-… pero siento informarles que en esta clase no está tolerada la impuntualidad, así que ambos serán merecedores a una sanción- los demás alumnos rieron burlones

-¡¿qué?!- no daban crédito a lo que decía su profesor

-Solo fueron diez minutos- aseguró Caroli

-no discutiré eso, ahora siéntense-

Los rubios de mala gana fueron a sus asientos, ella se ubicó al lado de una compañera de su grupo de estudio, mientras que él tuvo que compartir la única banca disponible con James Scott al final del salón.

_**Continuara….**_


	18. Chapter 16 El plus parte 2

**Aquí la segunda parte y con esto me despido de esta historia.**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias y espero nos leamos pronto en otras historias.**

**abrazos virtuales!**

**pd: dejen comentario y no olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook lachicariddle**

* * *

**El pequeño hurón**

By LaChicaRiddle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_**Acotaciones:**__ las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas. _

_**Nota: El plussssss!**_

_**Capitulo 16 Epílogo parte 2**_

…_**..**_

La clase transcurría tranquilamente, el profesor se apasionó demasiado con el tema de la cultura muggle. Algunas estudiantes prestaban más atención a Scorpius que a sus palabras, Orión hastiado por la cara de sus compañeras se distrajo dibujando en su pergamino.

-Vaya Malfoy, espero que el profesor realmente cumpla con lo prometido y te castigue-

-Scott me aburres- hizo el ademan de bostezar lo que disgustó al otro

-No se que haces en esta clase, aunque ahora que lo pienso de seguro tu hermanito el profesor es igual de tramposo que tú y te pasará aunque no hagas nada-

Si algo odiaba Orión era que insultaran a su familia - ¡no te permito que hables así del profesor Malfoy!-

-¡Tú no me dices que hacer! Todos los Malfoy son unos embusteros-

-¡Cállate Scott!-

El tono de voz cada vez más fuerte, atrayendo la atención de los demás presentes.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí?- indagó un molesto Scorpius

-Nada- contestó Orión

El profesor nuevamente se enfocó en su clase

James murmuró burlón – vez como no dijo nada por ser tu hermanito-

Malfoy perdió los estribos golpeando la banca con el puño exaltando a todos –¡Me tienes harto Scott!- las miradas estaban puestas en ese par

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Malfoy?- lo retó

A punto de sacar las varitas el maestro intervino - ¡Señores Malfoy y Scott!, guarden eso, no se que está pasando pero parece ser más interesante que la materia, veinte puntos menos para cada uno…- la clase había terminado pero nadie salía por estar a la expectativa de lo que fuera a suceder -… todos fuera…- Scorpius se dirigió a sus restantes alumnos, éstos al notar la tensión del ambiente salieron aprisa. –No tan rápido señores y señorita – refiriéndose a Orión, James y Caroli – Quiero en dos semanas sobre mi escritorio, diez pergaminos sobre alguna cultura muggle- ellos asintieron – lo harán los tres juntos-

-pero…- replicaron los chicos

-Ningún pero, si no lo hacen sencillamente suspenden el curso, ahora retírense-

Orión y James abandonaron el lugar hechos una furia, la idea de trabajar juntos no les agradó.

-Scor, ¿por qué fuiste tan malo?, sabes que esos dos no se soportan-

-Caroli, solo estoy en mi papel de profesor, aunque no negaré que siempre había querido hacer esto, ver sus caras fue genial- sonrió malévolamente

-¿y si se matan?-

-Para eso estas tú hermanita, ahora anda a clases y no llegues tarde-

Unos días habían trascurrido ya desde aquel castigo, Caroli caminaba hacia el gran comedor en compañía de Lily y Allison. Las cuatro mesas estaban casi repletas, Orión como siempre rodeado de sus amigotes y admiradoras en el centro de los Slytherin.

Ella volteó a la mesa de los leones y vio a James hablando con una chica pelinegra, no lo pensó demasiado y se dirigió a él.

-¡¿Caroli?!- Las chicas fueron ignoradas por su amiga

-Scott- lo llamó sacándola de tan amena charla

Antes de que él contestara la pelinegra se adelantó -¿Qué quieres Malfoy?, no ves que está hablando conmigo-

-Después de la cena en la biblioteca- pronunció la rubia y se retiró

-Scotty, ¿por qué vas a verla?-

-Para un castigo Valery- respondió restándole importancia

Caroli Jane Malfoy tomó su lugar entre sus amigas, quedando frente a Orión y compañía.

-¿Por qué la carita?-

\- ¡Cállate!, esto es tu culpa- resopló la rubia

-¿Mía?, ¿no entiendo hermanita?-

-¿Te suena trabajo de estudios muggles?-

-¡Oh!-

-nos veremos con Scott al finalizar la cena- él asintió

La comida terminó y Orión estaba a punto de escapar cuando Lily y Allison le cerraron el paso.

-No tan rápido-

-¿A caso quieres hacer enojar a Caroli?-

\- chicas- pasó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros para acercarlas hacia él –vamos, mi hermanita no tiene porque enterarse o ¿si?- les guiñó un ojo.

Lily casi cae pero Allison se negó rotundamente.

-¡Orión Anthon Malfoy!- gritó Caroli, lo cogió de la corbata y se lo llevó hasta la biblioteca.

-Ya suéltame- forcejeó logrando su cometido

Ella se detuvo y lo encaró –sabes que odio tu coqueta forma de ser con nuestras casi primas, ellas no son de tu club de fans-

-No te enfades, solo es un juego pero ya no volveré a hacer-

La rubia sabía que Lily se sentía atraída por Orión, odiaba verla sufrir cuando él jugaba a hacerse el encantador lastimando a su amiga.

-No entiendes nada, hombre tenías que ser…-

-Además de un tonto- completó James llegando a su encuentro.

Los chicos se miraron retadoramente.

-No quiero ningún problema, siéntense y escúchenme- ellos lo hicieron de mala gana, la rubia extendió un pergamino- este es nuestro plan de trabajo- como buena hija de Hermione Malfoy, organizó el tema, los libro y las horas en las que se reunirían. -¿Entendido?-

-Si-

-Aja-

Cada tercer día se reunían alrededor de dos horas después de la cena, al principio lo hacían en completo mutismo, colaborando solo en lo indispensable. Sin embargo en uno de esos tantos días, los chicos querían posponer el trabajo debido a un partido de quidditch (la semifinal de la champions).

-Es solo quidditch- manifestó sin despejar los ojos del libro

-Hermanita pero es el partido decisivo para la final-

-Vamos Malfoy, prometemos reponer el tiempo, trabajar extra si quieres- suplico James haciendo que ella volteara a verlos.

-Caroli por favor, no puedo perderme el triunfo de los Falcons-

Scott sorprendido se dirigió al otro chico – Wow Malfoy, hasta que concuerdo contigo, los Falcons ganaran-

Los chicos se perdieron en una charla sobre las virtudes de su equipo mientras Caroli rodó los ojos, vaya que el quidditch hacia milagros, unir a dos hombres que antes se odiaban. Recogió sus cosas puesto que esos temas la aburrían, se colgó la mochila al hombro y antes de alejarse habló

\- Esta bien, vean su tonto partido-

Ellos sonrieron triunfantes y retomaban su charla.

A partir de ese momento Orión y James se llevaron mejor, se dieron cuenta que no eran tan diferentes como pensaban. Caroli por su lado al tratar más a Scott, al igual que su hermano cambio su percepción sobre él. Todo esto hiso que el trabajo fuera más ameno. Ya no solo se dedicaban a estudiar, sino también a platicar de cualquier cosa.

Al término de la tarea los tres chicos se volvieron buenos amigos.

La primera salida a Hogsmeade llegó, las tres amigas inseparables caminaban al gran comedor para entregar su permiso. El guapo profesor de estudios muggles era quien se encargaba de esta tarea.

-Entonces Caroli, ¿pasa algo con James?-

-No se a que te refieres Ali-

-Oh vamos, si has pasado muchísimo tiempo con él las ultimas semanas, son tan amigos y siempre estas hablando de él-

-Como lo dices Lily, somos amigos y ya…- buscó cambiar el tema, si no lo hacía terminaría hablando demás-… Saben pensé que Theo me invitaría a salir-

Allison detuvo el paso y miró fijamente a su amiga – Por Merlín, sabes que Orión y Scorpius no lo dejarán acercarse a menos de cien metros-

-A este paso terminaré solterona y con la casa llega de gatos- las tres rieron y dieron su permiso a Scorpius.

-Gracias señoritas, con mucho cuidado- dijo éste

-Por supuesto profe-

Se dirigieron a las carrozas.

-¿y como vas Lily con la operación olvida a Orión?-

la chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos – Mal, pero se que es mejor dejar eso por la paz-

-Siento mucho que mi hermano sea un tonto-

-No es tu culpa-

Otras alumnas más abordaron la carroza y esta se puso en marcha…

Las nuevas pasajeras chillaban emocionadas -¡no puedo creer que los de Durmstrang vayan a estar en el pueblo!-

En Hogsmeade Orión buscaba desesperadamente a su hermana y amigas, pues Scorpius le informó de la visita de los alumnos de Durmstrang. Al hacerlo chocó con James.

-¡Hey!-

-Lo siento Scott-

-¿a quien buscas con tanta prisa?-

-A Caroli y compañía- el rubio le comentó del motivo y éste no dudó en acompañarlo. Las ubicaron en honeydukes junto con un grupito de búlgaros.

Las observaron guardando su distancia escondidos desde varios anaqueles atrás.

Las chicas conversaban divertidas con los alumnos del otro colegio, en más de una vez uno de ellos le provocó un ligero sonrojo a Lily, cosa que disgustó al rubio.

James lo notó- Orión, ¿te gusta Lily?-

-No, claro que no- el castaño sonrió para después ponerse serio

-No voltees pero ella se está besando con…- Malfoy desesperado la ubicó con la mirada, era totalmente falso – jajaja, hubieras visto tu cara-

-Cállate James, no es gracioso-

-¿entonces te gusta o no?-

\- si, pero es complicado-

Las chicas y los otros tipos se movían rápido, ahora estaban dentro de las tres escobas. Orión y James corrieron para alcanzarlos, se sentaron en una mesa alejada de estos pero con una buena vista.

-James, mejor dime, ¿por qué pudiendo divertirte en esta salida prefieres estar ayudándome a vigilar a Caroli y compañía?-

El castaño se puso nervioso – Am este yo… pues somos amigos- Orión no estaba convencido del todo y lo examinó detenidamente, James evadió su mirada.

Caroli se acercó a la barra para pedir las bebidas junto con Sergey, su nuevo amigo.

-Siete cervezas de mantequilla por favor-

-En seguida-

\- Carroli erres muy agradable- dijo él tomando su mano y acercándose poco a poco, ella lo detuvo

-¡Sergey!-

-Carroli es solo un beso-

-¡No!-

Scott al evadir el interrogatorio de su amigo desvió la mirada y se encontró con una incómoda Caroli…

La rubia no supo ni en que momento James empujó a Sergey lejos de allí.

-¡Dijo que no, ¿qué no entiendes?!- bramó furioso el castaño

El búlgaro se repuso inmediatamente y lo encaró - ¿Quien erres tu parra meterte?-

-Alguien que sabe respetar cuando dicen no-

Los otros alumnos búlgaros notaron lo que sucedía y fueron hasta su compañero al igual que Orión.

Las chicas trataron de calmarlos pero fueron ignoradas, hasta que entró Scorpius al local…

-¿qué sucede aquí?- se interpuso entre la inminente contienda

-Nada solo que estos tipos se meten en asuntos que no les corresponden- contestó el búlgaro

-Eso no es cierto, este que no sabe respetar a las chicas- refutó James

-Solo erra un besito verdad Carroli- le guiñó un ojo

Scorpius molesto cogió de las solapas al de Durmstrang – Ella es mi hermanita estúpido…- Sergey se alarmó pero no perdió su expresión altanera, reconoció la túnica de profesor en el rubio -… si soy maestro, no puedo darte tu merecido pero eso no me impide…- lo soltó y le dio la espalda -… distraerme y que te den tu merecido-

Acto seguido Orión junto con James se enfrascaron en un duelo con los búlgaros destrozando varias cosas a su paso.

Las amigas se resguardaron tras la barra y el dueño del lugar salió a poner orden corriendo a todos de allí. Aun en la calle siguieron con el altercado.

Los búlgaros vomitaban babosas y tenían aturdidas varias de sus extremidades mientras que por los oídos de James salían plumas, Orión quedó fuera del combate al ser lanzado contra los contenedores de basura. Caroli no dudo en ayudar a su amigo al igual que Allison, Lily corrió a corroborar que el rubio estuviera bien.

-Scorpius ya detenlos- pidió Lily

Él lo hizo muy a su pesar.

Los sujetos de Durmstrang se alejaron de allí.

Scorpius con ayuda de James levantaron a Orión, se condujeron a la casa del profesor no lejos de ahí, seguidos por las chicas.

Rose los recibió no sin antes regañarlos cuando se enteró de lo que pasó. Llevaron a Orión al sillón para que descansara en lo que reaccionaba y quitaron el encantamiento a James.

Allison observó a su rubia amiga y a su defensor, éstos se miraban a hurtadillas pensando que nadie se daba cuenta. Distrajo como pudo a los demás para darles algo de espacio.

-Rose, Scorpius. ¿Tienen algo de comer y beber? Muero de hambre y también Lily, ¿verdad?-

-¿eh?...- la pelinegra le hizo señas para que le siguiera el juego -… así, mi estómago ruge que podría hasta comerme un hipogrifo-

Los dueños de la casa las guiaron hasta la cocina por unos refrigerios.

Una vez solos…

-James, gracias por lo que hiciste-

-No hay porque Caroli-

-¿puedo preguntar por qué reaccionaste así?-

-bueno, porque yo… me agradas bastante, más de lo normal-

-Tu también me agradas- le sonrió

-Caroli, ¿sería muy atrevido de mi parte pedirte que seas mi novia?-

-Lo es, sin embargo tal vez mi respuesta afirmadora también lo sea-

Él la estrecho y besó tiernamente. Sin soltarse la mano se ubicaron al lado del convaleciente Orión quien sin saberlo fue testigo de tal declaración.

Rose y demás regresaron con algunos bocadillos para hacer más llevadera la espera.

-¿Por qué están sujetados de la mano?- cuestionó el profesor

-Hay hermanito pues porque somos novios-

-¡¿qué?!-

-felicidades amiga-

-si amiga-

-Que bueno Caroli-

-Gracias chicas y cuñadita-

-Bueno, esta bien eres un buen tipo James, por mi no hay problema. Eso si cualquier lagrima que suelte mi hermanita por tu culpa y no me tentaré el corazón-

-Gracias- dijo el chico

Orión despertó a los pocos minutos y fue puesto al tanto de los recientes acontecimientos y al igual que Scorpius le dio el visto bueno a la relación de Caroli y James.

_=tiempo presente…=_

-Creo que ya me cae un poco pero solo un poco mejor James- afirmó Draco

-¡papá!-

-Caroli, no me pidas mucho, para mi es difícil ver que mi niña creció, eso si te prometo que me comportaré como es debido-

-gracias papá- besó su mejilla

-Bien hija, ahora a dormir o mañana despertaremos horrorosos-

Al fin Caroli pudo dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro, su padre le daría una oportunidad a su relación con James.

Draco se recostó junto a su esposa…

-Tardaste mucho-

-Lo siento Hermione, no quería despertarte. Me encontré con Caroli-

-¿Hablaron al fin?-

-si-

-¿y?- se giró para observarlo

-Espero con ansias la navidad- dijo sarcásticamente

Ambos se acurrucaron y se quedaron dormidos .

**-o-0-**

La casa de los Malfoy estaba lista para celebrar como Merlín manda, la navidad. Las chicas alistaban los últimos detalles de la decoración y comida, además de arreglarse.

Orión y Draco ya portaban sus trajes en beige y negro respectivamente, esperaban pacientes en el despacho.

-padre, ¿cómo haces para que una chica te haga caso a pesar de la reputación de don Juan?-

-Hijo, es difícil pero no imposible. ¿Al fin te gusta solo una chica?-

-Si padre. Entonces ¿qué hago?-

-Las flores, chocolates y demás esta descartado, además de que es muy común puede tomarlo como que es una más y no la indicada-

-Ok- Orión escuchaba con atención a Draco

\- Algo que nunca falla es resaltar en un principio lo tonto, despistado, torpe…-

-ya lo he entendido padre…-

-por actuar de esa manera y después resalta sus cualidades, lo que te gusta de ella para terminar besándola, pero con un beso que la haga olvidar todo. Al final pídele que sea tu novia. No podrá decir que no, te lo aseguro-

-Wow padre, eres muy sabio. Gracias lo pondré en práctica-

Draco sonrió orgulloso.

-Es hora- dijo Hermione asomándose

-Mamá luces bonita-

La castaña usaba un elegante vestido azul marino.

-Efectivamente Hermione, estas hermosa-

-Gracias, Orión y Draco-

**-o-0-**

James llevaba algunos minutos frente a la puerta de los Malfoy, estaba tratando de reunir toda su valentía Gryffindor para lo que se venía.

Se acomodó por tercera vez la corbata y revisó que en su bolso estuviera la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. Una vez que todo estuvo listo tocó la puerta y a los pocos segundos una mujer mayor lo recibió.

-Buenas noches-

-Adelante muchacho, ¿tu eres el famoso James?-

-Si señora…-

-Granger, pero puedes decirme Judith o abuela- sonrió al estresado muchacho

Ya dentro de la casa él se despojó del abrigo, al parecer ya todos estaba reunidos.

-James- lo saludó su novia enfundada en un hermoso vestido rojo, él agradecía a Merlín estar presentable con su traje gris. Ella lo abrazó y depositó un inocente beso en sus labios. Caroli se percató de la incomodidad del chico –Tranquilo, mi padre ya lo a aceptado- lo tranquilizó- ven te presento- la rubia tiró de él.

Conoció a los abuelos Anthony y Judith, le parecieron bastante agradables. Luego saludó a los Potter, para James fue todo un honor conocer al salvador del mundo mágico y más cuando se enteró que llevaba el mismo nombre del padre de Harry.

Con los Hamilton sudó de la angustia, pues Alice le dijo que Draco sabía fingir muy bien. Aunque Allison y Caroli le explicaron que la mujer era muy bromista no logró calmarse del todo.

Los Weasley también estaban presentes junto con Hugo que acababa de llegar de su gira mundial de quidditch. James estuvo a punto de enfrascarse en una interesante conversación con Hugo, pero su novia lo evitó a tiempo.

Ahora solo faltaba conocer de nuevo a Draco Malfoy y tan temido momento llegó.

A unas cuantas mesas más allá estaba el rubio mayor y su esposa Hermione, los chicos se acercaron hasta ellos.

-papá- llamó Caroli

-Buenas noches- saludó James sintiendo la mirada inquisidora de su suegro

-Ese día no tuvimos la oportunidad, soy Hermione Malfoy- le tendió la mano y él se la estrecho

-Un gusto señora-

-¡Oh! No, llámame Hermione-

Caroli observó a su padre esperando a que cumpliera lo prometido.

-Draco Malfoy-

-mucho gusto señor- el chico sintió más fuerza de la debida en ese apretón de manos

-a mi sígueme llamando señor-

-¡papá!-

-¡Draco!-

El rubio mayor rodo los ojos – no discutiré eso, solo quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de la otra vez-

James estaba pasmado – si… no se preocupe-

-Bien ahora que está todo aclarado, si nos disculpan- Draco caminó lejos de ahí con Hermione.

-Vaya eso fue raro- manifestó James

Caroli sabía que no podía esperar más de su padre, eso fue demasiado para él – ven vayamos a comer antes de que el tío Ron termine con todo-

Los últimos en llegar fueron Scorpius y Rose…

-Disculpen la tardanza-

-¿Todo bien hijo?- preguntó Hermione

-Si mamá, solo que Rose se sintió algo mal-

Luna y la castaña alarmadas se aproximaron a Rose.

-No pasa nada, ya estoy bien- dijo ésta fastidiada – Scorpius es un exagerado, fue un mareo sin importancia, ahora mejor vayamos a comer que muero de hambre-

La cena terminó, unos charlaban, otros bailaban mientras la hora del brindis y los regalos llegaba.

Rose sentada junto a su esposo seguía comiendo los pequeños panques que llevó Judith. Sin embargo nuevamente se sintió mal y corrió al baño. Scorpius fue tras ella. La pelirroja vació el contenido de su estómago.

-Cariño, estoy preocupado por ti- detenía la cabellera de la chica

-Scorpius estoy bien- se limpió la boca

-¿Cómo vas a estar bien?, mañana u hoy si es necesario vamos al medimago…- Rose iba a repelar -… y no acepto un no como respuesta-

-Enserio, no es necesario-

-¡Rose Malfoy!, eso no se discute iremos y punto-

-Arruinas mi sorpresa…- Scorpius no entendía a lo que se refería-… pero si no te lo digo ahora no dejaras de dar lata-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-¡Estoy embarazada!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Después del estado de shock, Scorpius abrazó a su esposa más que feliz.

-¡Voy a ser papá!- brincó de la alegría - ¿de cuanto estas?-

-Tres meses-

-¡Oh que felicidad!, tenemos que decirle a todos-

-claro pero hay que esperar hasta los regalos-

-de acuerdo- besó a la pelirroja

-Allison, hoy luces deslumbrante- dijo un encantador Albus Potter

-Gracias-

-¿Bailaras conmigo?-

-Al, enserio eres un buen amigo pero solo eso, además eres mucho más chico que yo. ¡ya déjame en paz!- explotó

-estoy apenado por incomodarte- el ojiverde se retiró desaminado

-Hija, no tenías porque ser tan dura con el niño- le reprendió Brad Hamilton

-Ya me tiene agobiada-

-Es solo un niño, se le pasará- la chica se sintió la peor persona del mundo

Orión jugaba distraídamente con su copa y vio como Lily entraba a la cocina, no dudó en seguirla, aplicaría los consejos de su padre.

-Lily- habló sorprendiéndola y haciendo que ella tirara la copa que servía – rayos, lo siento, te ayudo- al puro estilo muggle levantaron su desastre

-gracias- expresó nerviosa

-Lily, yo… quiero hablar contigo-

Ella trató de poner cara de indiferencia –Si-

-Se que he sido un tonto, ciego por no notarlo y decirlo antes…- Lily lo contempló desconcertada- … tu eres una chica genial, bonita, divertida, inteligente y muchísimos adjetivos más que no alcanzarían el tiempo para decirlos todos…- la rubia trataba de mantenerse serena aunque por dentro brincara de felicidad.

Siguiendo los pasos de su padre, Orión la acorraló entre la barra de la cocina y su cuerpo.

Esos ojos color miel la hipnotizaron, se percató de lo acelerada de su respiración, casi se perdió en el contacto de sus labios, eso se sentía tan bien. Sin embargo algo en su cerebro se encendió y lo empujó.

-¡¿Crees que con unas palabras bonitas y un beso se arregla todo?!- profirió enfadada

Orión no sabía que contestar, en ningún momento su padre le dijo que hacer en ese caso. Vaya que era más difícil de lo que parecía, pero no se rendiría, él era un Malfoy.

-Yo se que no Lily-

-Efectivamente no, y no soy una más en tu lista-

-Entiendo que no confíes en mi, mi fama me sigue. No sabes la impotencia que me ocasiona el verte sonreír con otros chicos o los celos irracionales que me dominan al ver que alguno de ellos toma tu mano…- los ojos de la rubia se aguaron- … Lily yo te quiero-

-Y yo a ti Orión, solo que no quiero salir lastimada con todo esto-

-Prometo ser paciente y hacer lo necesario para que me creas- limpió con su pulgares las lagrimas que se asomaban.

Ella recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, invadiéndose de su perfume y notando lo rápido que latía su corazón. Lo meditó, si bien no era una decisión fácil, también dicen que el que no arriesga no gana.

-Orión correré el riesgo- él levantó su rostro y vio sus ojos brillar

-Juro que no te arrepentirás- la beso de nuevo imprimiendo infinidad de sentimientos.

-Draco, acompáñame por más bebidas-

-Hermione, Winki puede hacerlo- la castaña lo miró con reproche – Ok ya voy-

Al momento de abrir la puerta de la cocina los adultos se quedaron impactados por lo que descubrieron.

Lily y Orión se besaban apasionadamente, estos al sentir la presencia de alguien más se separaron y se sonrojaron a más no poder cuando divisaron a los Malfoy.

-Perdón, no vimos nada- se excusó la castaña

-Tienen menos de un minuto para salir de aquí o entraré de nuevo- dijo Draco antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

-¡¿por qué una Potter?!-

-Calma Draco, yo espero que mi hijo no la lastime, Lily es una buena chica, además si lo hace no quiero ver como Harry lo pone en su lugar-

-Eso no pasará Hermione, Orión en verdad la quiere-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, él me lo dijo, bueno no especificó que era Lily pero si-

-Que bueno, ya era hora que mi niño dejara de ser un picaflor don Juan-

-Hey chicos- se acercó Potter y ellos inmediatamente le cerraron el paso a la cocina – se han tardado mucho con las bebidas, ¿necesitan ayuda?-

-¡no!- gritaron

-Potter, ya vamos, regresa a tu lugar-

-Si Harry, estamos esperando a que se enfrié un poco más el champán-

-¿Seguros?-

-Por supuesto-

-Ok- el azabache se retiró confundido por la actitud de sus amigos

-Orión nos debe una muy grande, le hemos salvado el pellejo- susurró el rubio a su esposa. Justo en ese momento Lily y Orión salieron. – Potter acaba de estar aquí, espero hablen con él-

Hermione los abrazó- se ven tan bien juntos- impresionándolos

La hora del brindis llegó, los anfitriones agradecieron la presencia de amigos y familiares, además de desearles una feliz navidad. Posterior a esto los regalos no se hicieron esperar.

Entre los más curiosos fueron un libro de poemas escritos por el mismo Albus Potter para Allison, él se lo dio cohibido por la respuesta. No obstante ésta fue un beso en la mejilla por parte de ella, dejando al chico anonadado.

Su padre tenía razón, no debía ser tan mala con Albus.

Rose le obsequió a su esposo unos pequeños zapatitos de bebe, haciendo pública la noticia de que serían padres. Los invitados los felicitaron y mucho más los Weasley y Malfoy, estaban fascinados con la noticia de un nuevo integrante en la familia.

Orión le dio un hermoso collar con esmeraldas a Lily…

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Potter

-Tío Harry, Lily es mi novia- aclaró el rubio

El ojiverde al igual que varios estaban impactados, él se acercó a susurrarle a Orión que lo mantendría bien vigilado. Caroli, James y Allison se aproximaron a congratularlos.

Por último y no menos importante James sacó del interior de su saco la pequeña caja negra de terciopelo.

Draco al ver el regalo trajo a su mente ciertas pesadillas…

El castaño se aclaró la garganta – Caroli- le ofreció la cajita y ella la abrió

Hermione sujetó a su esposo, mientras que los presentes ser maravillaban con semejante anillo

-James- habló conmovida

Él se enfocó primero a su suegro – No señor Draco, no es un anillo de próximas nupcias- el rubio se relajó. Miró de nuevo a su novia – Caroli, este es una sortija de guarda la promesa de esperar hasta que ambos hayamos cumplido nuestros sueños, el tuyo de ser una gran medimago y yo un buen auror, para que al final de esto podamos ahora si casarnos. ¿Aceptas mantener esta promesa?-

-Claro James- contuvo en vano las lagrimas de felicidad

Sus amigas y demás mujeres presentes se emocionaron

-Rose, ¿por qué lloras?-

-Scor, es tan romántico y las hormonas del embarazo no ayudan mucho- sonándose la nariz

Esta navidad fue muy diferente a todas, hubo de todo. Nuevas parejas, compromisos y próximos integrantes de familia.

La fiesta terminó y los invitados comenzaron a retirarse…

Los ahora abuelos Granger abrazaron a sus nietos, nuevos nietos y futuro bisnieto, para el cual ya tenían en mente varios regalos.

Ron y Luna prometieron ponerse de acuerdo con los Malfoy para ir a comprar cosas para el bebe.

Hugo se despidió de su hermana y cuñado pidiendo ser el padrino.

Alice y Brad Hamilton desearon lo mejor a los futuros padres, abuelos y nuevas parejas.

Allison abrazó a sus amigos y nuevamente besó la mejilla del pequeño Potter.

Harry y Daphne agradecieron la invitación como siempre. La señora Potter conducía a su hijo aun embelesado fuera de ahí, Harry hacía lo mismo con Lily quien se despedía por milésima vez de Orión.

James Scott estrechó la mano de sus suegros y besó por última vez a su novia para irse con la más grande sonrisa.

Scorpius y Rose cargaban con las sobras de la cena, el rubio argumentó que a su esposa le había gustado demasiado la comida que estaba seguro que a mitad de la madrugada le pediría llevarle de ésta. Así que prefirió llevarse de una vez todo. Nuevamente fueron felicitados por Hermione y Draco.

Caroli y Orión se despidieron de sus padres para irse a dormir deseándoles buenas noches y una feliz navidad.

Draco y Hermione se sentaron en el sofá justo frente al inmenso árbol de navidad, disfrutaban de un humeante chocolate cortesía de Winki.

-Han sido muchas cosas por el día de hoy- ella le dio la razón –aun no puedo creer todo lo que pasó, primero la noticia de que seremos abuelos-

-Eso es tan emocionante Draco-

-Aunque insisto que soy muy joven aun-

-Serás un abuelo muy guapo-

-Por supuesto-

-Luego nuestra pequeña Caroli…-

-Casi me da algo cuando pensé que James le proponía matrimonio-

-Lo noté, pasará en unos años-

-Si pero aun falta mucho y para ese entonces espero ya me haya hecho a la idea-

-Lo dudo Draco-

-Por último nuestro Don Juan sentando cabeza, definitivamente una gran navidad-

El rubio estrecho a su esposa y besó su nariz.

-Draco soy muy feliz-

-Yo igual Hermione-

**Fin**

* * *

**gracias! dejen comentario!**


End file.
